Meant To Be
by Enjeru's Light
Summary: Sango is a princess and its time for her to go meet her husband to be. Sango, however, has other plans. She forces Kagome her lady in waiting to switch places with her. Now Kagome is forced to meet Sango's foulmouthwouldbe fiancee...Or is he...?
1. How It Began: Two Devastated Hearts

_**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise,

* * *

**Summary:** How it all started.

* * *

Chapter 1 – How It All Began: Two Devastated Hearts

It was as silent as a tomb in the main castle corridor. The echoing of small footsteps were the only thing breaking the deadly silence. Her long dark hair curtained her, shielding her from the outside world so no one could see her solemn expression when she entered the throne room.

The King was pacing back and forth in front of his grand chair. "Father", she said timidly. "You summoned me?" She finished slowly already knowing why she was there.

He stopped and looked at her. "Yes, my daughter." A moment or so passed before he continued. "Give me a hug." The King embraced his one and only daughter tightly, desperately trying to figure out how to start the same conversation that always ended in a yelling match.

When he had finally gained enough confidence he spoke. "Sango" He pulled away from her to look in to the now wide eyes. "You are well beyond coming of age. There are no more excuses or delays. I can no longer give you a choice in the matter."

Sango's eyes began to water but she refused to let a single tear drop. "Sango, please don't look at me like that. You're a princess. And one of your roles is to promote and up hold peace at all cost. Your marrying the prince of Fantasia will not only ensure peace but guarantee us aid from the Youkai Kingdom as well. It is a known fact that the two kingdoms are practically run as one."

Sango tried and failed to keep her bottom lip quivering. She knew what was coming; she just couldn't believe he was saying it.

XXXX

"Hey stupid! You ready to go?" The boy called looking at the depressed blob that he called a best friend. "Why are you still sulking? Just tell her to fuck off and she'll leave. You succeed in running the others away. What makes this one so different?"

His companion now came into view as he reached the carriage that would be charting him off into what he considered to be a living hell.

Miroku took in a deep breath. "It is not that easy this time." The boy quirked an eyebrow and irritatedly waited for his friend to continue. Miroku took another deep breath, though it didn't help the constant constricting in his chest. "Father said that if I run off just one more bride it would not be pleasant for me."

The boys now entered the carriage.

"What is he going to do, behead you?", the silver haired boy said jokingly.

Miroku fumbled with his royal robes for a moment before scowling back at his friend.

"Some where along those lines, yes." Rubbing his chest lightly, as he tried to enlighten his friend to the seriousness of the situation, "InuYasha, my Father said that this is the last bride that is of any use to our kingdom. The Mayan Kingdom has a booming trade station. It would mean that our kingdom would not only receive a waver for the toll fees but we would also get a share in the profits. In return, we would give them the much need muscle power that they lack to control the rash of raids that they have been suffering from lately."

"You mean my kingdom would give them the extra army power they need." Inuyasha corrected him.

Then he gazed out of the carriage window wishing he was allowed to run the way instead of being forced to endure to long, bumpy, and stuffy ride inside the confining box.

Now Miroku was the one getting irritated. He swung out at the hanyou's head.

InuYasha easily ducked and stared at him, trying to figure out why all this was making his life long friend so up tight. So it was an arranged marriage. What is the big deal?

"What the hell is the matter with you? You'll both benefit from it so what the fucking problem?" His answer was silence. "Wait a minute you do still like women don't you?"

This question the got the wanted rise out of him. After a few minutes of tussling, both boys returned to their seats huffing loudly.

"So now that I have finished kicking your ass, are you going to tell me what the real problem is? Or do you want to go another round?", the inu prince finished all in one breath.

The dark haired prince looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Excuse me? Who kicked who's ass? As I recall I had you in a head lock.", he replied slightly puffing. "And you of all people could not begin to understand my dilemma. To be forced to give up your freedom! To be bound to one woman."

"So this is about marriage?"

"No, this is about not being able to choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Being forced to marry some puff headed princess that I have never meet or even seen. I don't mind giving up all the women on the planet as long as I can be with one that makes me truly happy."

Inuyasha never thought of it like that. Not that he had to worry about being in such a predicament. Since he would never be king himself he didn't have to worry about such things and didn't take the time to think about them. Now he was beginning to understand Miroku's melancholy mood.

Though his comrade had a reputation for being an "appreciator" of women, he knew it was just him joking around to see what kind of reaction he could get out of them. Most of the women he did bother to go all the way with were usually very willing.

Now knowing that he might have to spend the rest of his days with someone who might not understand or even take the time to understand him was a little depressing. The rest of the ride was spent in a heavy silence.

XXXX

Sango ran into her room and slammed the door with as much force as she could. Then with the last of her strength she leapt across the room and face first into her bed. It wasn't until then she let the tears flow freely and started to soak the sheets beneath her.

Kagome peeked around the corner. She had heard Sango's dramatic entrance and her worst fears were confirmed. She had been holding her breath since Sango had left. They both knew this day would come and their tomorrows had come to and end.

Kagome approached the sobbing girl as one would a tiger. Then Kagome realized that the princess didn't even hear her enter the room. Sango was still laid cross ways the bed crying in her dark blue silk sheets, oblivious to anything other than the pain in her heart.

Kagome sat on the bed looking down on her friend. Sango jumped slightly when she felt a comforting hand rub her back. "So you couldn't change his mind?" Sango shook her head. "When do we leave?" Sango put up some fingers, not wanting her lady in waiting to see her reddened tear streaked face just yet.

"Three weeks?"

Sango shook her head.

Kagome tried again, "Three days?"

Sango shook again.

"Three hours!"

Sango nodded into the soggy sheets fiercely.

"Doesn't he realize that you have nothing packed! Doesn't he realize that you may need some time to yourself before meeting this…guy?" Kagome stumbled over the last word.

The princess took this time to rise, sitting on her knees. "Daddy said that he is making me leave now because he might change his mind if he saw me moping around."

Kagome turned around and gave her friend a much needed hug. "It will be okay. Maybe this guy won't be so bad. I mean you parents were arranged, right? Maybe it will be love at first sight." Kagome finished dreamily. She hoped that she sounded more confident than she felt.

Slowly they both got up to prepare for the long journey.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fan fic. So be nice. I expect constructive criticism. Not Flames! Please review/comment to let me know if I am wasting my time.

Thanks for reading.

* * *


	2. The Switch

A/N: Don't get to mad at me in this chapter. I just wanted Sango to be the princess for once. And does anyone know how to make the breaks show?

**_Summary_** - What do you do when your best friend is your superior and you have to do what they say?

00000000000000

Chapter 2

InuYasha stared up into the sky as he often did when he was deep in thought. How would I feel if I was in Miroku's position?' He had been pondering this question ever since they had gotten to the castle.

I wonder if my parents were against meeting each other?', but he soon dismissed the thought. No, they couldn't have been because my Dad and Mom fell in love.' When he was little he remembered spying on his mother telling one of the new chamber maids the whole lovey-dovey ordeal.

She would rant about how they first met when he was coming back from visiting Fantasia. She had broken her leg and was now stranded on the side of the rode. He had picked her up and taken her back to the castle. Everyone kept looking at her, but it was not because she was human. It was because she was the first woman outside the castle that had been allowed in since the death of his first wife.

I wish I could help Miroku, but he already said that his dad would make him sorry if he did anything to mess this one up.'

"InuYasha." His thoughts were broken as the sound of his name being called brought him back to reality. "InuYasha, why can't you ever act like a normal prince?"

He looked down on the raven haired girl and frowned. "Who's to say what's normal." He turned away from her and continued to look in to the sky as if she wasn't there.

"Well it might be nice if you could go through one day with out getting tree sap or bark pieces stuck in your clothes."

Untucking his arms from behind his head and jumped down from the branch he had been occupying to examine his clothes. The red robes with gold vine embroidery on the ends were as flawless and clean, as it was when he put it on this morning.

He then proceeded to flick some imaginary dust off of his shoulder and looked down at the girl with a lopsided grin. "I don't see anything." Still grinning he brushed passed her and began to walk back to the palace.

Just for good measure he dashed off at a speed that made his long silver locks wave behind him like a flag. Yeah, that should do it.' He thought as he leapt away. He could almost hear her teeth grinding.

Kikyo stood underneath the tree watching him. Why does he always have to be such a smart ass?' Then she looked longingly at his beautiful silver hair that seemed to never lose its shine or needed to be comb. He knew how much she despised the fact that she would spend hours untangling the her black blob that always seem to appear in the morning, while he would get up a shake his head one good time and not a strain be out of place. "Damn him." She spat through clinched teeth.

Then she remembered why she had tracked him down in the first place. "InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha, I know you can hear me!" She was beginning to run after him now. Still yelling, she added, "Miroku wanted to talk to you!"

0000000000000000

"What do you mean we'll be there by nightfall?" Sango screamed a little more loudly than she intended.

"The King must have told the driver to double time it. The coach driver told me when we stopped to eat lunch that we would be in Youkai Kingdom by nightfall." Kagome scoffed as the driver hit another bump in the road. "I don't see why we are going all the way over there to meet this prince anyway. Why aren't we going to his palace in Fantasia?"

Sango huffed as the next bump caused her head to hit the ceiling of the carriage. Kagome stuck her head out the window to tell the coachman that if he made the princess bump her head again Sango would not be the only unhappy person when they reached their destination. Kagome waited in silence hoping Sango would answer the question that had been nagging her since they had set off.

With a deep sigh, the girl began to speak. "Daddy said something about your first meeting should be a pleasant one..blah blah blah..so both of you won't feel uncomfortable…blah blah blah..netrual ground…blah blah.." She pondered a moment. "That's all I remember.", she finished.

"How refined of you Sango."

"Well after my dad started his "You Are A Princess" speech I kind of tuned him out. Why should I go out of my way to impress a guy that I don't want to meet any way." It was a statement not a question.

"Sango I realize that you are against this but can't you just try to make the best of it? I mean if I was in your situation, I'd at least meet him first before I dismiss him. At the very least…I'd…want to…" Kagome let her voice travel off. She wanted to know why Sango was looking at her like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sango let the mischievous glint in her eye grow as she spoke. "Kagome remember when we were little and I would always let you try on my dresses.."

"And we would pretend to rule the kingdom together." Kagome finished, smiling brightly while reminiscing. But what does that have to do with anything?', the humble servant thought. "Why?", is what she said aloud.

"I was thinking, what if we did that right now. Wouldn't that be fun?"

The maiden gasped at what her majesty had just suggested. "Sango tell me you are joking."

The princess bit her lip and avoided eye contact at her lady in waiting, indicating that she was not joking. "Do you want to get in trouble! Do you realize what would happen if someone found out? I'm sorry Sango I can't do that for you."

"No need to be sorry because I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." Sango echoed the very same words that had crashed her world only a week ago. "You said yourself that if you were in my position that you would be handling it better than me."

"But..but you took that out of context!"

"No buts. You will meet this prince, pretend to be me, and enjoy it."

Kagome continued to stare at the princess. How do I get myself into these situations?'

00000000000000000000

They were sitting in InuYasha's room. The bed was angled in the back corner of the room, adorned with velvety blood red comforter and pillows. While the white silk sheets were the softest thing that you could ever have the pleasure of caressing your skin. Adjacent to the bed (left) was a sitting area with a fireplace in front. Directly across from the sitting area was a gigantic picture frame door that led to the balcony. The room was the same blood color as the sheets and the walls had gold colored running dogs on the boarder, which seemed to perfectly blend with the ceiling.

InuYasha looked at his friend as if he'd grown another head. Miroku had spent the last hour explaining how he had come up with a way to run off his betrothed without actually doing that task himself. However, InuYasha was just as confused as he had been when Miroku started talking.

The hanyou prince rose from the sitting area to stare at the glass doors leading to the balcony, which was now closed. His dark haired friend continued his low rambling as if he were talking to himself. "Yes. Yes. That should so the trick." Miroku continued to wildly pace back and forth behind the dog prince while his chin remained in his hand. "No one could do this except you."

InuYasha hadn't understood much of what he was blabbering about but his sensitive ears perked up and swiveled back at the last comment. Turning his head, InuYasha sent a questioning look to the pacing prince. "Excuse me?"

"InuYasha haven't you been listening?"

Shrugging, InuYasha put his arms in the oversized sleeves. "How am I suppose to know what the fuck you are going on about. Just spit it out, damn it!"

"I forgot how you can mess up simple instructions." Miroku began to talk slowly now. "Okay, since I am not allowed to run her away you will do it for me."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow as Miroku continued to talk to him as if he were slow. "No one knows more about running people away than you do, InuYasha. You will pretend to be me. Show her your alienating persona and poof! She'll be gone before we know it."

"Father said I couldn't mess it up. He never mentioned anything about her calling it off. Besides with this face and suave", he pointed to his features as one might when selling a product, "there is no way she would leave. Remember that trouble I had with the last one?"

InuYasha decided to forget the fact that Miroku had just insulted his people skills and swiftly conked him for talking to him like he was a toddler. "Hey! What did you do that for?", Miroku asked, tending to his sore head.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you might like her, dumb ass. What would you do then genius?"

"InuYasha. InuYasha. That won't be a problem. If I find myself falling for the Mayan maiden then I will simply rescue her from your cruel mistreatings, thus becoming her hero. You don't know anything about women do you?"

"Just because I don't get a handful of every woman I come in contact with doesn't mean I don't know anything about women", InuYasha steamed with a slight growl.

"That further proves my point. You have to have some on hands training before you can truly explore and understand a woman." Miroku flexed his hand before him.

"You're a sick hentai. And if you keep pissing me off I'm not going to help you." The inu prince was now sitting on the couch.

"So you are going to help me?"

"Don't asks such ignorant questions."

"I see Kikyo has been teaching you big words again." Miroku quickly ducked the cushion that was meant for his head, caught it and redirected it back to its owner.

InuYasha could tell Miroku was starting to feel better. Unfortunately, the dog hanyou didn't expect to see the red blur racing toward him and took the hit full in the face.

This was the start of a very messy pillow fight.

000000000000000000000

A/N: I hope you like the story thus far. I will update soon. Sooner depending on the reviews...And yes this is all classic couplings.


	3. Early Arrival

**_A/N: _**I'd like to deicate this chapter to my first review, Aria-wolfstar

**_Summary_: **Sango and Kagome's early arrival causes InuYasha to get the boot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3

It was indeed nightfall when the Youkai palace came into view. The stars seemed to be winking back at Kagome as she stared out the window. The land was beautiful. The fields were greener than green, the air was fresher than fresh, and the villagers were as nice as they could be. But Kagome couldn't enjoy any of it. She had been up tight since Sango told her that she was going to switch places with her whether she liked it or not.

Her mind had gotten even more stressed about two hours ago when Sango made her switch clothes. Now the true princess was slumbering peacefully with out a care in the world, while Kagome was left awake and carrying her burden.

After Kagome threatened the driver about the hitting the bumps he had slowed the carriage down making it a smooth ride. This helped her mood, but only a little. Kagome sat in the dark box wondering how she was going to screw this up.

(Flashback)

She had asked Sango what she had hoped to accomplish by this charade. Sango simply replied, "Kagome you're my best friend but you are also very stubborn and at sometimes disagreeable. But even if that were not the case if the prince just likes you then he won't care about me. So after he likes you then we will tell him our true identities. By this time he will want you and I will tell him you are not allowed to marry him because I command it so. Then we will leave and go back home and tell Daddy that the prince had fallen for someone else and turned me away."

"And what if you like him?"

"I won't. Princes are all the same. Small minded men that want a beautiful body to hold on their arm and would snap back to an hourglass size after having their brats." It was a stereotype, and Sango knew that. But she had met over dozens of princes to discover the same thing.

"My mom was a strong woman and she raised me that way. Just because my dad tolerated it doesn't mean another man would. I would rather rule the kingdom myself then have some pea brained prince screw up Daddy's legacy."

(End Flashback)

Kagome had to admit her temporary lady in waiting had a point. Sango had run off many men when she asked them whether they wanted to spar with her. But that was the way she was. If you didn't like it she told you where to stick it.

The King found this to be one of the qualities that he would have to down play when presenting her to the other royal families.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The fake princess tried not fidget when they got out of the carriage. She didn't know what to expect. Usually the King would be here and he and Sango would walk away with their hosts as Kagome slipped in the back entrance to get Sango's room prepared.

But now, the King didn't come with them for fear that another raid would break out in his absence. And Kagome could not retreat to the back because they believed she was the princess. Whata I do! Whata I do!', her mind screamed.

Sango stood slightly behind Kagome and told her not to panic. "I will walk you through it." To scared move her mouth, she settled for a stiff nod.

A woman about their height and what seemed to be Kagome's face came up to them. She looked slightly flushed as if she had been running. "I am so sorry your majesty." She bowed. "We didn't expect you for another three days. We have not finished setting up a room for you. You will be taking one of the princes' rooms."

_One_ of the princes!', her mind screamed. How many were there! Wait a minute was she putting someone out?'

"Oh no that's okay. I don't want to…." She cut her sentence as Sango loudly cleared her throat.

Kagome swallowed and looked up at the girl with more confidence. "That will be fine."

Sango silently cheered for Kagome as they started toward the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dammit." InuYasha stifled a growl, as he began to gather some personal items.

Muttering a string of curses that would deafen a sailor, InuYasha flicked an ear in the direction of footsteps. They were coming. The dumb girl was taking away his best friend and now his room.

Well maybe it was Miroku's fault that she was staying in his room. The jackass kept cheating when they'd played rock, paper, scissors. There is no way anybody could get seven out of seven. But he would throttle him in the morning when was awake enough to enjoy it.

For now he would blame the bitch for coming to early. Not wanting to meet the stupid girl before he was completely ready, he slipped into the secret panel beside the fireplace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome entered the room and was amazed at what she saw. It was breath taking. Who knew that so much red in one room could look tasteful.

"This will do." She hoped that she didn't sound too snobby.

Her double bowed and wished her a goodnight. Now she was alone. The first thing she did was change out of the restraining dress. As soon as she was done there was a light knock on the door.

She rushed or to answer it. Sango was standing in the doorway and tsked at her. "Princesses don't rush to answer a door. You ask who is it at this late hour and turn them away."

Kagome looked crestfallen for a moment then she snapped. "Hey! You don't do that!"

Sango shrugged and entered the room. "Well you're not me."

"Yes I am! Isn't that the whole point of this?" Kagome hissed in a low tone as she closed to door.

The disguised princess looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, yeah." She shrugged again. "Never mind."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why does this shit always happen to me?'

The hanyou prince was backtracking his way down the secret passage. He needed to find that concealing rosary. He knew it would be in his room. Why? Because she was in there and he wouldn't be able to get it with out being called a hentai.

How was he suppose to trick this girl if his demonic features gave him away. For the second time tonight he let out a vile string of curses. He paused at the panel. Maybe she was asleep and he could just slip in real quick…'

His hand paused on the door at the sound of muttering.

"Yeah, well that's too bad."

"At least tell me what he looks like."

"I can't."

"Sango.", Kagome whinnied.

"I can't BECAUSE I had tuned him out by that time."

"Sango!"

Sango marched to the door. "I'm going to bed. Wear something nice."

Kagome reached for a pillow and throw it in the direction of the door.

"And that is exactly why you are not allowed in the weapons training area. Quick temper and weapons don't mix. Goodnight."

Kagome let an aggravated noise escape her lips and stalked over to the bed. The sheets were so inviting. They made her skin feel as if it was in heaven. Maybe she could string this princess thing out a little longer.

With some minor shifting she was soon in the land of the dreams.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha didn't hear anymore movement. She must be asleep. The short conversation had been enough to ease his mind.

So she doesn't know what Miroku looks like. Maybe I don't need the rosary after all.'

He started back to Miroku's room to tell him of his new found information.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: After much debate, I decide not to do any Kikyo bashing. (But that doesn't mean I can't make her stir up a little trouble, right?) I'll see what I can do with Koga. And I don't know much about Ayame, with the exception of some things I read but she'll be in there if Koga is. (don't be mad if she's OOC)


	4. Mistaken Identities

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke to find herself in a strange comfy place. It took her a minute to remember how she had gotten there. Rubbing her eyes she quickly peeked up to take a good look at the room now that the sun was streaming through the gigantic window.

Yup, it was still beautiful. Hopping out of bed she wandered over to the window. Wow, a balcony. I don't recall that being there last night.'

Now that she had taken in the breath taking view of the meadow and the forest not far from it she felt at peace. Even though she realized that she was up early she dressed anyway.

This was the time she would come in Sango's room and ready her outfit of the day. And now Sango's whole wardrobe was at her disposal. Any and everything that she had been eyeing and longing to wear was just waiting for her to put on.

Where to start!', she thought. She picked up one. And another…and another…and another…and a..this going to take a while.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dammit. Do we have to do this shit now!"

"Whoa, what's this we' stuff?"

"But you said-"

"Wrong. I said _your_ presence is required. I am going to meet our guest."

"What? Screw it. I'm not going.", the hanyou stiffly replied.

"Okay, but didn't his Highness drag you there the last time you refused to go."

"No!", he yelled defensively. "He was holding my sleeve and I walked with him."

Miroku shook his hand as he watched InuYasha stomp off, still mumbling to himself.

Now to check out the mystery woman.'

&&&&&&&&&&&

By now Kagome had stopped crying. She knew that she'd find a way the screw this up, but who knew it would be this soon.

She leaned back against the trunk of the tree with one leg extended along the branch she was sitting. This left the other one free to dangle, giving her some airflow under the royal garment.

Kagome sighed as she listed the problems of the day.

The disasters had started when she realized the problem with Sango's wardrobe. Kagome's bust was slightly larger than the princess's and that had cut out a significant part of her selection. Another portion was cut because Sango was taller than she was.

Kagome had finally settled on a forest green dress that showed her shoulders and more chest than Kagome preferred. It wasn't decent, especially since this was the first meeting. But it was the only dress that didn't squish her breast to her chest and allowed her to breathe without much effort.

The next fiasco happened when prince Miroku told them that prince InuYasha had a pressing political matter to deal with and return late this afternoon.

In the middle of their tour she had tripped in the stupid heeled shoes and fell straight into the prince.

He caught her, but instead of catching her by the waist or arms he caught her chest. She might have brushed it off as an accident but he let his hands hold her longer than necessary.

She cut her eyes at the cursed shoes that now lay sprawled on the ground and proceeded to throw leaves at them. Now she was outside in a tree a few feet away from the actual forest hiding from everyone.

An aggravated sigh left her lips as she stared up in the endless branches. Maybe if she avoided everyone for the rest of the day all would be forgotten.

&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha was walking fast to his private brooding. After being cooped up in a room for several hours with boring people, he wanted nothing more than to get away from it all.

Forget the baka girl. He was to irritated to deal with her right now. He was not in an agreeable mood.

Wait. Wasn't that why he was doing this in the first place? Because he was so disagreeable no woman would put up with him.'

Maybe I should go see her now- what the hell! What the fuck was Kikyo doing in his tree? And why the hell was she dress up?' He scowled and began to walk faster. All that mattered was that she was in his tree. She knew the fucking rules!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome gasped as a hand shot out and grabbed her foot. "Kikyo what the hell are you doing? Get up now!"

Kagome had yet to locate the owner of the hand and voice. "I said get down now!", the voice growled.

In the same instant another hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. They began a short tug-of-war while the girl screamed, "What are you talking about!"

All of a sudden the wind shifted. The girls scent hit him full in the face. Even though he was so close to her he had just picked up on her scent. Before he had been to enraged to bother.

Who the hell is this girl?'

Unfortunately, the thought had made InuYasha stop tugging as hard as he had been before. Not noticing the change, Kagome lost her balance and landed smack on top of the hanyou prince.

&&&&&&&&&


	5. Fast Hands & Pure Intentions

A/N: I'd like to thank Curtis, Jerrell, and Ryudo for their participation in this chapter. They helped make sure that I did not offend any of my male readers.

**Summary: **What really happened when Kagome met Miroku. The King suspects the boys are up to something.

* * *

Chapter 5

Miroku was deep in thought as he rubbed the slightly swollen check. I have to get back to my room before someone sees my face.'

Now Miroku began to reflect on how he had gotten the lump.

(Flashback)

"And this is the garden.", Miroku finished.

The princess looked around at the exotic flowers, while her servant yawned with disinterest. Miroku took this time to secretly stare at the princess.

She was pretty sure but some things about her were odd. For one her hair was just a bit longer than shoulder length. Kind of short for her status. Though they did frame her bosom nicely. The other princesses certainly had not shown off this much skin. Not that he minded, but for future wife material he would prefer she not show everyone else his tender treasures.

The other thing that bothered him was that she was a little too thick for his taste. Her hips were nice, but they messed up the hourglass figure that all royal ladies seemed to consider a requirement. This fact still confused him.

And her posture wasn't nearly as elegant as her lady in waiting. Now he was watching the servant.

She was whispering with her Lady. How peculiar for her to come on the tour with them. Now that he was paying attention to her she was gorgeous. Why would they send a servant that was just as beautiful if not more than the princess.'

His inner dispute ceased when he realized that the princess was walking back over to him. She must be done browsing.'

Miroku was trying hard not to stare at the rhythmic bouncing she was producing with each step. Look at her face. Focus on her face.' He chanted this in his mind over and over again.

But focusing on her face caused his eyes to shift to her dazzling eyes. Which caused him to notice her soft flowing hair. Resulting in his gaze traveling to the ends of her hair that made a never ending path to her tender orbs. Causing him to want to locate the source that was the cause of the delightful disturbance. Thus making him stare into the hypnotic sway of her hips.

His mind snapped out of the trance when he realized she was careening toward him. His intentions had been totally pure in catching her. But his mind and his body were on two different playing fields.

His mind being rational while his body was still entranced. His hands took the fast falling princess as a welcome invitation. The servant gasped as he held the princess in the perverted position for what seemed like an eternity.

The next thing he knew the princess was disappearing around the corner and her lovely lady in waiting's fist connected with his face.

(End Flashback)

How was it possible for a woman to punch so hard?'

All of a sudden he was pushed to the side by a pissed hanyou. InuYasha always got grumpy after being dragged to those political meetings. Not that he blamed him. He had been made to attend the stuffy gatherings and it was not one of the things Miroku was looking forward to when he became king.

However, Miroku was going to risk his life by trying to talk to his high strung friend. "InuYasha, I need to tell you something important about the princess. She-"

"Not now!" InuYasha growled, not stopping.

"But the princess looks like-"

"I said, NOT NOW!" He yelled so loud, the foundation seemed to rattle.

Miroku let out an exhausted sigh. When he mistakes princess Kagome for Kikyo it will be all my fault for not informing him. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'

Miroku double his pace to make it to his room before anyone else came by.

&&&&&&&

The sliver manned King looked at his kingdom from the high balcony. The sunset seemed to make the land below glow, and he soaked the sight in. How he enjoyed the peacefulness.

A high pitched scream shattered the tranquil silence. The King turned to see InuYasha tugging on who seemed to be Kikyo. But where had she gotten those clothes? He was lenient on her, but she couldn't be stupid enough to wear royal robes…especially where someone could see her.

The King exhaled deeply. How he wished InuYasha would marry a princess so he would have his own kingdom and not cause trouble in his.

InuYasha plus Miroku always equaled trouble. And the King knew that they were planning something by the way InuYasha pouted the whole way to the meeting. Sure he hated being dragged along but he had explained to the hanyou many times before why he must attend. Even though, InuYasha would never be king under normal circumstances, if an emergency happened or if the King were to be unable to rule InuYasha would be able to reign until his son was old enough to take over.

The prince had come to accept this and went to the meetings so he would be informed and able to rule if such an incident occurred.

But this time he acted strange. The queer behavior had sparked the King's interest. Soon he would know what they were scheming, hopefully before it got out of hand. Part of it had to be about the princess. But what was it….

"Sesshy sweetie."

The King turned to see one of his most prized possessions in the kingdom step out of the shadows and on to the balcony.

"The baby is crying again. He wants his daddy."

"I will be there in a moment."

Rin nodded and was swallowed up by the shadows again.

* * *

A/N: I promise Chapter 6 will more than make up for the cliffhanger I left you at with InuYasha and Kagome. If you hurt me then I'll never be able to finish the story. 


	6. Kagome Gets A Handful

A/N: I believe this as of right now the best chapter I have written so far. But I am only human and I could not have made this chapter prefect if not for my two beta readers, Kristin and Yoraeryu.

So with all that said this chapter goes out to Yoraeryu and Kristin.

Dedicate the best to the best

**Summary: **Kagome and InuYasha have a battle of the tongues.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ahhhh!" Rip!

The world had turned upside down as Kagome fell into something firm. Resisting the urge to continue lying on the mystery object, she stirred slightly trying to see what had broken her fall.

She was greeted with the sight of a sliver sheet surrounding her.

"Are you done?"

Her eyes continued to dart wildly, searching for the still hidden speaker.

"What the hell is your problem woman? I said get off of me!"

Kagome used her hands to walk her way up to the sitting position. Firm. Firm. Still firm. Soft?

"Shit! Watch your fucking hands! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Still unsure of what had just happened, she stared at the boy that was now towering over her. She took a few seconds to recall everything she remembered. Then she snapped.

"Hey! What is wrong with you.", she countered back. "You could have hurt both of us. You don't pull somebody out of a tree like that."

This only fueled his anger further. "Oh, so that gives you the right to get a handful?"

The maiden's jaw dropped. "That was an accident!" She continued more quietly, "Like there was anything to feel."

The hanyou's eyes widened. If he didn't have demon hearing he would have missed it.

"Who the hell are you any way?"

Brushing of the dress and ensuring the she didn't pop out during the fall. She began speaking more princess like as he unknowingly reminded her of her new role.

"I am princess Kagome."

Immediately the prince stiffened. So this was the princess. Well he was supposed to be running her away. And after what just happened I shouldn't be far from my goal Damn. How am I going to explain why I have fangs and claws? Is she still talking…'

"..any how I'm sorry. So whom might you be?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm InuYasha." He had left the prince part off on purpose. Maybe she doesn't know.'

All the blood drained from her face. Did she just insult and inappropriately touch the prince?

Time to do so major sucking up.'

Time to make her run for the hills.'

"Hmmm. So you're the bitch."

Any and all thoughts of Sango's plan disappeared from Kagome's mind. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're the bitch that-"

"It was a rhetorical question. I heard what you said _dear prince_. And I don't know what gave you the nerve to say such a thing, but in my experience the only reason people use such language is because they are not intelligent enough to think of something better to say-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. See ya later…. bitch." He turned and walked off. That should do it.', he thought to himself smirking.

Kagome was steaming now. She had dealt with him the polite way, now she was going to do it the hard way. She began marching up behind him.

Suddenly the ground was no longer solid but it seemed to be sliding. For the second time that day the world turned upside down. She screamed as she landed parallel to the ground.

He did it! She was sure to leave now. Then it happened. His ears perked up at the sound of soft crying. Damn. She's crying. Why did she have to fucking cry.'

He turned to see Kagome holding her ankle. InuYasha deeply exhaled as he silently cursed himself for being weak.

Why did she have to throw the stupid leaves at the stupid shoes? Those cursed shoes had tripped her for the last time. She was going to burn the baka shoes and enjoy every minute of it. But how was she going to get back to the castle with a hurt ankle?

"Let me see." The prince kneeled down beside her.

Kagome stared at him with tears still sliding down her face. He examined her ankle, being careful not to hurt it anymore than it already was.

"Try to move it."

Kagome winced as she began to rotate the fast swelling joint.

"At least it's not broken."

Without waiting for her permission, he scooped her up in his arms. Kagome went stiff at the swift motion. After registering what he was doing she relaxed.

Was this the same man that had been so hateful to her just a few seconds ago?'

For added support she looped her arms around her neck and he started walking back to the palace. It was InuYasha that broke the silence.

"So what did you trip over anyway?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oww. Oww. Owwwww."

"Wuss."

"You have been around InuYasha to long. You'd think hands so lovely would have a softer touch. Owww."

"That one was on the house."

"I'm in pain here."

Kikyo shook her head. "No, you are lucky survivor in the aftermath of your stupidity. And don't be such a baby. If you keep the herb on your check it'll be gone by tomorrow at the latest."

"Good." When he noticed she was still staring at him with a sour expression he spoke up. "What did I do now?"

"I can't believe you meet the princess with that dinky ponytail in your head."

Miroku was offended and shocked. "What's wrong with it?"

"It doesn't exactly scream royalty and refinement."

"But you said it was cute."

"Yeah, when you were ten. You needed to-"

The two set aside their conversation as a loud knock echoed through the room. Sango stepped out of the hallway and into the room. Kami, why are you testing me?', Miroku thought as he was mindful to keep the hurt check out of view.

"Uhh…Do either of you know where princess Kagome is?" Both shook their heads indicating they did not.

Kikyo look alert at once. "Why? You can't find her?"

Immediately, Kikyo mentally slapped herself. Would she be asking if she did know? Stupid.'

"Well after what happened she took off and I haven't seen her since."

Kikyo and Sango shot a distasteful look at Miroku. "I just figured with the prince being back and all she should…you know.." Sango hoped that she wasn't coming off as a dumb servant. But it was hard trying to reword sentences from commands to servant slang.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sango cut Miroku another disgustful look. "And why is that my Lord?", Sango asked as sweetly as could be.

"Now is just not a good time for him. When he wants to see her, he'll call for her."

Why the nerve of that arrogant so and so! I knew all princes were pigs! He doesn't even deem her important enough to meet her the moment he returned. Wait a minute! If she is me then that means he thinks I'm not important enough to make a fuss over.'

&&&&&&&&&

The walk back to the palace had been pleasant enough. They weren't arguing anymore. He had brought her back to the red room and sat her gently on the bed. The cozy sheets had been a god send. It had been the most relax Kagome had felt all day. But she quickly tensed back up again as she saw him approach the door.

Was he leaving?'

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get someone to come and look at your ankle."

She knew this would sound strange, so she picked her worlds carefully. "But you can't leave me all alone like this." She tired her best not to sound to pitiful, but the idea of being left alone in a place that was still new to her was scary. And the fact that she was hurt didn't help matters any.

Dammit. What does she want me to stay for. I carried her back, isn't that enough? And why does she have to sound so pathetic. Why did I have to be cursed with parents that had soft hearts?'

"I'll go get someone and come right back."

"Promise?"

Trying not to sound annoyed, "Fine."

Kagome wasn't sure why but the short conversation had relaxed her again. Or was it the bed?

&&&&&&&

Sango was in a lighter mood now as she laughed at Miroku. He had been telling her one of his many misadventures when he had been young and foolish.

"..Then he looked at my hand and said That's not a rock.' Needless to say it was the last time I tried farming."

Sango was laughing uncontrollably now. She used his shoulder as a brace so she wouldn't fall of the couch. That's it just a little more. Her guard is almost down. In a few more seconds I'll be able to-'

"Miroku!" InuYasha burst into room.

Miroku reframed from looking as pissed off as he felt. He'd had to talk to InuYasha about his timing. And while he was at it he was going to help him master a thing called knocking.

"The bitch is hurt. Where is Kikyo?"

"What did you do?"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"She went to the King's room. Something about the baby."

The hanyou turned to leave. "Wait. What happened? Who is hur-" Sango let the question die in her throat as he slammed the door behind him.

Miroku look from the door to the girl. Nope there was no going back to cozy mood he had taken such great care in making. He was _really_ going to have to talk with InuYasha.'

&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Kagome, you can do this." Kagome was at the edge of the bed cheering herself on.

Some time after the prince had left Kagome was left with nothing to do and it was in the bright lantern light the she saw the long rip in her dress. Sango is going to kill me!'

The rip started at the bottom of the dress and snaked all the way up to her waist. Now she was on the edge of the bed trying to work up the nerve to get to the closet that was sitting between the bed and the sitting area.

If I change really quick before he comes back, I'll be okay.'

&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha entered the room and halted at the sight of an empty bed. Where the hell had she gotten to.'

His ears caught the sound of slight moaning. He walked further into the room to see Kagome lying on the floor with all of her thigh exposed. What the fuck was she doing over here? This bitch was defiantly testing his patience.'

"Bitch how the hell did you get over here?" He was placing her back in the bed now. "Dammit. You're hurt. Stay in the goddamn bed where I fucking put you!"

The girl was to hurt to fuss back, seeing as she fell on the offending joint…again.


	7. The Death Grip

**Summary: **Kagome and InuYasha end up in the bed together and Sango walks in.

* * *

Chapter 7

"If you ever pull some shit like that again, I'll leave your ass where you drop. What the hell were you trying to do anyway?"

With some low whimpering she found the strength to respond, "I was just going to change. My dress is damaged-"

"Is that what you almost broke your leg for? What do you think? That I can't handle a little leg? It's not like I'm going rip of your clothes and take you!" He said the next part without thinking. "You humans and your goddamn modesty."

Kagome felt like a child being scolded. She released a new batch of tears.

"Why...are….you…yelling at…meeee?", she managed to choke out between sobs.

Now InuYasha felt guilty. Oh, great. First the bitch takes my best friend, my room, and sits in my tree. Now she makes me feel guilty.'

Well you have been yelling at her since you first met.', his conscience blabbed back. And you've made her cry twice.'

The pesky conscience wasn't helping. InuYasha could stare into the eyes of the most frightening demon and not break a sweat but he couldn't seem handle one weeping woman. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a crying woman.

Miroku is good at stuff like this. What would Miroku do?'

InuYasha climbed into the bed and pulled the puffy-eyed princess in his arms. Immediately, she melted in his embrace and molded herself to his chest. He tried to hold her steady as her body violently shook. Just for good measure, he started to rub her back.

He nose tingled as it caught the salty scent of her tears. If she cried anymore he'd feel like he was at the ocean.

This better work.'

Some time had past and she had stopped crying. But her body still rattled like the aftershocks of an earthquake. When her breathing began to even out and her body got heavy, he relaxed. He leaned back on the high headboard and thought, She cried herself to sleep. Was I that mean? What am I saying? I guess it doesn't matter seeing as all this niceness has put me back at square one.'

The prince took this time to study his objective.

He had mistaken her for Kikyo. There was no doubt that they had similar features. Had he been paying more attention he would have notice the differences.

Their eyes are shaped differently. Kikyo's hair was much longer. He guessed they were about equal when it came to breast size. For someone that didn't want to show any leg she certainly displayed a lot off chest. Kikyo would never do that.

Kikyo didn't have quite as much hip though. Not that that was a problem, but it wasn't a good thing by demon standards. The thicker the hips meant better offspring. And the girl in his arms defiantly met the demon standards. She could probably push out twins on her first try. Miroku should love that.

Everything else physically about them was the same.

From what he could see of her face she was pretty. Hmmm. If he thought that she was pretty and he just said Kagome and Kikyo were similar did that mean he thought that Kikyo looked pretty?

He never looked at her like that. To him Kikyo was Kikyo. She was another friend, despite her status. He enjoyed her company and fussing with her. The only thing he didn't like was he could never get a good rise out of her.

She was very controlled. But that was one of the reasons Sesshomaru allowed her to work here. He liked control and always surrounded himself with such.

I wonder if she is anything like that?' He looked down at the slumbering princes. I doubt it.'

He gave his head a little shake when feeling himself wanting to fall asleep. He began to shift, with all the intentions of leaving when Kagome's arms tightened around his waist.

"Noooo.", Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

She was much too sleepy for him to grant such a request. Chances are she'd wake up in the morning and call him a hentai.

He tugged at her hands with no success. Damn. She might not be strong but she sure had a death grip.'

"Noooo.", Kagome whined again while tightening her grip once more. She had no intentions of losing her new pillow.

How am I going to get out of this one?'

&&&&&&&&&&&

The lanterns had long burned themselves out when Sango made her way to Kagome's room. As she got closer to the bed she realized that Kagome was not alone.

Since there wasn't much moonlight she got closer to see who it was. Imagine her shock when the eyes of the mystery man shot open.

"What do you want?"

Keeping her voice at a low hiss, "What are doing in the princess's bed?", Sango demand.

"I would get up if I could." InuYasha hissed back as he directed Sango's attention to Kagome's death grip.

Hmmm. Sango hadn't looked at it that way. She crept to the other side of the bed, and lightly poked at Kagome's face. The sleeping beauty's hand soon came up to swat away the disturbance.

InuYasha wasted no time in up rooting himself before she could clamp him back in their previous position.

"Her left ankle is hurt." Without another word and strode out of the room. Leaving Sango to wonder what Kagome had done to hurt herself and end up in the bed with a man. She was going to get some answers in the morning.

&&&&&&&&&&

The door shut loudly and InuYasha lit the biggest and brightest lanterns in the room.

"Get up we need to talk."

Miroku grumble and turned away from the light.

"Get up! I need to talk to you about the princess."

It seemed the bridge crossing had come sooner than Miroku thought. "Do we have to do this now?" He tunneled further into his sheets.

The next thing Miroku felt was the floor. "Next time don't make me repeat myself." The hanyou was crouched over him. The now awake Miroku swung out at InuYasha. InuYasha easily avoided the sluggish swing.

"What is so important that you had to what until I was in a the middle of a wonderful dream, to disturb me?"

"First off, I'll kick your ass later for not telling me she looked like Kikyo." Miroku was now sitting up. He knew InuYasha would say that. "I had to be nice to her. It's fucking up the whole plan."

Before Miroku could ask what exactly happened InuYasha spilled the whole ordeal.

"So let me get this straight. You've touched and seen more of my future bride than I have. Oh, and you manage to sleep with her, too. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to switch. Seems I under estimated your women skills."

"What are you talking about? She is not your future wife. That is the whole reason behind this dumb plan of yours. And I didn't sleep with her' you blockhead."

"So you weren't in the bed with her?", Miroku asked mockingly.

"Don't turn it in to something perverted! She was crying for cripe sakes."

"At any case you did sleep with her'. And I didn't hear you denying ogling and caressing her."

"What! Didn't I just tell to stop twisting my words, now will you please focus on the real issue."

"What's that? The fact that you're trying to take her for your self instead of running her away."

InuYasha tried to hold on to the last shreds of his control. "No, the fact that I am half demon coming from a human kingdom."

"Hmmm. That is going to be a problem isn't it."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome's eyes opened as the light streamed through the balcony. With a little rubbing her eyes adjusted. She then stretched out both arms…SMACK…What did she hit?

She turned quickly. Then she was reminded why she had to be carried back last night. Pain shot through her entire left leg.

Attempting to sooth the check Kagome had hit, Sango sat up and saw the groaning girl.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I hurt my ankle? Where did InuYasha go? He said somebody was coming to look at my ankle."

"Yes, I meant to ask you about that." Sango started massaging Kagome's swollen flesh. "Why was he in the bed with you?"

"Huh?"

"Last night when I came in here you were both in the bed together. You are me you know. What ever you do will be my reputation."

Kagome huffed and told Sango what happened.

"Well that's sorta nice. Except for the bitch part. Why didn't you deck him?" Sango had gotten caught up in her story and abandoned the joint.

"I'm suppose to make him like me, remember?"

"But I didn't-"

"You said I would handle this better than you and I'm screwing up. Can't we just switch back."

"No. The way I see it you being hurt will give him ample opportunity to be nice to you. And if you add in a little charm, he won't know what hit him." Kagome soured her face as she attempted to ease to pain shooting through her ankle. "Besides if he is that rude you can have him. I'd probably end up severely hurting the jerk." Sango joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha.", she replied dryly. "What kind of friend are you." Both girls laughed.

There was a light knocking and Kikyo slowly appeared in the doorway. "I'm interrupting anything?"

"Don't be silly come in.", Kagome replied a little to casually.

"Prince InuYasha said that you ankle needed tending to."

"If you don't mind." Kikyo approached the bed to examine her. Mean while Sango got up and busied herself with finding the princess's outfit for today. But the silence was killing Kagome. She had to have something in common with this girl besides looks and position.

"It seems to be sprain badly, but you will make a full recovery. Just make certain to stay off of it for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks!", Sango said loudly, she had taken the words right out of Kagome's mouth.

"I'm sorry but if you risk walking on it may become permanently damage."

"How am I suppose to do…anything?"

Kikyo shrugged and turned to leave. "Wait." She turned to see the false princess motioning her back. As if anticipating a trick she cautiously walked back.

"Is there something else milady?"

"I just wanted to talk."

Kikyo look at her strangely. What kind of princess spends time associating herself with the servants?'

"So how long have you been here?"

&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think that will work?"

"Trust me."

"That's what got me into this mess."

They had yet to go back to sleep. They had been up all night talking and now they had worked up an appetite.

"I'm starving."

"Your always hungry." Miroku rubbed his chest as the tightening returned.

"Why do you keep doing that? You've been doing that since we got here."

"I don't know. It started in my stomach but it migrated to my chest."

"Did you tell Kikyo?"

"No. It's not that bad."

"Let me get this straight. You've been having chronic pains and you brush it off, but you made a big deal out of a little lump on your check. Which by the way is no longer there."

"Hey what can I say. We're entertaining. And I have to keep all options open." They walked to the door.

"If you're keeping your options open then why the hell am I pretending to be you."

InuYasha jerked open the door. Kikyo fell face first at his feet. Both princes stared down at her. Kikyo stood and nervously dusted herself off.

Well that explained why the princess hadn't shut about InuYasha. She thought he was her betrothed.'

She cleared her throat. "Umm, princess Kagome needs you." She pointed to InuYasha.

He twisted his face. What did the bitch need him for?'

"Duty calls, InuYasha. Well I'm going to see what the cook has prepared." And with a backward wave Miroku was gone.

"Oh, she's in her-I mean your room still." InuYasha was about to protest but Kikyo raised her hand and continued. "Since it was your fault that she is hurt I told her to just stay there. You don't mind do you?"

"Kikyo I'm going to-"

Kikyo wagged a finger. "Tsk. Tsk. Now. Now, wouldn't want King Sesshomaru to find out what you two are planning do you?"

Damn. He was going to have to get rid of this bitch soon. This was turning out to be work. And Kikyo had stooped to blackmail! What was his life coming to?

"Don't keep your woman waiting."

With a lot of low growling he stalked off to see what the bitch wanted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark haired man stalked off from the throne room. He was not at all happy with the conversation he had just had with King Sesshomaru. And now he needed to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"The King is an idiot.", he said once out of his Highness's excellent hearing range. It felt so good to say the words aloud. One day soon he would say it to his Highness's face.

He actually wanted him to rearrange his men so that they would have enough to send to the Mayan Kingdom while still leaving the Youkai and Fantasia Kingdoms with sufficient forces. The nerve, if these humans couldn't protect themselves then let nature take its course. The strong ones would weed themselves from the useless species.

But like the King, he knew the real reason that they had to bother with humans really was. The great Inu Youkia had started a friendly relationship with the ruler of the neighboring kingdom, Fantasia, in an attempt to show other human kingdoms that he was just as "civilized" as they were.

The plan had worked and it was the start of a lifelong compromise between to two. Fantasia got protection from the demon land and in return the other human kingdoms were friendlier towards the Youkai Kingdom. The humans supposed that the demons couldn't be all that bad if a human ruler allowed himself to be associated with them.

Still letting these thoughts roll around in his head, he found his feet unconsciously carrying him to the training area. He needed to burn off some frustration. Sharply turning the corner he bumped into one of the few humans he didn't consider useless.

"Good morning Miss Kikyo."

"Good morning General Naraku."

She tried to side step him but he wouldn't allow it. "Was there something else?" she asked stiffly.

He stifled a sigh. Why was it the one woman he considered not to be a waste of his time never seemed to want to spend anymore time around him than necessary? Sure she was beautiful but she was also something's other women weren't. She was strong, spoke her mind when she could, and had a voice that could spend a chill up your spin or calm and sooth you. These were qualities that couldn't even be found in demon women.

"I was just wondering if you could give me anything for this headache?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I will send something to the weapons training area after I am done checking up on the baby for Queen Rin."

"How did you know?"

"Because last night he was rather fussy and I want to make sure it isn't serious."

"No. No. I'm mean that I would be in the training area."

"The look in your eye, you're angry. When ever you're frustrated you work it off." With that said she continued on her way.

She knows me so well.' Truly an amazing woman.

&&&&&&&&&

"I'm not asking him that!"

"Why?"

"I'm suppose to make him like me not make him blow up at me. You weren't here when he fussed at me for trying to walk to the closet. You didn't see the look in his eye."

"But he is at the very least a half demon. Don't you think it's strange?"

"I don't care I refuse to ask him about it." Sango made a whining sound. "No."

"Well you just make sure not to touch his ears then." Kagome look at her in disbelief. "Don't give me that look. I know you. Had you not been in pain you would have gladly tugged them."

Kagome now bore the look of guilt. "But they're so cute. Besides I didn't get to check him out. I was kind of mad at him and then I was in pain, so I didn't really get look at him."

Her friend's eyes widened at the new information. "What! You were inches away from his face! For Kami sake you were embossed to his chest when I came in!"

"Yes, but the image was blurred by my tears.", Kagome admitted a little embarrassed.

Sango grinned sheepishly. The princess had considered leaving before the prince got there but learning that Kagome had yet to gaze upon the white haired wonder was making her reconsider.

She wasn't partial to the white hair or the fact that it was so long, but she had to admit it worked for him. She might not want to marry him but she wasn't blind. He may have been a jerk but he was a handsome jerk at least.

Sango would never tell Kagome how easy it was to fluster her or how funny she looked when she got that way. Watching Kagome squirm and fidget sounded like fun. Should she pass up this golden moment?

There was a loud pounding at the door. Sango, remembering her new role, rose to get the door. Before she got half way across the room the door swung open.

InuYasha walked in and passed her and toward Kagome who was seated on the bed with her left leg stretched out.

"You wanted something?"

Kagome looked upon the prince for the first time without any distracting variables. She was awed. "I… umm…I.." Kagome began to twiddle her fingers as she found her gaze locked with the prince.

Sango smirked. It was a good thing she had stayed for the floorshow. Letting out an amused breath she walked over to help Kagome out of her flustered state.

* * *

A/N:It has brought it to my attention, that the relationship between Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru may be unclear. I am going to explain the place of all the characters now. 

Miroku - He is the prince of Fantasia, and best friends with InuYasha. He has been weaseling his way out of marriages since he became of age. Mother is dead. Father is living and current ruler of Fantasia. Close friends with the Youkai Kingdom. The two kingdoms are practically run as one. (human)

Sesshomaru - King of Youkai Kingdom. Rin is his wife/Queen. He has a son/heir. His son will one day become the ruler of the Youkai. Has a half brother named InuYasha. Both mother and father are dead. Youkai Kingdom has an unbeatable military. (demon)

InuYasha - Prince of the Youkai Kingdom. He does not have to worry about the pressures of marriage because he will never become king **under normal circumstances**. If something were to happen to Sesshomaru, InuYasha would take on the duties of king until his nephew was old enough to take over. That is why Sesshomaru drags InuYasha to the boring political meetings with him. Both mother and father are dead. (hanyou)

Sango - Princess of the Mayan Kingdom. Best friends with her lady in waiting, Kagome. Has also been weaseling out of marriage since coming of age. Believes that she has to be strong.

Her kingdom has a profitable trading market. Travelers come for all around just to come there to barter. People are charged a toll fee just to enter their goods. They have been suffering from a rash of raids.

Mother is dead. Father is the current ruler of the Mayan Kingdom. Father wants her to marry so he will have someone to take his place as king when he dies. Wants her to marry Miroku because the Youkai Kingdom will be inclined to help with the raids. (human)

Kagome - Lady in waiting and best friends to Sango. Both parents are dead, most of the reason Kagome works and lives at the palace, Mayan. (human)

Kikyo - Servant in the palace, Youkai. Sesshomaru hand picked her to work there because of her skills and mostly for her controlled demeanor. She is friends with InuYasha and Miroku. Closer with InuYasha because they live there while she only spends time with Miroku when he stays over at the palace. She does not dislike Naraku she just feels she has more important things to do. Both parents are dead. (human)

Naraku - General of the Youkai army. Was also hand picked by Sesshomaru for his skill and control. Despises all human because they are weak and hates the fact that the need them to maintain a good name in the respectable world. He also doesn't like that Sesshomaru plays into this.

But he loves Kikyo for her personality and etc can not be found in many women (even demoness). Would consider her for his mate but feels Kikyo won't give him the time of day. (hanyou - that plays a bigger part in the story later. Because almost everyone assumes he is a demon. )

Koga and Ayame will be added later.

* * *

If there are anymore questions are unclear concepts let me know. If you don't feel comfortable leaving them in a review then email me Gomen for the mix up. 

And just a tip for all you readers that haven't noticed yet. Almost everything in my story has a purpose. It is chalked full of context clues. That is what I look for in other people's stories so I can predict what happens next, and I halfway expect you to do the same.

So when I give you some information retain it. Don't trash it otherwise you might be lost.

Still don't understand? Examples: Miroku's chronic pains, Miroku tell InuYasha that it was hard to get rid of the last princess.

Ja,

Precious or Enjeru's Light


	8. Solving Sango

**A/N: **Okay, I realize that some of you have questions. Questions are good. You must ask questions when you don't understand but people…BE PATICENT. Some of the questions you are asking WILL be addressed in the story. I just have to hit other areas before getting to those parts.

I'm trying my best not to sound mean or anything. I tend to be a working on a short fuse when it's "that time". So if I don't answer your question personally or in the author's notes then let it be known I'm not ignoring you. You will get your answer in the story itself.

**Summary: **Sango and Miroku get a little closer.

* * *

Chapter 8 

"Three days. Three days. I have done everything imaginable to make her mad."

"Well maybe if you-"

"I should have left her there."

"Huh?"

"If I had left her out there when she hurt her ankle, she would have hated me. She would have called me a creep, packed up, and shoved off. But noooo….I just had to be weak and-"

"InuYasha. She was crying. You and I both know that is the second worst thing a woman can do to you."

InuYasha looked at him strangely. "What's the first?"

"Well it's a tie really. Between crushing your heart or crushing your jewels." InuYasha unconsciously rubbed both areas. "While I can't say which hurts more because I haven't experienced both to compare them properly. But I assume the heart would hurt more seeing as it will last longer."

Still dwelling on what Miroku had said InuYasha sighed as he walked to the door to carry out what was becoming a daily routine.

"Where are you going?"

"It's time to eat."

"And? They can't start the meal until you get there. What's the rush?"

"I have to get Kagome first."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was looking at the view from the balcony. He'll be here any minute.' Though she would never admit it she kind of liked InuYasha coming to get her. It was like an unspoken agreement ever since she had hurt her ankle.

He would come in and carry her to the dinning hall. And when she was through he would bring her back to her room.

Ever since he had blown up at her the first time about staying where he put her she had complied. And no matter how many times she thought about it she could never tell why she had given into the demand.

Maybe because no matter how you dressed it up, a servant was still a servant. He was a prince and technically had rank over her. Or was it because Sango's plan required that she make him fall for her. Which meant that had to play the part of the perfect trained princess.

But deep down there was another reason that Kagome always quickly dismissed. The tone of his voice when he had came back and found her on the floor had sent a chill up her spine. It was daring her to disobey him again but the tone had also been laced with concern.

She hadn't known that at the time. Kikyo was the one that told her some tricks in reading his moods.

"You ready bitch?"

The disguised servant jumped in surprise. When did the prince come in?'

He was really starting to annoy her with that. She was doing her best to ignore it but she didn't know how much longer she could handle the pet name he'd christened her with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm ready."

InuYasha got up from his chair to get the princess. By now it was a normal thing so no one looked up from their plate or stopped their conversation.

Cradling her in his arms he left the dining hall. He paused once they were in the hallway.

"Where to?"

"Could you take me to the furnace. I still have some business to tend to."

"Down there?"

"Yes, but I need to stop by the room first. I have a pair of shoes I need to pick up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unknown to the pair there were two eyes following them.

Why does he have to give her so much attention? She was Miroku's problem. He should be the one carting her off to where ever.'

The dark haired servant tore her gaze away from them. She couldn't stand to look at them anymore. The sad part about this was she had brought this upon herself. Suggesting that he become her personal carriage had seemed funny at the time. But he wasn't suppose to be enjoying it. That was probably her fault, too. She had told the princess some key factors at gauging his moods. Apparently she had taken the information and ran with it.

Three days. Just three days and princess had been physically closer to him then she had the entire time she been here. It just wasn't right. She couldn't understand him. She would never know how to comfort with him when he was in a mood. But why did she care?

I don't look at him like that. I'm…I'm..just concerned. This is all Miroku's fault. He should have been a man about it and taken on his own problems. But InuYasha was just helping him. So why was this all rubbing me the wrong way?'

It wasn't like she was going to be here for long. As soon as she was better he would push her away and things would be like they were before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome and InuYasha were under InuYasha's tree. InuYasha sat on his branch while Kagome was curled up at the trunk. He would have preferred not to bring her to his place of solitude, but the fact that he might be tracked down to do more of her bidding made him think twice about dumping her. And now she was down there going on about something, making it hard for him to think.

"…and I thought it was rather funny. What about you?"

"Bitch, what are you flapping your jaws about now?"

She had tried to dismiss this behavior at first but that was the last straw. Before the night was over she going to get some things straight.

"InuYasha, why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Calling you what?"

"That despicable word."

InuYasha brow wrinkled slightly. "You mean bitch?"

Her body shook with disgust. "Yes, that word."

"Because that is what you are."

"InuYasha I am a lot of things but that is not one of them."

"What are you talking about. You were brought up to be one and you came here to show how good of one you are." Kagome's eye widened. InuYasha mentally grinned as he continued. "Were you not taught to do what ever your husband said and to give him as many heirs as he wanted?"

She had to admit that it was one of the reasons Sango had despised about her cushy rank. But to hear it said aloud. And then he had said it in the worst way imaginable.

I got her now. There is no way she not going to blow up about that.' InuYasha in no way meant the word as an insult, but he knew what it meant to humans. If she took it the wrong way…That was her problem.

"Well I was told that I would have to perform such duties but I still don't see how that connects with that word."

He jumped down from the tree. Maybe he had under estimated her. Maybe she was more like Kikyo than I thought. The revelation was starting to piss him off. The last thing he need was another Kikyo.

"It's getting late. I'm taking you back."

Kagome stared at him. What was he talking about? It wasn't that late.' And she wasn't particularly thrilled about spending the rest of the day in the room. Well, Sango did tell her to be more assertive.

"I don't want to go back yet."

"Who said I was giving you a choice?", he growled.

"I do not wish to return to the palace yet." She folded her arms, closed her eyes, and turned her head away.

The growling got deeper. He thought about leaving her there but dismissed the idea. If anything happened to her it would be on his head. The bitch wasn't going to get him yelled at. "I said you are going back now."

"No."

The idea of leaving her was becoming more tempting. In a most unprince like fashion, he snatched her up. Usually he would carry her bridal style but since she had angered him, he tossed her over his shoulder. And so the idiot wouldn't hurt herself from the anticipated kicking, he clamped his other arm firmly on her calves.

The pretend princess now resembled a struggling worm as she bobbed and wiggled in his embrace.

"If you don't stop shoving your ass in my face…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Where was she?'

Miroku walked down the secondary hall still keeping a watchful eye. He was just about to turn on to the main hall but shriek stopped him dead in his tracks. Then he spotted an amusing sight, a yelling Kagome slumped over the shoulder of a pissed hanyou.

He chuckled inwardly. InuYasha was not going to live this one down. Spending time with her had been high on the list, so he could feel her out. But from InuYasha's description she was very headstrong, and dealing with someone that was as stubborn as InuYasha was not his idea of fun.

However, InuYasha did have a bad habit of blowing things out of portion. The spectacle that Miroku had just seen didn't seem to be tipping the scale in her favor though. Or maybe dog prince's patience had run out.

It was a pleasant distraction but he still needed to find her. The prince went on with his search. Turning his thoughts to Kagome's long legged lady in waiting. She was defiantly an enigma to him.

She had defended her lady by punching him, but never knew the princess's whereabouts. She would often ask where she was. But stranger still she had clocked him again whenever he "touched" her. Not that he would expect her to do any less but most servants just dealt with it or at the very least hesitated be for lightly striking a prince. But not this girl.

This intrigued him. He had never had his authority disregarded before. It may sound strange, but it felt kind of good. The fact that she was so dominant made him rethink the qualities of his dream woman.

He walked pass the garden but stepped back at the sound of low singing. There she was sitting among the blossoming greenery. She seemed to be making a crown out of flowers. Rin would probably kill her if she saw her precious floral being abused this way.

"You have a very angelic voice."

The maiden turned to see who had snuck up on her at what appeared to be a private moment. A slight blush came to her face as his comment registered.

That was new. He had never made her blush. Laugh maybe but blush, no.

Maybe I could make her do that again.', he thought to himself while taking a seat beside her on the grass.

"Please, don't stop."

Success! The blush came stronger and longer than before. She fixed her eyes on the handmade crown a started to grace the air with her song.

When she finished she continued to stare at her handy work, not sure of what to do next. Miroku seemed to still be wrapped up in his own world.

I wonder what he wants.' Sango cleared her throat, in an attempt to bring him back. It didn't work. She was going to have to break the silence.

"Was there something I could do for you, prince Miroku?"

"Don't call me that."

The girl reviewed her statement. She didn't think there was anything offensive in what she had said. "Call you what?"

"Prince."

"But that's what you are. Okay…So how would you like for me to address you?"

The legged servant had quite a vocabulary. The princess probably treated her like InuYasha treated Kikyo. But he doubted the girls bickered like those two. The hanyou and human were like separated siblings.

"Just Miroku."

She remembered when she had asked Kagome to do that. A smirk pulled at the princess's lips. "Alrighty, _just_ Miroku, was there something you needed?"

"I have a favor to ask you." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "Since our two companions are going to be occupying each others time….would you consider keeping me company sometime."

Is he being sincere or perverted?' He seemed to be reading Sango's mind as he answered the unspoken question.

"I don't want you to do anything your not comfortable with, its just….It gets lonely here and with InuYasha off with Lady Kagome, I know I'll be bored." He finished with a pout.

Awwww. That was so cute of him. Maybe she should. It was kind of boring around here and Kagome was almost always with that jerk…'

"I guess we can arrange that."

He jumped up and lifted her face forcing her to make eye contact with him."Great! So tomorrow we start off with horseback riding, then we'll do something you want to do, and some singing?"

"That sounds delightful.", she breathed out while looking into sparkling lavender eyes.

Why was it so hot out here all of a sudden? And why I am I having trouble breathing? It couldn't be the perverted prince making her feel this way. Were his eyes purple?'

"Then farewell until tomorrow." And in one smooth motion he went from her check to her hand and lightly press his lips against the creamy heated flesh. Giving her a heart melting smile he strolled away.

After his back was turned Miroku couldn't hide his victory grin. Maybe the hand kissing and the smile had been over the top but he had completed step one of Solving Sango'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I want to leave now!"

"No. We are not done here yet."

"He violated thou person.", she pouted.

"Kagome that was awful."

"What was?"

"Your wording. Don't do that again. Just hold out at least until you are able to travel."

The true servant continued to pout as she shifted on the couch. Sango picked up the scroll that they had brought along with them. She handed it to Kagome to read aloud while she poked at the fire. It wasn't really cold but the lanterns would not give off enough light for reading in the rapid approaching dusk.

Kagome stared at the scroll for a moment. And the shifted her gaze to Sango. Sango was trying to get settled in on of the chairs.

"Okay, I'm ready.", the dark haired girl announced and sat expectantly.

Kagome continued to stare at her.

"What?" Silence. "Kagome, pleaseeee? It's at the good part." More silence. "Okay I'll try to pick his little friend's brain about some stuff."

Kagome wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, but she knew that any more would be pushing it. She started to unroll the scroll.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun would be up any minute. But Sango had been awake for awhile. Usually she could sleep in late but today she was to excited to sleep. For the first time in her life she didn't have worry about guards or her reputation.

She was going to go riding unshaporned! She could do whatever she wanted. And then he had told her she could choose any activity she wanted. Even if the payment for it was singing.

Singing was something Sango knew she was good at, but it bothered her when other people were listening. Like someone was critiquing her. In the masked princess's mind self expression should be the one thing no one could judge.

Yes, today was going to be lovely. However the Fates must have had other plans. Sango could not find anything that fit in Kagome's wardrobe. Was it possible that she had worn the last outfit that fit?

"No! This isn't fair. Kagome, why did you have to be so heavy chested?"

She scanned the dresses one more time. And came up empty handed. It was to short notice to wash one and dry it. She would have to go get one of her dresses. Did she even have one that was plain enough?

With the hand lantern burning dimly she set off on her mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Smoothing out the stubborn wrinkles in violet dress with the sleeves slightly off the shoulders, she adjusted herself on the mighty steed.

She was still unsure of the destination Miroku had in mind. All he had said was when they got there she'd know it. After that he had been oddly silent. Usually silence wouldn't bother her, but from what she observed of his personality it could not be a good thing.

This trail always made him feel at ease. The forest surrounding all sides of him and sounds of woodland life whispered through the air.

But his favorite spot was where the forest stopped and the earth ended a few feet after. The sun would stream it's heavenly light on to the cliff and in to the valley below.

She was sure to love it. He just had to remember not to touch her. It would be hard and the dress she had on wasn't helping any, but it was of the utmost importance that he do so.

"Miroku?" He turned his head and halted his horse so she could catch up. "Will you please tell me where we're going?"

He simply smiled at her and clicked his tongue and the horse began trot again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You called for me, King Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Jaken, I have a mission for you." The servant almost leapt with joy. He loved when his lord gave him personal assignments. It would always remind him how important he was in the King's eyes.

"I need you to find out what InuYasha and that human are up to. I know it has to be something bad if it managed to upset Kikyo. And I fear it deals with the princess, but I may be mistaken. Just ensure the little half breed and pervert's scheming don't cause this kingdom a political crisis."

"Right away, King Sesshomaru." The little toad scurried out of the room and almost hit the Queen. She sided stepped him and walked into the room.

"Sesshy where's Jaken off to in such a hurry?"

"It's of no importance."

She was now standing beside him and stared into her husband's face. Rin didn't know why he was lying to her but she learned a long time ago that when he did this it was best she not know.

So she settle for wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her head in his chest. He automatically embraced her back. It wasn't often he got this kind of time with his demoness. He was so busy with everything that he didn't have time, and when they did find time to be alone the infant prince managed to ruin the rare moment.

Rin giggled as she felt him deeply inhale her scent.

"Be careful. Last time you sucked up a strand of my hair doing that."

Being reminded of the awful experience, he stopped inhaling so hard. But to get her back, he removed his hand from her back and clutched stomach. Then he used his claws to tickle the side of her torso.

"No! No! Stop it Sesshy!", she choked out between laughing. "You ruined my favorite dress that way."

Sesshomaru only ignored her pleads. After, what seemed to be an eon, he took pity on her.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes!" He ceased his tickle torture and held her until she was able to regain her senses. "Meanie." The Queen pretended to pout.

He choked back a chuckle and allowed a rare smile to grace his lips.

"Was there some reason you tracked me down?"

She nodded. "Two reasons, actually. I wanted to tell you the baby is feeling better. I left him in Kikyo's capable hands. Which reminds me. Talk to your brother. I don't know what they are fighting about but tell him to apol-"

"Is that why your not plastered by the bassinet anymore?" He cut her off before she got worked up and forgot what she wanted to say.

"Yes. And that brings me to my next question. Can you have lunch with me, pleaseee?"

There was nothing he wanted more than to spend a delightful lunch with his mate. But would his schedule allow it? Quickly he mentally reviewed his agenda.

"I don't see why not."

She beamed at him. Standing on her tiptoes she reached up for a kiss, but he still had to meet her halfway. Just as he went to deepen the kiss they were interrupted.

"Sorry for the interruption, my King, but you said you wanted to inspect the new weapons as soon as they arrived."

Rin let her head drop fully displaying her disappointment. The sliver haired king forced her face skyward, he found himself gazing into wide watery eyes. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Gomen Rin."

He gave her lips a small peck and slowly released her to follow the guard out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's breath taking.", Sango whispered as Miroku helped her of her horse.

"I told you."

"No you didn't. You said I would know it when I saw it.", she argued without taking her eyes of the view.

"Well didn't you?", he countered back.

She rolled her eyes and pushed pass him accidentally brushing against his arm as she passed.

Miroku closed his eyes and mentally chanted. Don't touch. Don't touch.'

For once his hands obey the command. He reopened his eyes to find her trying to decide whether or not to pier over the edge.

Surely she wasn't too scared to look over the cliff. This was to good of an opportunity to pass up.'

"What's wrong you scared?"

"No!", she lied. Narrowing her eyes, the dark haired maiden sized him up. "Just waiting for you to go first."

The purple eye prince waved off the statement. "That's okay. I've been here plenty of times. I know how it looks." He took a seat on the grass.

The undiscovered princess seemed to chicken out and sat near him only pausing to fluff out the dress.

"I was planning to show you how to meditate, but I'm in such a good mood I think it might be hard for me to sit still long enough show you. Would you mind singing first to get me in the right state of mind?"

"I don't know."

"Please?" Now Miroku was the one begging.

"Are we still going to do whatever I want to do?"

"I promised you we would."

"I want to ride through the village."

That was a strange request but then again as she was proving to him over and again, she was no ordinary woman.

"If that's what the lady wants that's what the lady will get."

Sango wasn't sure why but him calling her a lady' warmed her heart. She finally chalked it up to the fact that her father was always asking her to act more lady like. A couple of moments passed before she realized Miroku was staring at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The young prince was crestfallen. Had she forgotten already? "Weren't you going to sing for me?"

"I'm sorry. Any requests?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was starting to slip over the horizon. They were still a good fifteen minutes away from the palace. Sango was riding in Miroku's lap since they only had one horse now.

(Flashback)

They were still a half a mile away from the village, and the sun indicated it was early afternoon. If they didn't hurry it would be night before they got back to the castle.

"Mommy I'm tired! Can we rest now?"

Where was that voice coming from?

"No. You know that your father and the other field hands are counting on this food."

Sango was the first to turn the corner and was faced with a family of raccoon looking demons. There was a mother and three children. The youngest was and infant that was strapped to her back. Next in line was the complaining 7 year old, she seemed to be dragging her food sack on the ground. The eldest was 13 and he was struggling with his two food sacks, as was his tired looking mother.

"But my feet hurt."

The mother sighed. If it weren't for the black mask around her eyes you would have seen the bags under them.

Without a second thought Sango rode up to them and handed over the horse she was riding.

"Oh no! We couldn't. Thank you any way. Besides your dress will get dirty."

Sango would not be refused. "I insist. If not for you then for your children."

The mother was just about to refuse once again but the infant on her back started wailing.

"Alright."

The little girl seemed to be thrilled. She yelled, "Horsey! Horsey! Horsey!", while jumping up and down. Sango patted her on the head and smiled.

"Guess your feet don't hurt anymore. Here would you like to hold on to this money pouch so you can buy the horse some food later?" The girl nodded her head as she gave a gap tooth smile.

With some minor shifting and adjusting they were finally off.

Miroku sat in the background soaking up the whole exchange. He had never seen a more enduring scene in his life. He was still a little dazed as Sango made her way back over to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, how do you intend to replace that horse?" He was curious how she would answer.

"I'll pay for it." Wait. Darn. She was a servant where would she get the money? Think quick. Think quick. She shifted from on foot to the other. "The princess will give it to me."

"No need to get all nervous. I just wanted to know your answer. I would have done the same thing if you hadn't. Come on." He offered her a hand.

"I'm fine. I'll just walk."

He retracted his hand and gave her a skeptical look. "You do realize it's still a half a mile to the village?"

"Oh.", was her intelligent reply.

"Besides we wouldn't want your dress to get dirty.", he teased. His mind added, And it will allow me to touch without getting decked.' He offered his hand again.

She brushed off he comment. "A half mile, huh?" He nodded. She bit her lip. "Okay. But if you try anything." Princess held up a fist in warning.

"Have I touched you at all today?"

Now that she thought about it….

She took his hand and once she was positioned they were on their way.

"What was the money for?"

She turned her head to call him nosy, but the smart retort left her mind as soon as she realized exactly how close her face was to his. Once again his purple pupils worked their magic on her.

He must have been mesmerized, also because the next thing she felt was their lips pressed together. Time stopped and the world ceased to exist. The only thing they were aware of was each other.

When Sango pulled back she was having trouble remembering exactly why she was going to fuss at him. Something about coins…'

Miroku was having his own inner struggle. So he had broken the no touching goal and not gotten pounded for it. Good. The fact that he had had a sample of sweetness only to be waiting in the wings for another taste…bad.

He could tell she was shy about such things. Her kiss had been a little inexperience, but wasn't in any way bad. She would need a practice. And that's where he would step in, being a helpful gentleman.

(End Flashback)

He gazed down at her now sleeping form. Which was a little difficult to do since her back was pressed against his chest and her head was tucked under his chin. His eyes fell upon the scroll in her hand.

He bought it for her because she had given her money to the raccoon family. He found out once they got to the little shop exactly how many scrolls she had read. The poor vendor only had two she hadn't recognized.

The prince was sure she'd devour the literature once she got back to the palace.

The day had been very satisfying. His only regret was not deepening that kiss. But he didn't want to scare her off. And if he had any say in the matter that wouldn't be their last encounter. Maybe he could convince InuYasha not to run the princess off as soon as they planned.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was long enough for ya'll. I'm trying. (if you noticed with each chapter they get longer) I know the Rin/Sesshomaru moment really didn't have anything to do with the story but I put it in for the Rin and Sesshomaru lovers. 

&&&&&

Answer to Muffins Mckenzie -

Muffins Mckenzie - Kagome (and Sango) have no idea what the relationship between Sesshomaru and InuYasha are. Sango thought it was a bit strange that a half demon was prince of a human kingdom. And if you care to re-read you will see that nt once has either f them met Sesshomaru to knw how he looks. Sango what's Kagome to find out if InuYasha is at least a half demon and if she then what is the story behind it. Kagome just refuses to ask.

Clearer now?


	9. Spring Showers and Board Games

**Chapter 9**

Sesshomaru looked at his general with a hint of anger in his usually cool eyes. He could not believe that he dared to disobey him. Four days ago he had asked Naraku to set aside a sizable number of men to send to the Mayan Kingdom.

As allies with Fantasia, he would be expected to help with the raids that Mayan seemed to be dealing with the when the two kingdoms merged. And in preparation he wanted to start dividing his forces so that his men would be used to working with less numbers before they actually had to. So any unforeseen problems could be taken care of.

"You know I don't like being caught off guard."

"King Sesshomaru, I don't see why this is a big deal. No one is stupid or brave enough to attack us. Just put word out that they are now under our protection. That alone should be enough." Sesshomaru turned his head away from the general, as if no longer seeing him would make him cease existence. "I don't like sending my men-"

The inner rage made its way to the surface and was blatantly displayed on the King's face. He stood and looked down at the general from the throne platform.

"Whose men?" He said it in a tight whisper but he might as well have yelled it.

It wasn't often that he displayed emotion to anyone other than his Queen or child. And the only other person he showed anger to was his brother. This was not a good sign. Naraku began a slow backward retreat. Sesshomaru was furious with him and if he didn't leave his sight soon the demon king would make sure that he left the room in pieces.

"Those are _MY_ men. You simply govern them. And what I choose to do with _MY_ men is up to _ME_. Now leave. Before I do something I may regret."

In seconds Naraku was out of the door.

I'm going to have to watch him.'

"King Sesshomaru." He turned to see his most trusted servant coming from the side door of the throne room.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Remember you told me to find out what the delinquents were doing? Well you'll never believe this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha looked down at the board. He hated to play games with Miroku. Miroku always won and he'd find some discrete way to rub his face in it.

"Prince InuYasha, my lady is ready now."

"Can't she wait a moment?" He mumbled already knowing the answer.

Sango came up behind him and peered over the jerk's shoulder to see what had put him in such a fowl mood this time. They were playing chess. He seemed to be losing terribly. Most of his pieces were already off the board.

InuYasha thought a moment and brought his hand up to the rook. Sango just couldn't help herself. "Don't move that one."

InuYasha furred his brow as he glanced up in her direction. She was now standing off to the side to get a better view. He looked at the board and frowned. He went to pick up the knight when he heard the lady in waiting sigh and shake her head solemnly.

Now he was irritated. Jumping out of the chair he replied, "If you're so goddamn smart, you do it."

With that said, the half-demon prince stormed off. Sango stared after him, and then she looked across at Miroku. Miroku was sitting with both hands clasp in front of his face staring at her expectantly.

Was she suppose to pick up where InuYasha had left off?'

"Okay.", she said lowly as if talking to herself. She sat down in the chair with the graceful and ladylike posture that had been instilled in her. Biting her bottom lip, she began to study at the board deep in thought.

There is no way she can win this. I couldn't even pull this one off, so there is no way she-'

"Checkmate!"

The simple words shattered his thoughts. He blinked and stared the board. She had won. And it was with a pawn! How could he have missed such an easy move!

After seeing his face Sango couldn't help but smirk. She had to rub this in. "I could have used the bishop but it would have taken a whole two turns."

Playing InuYasha had turned his mind into mush. The board usually ended up on the floor. And when they did get through a game he always won. Maybe this girl could administer a decent challenge.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No. That was the last one."

"Bitch you are going to read the next chapter or I'll leave your ass in this meadow."

She exhaled in defeat. Sango had explained to her why InuYasha had called her that but she still didn't like the word.

(Flashback)

"Miroku told me that InuYasha is only half demon. His father was going back to Fantasia when he found her injured on the road. It turns out that she comes from the same clan as the King and that is why the kingdoms are run as one. They're practically family!"

"Yeah that's great, but that's not what I wanted know. That's what you wanted to know."

"I'm getting to that. He is part dog demon."

That explained a lot.', she thought.

"According to Miroku, that is what he calls all women that are married or engaged to be married. Something about them being brought up to be one."

Kagome had heard this part before. "Yeah, I know. So what your saying is it doesn't mean the same thing to him as it does to us."

"Precisely."

(End Flashback)

She looked straight in to the golden globes and asked for permission to do what she had been dying to do since she'd seen him.

"Okay. But only if I get to touch your ears."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why the hell did you stop?" He pushed up on his elbows to get a better view of her face.

"That is what you're suppose to do when you reach the end of a chapter."

"But you're going to read the next one. So why are you rolling the scroll up?"

"No. That was the last one." This was the fourth time she had said that today, but this time he believed her.

"Bitch you are going to read the next chapter or I'll leave your ass in this meadow."

Her reply was a sigh and she stared off in to the sky.

She had done the same thing when he asked her to read to him the first time. Little did she know that he had accidentally heard her reading with that girl. She made the story sound so interesting. He had made up his mind that if he was going to be her personal slave he was going to get something out of this, too.

Kikyo had tried to read to him but sometimes she would start to slip into her monotone voice and would succeed in putting him to sleep. Kagome on the other hand knew when to raise and lower her voice. She read so smoothly you couldn't tell where the sentence began and ended. And sometimes she even did the voices.

How was it the same voice that used to irritate him was all wanted to hear now? Not that he would ever admit this out loud. He didn't need to give Miroku anymore ammunition to use against him. Miroku. He had long forgotten his plan of running off the princess. It was turning to the opposite actually.

He was just going day in and day out with her. Knowing the he was her lifeline. She couldn't do anything or go anywhere with out him. The truth was that she was starting to grow on him. The bad part was the two-week deadline was rapidly approaching.

Her voice broke through the fog of his musings "Okay." Yes! He had broken her down once again. "But only if I get to touch your ears."

The last part made him stop his celebration.

"What?"

"You heard me. Agree to the terms or no deal."

He stopped to consider the consequences of allowing her full access to the second most sensitive part of his body. Well she had already violated his most sensitive area. And he really wanted to hear the next chapter.

She sat there looking at him with soft brown eyes as her hair fluttered in the wind. Why did she have to look at him like that? Finally, want gave into reason as crawled over to her give her what she wanted. He lowered his head to give her a better access.

Shyly she touched the soft flesh. She held back a giggle when they ear instinctively twisted away for the slight contact. She decided to start in the middle with some mild scratching and work her way to the runaway ears.

Soon the hanyou prince had his head in her lap as she rhythmically ran her fingers across his skull. She was reading the next chapter as his brain began to fog with pleasure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This girl was wiping the floor with him. She had won every game so far but this one would be the start of his come back. He couldn't tell what her strategy was. From what he had observed she didn't prefer one piece over another. She didn't have any constancy what so ever. But he had figured out one part of her plan. She was distracting him on purpose with any and everything she could.

Sango stretched her arms high in the air making her chest stick out. One word entered his mind as he tried to steer his mind to focus on the task at hand. Dirty.' How was he suppose to concentrate with her constant stretching and talking.

"So why do you like chess?", she asked while pulling her hair back to expose her smooth neck.

"It makes you think.", he said bluntly, trying not to look at the newly exposed skin. He waited until it was her turn to continue. "It's the game of kings. Or a least that is what I keep hearing."

Time to start my come back.'

"Bet you can't guess my favorite piece."

She stopped studying the board to give him a raised eyebrow. She hadn't known him long but it would only take her one try to get this one. "Oh, I don't know. The Queen maybe."

"Yes, but I bet you can't guess why." He smirked.

She was going to say because she's a woman. She trashed the idea. If it were that simple, he wouldn't be smirking like that.'

"Alright then tell me." She ended her turn.

The pony tailed prince ignored the game for a moment to be serious. "The queen is the most powerful piece on the board. She can do what she wants whenever she wants. She is the true ruler of this game. The queen even goes so far as to protect the king. What guy wouldn't want that kind of partner."

Sango drank in the words. Did he just say he like her because she was strong. Was he messing with her head?'

She checked. He didn't look like he was lying.

"I wished that I could be more like that." She stated truthfully.

"What are you talking about. You are like that."

"How would you know what I'm like?"

"Fine if you don't want to believe me then that's you." He was scanning the board now. "In my opinion, you are pretty strong. And I'm not just talking about your punches either. Do you train or something?"

He peered up just in time to see a small smile appear on her face.

"Well I sparred all the time back home but I could never find a good partner."

"Really? Have you been our inside our training area?"

She nodded. "The princess was kind enough to ask if I could use it."

"Is she the one that taught you how to play chess?"

"No, I learned from watching my parents."

"Checkmate."

What? How had he won?' He had used her own strategy against her.

She locked eyes with him. "You know this means war."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha wasn't sure how he had gotten to where he was. He had been so wrapped up in the story and the delicate hand massaging that he failed to notice the change in the weather.

The rain gushed from the sky, ruining his little slice of heaven. Kagome instantly threw up her hands in a feeble attempt to shield herself from the fast falling droplets. He had to get them out of the rain fast.

"Get on my back!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause it will be easier to run like that."

"But my ankle."

Damn. He had forgotten about that. If he ran it his legs would knock against her ankle. He'd have to leap the whole way. It might take a little longer but it was the quickest way to go with her being hurt. With much effort she was finally positioned on his back, and he dashed off.

Kagome squealed behind him. "I have to go as fast as I can. I know it's-"

"No. I like it."

Had his ears heard right? Did she just say she enjoyed his favorite past time?'

Trying to talk over the roaring of the rain he shouted. "You like it?"

"Yes!" She cheered as he leapt toward the heaven meeting the raindrops.

He entered the castle knowing exactly how they were going to spend tomorrow. Finally he would be able to fully enjoy himself. And it was turning out that she wasn't all that bad either.

He sat her on the hallway floor and the dripping pair made a sizable puddle on the floor. Still on his hands and knees he turned the bandaged foot in his palm. She was fine but simple action made him aware of exactly how soaked she was.

The once flowing flared dress was now pressed firmly to her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. If he hadn't noticed her curves before there would be no dismissing them now.

The red silk bunched as she moved her right leg to balance herself, seeing as he still hadn't released her left one. He had been staring and there was no denying it. Quickly he sat her leg down. He made a swift motion to get up but in his haste he forgot about the puddle they had made.

He caught himself just in time to come eye level to her breasts. He silently cursed her for wearing another dress that exposed her upper area. The sight of water beading off of her chest was not something he needed to see right now.

Fighting every animal instinct he had he closed his eyes. He needed to look some where. Anywhere else. But curse his demon luck the next thing he saw when he opened his eyes were her lips.

She could feel the heat of his breath hit her lips. Her heart began to pound wildly. She was to scared to move. Obviously InuYasha had different plans as he slowly began to bridge the gap. They were no more than a millimeter apart. Kagome closed her eyes ready to accept the fate that awaited her.

CRASH!

The sound brought them out of the entranced world they had been whisked to.

Kikyo stood a few feet away. "I was just going to check on you."

Her statement proved true for the things she had dropped were fresh bandages, scissors, cloths, basin, and some herbs. InuYasha was up on his feet in a flash.

"I was just about to take her to her room so she could change." Picking up the wet woman he started down the hallway.

Before he could escape Kikyo stopped him. "Well it seems you have everything under control, so you'll need these." Kikyo stated while shoving the items in Kagome's lap. And walked away as fast as her legs would allow.

Kagome had a sinking feeling. Her women instincts were screaming red alert.


	10. Secrets

The mink demon named Mira is mine. I created her. If you use her you are going to pay for it. I mean cash! I'm a lowly college student!

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to Ryudo. He gave me what I needed to get through this chapter and inspired me to finish it. Thanks Ryudo-sama.

_**!Warning!**_: This chapter is long and I hope that in reading it you will not lose the important information in it. I was going to make it two short chapters but my living InuYasha doll convinced that you would be more appreciative if you had one long chapter instead. So you better send Ryudo your praises.

* * *

Chapter 10

They had finally moved beyond the chess wars. The training area became their new battlefield. They had been there for what seemed like hours. Miroku had prayed to Kami for the strength when Sango had changed into the firm fitting workout clothes. And then she began to stretch her limbs, showing exactly how limber she was. Apparently Kami had not heard his silent pleads as the impure thoughts entered his mind.

Three flips and hentai cries later they had gotten in to a pretty intense staff fight. She was good but this was his weapon of choice.

He countered her strike and pushed away from her. "Your good. With some practice you may be as good as me."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'as good as you'?" She charged again, but this time she used her staff to catapult herself towards him doing a high air kick.

Ducking her assault, he answered. "Like I said" She landed behind him gracefully, making them back to back. He turned, quickly knocked away her weapon, and brought her down. "not as good as me."

She fell face first. The fallen beauty used her elbow to lean up a bit. Being careful not to brush against her, he straddled her and whispered in her ear. "If you want I could teach you."

Sango scowled. She could hear the smile in his voice. Rearing her leg back, she kicked him in the head. However, that turned out not to be such a good idea. He landed on top of her with all of his weight.

The wind was knocked out of the fighters. When he regained use of his lungs he rolled off of her, but remained lying on his back. The pair was huffing loudly.

'At last! A true partner. Someone that is not afraid to strike me. But then again he doesn't know I'm the princess.' The floor was starting to feel good and she closed her eyes, still taking in all the air her lungs would allow. 'He's not so bad. We like some of the same things and he is fun.' Except for being a pervert, she couldn't find anything wrong with him. 'To bad he's not my intended instead of that jerk. Miroku may make me reconsider my thoughts about all princes being pigs.'

"Well it's a good thing you don't have a bonny butt, otherwise I might not be able to produce an heir."

Maybe not.

Sango found the strength and speed to punch him in his well-defined abs. Why hadn't she noticed that before? He crumpled in the fetal position using his right hand to clutch the spot she had hit while the other arm was spread out beside her. Rolling to the right (away from her) he moaned and went limp.

'Was he okay?'

"Gomen, Miroku. I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He lay unmoving. She kneeled beside him and leaned over him to peer into his face. "Miroku? Miroku? Please wake I'm so sorry-"

She felt a hand caress her bottom. This time the princess punched him in the head.

'Why did he always have to ruin everything?'

She got up and walked to her room leaving a twitching Miroku on the floor.

'They had almost kissed. If Kikyo hadn't showed up they would have.' The mere thought made her heart pound faster. She had wanted it but the look Kikyo had given her was a cold one. Like InuYasha was hers or something. But she must have been mistaken.

Was she really falling for Sango's intended? But Sango didn't want him. So that made it okay, right? It was going to break her heart to leave him. She'd spend every moment she could with him until they had to leave.

If Kikyo wanted him, who was she to stop her? Maybe they had something going on before she arrived here. Though such behavior would not be presentable in anyway, that didn't mean that it didn't happen.

'But if he liked Kikyo then why would he try to kiss me? Well he does think I'm his fiancée. But if he thought of her like that, then what did that make Kikyo?'

This was so confusing. What was the use of brooding over someone if they didn't feel the way you felt? He didn't even know the real her. All she had done was lie to him. How could she possibly ask him to trust her and love back? Wait did she just use the word love?

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. She had better change clothes before he came back to wrap her ankle. She twisted to remove the wet clothes. She jerked at the dress and started to slide off the bed. Her reflexes kicked in and her left leg helped her regain balance. She climbed back on to the bed.

Hmm. That was funny, her ankle didn't hurt so much anymore. The swelling had gone down, too. It couldn't support her weight yet but ...

No, that would mean InuYasha wouldn't have to carry her around anymore. She would have none of that. 'InuYasha is the first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see at night and it's going to stay that way.'

After dressing, she held her foot over the high headboard. As her late grandfather always said, "Love is pain." She released her leg and it started to fall toward the hardwood.

What use was that girl of Kagome's if she was never around? He'd searched Miroku's room, her room, even asked around. The useless wench was no where to be found. Kikyo was mad for some reason. That meant he'd have to go back into the room where Kagome was. After the close call in the hallway, he was a little reluctant to be in the same position that had started it.

How could he be so dumb. He had no right to her. She was Miroku's, but if he had wanted her then he wouldn't be pretending to be him. Now that he was thinking about it even if Miroku didn't want her all he had done was lie to her.

InuYasha may not be an expert on women but he did know lying was on the no-no list. This whole thing was hurting his brain. The moment she was better he'd be the meanest jerk in the world, but until then he'd do what he'd been doing.

And right now that meant going in there wrapping her ankle. He could have asked one of the other servants to do it. He should have asked one of the servants to do it. But it just didn't feel right. InuYasha looked at the door.

No, she was his responsibility. The only reason she had gotten hurt in the first place was because he had picked a fight with her.

"Ahhh!"

He knew that sound. It was one sound that was becoming very familiar to him. That was the sound of Kagome in pain. It wasn't a shriek more like a muffled yell. What had happened this time?

Without warning he opened the door to find her on the bed holding her ankle. Her head was face first in the sheets. Well that explained why the yell was muted some.

She knew that it would hurt but the fact the she had lost her balance in the middle of aiming her foot brought on an unanticipated amount of pain. 'Breathe Kagome. Breathe. If InuYasha comes in now... you don't want him to take one look at your face and see you holding back tears.'

A hand touching her back made her spring up and the back of her head hit something hard.

"Fuck!" InuYasha used his other hand to rub his forehead. "Damn girl. What the hell is your head made of, metal?" Kagome winced as she tested the new knot in her noggin.

"Bitch, can I leave you for one second without you hurting yourself? What happened?"

"I fell?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. It was sorta true.

Though he was oblivious to that, he was getting that look again. This was the same look the dog prince gave her when he found her on the floor. Kagome internally shivered.

"What the hell do you mean you fell. How the fuck did you fall if you made me pull the goddamn trunk with some you clothes in it by the bed so you wouldn't have to walk?"

Good point. How was she going to lie her way out of this one? But it turned out she wouldn't have to lie.

InuYasha shook his head. "Never mind. Your were probably doing some female thing I don't want to know about." The rage in his honey gold eyes was quickly replaced with concern. "Are you okay?"

The puffy ankle servant nodded. A sigh left his lips but for some reason it sounded tense and uptight. Like he wanted her to be hurt. No that had to be her imagination.

The inu hanyou was just about to set up everything so he could wrap her ankle, but something inside his head gave him a swift mental kick. That's when he remembered what had happened the last time he sat in the bed with Kagome, not wanting a repeat performance he carted the princess over to the couch.

When he was done he noticed her staring at his face. 'Was there something on his face?' He tried to act casual as he ran his hand over his face. 'Nope. He didn't feel anything.'

"Is there something wrong?" The fur-covered receptors on his head began twitching with impatience.

'He was so cute when he did that.' She maneuvered on the couch to get a better look at his face. "No. I was just wondering something. InuYasha, your hair is silver, but your eyebrows are black. Why?"

He successfully dodged the question. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

Kagome took this as a "I'm not going to tell you." She'd try again later when he was in a better mood.

"The only thing I want to hear coming from your mouth is the rest of the chapter you promised me."

"What?"

"You heard me. We made a deal."

"Hmmm. Deal? Deal?" She pretended to ponder as she scratched her head. "What is this d-e-al you speak of?"

He stood up and towered over her. "Don't play with me, Bitch. You said if I let you touch my ears then you would read me the next chapter."

Still pretending, "Hmm. Oh! Ohhh! You mean that deal. Well that deal no longer counts." She cut him off before he started protesting. "I left the scroll outside so who knows what kind of shape it's in."

Instantly, the hanyou reached in his robes to reveal the once soggy scroll. He wagged it in the air while smirking.

"Now you didn't really think I was going to let you use that as an excuse, did you?" He let the literature land in her lap. "I even let it dry some. Go ahead. Look at it."

She was impressed. She never remembered him picking it up. But she wasn't done toying with him yet. "That was very kind of you InuYasha, but it still doesn't renew our agreement."

"What!"

"If you weren't aware of it. I had long finished that chapter before the rain started." Had he been that out of it? "I was on the next chapter. New chapter, new deal."

InuYasha's jaw dropped. She'd done it to him again. How the hell did he manage to get mixed up with these scheming women? First his mother, then Kikyo, and now Kagome. Was there a women's handbook and this?

He stood there as Kagome dreamed up another way to invade his person.

"InuYasha, could you go get me the brush over there." Like a good puppy, he obediently carried out the command. Taking the brush from him she gave him another command. "Sit." He raised an eyebrow and gave her a suspicious glare. "Sit", she repeated while pointing at the floor in front of her.

"Why?"

"Because your hair is a mess and brushing it will also help it dry faster."

'That's strange, why would it be tangled?' Then he remembered Kagome had been sitting on it when they were trying to escape the rain.

"Want to know a faster way?"

"How?" Kagome looked at him just in time to see the gleam in his eyes grow. She didn't like the look. 'What did that look mean? Dry faster. What could the little half dog demon mean? Wait a minute. Dog...dog demon. He couldn't! He wouldn't!' He did.

But the realization hit her to late. InuYasha shook his head sending water showering over Kagome and anything else within range. The sound of Kagome's shrieks drifted out the open door and echoed through out the hallway.

"Sango, just say something."

Miroku had been banging on for a good fifteen minutes but Sango refused to open up.

"I said I was sorry."

The door shot open.

Sango was heated. "Why do you always have to ruin everything? Your just as bad as that jerk!"

She was in the process of slamming the door again but she ended up crushing Miroku's hand instead. Miroku bit down on his tongue to keep from yelling in pain.

"Oh, Miroku! I'm so sorry." She was examining his hand.

"Damn, woman! I don't like pain. I'm not a masochist you know."

"I said I was sorry. But why am I apologizing? You're the one that should be apologetic. And you must like pain because girls pound you for always acting like a hentai."

"Sango I said I was sorry. Remember when you slammed the door in my face? And I continued to apologize through the closed door. And I don't have other girls pounding me. You're the only girl besides Kikyo with enough gall to actually strike me."

Sango led him in the small servant room and sat him on the edge of the bed. "What? You mean girls let you get away with that? Surly, they fight back."

The transitory servant was using the left over water in the wash basin to dampen a cloth attempting sooth his fingers.

"Your joking right? Just because you've got guts doesn't mean other girls do. They're afraid I might punish them."

"So you take advantage of them!" She squeezed the bruised fingers.

"Oww!" He snatched away the offended digits. "No. If I did then why haven't punished you?"

That was a good question.

"Okay then, why haven't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Looking down at his hands he answered. "Your fun. You intrigue me." He summoned up the courage to continue. "When I get up in the morning I look forward to seeing you." Their eyes locked.

Needless to say Sango was pleasantly shocked. And to think her father had said she had to be a proper princess to find a suitable prince. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him she was really the princess and that she couldn't marry InuYasha. Sure he wasn't giving her an 'I love you' but you have to start somewhere. And she didn't want her deceit to ruin this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Miroku I-"

"Sango!" one of the castle servants busted in her room. "Sango we-" The servant stopped upon seeing Miroku. "Uh, prince Miroku. I didn't know you were here." Mira cleared her throat. "The King is looking for you."

'Why would Sesshomaru be looking for me?' He stood up and took Sango's hands in his. "I'll be right back."

Sango nodded and Miroku made his exit.

Mira waited until the prince had left out of the room and turn the corner to speak.

"Sango, please tell me there is nothing going on between you and prince Miroku."

"Of course not."

Mira held a hand over her heart and sighed with relief. "Thank Kami! You been a godsend to us because ever since you came he's been ignoring us in favor of you."

That sounded like a compliment but her tone made Sango think otherwise.

"That's bad?"

The white mink demoness closed the door and sat beside Sango. "Don't get me wrong, prince Miroku is a very charming person..."

"But..."

"...Just don't end up like the other girl, okay?"

"What other girl?"

'Why did I let that get to me?'

Kikyo was on her way to Kagome's room. She knew InuYasha would be there. Nowadays that's where he always was.

But he was probably still wrapping the princess's ankle.

Kikyo walked up to the door to find it wide open.

'That was strange, InuYasha hated for people to see into his room.'

The next sight made her do a double take.

"Okay InuYasha, I'm done brushing. Doesn't that feel better, now? It definitely looks shinier."

"Whatever Bitch. You owe me two chapter after this."

"Okay. Okay. Hand me the scroll."

For the second time that day, InuYasha did as he was told. And Kagome started reading.

Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes. Had InuYasha not only let her brush his hair but he actually did as he was told, no griping or complaining. And this girl was reading to him! He had told her reading was boring. Unless it wasn't the story he found boring...

Was she touching his ears!' Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. "InuYasha!"

In the enraged servants haste she forgot to call him by his title in front of company. Not that it mattered, the dog prince was to enthralled into his activities to hear anything but Kagome's voice. It wasn't until Kagome stopped rubbing his ears that he realized there was someone else in the room.

He pushed himself just enough to peak over the couch, to see what had ruined his heavenly moment this time.

'Kikyo? Why does she always bother me at the most inconvenient times? I didn't hear her come in?' Then he remembered that he had left it open in his haste to check on Kagome. He wanted to kick himself. I can't believe I left the door open. Did she see me? Okay, InuYasha just act normal.'

"What?", he asked a little irritated.

"Come here."

InuYasha scoffed. "Whatever." He returned to his position on the floor.

"The King wants to see you."

Now the prince jumped up. Why would Sesshomaru want to see him? The older demon avoided contact with InuYasha as much as possible. And the fact that he was summoning him meant only one of two things...Either Sesshomaru had another dull event planned for him or he was trouble.

InuYasha went to the door while yelling to Kagome over his shoulder.

"Be right back, Bitch. Try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone."

Kikyo shot out right behind InuYasha and stopped in the hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?"

InuYasha turn around to face her. "Huh?"

"You're suppose to be running her away not doing what ever it is your doing."

"Kikyo, I don't have time for this."

"Of course not. Ever since she came you never have anytime for me."

"You're the one that got me assigned to be her personal slave. What did you think was going to happen? That she'd want to sit in the room all day. We will discuss this later."

"But-"

"I said fuck off! I gotta go!"

Neither of the pair realized that the door was still open and the hallway carried the sounds of their conversation straight to Kagome's ears.

Sango let the tears drop. 'How could she let herself be sucked into such an obvious trap?' She placed the rest of Kagome's clothes in the trunk.

'Why would Miroku do that? More importantly, why would he do such a thing to her?'

She sniffed back the rest of the tears. She'd show him that his sweet talk hadn't got the best of her. She was leaving. She should have stuck by her firm belief that all princes were pigs. And all the ones in this castle seemed to be jerks to boot.

'How could he have said all those things to me and not mean them?'

What had she done to make fate be so cruel? The sooner she left the sooner she could put this place and it's inhabitance behind her.

There was a light knock on her door. "Sango."

Sango erased the evidence of her tears and told them to enter.

Opening the door the visitor stated their business. "I came to get your trunk."

"Thanks, Hiten."

"No problem." He picked up the trunk with one hand. "Are you okay?" Not trusting her voice to betray otherwise, she nodded. "And you want to leave now? Why not wait until morning? It would be safer that way."

"No, it's better if I leave now."

Shrugging the guard gave her a smile. "If that's what the lady wants, that's what the lady gets." He left the room.

Sango quickly shut the door and ran to her pillow for one more good cry. Of all the thing to say Hiten had to say it like Miroku would have.

Both boys stared strangely at each other."What are you doing here?" They said together.

"Sesshomaru called me." They chorused again.

This was not good at all. Opening the doors to the King's private room, both of the princes displayed great caution. The room was lit only by a few candles, which gave it a haunting look.

"Close the door behind you." Sesshomaru said lightly. His back turned to them. The King was looking out of window at the darkening horizon.

Some moments passed before the dog demon continued. "Do either of you know why I summoned you?" Silence and nervous shifting was his response. "Let's start with a easier question. Do either of you know why I haven't been able to sit down to eat in the dinning hall, see my child, or sleep in the bed with my wife for the past month?"

Both shook their heads. "I'll tell you." Sesshomaru turned around to face them. If Miroku had InuYasha's sight he would have seen the ire in the King's eye that the candles failed to display.

"Because I have been preparing for the uniting of two kingdoms. Two kingdoms that are suppose to meeting under my roof. But for some reason things have not happened that way."

The princes both expressed a face that could only be translated as to say "We're in deep shit."

InuYasha took a deep breath as he stared at the door. He'd never had to do something so hard in his life. For once he was glad Miroku wasn't there.

What would Kagome's reaction be? Would she hate him? Yell and scream? Or just accept Miroku?'

Deep down, InuYasha would prefer she get mad. That he could handle. If she were to just accept Miroku, he would be hurt. He wasn't sure when it happened, but she had managed to work her way under his skin and into his heart.

He exhaled the deep breath.

How do I start?' He paused and twitched his ears. Was that sound….voices?'

Twisting the knob, he entered cautiously. The sight that greeted him was confusing. That girl was in Kagome's room, but more importantly she was wearing Kagome's clothes.

"Hey wench! Who gave you permission to put on the Bitch's clothes? Where is she anyway? I need…to…talk to…her…"

Midway his sentence Kagome made her presence known as she poked her head over the back of the sofa. Her eyes fixed to the floor.

InuYasha looked from Sango to Kagome. Had he stepped into a parallel universe? Why were they wearing each other's clothes?

After seeing the now confused InuYasha stop his verbal assault, Sango spoke.

"Kagome is none of your concern. Nor is anything you have to say. The truth is I am the real princess. I don't like you and I'm leaving."

Still flabbergasted, InuYasha placed a clawed hand up to his temple.

"What are you talking about?"

Sango look up at the sky as if the ceiling wasn't blocking her view. Kami, why do you insist upon plaguing me with pea-brained princes?'

He just had to tell her first. He really didn't want her to hear it from someone else. The likely-hood that the information would get twisted or changed was very high.

He knocked the door lightly but opened it after not receiving a response.

"Sango?" He looked around the room. Where the heck had she gotten off to? He told her he'd be right back.'

Then it occurred to Miroku that all her things were gone.

Where were Sango's things?'

He turned walking back down the hall. Someone must know about this. Miroku was just about to leave off the servant hall and enter the main one but for once Kami actually answered his question.

"..Then she got this look in her eye."

"I thought there was something wrong with her. I sensed it when I came to get her trunk. But I didn't know her that well so I brushed it off."

"Well someone had to tell her. I didn't want a young girl's heart broken if it wasn't necessary."

"So she did like him?"

"I dunno. All I know is that she said she wasn't going to be around for him to finish his royal seduction' I think she called it."

"Speaking of seduction…"

"No, Hiten. You know I am seeing your brother."

"Come on Mira. Monten loves to share."

Miroku didn't wish to hear that part of their conversation. He walked on to the main hall.

Could they have been talking about InuYasha and Kagome? No, InuYasha should just be in the process of telling her now. The only other royal person they could be talking about was him.' He doubted they were talking about Sesshomaru. They were talking about him and Sango. What had he done to upset her? Or more like what had the mink demoness told her? What was her name again? Mary? No…Mirror? No. Mira! That was it. He and Mira were going to have a nice talk after he straightened out things with the princess.'

He grabbed his chest. That tightening feeling in his chest was getting worse. Maybe he should stop ignoring it and ask Kikyo for some medicine. Nah.

"Master I have bad news to report."

"Was is it now?"

"The princess is leaving. In order for your plan to work don't they have to marry?"

"It is what I would prefer. However I do have a back up plan in action incase this fell through." The speaker's lips curled in disgust. That pathetic human managed to run off another one. This one was more important than the rest of the bubbleheads he'd been paired with. They really need to marry for this to be an unarguable situation.'

InuYasha sat in on the balcony railing. He was finally able to reclaim his room. But what did it matter. She was gone. How could she do that? She had worked her way in his head and now she was just going to leave! And she didn't even look at him. She either stared at the floor or the wall through the whole ordeal. She didn't even try to explain herself. Not the Princess Pushy would have let her get a word out but at the very least Kagome could have attempted to say something. Anything!

"InuYasha, where is princess Kagome?"

"She ain't princess. And they're gone."

Something inside Miroku dropped. So they had left. "InuYasha don't be cross with them it was our fault they left. We were the ones that lied."

"No dumb ass. I mean she wasn't the princess. Looks like we weren't the only ones to switch places." InuYasha's shoulders slumped as he looked out into the darkness

Miroku wasn't sure he heard right. He couldn't have heard right.

"InuYasha, are you saying that Sango was actually the princess."

"Isn't that what I just said dipstick? And you call me the slow one here."

InuYasha had had a terrible night. When he did force himself to go back into the room to sleep, Kagome's scent flooded his senses. And it got worse when he got into the bed.

Usually the smell would relax him but right now it was making him angry. It was reminding him about the things he really didn't want to think about right now. Why hadn't she told him? Why did she agree to it in the first place? Why had she toyed with his feelings if she had no intention of staying?

True he had been plotting, too. But at least he was planning to run her away. That made it a little bit better right?

After tossing around in the bed for what seemed like hours he gave up and went to sleep in his tree.

The next morning however he had awoken to find a fresh coat of dew on all exposed skin as well as his hair and a catipiller on his check.

"This is going to be a shitty day."

He decided that he was going to get dressed and talk to Kikyo. He had finally found her in the garden. Kikyo was cutting some fresh flowers upon Queen Rin's request.

"Kikyo I need to talk to you." He stated as he sat down near her. Kikyo continued on with cutting flowers as if she hadn't heard him. InuYasha sighed as he repeated himself. "Kikyo, I said I need to talk."

The servant huffed, and paused her task to look at him. "I heard you fine the first time. What now that your sprain ankle slut is gone you want to talk? Now you have time for me? When I wanted to talk you said you had things to do."

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" She jumped up to tower over him, squeezing the flowers in one hand and the cutting tool in the other. "My problem is your suppose to be my friend and you blew me of for some princess that you were suppose to be running off."

"Well everything was going fine until you got me elected as her personal slave. Which reminds me why did you blackmail me if all you were going to do was tell Sesshomaru?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

InuYasha didn't like the fact that Kikyo was yelling at him but it hurt a little more because she was staring down at him. He jumped up forcing her to look up at him so she could continue the staring contest.

"Well if you didn't tell him then who did?"

She hated it when he looked down on her. "I don't know or care.", she huffed while crossing her arms.

InuYasha was about to continue arguing until a new scent caught his nose. He leaned forward a bit and sniffed again.

He frowned up his face. "No wonder your acting so pissy. I'll talk to you later…when you're not PMSing."

All the suppressed anger that Kikyo had been unheathly pushing down inside herself exploded. And she did something she would never ever do if she had been in her right state of mind.

Before InuYasha could make his escape she reached out and grabbed the two sections of hair hanging on each side of his face and cut them as she had been doing the flowers earlier.

Amazingly she had cut them evenly but now the dog prince had forelocks on either side of his face that were shorter than the rest of his hair.

Miroku sat in his favorite spot in the forest as he tried to concentrate on his breathing exercises, but it was no use. All he could think about was Sango and how he had screwed this up.

Why would she switch places? Why did she feel the need to leave now? And why did she leave without saying goodbye?

But those were the questions no one but Sango could answer. He really should be focusing on the ones he could answer. Were those servants really talking about him? What did that girl tell Sango that would make her want to leave?

He really wanted to chase after Sango but until he knew the answers to those questions there was no need in running after her.

Miroku cursed himself. If he hadn't been a lech and groped Sango she would have never been in the room to talk to that woman. She would probably be at the castle right now having lunch with him. She was after all his fiancée. Was it possible that he had just screwed up with the one woman that could make him happy?

And that was just the icing on the cake. He still had to explain to his father how he had managed to run another girl off. The idea had been much more appealing before he had known Sango was the one he was giving up.

How had a simple plan gone so wrong? He hated to think about what Sesshomaru would do to him when he found out. He had done a little over a month of planning for no reason, and after their little talk' last night he wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

It was made very clear that he was not happy with either him or InuYasha. And this event would surly make things worse.

The prince shook his head as he mounted his horse. This was a fine mess he had made and he didn't have the first clue as to how to get out of it.

Two days they had been on the road now, and she couldn't get the prince out of her mind. When she closed her eyes to lay down she saw his face. When she tried to think he invaded her thoughts. How was it this perverted prince had engraved himself into her mind?

"Sango did you want the rest of the apple?"

"No."

Kagome gave the rest of the fruit to the guard, which he gave to the horses. And the driver announced that it was time to go. Both girls situated themselves inside the carriage for the bumpy ride.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't stand the silence. She needed to talk about something.

"Sango? What are you going to tell the King?"

"Actually I thought about that. I was thinking of a couple of kingdoms that could help us with the raids. And I will tell him the truth about prince. That he was a jerk and I won't be responsible for handing the kingdom over to him."

Kagome nodded. But then Sango started again.

"I can't believe that white haired-"

"Silver."

"What?"

"Silver. His hair is silver and you keep calling it white."

Sango looked at Kagome for a minute. But never the less it did make her stop complaining.

"I know what well make you feel better Sango." Kagome said with fake happiness. "Give me that new scroll you got. I'll read it to you."

Sango bit her bottom lip. She had kept the scroll. For some stupid reason she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It would definitely help her forget Miroku but…

"No. I don't really feel like hearing it."

"But a couple of days ago you said you couldn't wait to hear the next chapter."

"Well that was then, this is now." Sango finished lamely.

Kagome just sighed and stared out the window. If she was with InuYasha they'd be outside right now enjoying the fresh air. He would be lying in her lap while she read him a story.

But the image was quickly replace with the last time she had seen him. He was some where between hurt and angry. She could tell by his voice. She didn't have the heart to look at him.

She knew that he would want her to explain everything, and if she had looked into his eyes she would have broke down crying. Not that it would matter. Kikyo was there to lick his wounds. Kagome choked back the twinge of pain in her heart. Kikyo would help him forget.

What had put a fire under Sango to make her want to leave?' The lady in waiting was dying to ask that. But every time she brought it up Sango would change the subject. The last time she mentioned it Sango had broke down crying.

Afterwards Kagome had dropped the subject all together.

Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt stop. "What is that?" The driver stated.

"It is the strangest wind storm I ever saw." The soldier replied.

Both girls eyes widened. They lunged toward the window. There was indeed a huge whirlwind of sand coming their way but it was no storm.

Kagome's heart sank. This is not what she needed right now.

"Kagome, is that Koga?"

The servant groaned. In seconds he was in front of the carriage.

Koga held an air of importance as he spoke with the driver and guard. "I wish to speak with the princess."

* * *

A/N: wipes off sweat It might not be my best chapter but it is definitely my longest. Thanks for being so patient with me. 


	11. What The Night Can Bring

A/N: Fair warning I was not in a good mood when writing this so if it falls short of your expectation I'm sorry. And I feel so special know people actually thought my story was worth while to put in their favorites.

And ladyrinremix - **Yes Rin is a demon in this fic.** (I put this in bold so maybe people will pay attention to it.) And you will see such evidence in this chapter that she is by the comment Miroku makes.

**_Summary:_ **Can't think of a good summary right now...InuYasha vs Koga (Round 1). Kagome has her breath taken away by a certain K-9. And Kikyo gets some bad news.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The guard readied his weapon. "What business could you possibly have with the princess?"

"I believe that is for the princess to know. I don't have time to waste with you."

"Why you insolent little-"

"Stand down!"

Both men turned to the direction of the voice. Sango was hanging out of the window.

"Let him by."

The guard looked a little put out as the wolf smirked walking toward the princess.

Making a slight bow, he began. "Princess Sango, your father sent me to tell you that there was another raid."

"What? Is Daddy alright? How bad was it?"

Koga put a hand to stop her sea of questions. "The King is fine. This raid was worse than before. Luckily I was there with my pack. We did what we could to stop them but the damage was still bad. The King wants you to stay at the Youkai Kingdom until he sends a message saying it's safe. And I'm supposed to ask King Sesshomaru if he could send some reinforcements."

Sango paled slightly. "I..I can't go back there. There must be another way." The princess began to get upset at the thought of being forced under the same roof as the jerks that she just managed to escape. "I need to be there to help. I'm not helpless you know."

"Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just doing what he asked me to. Why are you out here anyway? He told me you were still going to be at the palace."

Clearing her throat she answered. "Well the important thing is that you found me."

"Yeah there's another thing I wanted to ask." He said, craning his neck in an attempt to see further inside the carriage. "I thought Kagome was with you."

Sango opened her mouth, but caught her self from talking. Didn't he see Kagome plainly sitting opposite her?' Sango turned in the direction that Kagome was suppose to be and found air.

While Koga had been conversing with the guard, Kagome had taken the opportunity to move to the other side of the carriage and shrink down in the seat.

"Kagome sit up, so that Koga may see you." Sango said trying to hold back giggles.

The lady in waiting gave her a death glare. "But I can't."

"Why is that?" Koga asked, still trying to see into the cab of the carriage.

Kagome stammered. "Because..Because I..I hurt my ankle and its best if I keep it stretched out." Kagome began to gain confidence, seeing as she had made up a believable lie. "You wouldn't want me to make it worse would you?"

The wolf's voice drowned with concern. "Of course not. But how did you get hurt? Who did this to you? I will kill who ever dared to hurt my woman!"

Kagome widened her eyes. She couldn't tell him that part of the reason she had gotten hurt was InuYasha. She'd just have to leave that part out. Maybe if she let that my woman' thing slide this time he wouldn't question her further.

She sat up a little bit and plastered a sweet smile on. "Oh no. It was all my fault. Stupid me. I tripped and fell. So no killing anyone.", she finished with a nervous laugh.

Koga frowned. "Kagome never call yourself stupid. You're the brightest women I know. No offence your majesty." Sango waved him off. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take a look at it."

"No!" Kagome's mind worked franticly. "I mean I already had the castle's healer look at it and..uhhh…she said not to move it. Besides I wouldn't want to delay you any longer. You still have to give the message to the King."

"Don't be silly Kagome, you're my first priority. And I'm not going to leave you two without PROPER protection.", he said loud enough for the soldier to hear him.

Oh goody.', Kagome thought

"Thank you very much Koga. Would you like to ride with us? I know you would prefer to run but we won't be able to match your speed. So why not rest after such a long journey?" Sango smiled brightly. She loved taunting Kagome about Koga.

Kagome was going to kill Sango the moment they were alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin sung the same lullaby for the third time.

She rocked the baby in her arms but it just wasn't working. She knew what he wanted, however she was unable to supply him with it.

"Where is your father?", she asked.

There was a light knock on the door. Rin let out an exhausted sigh. She knew it wasn't her Sesshy. He wouldn't have knocked. Who ever it was, they were going to give her a much needed break.

"Come in."

Miroku poked his head in.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no." She said a little to quickly for Miroku's liking. "Come here."

The prince felt a little uneasy but did as she asked. The moment he was within arms reach she handed him the screaming child. Miroku looked at her in shock as he adjusted the demon prince.

"Thanks. I just need a little break. He wants Sesshomaru. But you're a male you should do. Now, what was it you wanted?"

"I was going to ask you about my dilemma."

"Oh Miroku.", she sighed sitting at the foot of the massive bed. "There is nothing wrong with being nervous before you get married."

"No. That's not it."

Rin's brow creased with confusion.

"See for the first time in my life I can actually see myself with someone. She makes the world look brighter. And everything ordinary seems fresh in new."

Rin smirked. "It's called being in love, you silly human. I thought that was the one thing your kind did understand."

Love? That was possible. He did have this sick feeling now that she wasn't there. Not including the spells of tightness in his chest.'

Miroku began to reflect on the philosophy he had told InuYasha.

(Flashback)

"InuYasha. She was crying. You and I both know that is the second worst thing a woman can do to you."

InuYasha looked at him strangely. "What's the first?"

"Well it's a tie really. Between crushing your heart or crushing your jewels." InuYasha unconsciously rubbed both areas. "While I can't say which hurts more because I haven't experienced both to compare them properly. But I assume the heart would hurt more seeing as it will last longer."

(End Flashback)

Well now could definitely compare the two.

Snapping fingers and Rin's voice brought him back from his mental journey.

"Hello? Miroku?"

"Gomen. No, that's not the problem.", he started while sifting the now quiet baby. "See as far as I know everything was going great. We got along. She's intelligent, beautiful, and plays a remarkable game of chess. Her jab isn't bad either. I told her how I felt. Then the next thing I know she's gone."

"Well that's not good. Are you sure she didn't shy away because she was scared?"

He knew that he had left out some crucial information. He began telling her the story while excluding some parts.

"So why don't you go after her?"

"Well I want to but.." The rest of his sentence was cut short because the little prince decided smacking Miroku in the face was fun activity.

"Now. Now, little inu." The Queen took the infant back "I don't think Miroku likes that." The young prince pouted and began to whine. "Well what do you intend to do about it?"

"That's kind of the reason I came. I'm not sure what to do. I've been brooding about this for..", he paused to count the days since she left. "..three and a half days now. I just don't know what to do."

"Alright. Do you love her?" He nodded. "Okay then. Go find her. Find out what upset her and fix it."

Miroku blinked for a moments while scratching his head. The plan seemed so simple. He was having a hard time remembering exactly why he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Wahhhhh!"

The scream had hurt his human ears, he could imagine how Rin felt.

"Here you take him and I'll hunt down Sesshomaru."

The child became content as he picked up his game of smack Miroku.

"Don't forget what I said." She chirped, pushing him out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naraku checked off the rest of the weapons and smiled to himself. Yes, everything had worked out perfectly. He didn't have to send his men away and he had gotten extra weapons to boot.

This was going to be a lovely day. The only thing that could make this day better was if he had her waiting for him. The general slipped into a daydream only to have it interrupted.

"General."

Naraku looked around. He didn't see anyone, so he went back to his daydream.

"General."

Naraku looked around and once again saw no one. Was he losing it?

"General Naraku!" The voice was getting angry. "Down here you baka!"

Naraku looked down to see the King's right hand toad. The little green demon was fuming.

"I have a message from the King. He is going to send a platoon. He wants them by the end of the week."

"But the marriage is off. Why is he still sending troops?"

Jaken closed his eyes and pushed his hands into the opposite oversized sleeve. "Not that it is any of your concern but he is doing it out of good politics."

"And why couldn't he tell me this himself?"

The toad snorted and put his noise in the air. "King Sesshomaru has more important things to do than deal with your attitude."

With that said Jaken strode off feeling important. The black haired general was swallowing his anger. So much for his perfect day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

InuYasha was going to kill someone.

Some wench had the nerve to come in and wash his sheets. Did he ask them to wash his sheets? No! It was the only thing he had left to remind him of Kagome and now it was gone.

He decided to hunt down whoever it was and kill them slowly with his hands. But he was denied such pleasure because the washing room was heavily scented with cleaners and he had lost the culprit.

Now he was it a bad mood. This had been a shitty week. He had accidentally started liking some girl only to have her snatched away. Not only was Kikyo being moody and snappy, but she had cut his hair. And the one memory he did have of Kagome had been destroyed.

Yes, it had indeed been an awful week. Maybe sitting in his tree would make all look brighter. And if that didn't help he could always go on a run. He looked down and sighed. That's what he had planned to do with Kagome.

This was frustrating him to no end!

Suddenly a blur of white streak by and the scent of mink tingled his nose. He looked up just in time a milky white hair and a pale skinned arm turn the corner.

"InuYasha!" He turned to find Miroku walking fast toward him. "Did she come past here?"

"What?"

"The girl.." Miroku was cut off as the little inu began a new round of smack Miroku.

InuYasha pointed to the corner the blur had taken. "Here InuYasha. Hold your nephew for a bit. You can…" Miroku snapped his fingers as if commanding the word to come forth. "…bond. Yeah that's it." And Miroku ran off.

Moving his eye off the retreating figure of his friend, InuYasha looked down at the gurgling baby.

"Oi, pup. We are going to go over the rules in case you don't remember them from the last time. Rule #1 - Don't poop cause I ain't changing it. Rule #2 - You mess up my hair or clothes you get dumped on the first female that walks by. Rule #3 - I can and will add more rules when need be. If we have a deal, shake on it."

InuYasha held out an index finger. The baby's face took on the same expressionless one that his father possessed as he grabbed the offered finger.

"Deal." InuYasha said as he shook with the infant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Master."

Stiffening the speaker replied. "I thought I told you never to show up here."

"I made sure no one saw me."

"Well? What is it? What couldn't wait until later?"

"They turned around. They are coming back here. The princes should be back in a couple of hours. Is that what the plan was? Make them turn around?"

Smirking the speaker answered. "Actually it worked out better than I had hoped. We got more supplies and a reasonable fight from those wolves. I might consider the wolf lord as a commander when I am done."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Koga will you please stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

That I'm your woman!'

But Kagome chickened out of saying the thought that was screaming in her head. "That you will wait for me."

"But I will."

Thank Kami, Sango is asleep. She'd probably kill me for saying this.'

"Koga, I want you to be happy. I have to take care of Sango. That's my duty. She is never going to marry anyone, so I have to look after her. And I don't want you to get old waiting for me."

"Kagome, I'm a demon. I don't get old'. You know that."

The raven haired servant fought the urge to bang her head against the wall. How many hints did a girl have to drop?

"Find someone you can be happy with."

"I already did", he stated grasping her hands.

She sighed. It's not that she didn't like Koga. He was a wonderful guy. He had all the requirements of a good husband, but he did lack one thing. One thing that Kagome was beginning to pray to the gods that he would be blessed with at some point.

He didn't listen. Oh sure he did listen when someone told him to do something or his pack need to resolve a conflict but Koga had this bad habit of twisting the words to mean what he wanted or thought he heard instead of listening to the real meaning.

Case in point, the conversation they were having right now. How many different ways had she just said no only to have him think it meant wait a little longer.

"Koga, once you deliver the message to the King you're leaving right?"

"Yes, I need to review the damage that my pack suffered. But I will visit you Kagome, don't worry."

How lucky am I?'

"But don't you need to stay close to your family…errr…pack?"

"I only live a couple of thousand miles from the palace." In Koga talk that meant: I can be there in thirty minutes or so. "Before you leave I will have to show you your future home."

The lady in waiting rolled her eyes. Here we go again.' And turned to face the window. Hold on! She recognized these surroundings. They must be very close. True it was dark when she had seen them but her heart was telling her InuYasha wasn't far away.

She began to get excited about thinking how she would be near him again. Of course Koga took it as she was happy with what he had just said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

InuYasha sat in his tree thinking. Well more like trying to figure out who to talk to about how crappy he was feeling, while the future king trace his uncle's claws with his baby ones.

As much as he hated talking about his emotions, that is what he really need right now. Someone to just listen. Then he looked down at the baby. Why not? It was perfect. Who would he tell? And at the moment he seemed to be the only emotionally stable person in the castle.

He took a big breath. "See it all started when Miroku found out he was being placed in another arranged marriage…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There he was! She must have checked everywhere except the tree. She felt so bad about what she did. She just had to apologize to him. Hopefully he would listen to what she had to say and not storm off calling her a crazy woman.

He had been avoiding her, but he did say he would talk to her when she was normal.

What was he doing? Talking to himself?'

He hadn't picked up on her yet or at least he hadn't showed any indication of it. Whatever he was doing must be really important to distract him like this.

"…And before I realized it-"

"InuYasha?"

"What do you want?", the prince said not looking away from the mystery object.

How do I start…' Kikyo pressed her lips together. "I wanted to say I'm really sorry, InuYasha. I…I don't know what possessed me to do that and if you still wanted to talk…I'm here."

InuYasha jumped down holding the baby with one arm. Kikyo was horrified.

"What are you doing with the baby out here? And in a tree at that? How did you get up there with him?"

The baby and his uncle looked at her as if she was speaking another language before looking at each other.

"I don't know what her problem is either." InuYasha said aloud as if they had been having a conversation with their eyes. "Don't worry they all don't grown up like that."

"You better be glad you're holding that baby."

The hanyou smirked. "And if I wasn't you'd do what?"

But is smile quickly faded as the wind picked up and brought a new scent to his nose.

It's…It can't be. Am I losing it? No that is most definitely her. But I thought she left?' The celebration he was about to start quickly ended when he caught another scent, the stench of wolf.

"What's wrong?"

"Here." He went to hand her the baby but infant inu had other ideas.

The child grabbed a forelock and looked at him as if to say he hadn't done anything to break the agreement. Where was he going?

InuYasha felt bad now. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just have to go check on something."

Not waiting for Kikyo to question him, he took off going as fast as his legs would allow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sango we're here." Kagome said, shaking the sleeping princess.

Sango stretched and daintily yawned. It took her a moment to remember why Koga was there and why she was not staring at her home.

Slightly depressed she marched up to the gate. The guards recognized the carriage but not the woman.

"I am princess Sango of the Mayan Kingdom. I have been told by my father to return to the Youkai palace because my land is not safe. I would also like to request an audience with the King. Thank you." She waited for them to open the gates and got infuriated when they didn't. "Why are you not opening the gates?"

"Ma'am we're sorry, but you're not the princess. She's already been here and left. And we would appreciate if you didn't waste our time and yours with your little scam."

"WHAT!"

Sango was about to give both guards the tongue lashing of a lifetime when she was distracted.

"Koga, no! Don't worry about it. Koga! Put me down!"

"But you said your ankle was sprained, ne? I can't have you walking on it."

Kagome fell silent. She had told him that; Didn't she? She couldn't go back and say it was possible for her to limp on it because she had made it sound so bad before. So she gave in. He walked up to the gate.

The guards bowed at once. "Princess. We did not know you were back. Miss we are sorry for calling you a liar."

"But next time don't tell lies about you being the princess." The second one finish in a low whisper and was elbowed by first guard.

They opened the gates and allowed them to come through. The three started to walk up to the castle.

Kagome called over Koga's shoulder, "But I m not the-"

"Don't worry about it Kagome. It was an unforeseen glitch on my part. I should have realized that everyone in the castle has yet to hear we switched."

"Sango, Why are we walking?"

"Because the horses are tired and the carriage wheel is mildly damaged from the bumpy road."

The princess failed to tell her the other reason. The fact that she was trying dragging out every moment she could before she entered the place that he was in.

Kagome sighed as the hopes that Koga would put her down were dashed away. Koga frowned. What was making his woman mope so much? He would have to cheer her up. He started to walk slower so that some distance was between them and her majesty.

It started off as just a twitch but Kagome soon erupted with giggles as he tickled her.

"No. No. No.", the girl said loudly. She meant for it to sound stern so he would stop but hadn't come out that way.

"No? No, what? No you don't want me to stop? Okay." He stopped walking so that he could balance her squirming body.

The dark haired princess looked back at them as she climbed the stairs. She was really going to love teasing Kagome about this later. Now how to get passed these guards without her?'

Luck it seemed was on her side this time. Hiten just happened to be on guard duty.

"Sango? What are you doing back here? And what's with the clothes?"

"Well, my friend that is a long story. Right now, I was wondering if you could tell someone I need to see the King."

"Sure. Come on." He left the other three guards outside to watch the attraction to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was one of the few times InuYasha wished the castle was smaller.

Almost there.'

"No. No. No."

What was that wolf doing? Was she laughing?'

He stopped a few feet away and was appalled by the sight before him. Kagome was in the arms of Koga. InuYasha stomach turned at a new height of disgust he hadn't known existed until now.

Kagome felt the muscles in Koga's body flex and tighten under her as he stopped tickling her. Still smiling she look up at him with the intent of doing some light scolding. But when she looked at his face it was not smiling like she thought it would be. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her at all.

"Hey wolf! Who told you, you could take over my job?" InuYasha hissed, the sparks in his eyes began to fly. "I carry Kagome not you.", he finished, walking up to the pair.

Did he just use my name?'

"Is that why your stench was surrounding her intoxicating essence? If I decide to carry _my_ woman that is my decision."

"Have you forgotten you're in my home?"

"Don't you mean King Sesshomaru's castle? And as I recall he likes me. I saved his life."

"Is that what your telling people, you tick covered coward?"

"Who are you calling a coward, you royal mutt?"

InuYasha let out a warning growl. "Weakling!"

Koga growled back and took a step closer. "Dog turd."

InuYasha stepped closer and bared his fangs. "Maggot breath."

"Insolent pup!"

"Arrogant jackass!"

They were now nose to nose with Kagome caught in the middle.

"Uhh. InuYasha. Koga. Could we not fight guys?"

"Don't worry Kagome. I can take him. Keep your hands off my woman, mutt-face. She needs a real warrior like me. Wolves mate for life which is more than I can say about you dog demons. You run after anything in heat. Isn't that what you father did? How else can you account for your existence?"

The hair on the hanyou's neck bristled. He snatched Kagome and stormed through the palace doors.

"Come back here, dog face!"

Koga rushed to follow but was blocked by the guards. This effectively ended their conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miroku was slumped against the wall. He was trying to catch his breath. That girl was fast! He had been trying to corner Mira so she would tell him what she said to Sango.

"Prince Miroku?"

He turned to the direction of the voice. It was one of the servants and she was holding a bunch of sheets.

"Did you need some assistance? I can help you right after I finish the beds for our guests or I can send someone to help you now if you prefer?"

"Guest?", Miroku panted.

"Yes milord. The princess had to turn around and I need to change the sheets on the bed before they bring in her trunks."

Miroku gained new found energy. "The princess is here?" He reframed from doing a happy dance. "I was wondering, what room was she suppose to be in again?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the first time in weeks everyone was sitting at the dining hall table. Everyone except for the Queen, that is. They had been waiting for her but Sesshomaru grew restless and started the meal without her.

He hadn't been able to sit down and eat in the dining hall for a month and he refused to eat a cold meal his first time back.

No one was saying anything. There was a tense silence for some reason. InuYasha was in his own world. Miroku looked extremely nervous. And Sango was looking down at her plate pushing the food around. Sesshomaru could careless what was wrong with them. He was intent on enjoying his meal.

The silence was temporally broken as an upset Rin entered the hall.

"Sesshy, I can't believed you started without me!" The Queen looked rather put out as she took her seat.

Miroku swallowed his laughter but InuYasha wasn't as quick and a chuckle escaped his lips.

The King on the other hand almost choked on his food. She was never to call him that unless they were alone. But judging from the glares he was getting from her could only mean she must have let it slip.

But he didn't dare fuss at her, at least not in front of everyone. Or she would cut out the little bit of quality time he did get. And the idea of a cold bed didn't sound good to Sesshomaru. However, he still needed to work out his anger. So what did he do? He found a scapegoat.

"InuYasha go to your room."

"Wha? What did I do? Your bitch broke the rules." He put up his fingers to make quotation marks. "Not me."

"Go!"

Mumbling InuYasha got up from the table and slammed the door on his way out. It wasn't like he was planning to be there much longer anyway. He wanted to get to his room early tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome tossed in her bed. InuYasha had been so mean.

(Flashback)

"Here is your room. And you're going to stay here for the rest of the night. I'll get you in the morning."

Kagome was shocked. Had he ripped her away from Koga to be mean? Sure it looked kind of awkward but he could at least let her explain.

"Well can you at least hand me the wash basin."

"Yeah you do stink." He said rudely while pushing the basin in her hands.

What he really meant was for her to wash off all traces of wolf off but Kagome didn't know that.

(End Flashback)

What had she done to deserve that? Even worse, now she was in the servant's quarters. That meant there was nothing to look at or do.

She covered her mouth as she yawned, at this rate she wouldn't get any sleep. How had Sango done it? Kagome was starting to feel a little guilty that she hadn't asked the condition of the room she had been given while she was playing' servant.

But the past was the past, and after being in luxury for so long it wasn't going to take some time to adjust back.

Kagome stood up, testing her left foot. She wasn't stupid enough to put all her weight on it. Though her self-sabotage had bruised the skin, it hadn't done much else. In a couple of days she would be able to walk without a limp.

While walking to Sango's room she was making a mental note to make it back to her room before InuYasha came to get in the morning.

She pushed open the door as quietly as she could, in case Sango was asleep. To her surprise Sango had the room lit with candles and she was standing at the balcony with her back turned.

"Sango, I'm sleeping with you tonight." Kagome hopped in the bed savoring the heavenly softness of the sheets. "Mmm. I missed this bed. Oh, Sango remind me to get back to my room before InuYasha comes to get me.", she finished sleepily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

InuYasha stood at his balcony staring at the sky willing for the sun to come up or wishing that the moon would magically appear.

He hated moonless nights. His paranoia had made him light every dark corner on the room. But he did admit that he was getting better at handling them.

This would be the third time he hadn't locked the door. This was mostly for Kikyo's sake though. She usually would comfort him on these nights. And she got lost in the secret passage to easily. She probably wouldn't come tonight anyway. She had been acting weird. True she had apologized, but after the new hair cut she'd given him he wasn't sure he wanted her around without his demonic strength to aid him.

His thoughts turned to what had happened this afternoon. Kagome was back but he wasn't as happy about it as he thought he would have been.

When he gave that warning growl to the asshole wolf it wasn't a normal one it was one of possession. One that said he had his hands on someone else's property. He hadn't anticipated that it would come out like that. It just had.

But then Koga had ranted about how Kagome was his. The words echoed in his mind.

…_my_ woman… _my_ woman…'

InuYasha tried to quiet the annoying voice. But as soon as he did the rest of the wolf's speech played.

Keep your hands off my woman, mutt-face. She needs a real warrior like me.'

She was someone else's. He was happy because knowing they switched meant liking her wasn't wrong. And now he had everything snatched from him again. Did Kami enjoy poking fun at him?

He tensed slightly as he heard the door shut. So Kikyo had come.'

"Sango, I'm sleeping with you tonight."

InuYasha seemed to be frozen to his spot. That wasn't Kikyo's voice. That was Kagome. How did she get here if she couldn't walk?

"Mmm. I missed this bed. Oh, Sango remind me to get back to my room before InuYasha comes to get me."

Did she like playing him for a fool? She was going to let him carry her when it was obvious she could walk.

He made himself turn around but had his eyes shut tightly. Maybe he had heard wrong. Maybe he was hallucinating. Forcing his eyes open he saw a small lump in his bed.

"Damnit."

He walked to the bed looking over her. She looked so innocent. How could someone with a face like that lie?

"Kagome."

But she only sunk further into the sheets.

"Kagome." He shook her shoulder.

Her face twisted. She could have sworn she heard InuYasha. She must be having a dream. The next thing she felt was a hand.

What a strange dream, she could actually feel him touching her.'

The more InuYasha stared at her the more he was beginning to forget exactly why he was supposed to be mad. Something about something? He scratched the back of his neck.

Why was he about to throw a beautiful woman out of his room?'

He suddenly felt stupid. He had the woman he had been thinking about all week in his room, in his bed and he was about to send her away? Any guy would call him dumb.

It might be his human emotions taking over but…He climbed into the bed with her and spooned against her wrapping her in his arms. It so felt right. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in her midnight colored tresses.

And for the first time ever, he actually went to sleep on a moonless night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kikyo stretched her arms. She had over slept. But that nap was just what she needed. InuYasha was so dead set on not going to sleep, but that was okay. One day she'd convince him that these nights were no different from any other.

She remembered the first time she saw him as a human.

There was something strange going on because InuYasha would go to his room early and lock it up tight. No one knew why and Miroku wasn't talking. So she made it her mission to find out what was going on. Since he locked the door the only other ways in were the balcony and hidden door. And there was no way she was coming in from the balcony.

But she sucked at trying to find her way in the hidden passage. After many attempts she had gotten very lost in the secret passage and finally found a door. Kikyo didn't care where it led to she just wanted out.

That's when she saw him. He had freaked out of course and made her swear under every god she knew that she would never tell anyone.

Since then she would keep him company. He said it felt better having her there. That he was not as scared knowing he was with someone he trusted. Well maybe he hadn't used those words but she knew that's what he meant.

She opened the door. Thank Kami he had started leaving it unlocked.

Huh, that was strange usually he would be on the balcony. Where was he?'

A sleepy moan turned her attention to the bed.

Had he actually gone to sleep?'

She would have to see this with her own eyes.

Creeping over to the bed she looked down at the slumbering lump. He had indeed fallen asleep but he was not alone.

Tears began to form in her eyes. That girl was doing it again! She had completely replaced her. This was the last thing that she had thought was only for her and InuYasha. Now this girl had come back and taken this away from her, too.

Kikyo began to run out the room not caring that she slammed the door on her way out. Though the tears were blurring her vision she didn't care. She just wanted to get away far away from her.

It had taking time and emotional struggle for her to gain InuYasha's trust, the kind of relationship that girl had managed to accomplish in a few weeks. And even worse she had surpassed her. She just came back and they were already in bed together!

She tripped and fell to the floor and there she sat bawling her eyes out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He hated this. He had spent all day figuring out how to rearrange the King's' men. Now he was wiped. He wanted nothing more than to go to his bed and sleep.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he heard a thud behind him. He whirled to find someone on the floor. He knew it was her. He knew her shape anywhere. She looked like she was crying.

He bent over her. "Kikyo? What's wrong?"

She mumbled through the sobs, "He…he…he doesn't need me anymore."

"Who doesn't need you?"

She tried to reply but was crying to hard.

Naraku made a quick scan to ensure no one else had seen her in such a state. She would not like for people to see her this way.

"Okay let's get you some where more private. Then you can tell me what happened."

Nodding she allowed herself to be led along. It was the start of the first real social interaction she had in weeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sat up in the bed. She looked around with half lidded eyes.

I could have sworn I heard something.'

"Sango did you hear something?"

Sango didn't reply. She was sleeping soundly on her stomach with her head turned away.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "Sango?"

"No. Tired. Sleep.", the pile of hair grumbled.

Sango sounded terrible. The lady in waiting hoped she wasn't catching a cold. She looked down at the sheet of hair.

"Sango." Kagome whined. "You know you're suppose braid your hair before you go to bed. I'm not spending the whole morning untangling it."

Beginning to wake up she started gathering the hair so she could braid it.

Maybe if I do something with it now I won't have such a hard time in the morning.'

When she pulled the last section away from the face to find not Sango but InuYasha. Her first reaction was to scream but she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Why was InuYasha in Sango's room? And what had he done to his hair?' Now that she was paying attention. Had he cut his hair? How dare he commit such a vile act to those beautiful locks! And where were his ears! Who gave him permission to get rid of them? How had he done that?'

She began to yank her hand along his skull in search of the missing appendages.

Although in her frantic mind frame she omitted the important question. Why were they in bed together?

InuYasha cracked an eye open. He was getting the worst headache.

"What did you do with them?"

His eyes snapped open. Kagome jumped back a bit when he bolted up right.

He rubbed his head. "What are you doing?" He asked loudly.

"What did you do with them?" She retorted just as loudly.

"Do with what?"

"Your ears? And what did you do to your hair?"

The last questions rebooted his brain. Tonight was the night he turned human.

Damn! Now somebody else knew.'

"Oh my gosh!" He turned to see a frightful look on her face. "Why are we in bed together? What happened to Sango?" She put her face in her hands. "I'm in the bed with Sango's husband to be! She'll never speak to me again. I hope I live long enough to regret this."

"Don't get so up tight. You're not in trouble."

"No. No. How did this happen?" She ran her fingers through her hair still ranting.

"Your not-"

"Just go away. Kagome, you're so stupid. He is someone else's."

The simply words made InuYasha remember exactly why he had been mad earlier.

"Hey, you're in my room. You get out."

His room? She had been staying in his room!' Now she remembered. She had been staying in one of the prince's rooms. Well that was besides the point right now.

"I don't want your boyfriend in my face because you're acting like a harlot."

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Excuse you? A harlot. I am most definitely not…one of those!"

"Yes you are. You came here and flirted with me knowing full well you were somebody else's."

"I traded places because that is what I was told to do! And quit talking about me like I'm someone's property."

"You are that asshole wolf's mate, aren't you?", he asked sizing her up.

"NO!"

InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "Not the impression he gave."

"He is diluted. It's wishful thinking."

The fight was drained out of the prince. She wasn't someone's.

"Even if she did call it off that doesn't change that fact that you are still betrothed to Sango." Kagome was unaware that InuYasha was no longer listening.

She was brought out of her ranting as she felt InuYasha plant both his hands on either side of her. She looked down to make sure it wasn't her imagination. Kagome looked up into his eyes. She didn't like that look he was giving her. She began a backward retreat.

"InuYasha?"

I'll do it now. Now while I can truly say that I am out of my mind. Pesky human emotions.'

"InuYasha don't do anything rash. Remember you belong to my lady."

The feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse when she felt her body come in contact with pillows and then the headboard.

"No I don't.", he said in a low whisper continuing to corner his prey.

Blast! She'd been going the wrong way.'

He put his forehead against hers. Kagome's heartbeat sifted in the overdrive.

"We switched, too. That's what I came to tell you the day you left."

She was having this weird feeling of déjà vu when his breath hit her lips.

"You…you mean you're not her fiancée?" For some reason it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"Nope."

Now he was through talking. He was going to get what he had been denied and refused to be denied again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Where was all that light coming from? She yawned and fluttered her eyes open. She woke up to find herself in strange surroundings.

Where am I?' She gasped. And why don't I have on any clothes!'

( I usually wouldn't do this because I think it breaks the mood but I almost ended the chapter here! Be thankful! )

There was a sleepy moan and a body sifted beside her. Now she remembered. They had been talking. She had gotten a little emotional. That's when he suggested they move to a more private area. She had been crying on his shoulder and when she lifted her head up he came down on her lips…

She put a hand over her face and waited for the regret to come. But it never came.

Did she like him? He wasn't so bad. He could be a little cold at times but she, herself, was controlled. Yeah, she could do this.

An arm encircled her and reeled her in.

"Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, anything I can do to help.", he joked

Muffling a giggle she buried her face in his shoulder. A blush spread across her face as the thoughts of the night before flooded her mind.

"To bad I have to get ready for work."

"Work? I thought you'd be ready for another round."

Kikyo hit him playfully. "You're going to make me late."

He ran his fingers up and down her lower spinal cord. In the mist of their activities he found out this was one of her spots. "So, they're going to smell it anyway. You're too punctual. Walk on the dark side with me."

She shuddered. Something told her she was going to be late.

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter long enough for ya. And sorry about not writing the lemon. But I don't think I'm capable of writing something like that. (Well at least not yet.)

Here are the answers to the reviews. And yes they are long. But that is me, I'm long winded. You should be able to tell that from my reviews. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Answers to the reviews:**_

**fireash** - You're right about the people in my story jumping to conclusions. They will do this a lot. But that is how we all are. People assume too much and they people in my story are teenagers. As far jumping to conclusions teens deserve a gold medal. I'm not calling you out just clarifying for others that might not get why I wrote it that way.

**BabayBunny** - Ryu'-sama thanks you for your praise. And I wrote this chapter in as short of time as I could. Now flexes fingers to answer your questions.

_Why did Mira pick Manten?_ - I'm so proud of you to comment on this. I was hoping someone would notice. Think of it this way, true on the looks scale cutie Hiten wins hands down but on the personality scale he would flunk! But that is not the reason I paired Mira with Manten.

I decided that I need to put some balance in this fictional world. True the washboard abs and hourglass figure always get the glory. But that is not always how it works in real life. The most beautiful person can look ugly when they open their mouth.

_InuYasha's inner turmoil_ - Some of this was explained in this chapter but just in case you didn't catch it. InuYasha knows that Kagome had to leave but he would have felt better if she had at least attempted to say she was sorry or explained why she had not told him considering how close they had gotten.

Yes, he sees Kikyo as a friend. He is confused about why she is acting strangely. He's a man, thus he is missing the obvious. ( Don't get offended male readers. ) He doesn't understand why she is acting weird' better know as jealous. I already explained why she doesn't like Kagome in this chapter. It's not that she wanted a relationship with him it's just that up until now she has been the only woman in his life and now she feels as if Kagome is replacing her.

As for Koga you all read the reason he showed up but don't worry he will be back. Yoraeryu asked me to work him and Ayame in the story in the story so that's what I did. I hope they won't be to OOC. But I love Koga-InuYasha fights so don't think that will be their last exchange. My Kagome is going to know when to get out of the way.


	12. The Skeleton In Miroku's Closet

A/N: Amin Vanima Mellonea and HelikaAkileh the cliffy ends now and as you can see in the title all will be revealed.

****

**_Summary:_** InuYasha vs. Koga (Round 2). Find out what Sango knows about Miroku. Sesshomaru plays match maker.

* * *

Chapter 12

It seemed this month was full of first for this royal hanyou. After all his sleepless nights and silent beckoning, he cursed the sun for coming up to soon.

Why? Why did it have to come up then? Why not a few more precious seconds? It never seemed to come up that quickly before. Why now?'

He had been in the middle of kissing her. She slipped her tongue in, much to his surprise, and then the sun came up. His fangs sprouted cutting Kagome's tongue. He could still taste her blood.

She panicked and limped out of the room. InuYasha was banging his head against the headboard.

Why was fate playing with him!

"It's nice to know it's not your parent's fault that you're an idiot. Do you do that often?"

"Shut up and fuck off, Miroku." InuYasha said not stopping his pace.

Miroku winced as he walked to the bed, eyes fixed on his friend. The simple repeated motion was making his head hurt. He physically stopped InuYasha from shaking loose the little brain he had left.

"Why does everything in my life go wrong?"

"What happened?"

Why do females make things so complicated?', he thought.

"I hate women.", is what he said aloud.

Miroku backed up at once and gave him a slated stare. "What do you mean you hate women'?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and side glanced the pony tail prince.

"Well someone feels better."

Smiling brightly, "You noticed, huh?"

"I'm guessing you're in a perky mood because the Bitch is back."

His smile slipped. "InuYasha Ive told you a thousand times. When I get a wife please don't call her that."

"But that's-"

"I know. I know. We've had the lesson and edict on dog demons already. Just please don't call her that."

"She agreed to marry you then?"

Miroku focused his eyes else where.

"You didn't talk with her?"

"Not exactly."

InuYasha threw his hands up and climbed out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango was talking but it was falling on Kagome's deaf ears. She was sitting on the bed continuously rubbing her tongue with her fingertips.

What was she thinking?'

_That's the problem. You weren't thinking.'_, her conscience scolded.

I know. You don't have to remind me.'

What are you worried about? He's available and obviously interested.'

Yeah but I feel like I'm forgetting important something.'

"Kagome?"

She looked up a blank expression. Sango sighed.

"Kagome you've been bugging me about why I left all this time and here I am trying to tell you and you're not even paying attention."

"I'm sorry. It's time for you to eat breakfast anyway. Tell you what. I'll come back tonight and I swear you will have my full attention."

"Okay." Sango turned to leave.

"Sango?" She looked over her shoulder. "Good luck with your meeting to day."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, one more thing. Can you bring me back some of those rolls? They are so soft and flakey-"

The smile disappeared from Sango's face. Rolling her eyes she walked out of the door.

Calling after her, "Is that a maybe?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat Indian style on the sunny cliff with her hand supporting her face while the other hand absent mindedly twirled a fire red lock.

Where was he? It shouldn't take that long.'

Her eyes scanned the area again. Nothing.

She stood up to stretch her muscles. She must have been here for hours. In the middle of doing a few leg stretches something caught the corner of her eye.

"He's here!"

She walked away with her back turned to the cliff only the race straight towards it again. Without a second thought, she leaped of the several story cliff free falling. It didn't appear as if she was trying to prepare for a landing.

In the next moment she was surrounded by two arms.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. One day I might miss."

She was all giggles as he sat her on her feet. "What are you talking about? I trust you with my life Koga."

It was their ritual for as long as she could remember. When he would go away for a couple of days and come back she would jump off of the cliff and into his arms. Then he would tease her about missing. But she knew he was expecting it. It was her way of showing how much she truly trusted him.

"Is everybody okay?"

"There were a couple of bad scrapes but nothing that won't mend or heal."

"That's good."

She pouted. That's good? Was that all he was going to say? Usually he gave her some kind of praise. Unless…'

Koga walked into the cave.

"Koga." She bounced after him. "You said the King sent you on a mission. Right?"

"Yup."

"What was it?", She asked with as much innocence she could muster.

"I was suppose to tell the princess it wasn't safe for her to come back. He would have sent someone else but he couldn't spare anyone. Plus it was faster for me to go."

Koga plopped down on his fur bed. Ayame kneeled beside him.

"I would have been back sooner but I had to escort them back to the palace."

Them, huh?'

She tried to sound surprised, "Oh! Really? I hope princess Sango is well?" Then added quickly, "Did you see anyone else?"

"As a matter a fact I did. My Kagome was there. And I ran into that fowl mouthed mutt." The wolf girl hadn't missed the flicker of anger in his eyes when he said the last part. He yawned. "Ayame, I'm going to take a nap. Make sure I'm not disturbed unless necessary."

"Yes Koga.", she answered tightly.

I knew it! Every time he sees her I can tell. I hate her. If I didn't love Koga so much I would have killed her long ago.'

Ayame didn't see what was so special about Kagome. She was just another human girl.

She huffed and walked out of the cave with her arms crossed over her chest. For once she was glad he had run into InuYasha. He must have stopped to wash the smell off and Kagome's scent was erased as well. She would cut off her nose before having to endure that fowl odor if she wasn't there.

Planting her fist on her hips she began. "Listen up!" She yelled to the pack. They were all lounging outside. "Koga's back. But don't bother him because he's sleeping. So don't make any noise! And if you want to talk to him, tell me what it is and I'll decide whether or not it's important enough to bother him with." She said the last part in a harsh tone. "Everybody got that!" She finished the order. No one was stupid enough to think she meant it as a question.

True women had no real say in the wolf pack but this was an exception. When it came to Koga she didn't play around and everyone was fully aware of this. This feisty flame had beaten down one of her brothers for touching his fur bed while he was away.

Ayame turned around to enter the cave again. The sound of the wolf lord's breathing let her know he was still awake. She kneeled beside him, instantly turning back into a cuddly canine.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just can't get comfortable."

She took the fur wrap off her shoulders and made a pillow' for him.

"Better?"

"Yeah. You're so sweet." She beamed. "Sometimes you remind me of Kagome." Her world crashed.

She knew he meant it as a compliment but the fact that she hated Kagome made it feel bitter sweet. Would he ever notice she wasn't a child anymore?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" …afterwards they agreed to divide the land into two territories and rule their own half justly. But the Northwestern ruler became tainted with the same taste for power as the king they had overthrown. He tried to take over the other territory. But the Great Inu obliterated the evil ruler and took over both halves. That is why we have this kingdom today. And one day my son you will reign over this land."

"Are you telling him that story again?"

"And why not? It's his favorite." The little one gurgled in agreement.

Rin smiled and shook her head. Sesshomaru walked off of the balcony and into the bed chambers. He smiled down at the baby in his arms as he walked over to his wife.

"You're going to have to take him now. I have a meeting."

"No." The Queen whined. "He wants you. He's a daddy's boy. All he's going to do is whine for you when you leave."

"Gee, wonder where he gets it." She pretended to be shock. "He'll have you."

"Yeah, but you're so good at it.", she replied putting up a arm to curve around his neck.

With the baby in one arm and Rin hanging on the other side, they made the perfect family' portrait.

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that all I'm good for?", he teased.

"No." she tiptoed while smiling. "I can think of a few other things."

He bent dangerously close to her face.

Smiling, "Really?"

"Really."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She made a groaning noise as she titled her head skyward.

"Go away.", she whimpered in a low tone.

He kissed her forehead.

"I told you I had a meeting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

She looked at him strangely. "I just cleaned the floor. You'll have it dirty again in no time."

"That is not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

She sighed.

"Just tell me why. Why him? That guy gives me a bad feeling."

"I don't have to answer that question."

InuYasha growled at her. "I order you to answer it."

She stopped her task and looked him square in the eye.

"I didn't ask you to tell me why you're sleeping with Kagome. So don't ask me about Naraku."

His eyes went wide.

"You didn't think I knew about that. Did you? Now move. I have to clean where you're standing."

I hope he doesn't hate me. I know he doesn't like Naraku but that's no reason to stop me from liking him.'

She bent down and started cleaning the floor again.

"He's not all that bad you know."

"Did you do this to get back at me?"

Oh great. He ignores me all this time and as soon as I get attention else where he is suddenly paying attention. I can't believe I have to justify my personal relationship.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't ask you to tell me why you're sleeping with Kagome. So don't ask me about Naraku."

His eyes went wide. How did she know about that? They were only asleep for a couple of hours at the most. She must have come in the room.'

"You didn't think I knew about that. Did you? Now move. I have to clean where you're standing."

Maybe Miroku was wrong.'

(Flashback)

That morning after Miroku had gotten InuYasha to stop assaulting the headboard with his skull, they had finally sat down and talked to each other about their girl problems.

"I don't know what to do when I see Kagome now. And the worse part is every time I went to talk to Kikyo about it she was acting snippy."

Miroku put a hand to his chin. "InuYasha, did you ever stop to think that maybe all this closeness with Kagome was rubbing Kikyo the wrong way?"

"What do you mean? They had a conversation about me. That's the reason I had to carry the Bit-Kagome around because Kikyo felt sorry for her and was punishing' me by making me wait on her."

Miroku shook his head at the hanyou's inability to comprehend.

"I mean, maybe Kikyo is jealous that you were spending all your time with Kagome instead of her. You said her behavior got worse after she caught you two in the hallway right?"

"But she was just mad because she thought I was forgetting the plan." InuYasha thought a moment. Then it dawned on him. "And that I was trying to take her for myself.", he finished slowly running a hand down his face.

"Mmhm."

(End Flashback)

She bent down and started cleaning the floor again.

"He's not all that bad you know."

I'll give it one more try to be sure.'

"Did you do this to get back at me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked dryly, keeping her gaze fixed on the soapy floor.

"I mean did you sleep with him because you THOUGHT I slept with Kagome." He made sure to stress that word.

"Don't be so vain. Everything in my world doesn't revolve around you."

At least not anymore.', she thought.

"And I know what I saw. It was bright enough to be daylight in there."

He was a little hurt by the fact that she was making fun of his paranoia.

"Did you see any clothes scattered?"

She paused to think about it. No there wasn't anything on the floor.'

There was silence.

"That's what I thought."

He stomped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…so I was hoping that we could reach some kind of agreement so you will send forces to help."

The King looked across the table at her. She had negotiated as well as any man, maybe better. She even kept her facial expressions under control. He was impressed which was very hard to do. But the why' question nagged him. Why did she feel obligated to know how to do this? When she got married her husband or his advisor would handle such affairs.

"You present a good argument. But I have already given the order to send a platoon out of the kindness of my heart."

"Thank you very much. Our kingdom is in your debt."

She rose to leave.

"Please." He held up a hand to stop her. "I have a few questions for you."

She sat back down.

"Was there a particular reason you called off the marriage?"

"I don't like prince InuYasha. I know you probably consider him to be like a nephew to you but in my opinion he is a fowl mouthed jerk."

He was liking this girl more by the minute. But was this nephew business? What in Kami's name had they told her? Didn't they tell her the truth like he told them to?'

"I see. What about prince Miroku? Would you be willing to marry him?"

Her neutral mask had cracked upon the mention of the human's name. But she rebounded, slipping back into her emotionless state. Well almost…

Her face was masked but her eyes showed hurt in their milk chocolate depths.

"Words can't express how I feel about prince Miroku."

What had those idiots done?'

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to rule the kingdom myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was bored. She hadn't realized how little there was to do. InuYasha had taken up so much of her time before. But when she saw Kikyo she was reminded why she was sad when they left. She had just been so happy to see him she had forgotten about Kikyo. It saddened her knowing he was playing with both of them like this.

Since InuYasha was no longer an option, what was she suppose to do all day?

"Kagome, here you are I've been searching for you everywhere."

This was one of the times she was glad to know Koga tracked her down. She'd rather be with a friend than feeling sorry for herself. There was a question she was itching to ask him anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango was drained. That meeting had her more stressed out than she thought. Maybe it wasn't wise to skip lunch. But after his Highness's interrogation her stomach had this sick twisted feeling. She just wanted to lie down.

She was about to enter her room.

"Sango?"

She stiffened.

"Yes?" She refused to turn around, Looking at him meant looking in his eyes. And the last time she so memorized she was about to confess and the time before she had kissed him. No she wouldn't look at him.

He closed the door to his room.

"I was just about to go to lunch. You want to walk with me."

"No. I'm not going to lunch." She opened the door and started to walk in.

"Wait." She paused. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear anything you have to say either."

Miroku was getting impatient. If he didn't do something quick she'd continue to avoid him. It's a good thing he changed her room to the one across from him, otherwise he would have never caught her.

He pushed her into her room since she was so intent on going there. Now she wouldn't have an escape and would have to listen to him.

Sango looked back at him in shock. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sango I now you're mad but let me explain."

"There is no way you could possible explain. And I don't want to hear it if you could."

He continued anyway. "It was before I knew you and now that I do I'm sorry that I ever did it. I should have given you a chance."

"So you admit it! At least there was some doubt in my mind that you might not do me like you did her but now…"

She let the sentence trail off because her eyes were starting to water. She turned her back to him.

No. Don't let him see you cry. Be strong.'

Miroku was completely confused.

"What other girl? I'm talking about me and InuYasha switching places, like you did. What are you talking about?"

Switching?' Now the King's questions were starting to make sense.

"What about prince Miroku? Would you be willing to marry him?"

He was really the prince she was suppose to marry?'

She was semi-relieved and more heartbroken at the same time.

"I would never marry a man that did what you did."

"Sango it's not that bad." Miroku didn't see how she could say it was terrible if she had done it?

The tears started to dry up as her anger built. She turned to face him.

"Not that bad. Where are your morals and decency. If you don't consider what you did to her-"

What is this her' stuff?'

"Her? Who is her?"

"Yura. Princess Yura. Was she that insignificant you forgot her name?"

Miroku's insides twisted. So that's what Mira told her. No wonder she left in such a rush. She must have thought…

He tried his best to sound calm. "Tell me exactly what you were told."

"You slept with her and left her." She stated bluntly.

"Where did you hear that?"

She folded her arms. "I heard it from one of the other girls when I was a mere servant."

"So you believe a peasant rumor?"

"No, but every rumor holds some thread of truth. She and her mother came to visit our markets and stayed at the palace for a while. She told me herself, but it wasn't until M-someone else told me again that I figured out that the pig prince was you."

"Oh."

"So you don't deny it?"

"I didn't say that. Before I tell you what really happened, tell me what kind of person you think Yura is."

"Why should I d-"

"Just do it.", he commanded.

Sango was about to argue further but the look in his eyes made her stop.

"Fine." She pondered. "She was okay, I guess. I mean she wasn't mean or anything, but she was", Sango fumbled for the right word, "self absorbed."

"Stop right there. Hold that thought when I tell you this." He took a deep breath. "Yes it is true that she was one the many princesses I was suppose to marry and drove off. But she was the first to retaliate."

He was entering the part of the story he had tried his best to forget.

"Apparently princess Yura was used to getting everything she wanted and having countless men at her feet. When she learned that I didn't desire her, she took it upon herself to remedy that. One night after dinner I found her draped across my bed."

The princess's eyes widened.

"I told her to put on her clothes and be out of the room by the time I got back. Three months later I heard she told everyone that I took advantage of her and left her."

Mouth slightly parted the princess could not believe what she had just heard. The array of emotions that danced across his face was enough proof to her that he was reliving a bad memory. Was someone that sick? Why would she say that if it wasn't true?

"You could have at least asked me about it before you thought the worst. It's a shame that a woman as smart as you did something so dumb. I guess I'll leave now before I try anymore of my royal seduction' on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"..I dashed out to get the intruder, but the King had already sensed him and was prepared for the attack. One tip about his majesty, just because he doesn't carry and weapons it doesn't mean that he doesn't have any. He used this green whip thing that came straight out of his hands."

"Tell her the best part Koga."

"Oh right. Since I was willingly putting my life on the line he rewarded me by making me lord over the entire forest region."

Kagome was impressed she knew he came to the Mayan markets to get things he couldn't get from nature but she never knew he travel this far away. And he had actually tried to save the King.

"Ayame, could you go get me something to drink."

She didn't want to leave Koga alone with that temptress but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable either.

"Alright."

She dashed off. If she hurried then she could be back before they got comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku opened the door to Sesshomaru's private room. The last time he came here he was in trouble. The whole way there he had been reviewing what he could have possibly done this time.

Sesshomaru was sending Jaken on another personal assignment.

"Right away my King."

The amphibian sped out of the room.

"Miroku I would like to ask you something about the princess."

The prince sighed. He had had enough of that topic today.

"Rin told me you asked her for some advice. Is that true?"

"Yes. I came to her to ask her opinion on something."

Sesshomaru didn't have time to pull the information he already knew out of him.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. But that doesn't matter because she doesn't want to even be in the same room as me."

The King rubbed his forehead. Why did humans make things so complicated? They were told by their parents who they were going to marry. What was there to do except do as they were told?

He looked at the hour glass.

"Look I have to go check up on my general shortly. So I'm going to tell you what to do. You like her and she has to like you to be so torn over whatever aspired between you. I don't care how you fix it but do it. I like her and expect to see her around here in the future. Maybe she can whip you into shape."

The day had taken its toll on Miroku's brain.

He liked her? What the hell had Sango done in a brief meeting with Sesshomaru to make him like her?'

The demon king's brow crinkled.

"Why are you still here? Go fix your engagement."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha grumbled to himself.

Where the hell was Kagome? She had a bad ankle, so she couldn't be to far.'

After his talk with Kikyo he went to search for Kagome, in hopes that she would help him feel better. Now he was giving up. Maybe she was with the bitch. He would sit in his tree to clear his mind.

InuYasha blinked and rubbed his eyes. There had to be something wrong with them. Because he was sure he didn't see Kagome sitting with that sorry excuse for a wolf under his tree. No, that couldn't be right.

How the fuck does she kiss me and then sit with him under MY goddamn tree? Her ass better be glad I let her sit there.'

To this hanyou they had defiled his sacred ground but that was okay it would give him an excuse to pound the asshole. He was going take all his frustration out on Koga.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and walked toward them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Koga, please. I told you to find someone that will make you happy. I can't-"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Kagome went stiff. Even if she wanted to she couldn't turn around. She knew that tone of voice. And it seemed to get more growl in it when Koga was there.

"What do you want dog breath?"

"I want you to get the hell off my property."

Koga jumped up and began a face off.

"What did I tell you about Kagome?"

"I meant the tree jackass." He meant Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo winced as she watched InuYasha punch Koga to the out skirts of the forest. And pulled a face as Koga kicked InuYasha in the stomach. She could almost feel and hear each blow.

To think she was just going to dump her cleaning water.

"Hi Kikyo, whatcha looking at?"

She motioned her head towards the brawl.

"Come look at the afternoon entertainment with me, Ayame."

The wolf girl threw the cup down.

Her and Kikyo exchanged glances while thinking the same thing.

What made her so great that she had two men fighting over her?'

Kagome looked like she was trying her best to run toward them. Then InuYasha slammed Koga into one of the trees and held him there by the neck.

"NO!" Ayame cried while running toward them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain shot through Kagome's leg but she barely noticed. She needed to get to them before they hurt each other.

She doubled her pace as InuYasha slammed Koga into the tree. He pulled his fist back.

"InuYasha, no!" Kagome slid between them.

He immediately stopped his assault.

"InuYasha please don't." She begged and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Baring his fangs and growling InuYasha pushed his fist forward. Kagome closed her eyes yelping as she waited for the blow.

A cracking sound made it to her ears but she didn't feel anything. The tree InuYasha had pinned Koga to snapped in half and fell. He had punch just above the lord's head.

Breathing hard, he let go of Koga. By this time Ayame had gotten there and was hovering over him.

The blood was rushing to his head. He had been denied the pleasure of beating the hell out of Koga and wasn't thinking properly due to his battle haze. He fixed his gaze on the woman in front of him.

"Come on.", the prince said tightly while half dragging and lifting Kagome with him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You are never suppose to put yourself in the middle of a fight like that. What the fuck were you doing with him anyway?"

"I had to make you stop."

He began to slow his pace when they entered the castle. He started walking to the servant hallway. Still pulling Kagome along he continued to ramble.

"If I ever catch you with that bastard again I will punch his face in. How can you make out with me and then defend that asshole?"

"That was before I remember you were with Kikyo."

He stopped to look at her but didn't let go of her upper arm.

"What the fuck are you blabbering about? I'm not with Kikyo. She's my friend. And for your information Kikyo is with someone." He grabbed her other shoulder. "Kagome I don't care how you feel about me but I be damned if I let Koga have you either."

He started to pull her along again. Now Kagome was quiet. The last sentence kept playing in her mind.

When he got to her room he lightly shove shoved her inside. Then closed the door behind him.

"While you are staying in this castle I better not see you with that wolf again."

He turned to leave.

"You don't tell me what to do and where do you think you're going?"

InuYasha turned back around with a look of disbelief.

"Sit down so I can look at you wounds."

"Wounds? I'm fine."

Kagome drew up her mouth and limped up to him.

First she held up his hand, his knuckles were partly busted from hitting the tree to hard. Then she crooked a finger through the claws slashes of his clothes. Lastly she rubbed some of the blood off the side of his mouth.

"If this is fine I don't want to see bad."

She silently thanked the gods someone had left her plenty of supplies because of her condition. After patching him up she picked up his top to fold it and a scroll fell out.

She picked it up and turned to the half demon that was sitting on the bed.

"Why did you have this?"

"I was going to ask you to finish reading me the rest."

She sighed. She walked over to sit on the bed. After passing it back and forth in her hands, she unrolled the scroll. Just as she was about to read she felt him shift and his head went in her lap. She quickly debated with herself before timidly placing a hand to stroke an ear. He leaned in to the caress urging her on.

They slipped into their old routine as she began to read.

* * *

A/N: That's right I took that line from InuYasha. It's not my fault that InuYasha said it to the wrong girl in the show. Now that I have corrected this mistake I feel much better. Sorry about making your stomachs turn for the Kikyo/Naraku pairing, but I'm not through with them yet so you might want to bring a paper bag for future reading.

Here is the answer to the reviews.

**cursedjax** - I applaud you for your ability to pick up on my context clues. And yes I made the teaser miss leading on purpose. Had to leave something for you to be shocked about. And I can't directly say whether you are right in some of your other guesses but you are dancing around the area. I'll put in twist here and there to make it interesting.

And I honestly didn't make Kagome and InuYasha's relationship the least violent on purpose. It just happened that way. Besides I think they both suffered enough internally to make up for it, ne?

**Amin Vanima Mellonea** – Welcome new reader! Always glad to have you.Well I honestly did want to try to keep the tabs even. I love Koga as well and he is a good fighter but InuYasha does end up saving his hide a lot. And I feel bad for the things that I will have to do to him but I am only playing the card Takahashi drew him.

And as I said before I won't bash Kikyo. She is beat up on enough in the fic world. I hate the undead Kikyo as much as the next person but I'm sure my reasons are different from most. But as said earlier...just because I'm not bashing her doesn't mean I can't make her stir up trouble right? chuckles evily


	13. Get A Little Closer

A/N: Once again I am deeply sorry about how long it took. I just have a lot of things going on right now. And I hope my melancholy mood didn't affect my writing to much. I knew this chapter was going to be long so I hope everybody thinks it was worth waiting for. And I'm pretty sure tic-tac-toe wasn't a game they played in the medieval times but need something for them to do.

And I'm sure there are mistakes in here.

**Summary: **Fluff, fluff, every where and not a drop of citrus! All the couples get a little closer. InuYasha gets caught caking. Sesshomaru gets tricked. Sango apologizes. Is that good looking girl...Ayame?

HelikaAkileh – I think you will find I have answered all your hopes in this chapter….Mostly.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sango paced in front of the bed. After the informative chat with Miroku, she felt awful. She had curled into a ball on the bed. Amazingly she had fallen asleep but was assaulted with a nightmare.

She had awaken feeling little and alone. She relived the whole argument with Miroku as well as the pain she felt after Mira told her about the awful "thing" he had done to Yura. Everything was intensified in the nightmare. Sango seemed to have been outside her body. She watched herself cry over Miroku then get told off by him. Why did she have to experience this twice? Couldn't she escape those vile memories while she was asleep at least? There was no way she was going back to sleep now.

"Where is Kagome?", she thought aloud.

She did say she would come back. Maybe I should go look for her. She may have hurt her ankle again. And I really don't want to be by myself right now.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Today had been a fruitful day. True there had been a few bumps along the way, but he was happy. His general had done something right. He had laid out the ground work for the uniting of Sango and Miroku, had lunch with his wife, and spent a few relaxing hours with his son. And the most impossible thing had happened.

InuYasha had gotten into a brawl and he hadn't had to stop his activity to dissolve the matter. According to his sources, Jaken, the other girl had stopped InuYasha with nothing other than her mouth.

Sesshomaru found this intriguing. He would have to observe this for himself. Who would have thought these two females would solve or at least minimize his problems.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was late, but he needed to finish looking at these complaints from his people; No one was rebelling on him.

"Sesshy?"

He looked up to find his mate and child. Usually he would fuss at her for still being up at this late hour however he was distracted. There was some scent filling his senses. What was it? It smelled familiar.

Rin walked in front of the desk.

"I didn't mean to interrupt sweetie. I promised that his daddy would tell him goodnight."

The Queen came to stand beside him after he gave a small smile. When Rin adjusted the baby the familiar scent hit him again. Except this time he knew what it was. It was coming from her.

Damn her. She had done this on purpose.'

The demoness knew certain extracts were like an aphrodisiac to him.

"Looks like you have a long night ahead of you." She shifted the baby on her shoulder and softly pat his hand. "I'll let you get back to work."

The sneaky demon queen let the smirk spread across her face when she walked out of the door. She gave him seven more minutes before he stormed through that door. That would be just enough time to drop the little off in the nursery and run to their room.

After last night she was reminded how it felt not to sleep alone, and she was going to make sure she there were going to be some encore performances for a while…with or without his cooperation.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was trying very hard to concentrate. But the scent continued to tease him, every few seconds he would rub his nose. Unfortunately, he was unconsciously using the hand she had touched.

The next five minutes passed like an hour. It was no use. He just couldn't focus. Well that wasn't entirely true. He was focusing, just not on the papers in front of him.

The King stood up and put out all the lamps. He was going to give his little bitch what she wanted.

As he searched for the key to lock the door he could smell the sweetly perfumed trail she had left. His brain was getting fuzzy. Before the lock could click in to place, his brain had switched to autopilot.

"King Sesshomaru!"

Without looking over his shoulder he replied, "Not now."

"But my king I have something important to tell you."

"Later."

The inu demon began to walk briskly making the little toad run to keep up.

Jaken sputter between huffs. "A….unknown demon..was spotted….on the..grounds."

The King's mind was else where and he wasn't listening.

Waving the statement off, "Yes. Yes. I'm very happy for you."

The yellow eyed demon stopped. He was very puzzled at his highness' behavior. Maybe he should tell him again tomorrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So he is your brother then?"

InuYasha nodded into her stomach. They had gotten as comfortable as one could on the small servant bed. Kagome was leaning against the pillows with InuYasha curled into her. He was like this partly to keep from falling off the bed, but mostly he was just enjoying the feel of being this close to her. After everything that had happened, he wasn't sure if he would ever be this close to Kagome again without finding a way to screw it up.

She played with a lock of his hair deep in thought.

"I always wanted an older brother."

"No you don't."

"Sure I do. You do like your brother don't?"

"Next question." She lightly pushed on his shoulder. "He's fine. Satisfied?"

"Well it's certainly a lot better than believing you're related because your mother was from the same clan. Who came up with that anyway?"

"Miroku. He said The best lie is the one closest to the truth.' But the part about them meeting on the road was true. But she was human and our father was demon."

"Our father?"

"Sess is what one would call a half brother. Same father."

He was about to continue but she had unconsciously began to rub his head again, making him lose his train of thought. He relaxed and encircled her middle with his arm.

It felt so good getting all those lies of his chest. She seemed to be a little more content, too. Finally all the misconceptions had been cleared up. Everything was out in the open. And he was truly happy.

Or at least he was until he heard someone stopping outside Kagome's door. Before they could knock…

"Go away!" He stated loudly with his eyes closed.

"Kagome?"

"I thought I told you to go away.", InuYasha mumbled, slightly irked.

Kagome sat up, much to his displeasure, at the sound of the voice. "That's Sango."

"And?" He pushed her back in to her previous position as he snuggled to find the comfortable spot he had before.

"And I promised I would come back to talk to her tonight."

"And?"

InuYasha was failing to see how this was supposed to concern him. So she hadn't come to the Bitch's room yet. There was still plenty of night left. Right now Kagome was on his time and he didn't like sharing.

"Kagome are you in there?" More knocking.

Kagome exhaled. She was getting the feeling he wasn't going to let her up.

"InuYasha look at it this way. If I was suppose to meet you and I hadn't come yet wouldn't you worry? Won't you expect me to still come?"

InuYasha sighed.

"Kagome if you don't answer me I'm coming in."

He knew the answers to her question but there was no way in hell he would admit them aloud.

"Fine."

Sango opened the door. "Um, Kagome?"

"It's okay Sango. Come in."

The princess entered the room feeling awkward. Had she interrupted something? Why was Kagome all hugged up with this jerk, yet again?' This time there was no excuse.

Kagome stared at the man in her lap.

"InuYasha?"

"What? You said you needed to talk, so talk."

"InuYasha…"

"Fine." That prissy princess had taken Kagome away once more. This was not something he was going to tolerate. In his mind she was now his.

Before he could shut the door.

"We'll finish talking later, okay?"

He nodded and left.

"Care to explain what I walked in on?"

"Not really but I'll tell you anyway. InuYasha and I were talking."

"Kagome how could you like that jerk?"

"Sango I never said he was a jerk. You did. He has never been mean to me."

"Is that so? Who is the one that picked a fight with you and was part of the reason you sprained your ankle?"

"Sango it was mostly my fault that I tripped. I'm the one who threw the leaves over the shoes. And he explained to me why he had acted the way he did. Now will you stop worrying about me. I'm sorry I got side tracked. Now tell me what has you so down."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No fair!"

She giggled. "All's fair in love, war, and tic-tac-toe."

She completed her X on the tic-tac-toe board making her the winner for the seventh time in a row.

"That's strange I don't remember that being one of the rules. Besides, you cheated. The one that starts in the middle always wins."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and smirked. "You and InuYasha are the same. Just because you start in the middle doesn't guarantee victory."

Naraku smile fell. He didn't like being compared to that spoiled prince. For so long, that hanyou had everything that should have been rightfully his. But he was fixing that.

Kikyo noticed his expression changed at the mention of her best friend's name.

"I see that you both feel the same about each other." She sighed. "You are both going to have to come to so kind of agreement. I refuse to choose between you." The maiden crossed her arms.

He inwardly smirked. She looked so sexy when she was demanding. Knowing she was serious, he gave in before the rest of the night would be ruined. He really didn't feel like debating with her right now.

"For you, I will be as nice as I can to him."

She smiled. "That's all I ask." She kissed him.

There was a muffled shout.

"Kikyo. I know you are in there." There was a pause. "I know you're in there with…..him. Open the door."

"Can't it wait?"

"No because I'm not going to feel like it later. Open the door or I will do it for you."

A mental image of her door being splintered into several pieces and the dropping to the floor in slow motion made her jump up to answer it at once.

"Can I talk to you?" His golden eyes flashed at Naraku then back at her. "Alone."

She walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Is this to your liking, O' prince?" The question was dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say" InuYasha shrugged. "… you know….about earlier. I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's okay."

She went to hug him but he stopped her.

"I don't know what you were doing in there before I came."

The girl was heated. How could he apologize then turn around and insult her. Had she not saw his slight smirk she would have thought seriously about finishing the hair cut she had given him.

She lifted her head, mocking a snobbish pose.

"You're just jealous. You know you want me."

He scoffed. "Well not anymore. He ruined the goods."

Kikyo gasped and swung at him. InuYasha duck and jogged off.

"Ja!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls had moved to Sango's room, they both agreed that it would be a more private area for discussion.

"Sango!"

"I know. I know."

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you hide that from me!"

"I…I..I just…I didn't..want to talk about it. I was trying to forget it. And you hid your feelings for that jer-uhh the prince."

It was true. Kagome was about to argue the fact that at the time she thought her feelings were bad because she thought he was her suitor. But this would have to wait for another time. Right now the lady in waiting was concentrating on her friend's distress.

Kagome sighed. "So, now what are you going to do?"

"Well he is sweet," She lowered her voice, "even if he is a pervert."

"So you are going to marry him?"

"I don't know what I want." She fell into her bed and stared at the silver plated ceiling that seemed to contrast so well with deep sea blue of the room. "I do like him." She smiled and began daydreaming about the day he had taken her out.

Kagome saw Sango drift into La-La Land.

"Ummm….Sango?"

"Huh?"

"If you like him, then why not marry him?"

Sango's thoughts shifted to the argument they had earlier today.

I don't think he likes me anymore., she thought gloomily. Marriage. Do I love him? Could I learn to love him? I am I ready to be like the queen in chess, willing to go so far as to put my life up for his and is he willing to do the same for me?'

Sango sat up no longer smiling. "I'm not sure that marriage is something to consider right now. We both lied and I accused him of-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagome opened the door to revel Mira.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I thought this was the princess's room."

"Mira. I'm here."

Kagome moved a little so the mink could see past her. Mira slowly walked into the room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sango made a small smile. "It's okay. I know you were just trying to look out for me."

The demoness smiled and walked out but paused.

"Kagome right?"

She nodded.

"The King wants you to attend breakfast."

Kagome was puzzled. "Okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An inner debate raged in his head while a sleeping Rin lay half on and half off him. He really needed to get up but to accomplish that he would have to wake her up, and he really didn't want to do that.

Not that he really wanted to get up. He had pushed himself a little too hard. His intent was to make his mate half sorry she had manipulated him, something that never ceased to baffle him.

She didn't do it often mind you, but when she did manage to get her way it was always over something big. Though he had determined this was one of the qualities he liked about her. Who else could get away with such a crime?

Sesshomaru sighed. He wasn't going anywhere until she woke up. At least this time she was getting her way without knowing it.

"Mmmm."

"She stirs."

Smiling, she began to slowly stretch. "I thought you would have been gone by now."

"I just wanted to relax for a bit."

Rin knew this was double talk for he didn't want to wake her' but he didn't need to know she knew that.

Eyes still closed she worked her way from his abdomen to his shoulder.

"Mind if I relax with you?"

"Of course not."

He kissed her forehead and she lazily looped her arms around his neck. A few seconds later she felt his body tremor. She wasn't doing anything to make him growl. When she opened her eyes she saw him sniffing in the direction of her hand. Then the realization hit her, faint traces of the extract must have still been on her hand.

"Oh Sesshy sweetie, I'm so sorry."

She began pulling her hand away only to have him grab her wrist and roll her on her back. She was enjoying his pathway of kisses from her shoulder to her neck, but in the back of her mind she knew he'd be moderately ticked with her for seducing him twice in a row. But that was okay, as long as this was her punishment. This kind of torture she could handle.

A series of knocks caused Sesshomaru to let out a low angry growl.

He pulled on his robe and stalked toward the door leaving Rin to make whining sounds behind him. The demon parted the door enough to stick his head out.

"King Sesshomaru, I-"

"Jaken, if you knock on this door again before I willingly walk out of it I will kill you."

Rin stopped whining and sat up at this statement.

He wasn't leaving her?'

"That goes for everyone else, too." He quickly shut the door and walked back to the bed. "Now where were we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Finally."

InuYasha was a little peeved that his almighty brother was late for breakfast. The prince wasn't what you call a morning person, and there was the fact that he was denied his food it wasn't going to be pretty.

Oh, great! Where is Rin? Now we have to wait longer.'

"Hey Sesshomaru. Where your bitch?"

Kagome shook her head. It seemed no female was exempted from that title.

"She's tired and will not be attending."

Everyone was signaled to eat.

"Lee, send a tray to the Queen. Make sure she eats it." The servant, Lee, ran to fix a platter at once.

InuYasha was happy to be eating but some smell was making him lose his appetite. After going through his memory banks he placed the smell. He had to give it to his brother he had done a really good job of washing it off. But InuYasha could tell.

When you live with someone your whole life you picked up on little things like that.

"She was tired, huh?"

The elder inu cut his eye toward his sibling, as if to say I dare you'. Any smart person would have let the subject drop after such an icy stare. However InuYasha was not included with this group.

The rest of the table was unaware of the battle to come. Sango was contemplating what she and Kagome had discussed. Kagome, while confused as to why her presence had been requested, was overjoyed to be eating the soft flaky rolls with drizzled honey on them. Miroku was secretly starring at Sango. The thoughts of Sesshomaru's request rolling in his head.

"So why didn't she get any sleep? I'm sure the baby didn't keep her up."

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"Just because you can't experience the perks to marriage doesn't mean that no one else should stop. Besides I should enlighten you on the process because you are still untainted in that area."

The prince let his fork clatter against the plate. The only one that looked up was Kagome. InuYasha's expression was some where between embarrassed and enraged.

"You jackass. Just because I didn't practice fu-"

Kagome was unsure if this was regular behavior between the two because nobody seemed to notice or care, but she was sure if that InuYasha continued that sentence it was not going to be pretty for him…

"InuYasha!"

"What!"

"I don't feel so good. Could you help me back to my room?"

Just incase he wasn't convinced she pretended to hold her stomach and twisted her face to show pain and discomfort.

InuYasha was still pissed at Sesshomaru but Kagome was more important. He would finish fighting with his brother later.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I hope you're not disappointed." She looked up at the hanyou that was now hovering over her. "Maybe I just need fresh some air."

The King watched in awe as InuYasha quietly helped the girl out of the dining hall. Maybe this girl had stopped InuYasha yesterday. It was very obvious to him that she was fine. But if the tables were turned and Rin had told him the same thing he would have taken her word for it, too.

What had happened while he was stuck in his study? Had the legendary cupid made a guest appearance in his absence?'

Breakfast was now quiet. And it stayed that way until Sango excused herself. The moment she was out of the room Sesshomaru spoke.

"Have you thought about what I told you."

"Yes."

"And when do you plan to act upon it?"

Miroku had the urge to say, I dunno. But he knew that would be an unsatisfactory answer.

"Today?"

"Well you better get started soon. Who knows how long you will have before she leaves." He commented apathetically while finishing the rest of his fruit.

The statement sunk in and Miroku left just as Rin entered.

"Sesshy, you left me." She whined. "And why did you send me those awful vegetables?"

She stopped beside his chair with her hands on hips. He took off his outer coat-like wrap.

"Because whatever you eat my son eats, too. And I know that you have been eating just fruit and those sweet rolls this whole month."

He pulled her in his lap and pulled the clothing over her.

"Darn. I'm going to hurt Jaken. Little snitch."

"No hurting Jaken. Now forget that for a moment and tell me what possessed you to traipse around in your robe."

"I wanted to fuss at you before you got to lost in your paper work."

"I don't want you walking around like this again."

"Okay." She made a child-like pout.

"Now go get dressed." He kissed her on the forehead and waited for her to get up. She didn't budge. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

"You to carry me."

"Why?"

She smirked, "Because you told me not to walk around like this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Opening the door he motioned for her to lie down on the bed.

"But I don't want to-"

"Lay down." He commanded.

She sighed. Kagome walked over to the bed, she sat on the end.

"Can't I at least go to my room?"

"No. Those beds are about as soft as a cannon. I thought I told you to lie down."

She did as she was told, but popped up in the next few seconds.

He had walked over to his closet and had something in his hand. It looked shiny. Like metal shiny.

"I thought I told you to lie down." He stated still looking at the object in his hand.

Her curiosity had gotten the better of her now. Ignoring the statement she walked to look over his shoulder at what he was doing. He was putting a sword back in it's sheath. From here it looked pretty beat up and worn.

"What's that, an heirloom or something?"

"Why is it you don't seem so sick all of a sudden?"

InuYasha began to wrap the sheath and sword in a white cloth.

"Uhh…miracle recovery?"

"Mmhmm. This is a gift from my dad. I left it out this morning, I was practicing."

"It must be ancient. It's so worn. What did he expect you to do with it?"

He smiled to himself. "This sword is younger than I am."

Now Kagome was confused. "Then why does it look like that?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Sometimes Kagome thought she had InuYasha figured out but it was moments like these that always made her think he was smarter than he let on to be. There was something hidden in that statement but she was unable to figure out exactly what he meant.

"This sword has saved me ass more times than I can count. When both Sess and me became of age, we were required to go out into the world and survive for a year. We were given a set amount of coins, a canteen of water, the clothes are on our back, and a sword. I really hated Father for sending me out there. I figured if I wasn't going to be ruling then I didn't need to go."

Kagome saw sadness in his eyes despite the small smile on his face.

"But it did show me how good I had it here. Hanyous aren't very welcome many places. Tetsusaiga was my only true friend. You know this baby can slay a hundred demons in one stroke? Thankfully I never had to use it on that many at one time." He began laughing. "I remember when I came back Sess asked me how it felt to tote around a useless sword. He about fell over when I told him mine worked just fine."

If there was a joke somewhere in his reminiscing then she had either missed it or not gotten it.

"I don't understand."

"It's okay. You wouldn't."

And just like that InuYasha went on like he had never said anything of importance. It was the first time he had ever voluntarily given up this kind of information. She usually had to ask or coax it out of him.

"Well I was going to do something that I thought you might like but since you're so sick and all...I think I should post pone it."

"What? No! I'm better, see?"

"No. I think you should go back and lay down. It might come back.", he teased.

"No it won't. I want to know what you were going to do. Please?"

InuYasha was loving every moment of this. He was going to get her back for all the times that she held stuff over his head and made him compromise and beg.

"Well I don't know."

"Please?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku couldn't stand it anymore. He had tried to be patient, but there was only so much a man could take.

Unknown to Sango, Miroku had come to the training area in hope to relax. He got there only to find Sango already there. She had on her firm fitting work out clothes, which he really didn't mind. And once again she was stretching her extremely limber muscles.

His mind told him to get up and leave, however his body became entranced by her smooth graceful movements. In the mist of his gawking, she turned around in his direction. Miroku braced himself for the pounding of a lifetime, but she still continued stretching as if she had never seen him.

Looking at her closer he realized that she hadn't seen him. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted.

Is she doing the breathing exercise I taught her?' He checked. She is!'

A strange sense of pride swept over the prince. Sango had actually listened to him. If she was willing to listen about that maybe, just maybe he had gotten through to her about that ugly rumor.

Knowing that maybe the argument from the day before just might be forgotten made him happier. Sure he had been mad that she didn't confront him about it but he didn't hate her. He had been more worried about her being disgusted with him. Things were looking up.

He got up to leave as Sango went into a stretch that made her perfect prey for groping. He pleaded with his hands but to no avail. He decided if she did kill him he was going to be happy for the few seconds he was holding' her.

He took advantage of the fact that both her arms were in the air and used his hands to cup each breast. He could feel the softness of her skin through the cloth, as he pulled her back firmly to his chest.

And that's the way he stayed. If he was to get pounded for this he was going to enjoy every second.

The thrashing he had been waiting for, like the first one, never came. Instead she brought her hands over his. She slowly peeled them off her chest and guided them down. She let go of them when she reached her hips. And that is exactly where Miroku left them. If she thought he was going to voluntarily move his hands away from her, she was sadly mistaken.

"I…I never thought of it that way." She replied then bit her lip.

"Huh?"

"The situation. I never thought about it that way. I'm sorry I misjudged you. I jumped to conclusions before knowing all the facts."

She was apologizing…'

"Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you teach me the move you did when you disarmed me?"

Miroku blinked for a moment before answering.

"Umm, yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure?"

"It will be fine."

"You won't drop me? I mean I know you didn't before but you weren't running."

"It will be fine. I promise I won't drop you. Now come on."

Kagome took a big breath. She was going to trust him. Sure she had enjoyed when he leaped back to the palace that day but now he was talking about running.

Against all her better judgement she climbed on.

At first she hadn't been able to a thing. But with some quick maneuvering, she had gotten her head under his hair. If she thought leaping was great it was nothing to running. It was so exhilarating! Jumping hundreds of feet in the air. Moving so fast that everything seemed to whiz by in slow motion and speed up again.

Every now and then she had to close her eyes because the wind was making them water. And it seemed that InuYasha took those times to make it look like he was going to smack into things.

He smirked when he felt her hold her breath as they nearly missed another fallen branch. He wanted this to be an enjoyable experience for her but she was making it so easy to scare her. Surely she didn't really think he would hit anything.

She was going to hurt him for scaring her later. But right now, hurting the driver probably wasn't such a good idea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He is so hard head. It's a wonder how I don't strangle him sometimes.'

Ayame had just gotten into it with Koga. He was healing rapidly, but Ayame insisted that he lay down to help his body keep from straining as much. But Koga, being the stubborn and bullhead person he was, had refused to do so. He kept complaining about how he needed to check up on Kagome.

The she wolf suppressed the urge to throw up. How was it he could be hurt and still have the energy to worry about that enchantress? Was she the one nursing his hide back to health? To shut him up she had said she was going to go check on Kagome for him. Sucker…The only thing she was going to do with this time was take a break from him.

This little run would do her some good. That was, until she smelt the reek of that man stealer.

The prince's scent was nothing new to her. She often crossed it while in this area. But she just figured he came out here for the same reason she did, because the area was good for running and it helped clear one's mind.

She stopped to scan for the wench. Instead she found her shoe. After wandering a bit more she over heard them.

They were seated on the ground facing each other, eyes locked.

"That was incredible! Absolutely amazing! Does it always look like that?"

"Yeah. Did you really like?"

"Yes. I see why you do it. The wind against your face, the feeling of leaving the world behind."

InuYasha felt a tug of pride that she liked and understood his favorite activity. They shared a small kiss.

Ayame was shocked. That little slut! If she is going to take Koga the least she could do was be loyal to him. Wasn't she the reason he had gotten into that fight with InuYasha?'

They pulled away from each other.

"Mmm. Maybe we should find my shoe now."

Kagome held up the naked foot that was sitting in InuYasha's lap.

"What for? I have plans for that foot."

"Well you can do whatever you planned to do after we get my shoe. I don't want some creature making it their new home."

"Okay. Okay."

He stood up and gave her a strange look when she put out a hand for him to help her up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She gave him a curious stare. Wasn't it obvious?

"To find my shoe?"

"Not a chance. You are staying here. I'll look for your shoe. The next thing you know something will stick you in your foot. You're not getting hurt on me."

The red head was overcome with an extremely evil idea. She was going to show Kagome how it felt to have what was yours taken away.

After taking letting down her hair, she went back and picked up Kagome's shoe and waited for InuYasha to come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What was taking him so long?'

Kagome got up. After walking a short distance, she spied InuYasha and Ayame talking.

Ayame brought a hand up to pull her hair behind her ear. Any woman worth her salt knew what that move meant. That cheap piece of tail was flirting with InuYasha! Now she was giggling at something he said.

Kagome felt her whole body heat up and she clenched her teeth together. Was this what InuYasha had felt like when he saw her with Koga?

Now she was whispering in his ear! He had inhuman hearing. For what reason did she need to be so close to him? She had had her fill of this.

She marched up to the pair.

"Thank you for finding my shoe.", She said rather tightly.

"Oh! Kagome!" He backed away from Ayame a bit. "I just ran into Ayame here. She found it for me."

Holding out the shoe, "Here you go.", she replied in a bubbly voice.

Kagome, neither, smiled or frowned as she snatched the footwear. She slipped it on.

"InuYasha, can you get the scroll? I left."

"Sure.", he answered in a low tone. There was something wrong. He could sense it, but what had made her mad?

The moment she was sure InuYasha couldn't hear her she began her verbal attack.

"Who do you think you are, flirting with him like that?"

"Serves you right. You were cheating on Koga. How dare you steal him from me then have the nerve to do this to him. Kissing on another man."

Kagome slightly blushed. It was the fourth time they had kissed that day. It was becoming a natural thing to her, however she was not ready to share this with the world yet.

"So I kissed him. Problem? As far as I'm concerned you can have Koga. I never agreed to be with him anyway."

The new information made the feisty K-9 do a double take. Had she heard right? Or were her ears playing tricks on her by making her hear what she wanted.

"You don't want Koga."

"Is there a brain in there? Isn't that what I just said. No, I do not wish to be with Koga. I told him this many times but he refuses to listen. If you want him more power to ya."

InuYasha re-entered the clearing.

"I couldn't find the scroll. I'll have to get you another one."

"Oops! Silly me." She pulled it out from her side. "I must have forgotten I put it there." She smiled apologetically. "Can we leave now?"

"Leave? We just got here."

She cut her eyes toward Ayame and looked back at him. InuYasha frowned for a moment but then got the message.

"Okay then." He bent down. "Get on."

"I do hope Koga is well Ayame." She climbed on InuYasha. "Bye."

He shot off.

She doesn't want Koga? He is all mine? '

"Yes!" She did some flips and cartwheels before running back home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No Sango. You're still doing it wrong."

"I did exactly what you told me to do."

Miroku twisted his face as if he was debating with himself. Sango stared at him.

"What is it?"

Miroku scratched his neck. "It's…It's your movements." He paused, Sango motioned for him to continue. "They're too girly."

Well this was new.' Sango had never been told she was "too girly".

"I mean they are beautiful, I'll give you that. They are graceful and pretty to look at, but that makes them long. You're not executing them fast enough. By the time you are half the way through a move your opponent will be able to tell what you are doing. Or at least a good one will."

"If I'm so slow, how come you can never tell when I'm going to smack you for being a hentia?"

He shrugged. "When you are mad you have the fist from hell with the speed to match. I don't know how you do it. I can't predict your moves when you're mad. But that just means we need to get you tap into that hidden power."

He rubbed his chest while she began fighting her pretend opponent.

Not now. Not now.'

The tightening finally subsided. He sighed with relief. This was the last thing he needed.

"I know you can kick higher than that. Try again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's back!"

"It's about time." He continued pacing.

Koga had been waiting for Ayame to get back and it felt like she had taken forever to return. She was supposed to go check on Kagome for him. Someone had to make sure dog shit kept his hands to himself.

The sound of whispering and a few low whistles made him stop pacing to see what was causing the commotion.

It was….It was…Ayame? She was the causing his brothers to act like that?

Koga blinked a few times. When did Ayame start looking so….stunting?'

Sure she was a pretty girl but it wasn't until this moment that he actually acknowledged her womanhood.

What was she doing running around looking like that? Alone no less. Any demon could have snatched her up.'

One of the wolf demons darted in front of her and ran a finger down her arm. The she wolf looked from the finger caress back to him and frowned. She pulled back a fist and sent him flying a few feet.

Koga now took back his earlier thought about her not being able to take care of herself. But that still didn't mean she was allowed to walk around like "that".

He continued to stare while some where in the back of his mind he began comparing Ayame and Kagome. Both were fiery but Ayame had Kagome beat. Both were sweet but Kagome had Ayame beat….

Why was everyone acting so strange? What are they staring at?' The red head worked her way through the lounging demons. At last she spotted Koga, not in bed like she had told him.

She marched right up to him.

He tilted his head slightly comparing their walk. His Kagome would sashay as she floated across the room. But Ayame seed to have a blithe walk that told everyone that she could careless what they thought.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Koga narrowed his eyes. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and walked into the cave where they would be alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why did he take her in there?" A demon asked his brother as they watched Koga and Ayame disappear from view.

His brother shrugged and petted a wolf that was lying beside him.

"Probably went to mark her with his scent now that she looks hot. I know I would. Not that she hasn't made it obvious that she likes him."

"True. Huh? Ayame likes him?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She walked behind Koga quietly.

What is his problem? Why is he mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong.'

After they were well into the den he stopped to look at her.

"Who said you could go around looking like that?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. Looking like what? He hadn't seemed to think that there was anything wrong with her outfit this morning.' She began looking down at herself and her hair migrated in her eyes. She had forgotten to put it back up.

Is that what he was talking about?' Touching the free flying mane, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"What's wrong with it!" He had to regain his composure. Closing his eyes the lord rasied a fist to his lip and cleared his throat. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Ayame thought she'd die right then and there. He thought she looked good! Finally, she had gotten some recognition. He was showing true interest! This was the best day of her life!

"But you are never to go around looking like that unless I am with you."

"Yes, Koga. Now will you please lie down and not strain yourself further."

"Alright." She smiled. "But tell me how Kagome was first." The smile dropped.

"She is fine, just peachy." The spirited demon replied.

Satisfied that his woman was indeed alright he went to lay down. Sleep didn't sound to bad after a afternoon of pacing. Ayame left.

"Does anyone know where Ginta and Hakaku are?"

The stampede was deafening.

"I know where they are!"

"I'll take you to them!"

"They're lying! I know where they are."

Koga shot up right upon hearing the helpful statements. Though the action made him a little dizzy he ran after her.

"Ayame! I want you to look exactly how you did this morning."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango was on her knees huffing loudly. When she had asked Miroku to help her it was obvious that he was taking the lesson more seriously then she had originally planned. She felt as if she was being retrained and that everything that she thought she knew was wrong.

He called her girly and was starting to make her feel weak. Even though she hated him right now, she knew this was what she needed. Someone to not take it easy on her.

"Come on Sango. That's enough, it's almost time for lunch."

"But I haven't gotten it right yet."

He put out a hand to help her up. After a moment she took it. She felt sore all over. For a moment she thought her legs were going to give out on her.

"We can finish this later."

The princess nodded. They were walking back to their room to wash up and her poor body was protesting greatly.

Miroku looked at her. Maybe he should have gone easier on her?' But he wanted her learn the correct way. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The long legged women nodded again, not wanting to waste her breath on talking. All her focus was sifted on making it to her room so she could collapse on her bed, preserving some of her pride.

They walked all the way back in silence. Miroku was itching to say something but he didn't want to push it. They had just gotten back on speaking terms, nevertheless Sesshomaru was right. There was no telling how long before she would have to leave. Should he say what was on his mind?

Sango wanted to cry for joy when she saw her door. But it seemed like it was always an extra step away.

Miroku went to his door and paused. He just couldn't seem to go through it. He had to say something.

However when Sango reached her door….

In one breath, "Thanks for the lesson, Miroku. I'll see you at lunch. Bye."

Not waiting for his reply she hurried in her room but she didn't make it to her bed. Her muscles' protests had gone unheard and now they seemed to be on strike. She gracefully landed on the floor just a foot away from her bed.

The prince had been outside her door. Trying to talk himself out of the insane thing he was about to do, when he heard a loud thud. He rushed in to find Sango spread out on the floor.

Looks like he had gone to hard on her.

"Sango!" He flipped her over and tapped her face. "Sango. Sango?"

"I'm okay.", She replied drunkenly.

He smiled. It was so cute that she was still trying to hold on to her bravo image even when it was clear she needed help. "Can you stand?"

She squinted an eye at him. "You mean I'm not?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why didn't you inform me of this earlier?"

The amphibian knew he was risking his life by saying this but he had to try. "But, but, but…But….I…I….did."

"So why is it I don't remember you notifying me? Are you calling me a lair."

Though he was already short, Jaken seemed to shrink at the tone of his highness' voice. "N..nnoooo."

Sesshomaru began to flick through some papers though he wasn't really looking at them.

"And what else can you tell me about this mystery person."

"Not much. They disappeared into thin air. We tried to track them but we couldn't."

The King sighed. Who knew that sending those soldiers to the Mayan Kingdom would actually end up hurting him? He would have to note this as one of the unforeseen problems.

"I want you to tighten the security. I want to know who was foolish enough to enter my castle without an invitation and I want their tongue and eyes ripped out to serve as an example incase someone else is entertaining ideas of doing the same."

"Yes, my King."

The little green demon wasted no time in leaving. He hated to be around Sesshomaru when he had that look in his eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What did I do?"

"Hmph."

"You can't keep ignoring me."

"Hmph."

She crossed her arms and started walking away only to be stopped.

"Dammit woman! I'm talking to you. What's your problem?"

"You! You're the problem."

"What did I do?"

"You were flirting with her! I can't believe you! You leave my sight for a couple of minutes and you hit on the next thing walking on two legs."

It took a moment for InuYasha to process what she had just said. She thought he was flirting with Ayame? Why would he do that? To quote Miroku "When going for one woman to another only upgrade, never down."

"Kagome." He used a hand to cup her face so she was forced to look at him. Or so he thought. Her head was immobile but her eyes weren't. "Kagome look at me." Though her stubbornness screamed no, she looked at him anyway. "Look I suck at stuff like this so I'm just going to give it to you straight. I don't want any other girl."

The servant girl had not been expecting that kind of confession. The anger seemed to ooze out of her body leaving a flustered and stuttering Kagome.

"Uhh. Well. Umm, I see. I…uhh…"

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Be quiet." He kissed her lightly. "It's almost time for lunch. And I have a score to settle."

Warning tone, "InuYasha."

"What?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I thought you said no one saw you?"

"They didn't."

"Then how come his High-Mighty-ness' is pitching a royal fit. Tightening the security, putting his little family under surveillance, questioning were everyone has been and where they are going? No one is allowed to leave or enter from anywhere except the front gate."

"But you will have no trouble with that."

"That is not the point." He sighed. "But I have turned your blunder into a blessing. But that means that the prince has lost most of his importance. We'll take them over," A sinister smirk gave way to a grin, "from inside."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango had called every prince she ever met many names. Spoiled, jerk, brat, pig, but since she met Miroku those words never seemed to describe him very well. Take for instance what was happening now.

He had put her in the bed and was giving her a rub down. Who knew his hands could do something other than groping? Everything inside her said that this was wrong, but her aching body told the annoying voice to leave her be. How was it a prince knew how to do this anyway?

It was kind of hard to focus on what he was doing with her petite sighs and moans. He would prefer if she was making them for another reason, but he was the cause of them and that would be enough for now. Who said that being hooked up with a foreign princess didn't have some advantages? The little activities he busied himself with until he had figured out how to run her off were certainly proving useful now.

Her muscles were so knotted up. Why in the world hadn't she said that she was tired? Or at least saidthat she had been cramped up. No wonder she couldn't do the moves correctly.

"Next time I want you to tell me when you feel like this. You could have hurt yourself."

The princess was only half listening. She knew he was politely scolding her but at this particular time she could careless. As long as he continued massaging her neglected pains then she would let him fuss until his heart was content.

"Mmhmm."

He sighed. He knew she wouldn't like the next part.

"I think I'm going to let you off for the rest of the day. We have to finish tomorrow."

"Yup."

He raised and eyebrow as he diligently worked on her upper back.

"Sango?"

"Sure."

"Sango?"

"I agree."

The purple-eyed prince wasn't sure whether to be happy that he was having this effect on her or mad that she wasn't listening. He had wanted to talk to her about their broken engagement. If she wasn't paying him any attention to him this would be a one sided discussion.

"Sango, I just want you to know that I'm sorry we started out badly. I know you probably don't care about our father's agreement, neither do I. However it would make them really happy if we did get married and I don't think it would be such a bad thing either."

Did he just say he wanted to be her fiancé?'

"Miroku! Where are you? I don't want to wait on my food like I did this morning."

In all the up roar, Miroku had forgotten to have that talk with his friend about his timing.

* * *

A/N: Well folks that is it, the long awaited chapter. It was longer but I decided to cut it into two parts. Sorry, Ryu'-sama wasn't here to talk me into doing otherwise this time. I was going to make some fluff for Kikyo and Naraku but since you all gagged from the last time I cut it out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

---Review time!---

ladyrinremix – Thank you so much! I never even considered anyone would nominate me. If I could I'd hug you! I feel very honored.

Amin Vanima Mellonea – I'm glad to see we agree on some points. I just can't make myself feel bad for the undead Kikyo. She knowingly toys with Inuyasha's affections while telling Kagome to keep herself safe so he doesn't lose her and telling her to go away and not to get interfere. And the Koga thing is mostly male pride. Just because he hasn't said he wants her doesn't mean he is going to let Koga have her. He isn't good enough for Kagome.

Aria-wolfstar – I just want to thank you so much for being here from the beginning. I really do appreciate it.

* * *


	14. Will you marry me?

A/N: I know you all have been waiting patiently and for that I have done two things. We are nearing the end of the story and I have sped up the process of those little "master" convos that seemingly make no sense. Well they will now.

And there was a bit of confusion from the last chapter about who interrupted Miroku and Sango. Just for the record it was InuYasha. I wasn't joking about remembering the events of past chapters. (At the beginning of chapter 13 InuYasha had to wait on his breakfast because of Sesshomaru and Rin's activities.)

**Summary: **All our unwed couples consider matrimony.

I'm sorry the dividers didn't show up. I guess the ones I picked were "deleted" (or whatever the heck happens when the symbols I use "disappear"…) But I have been informed of a rule change so I won't be able to answer reviews anymore. Sorry. I'll try to answer main questions but that's about it.

* * *

Chapter 14

Sango was seated in the garden partly humming and singing quietly while making another flower crown. She wasn't exactly sure why she was making the crown. Maybe she needed something to keep her hands busy.

The King had practically quarantined them inside, saying they couldn't leave the grounds without an escort. But she supposed that was the reason why this was considered the safest place in the country. They had a gone into semi-lock down because of a rumor that someone had snuck in.

The princess sighed. Why is it she had taken that particular moment to pay attention? She had been so determined to be strong and rule herself. In the little bit of time she had met Miroku, he had screw everything up. That dreamy-eyed hentai had her reconsidering all her beliefs and goals.

Before there were secret identities, misunderstandings, and doubt she could use as a shield but with Miroku's new proposal, there was none. It was entirely up to her now. Sango assumed that he thought she had not heard him. That was good. That meant that she could think about this without him waiting for an answer.

This was so confusing. She really liked being with him. That could possibly be enough to blossom into love. She just didn't want to lose who she was. If she married him then she would have nothing. Everything that was hers would be his to do with as he pleased. But maybe her problem was she looked at marriage from a negative point of view for so long that she was about to give up on someone that could make her happy.

"You have a very angelic voice."

The dark haired beauty immediately froze.

"Please, don't stop.", the voice taunted.

By now a small smile appeared on her face. He was reenacting the first time he had found her singing in the garden. How he kept sneaking up on her was a mystery to Sango.

He settled next to her.

"Why do I feel like I we've done this before?" The prince grinned.

"I don't know, but how is it you always seem to find me? Are you stalking me dear prince?"

"If I was would you mind?" The princess chose not to answer that question. Instead, she continued to smile while concentrating on harder on her crown. "I was wondering if you were up for a game of chess."

"Well I don't…"

"It will be your chance to even the score."

"Excuse you?"

"Don't you remember? I won the last game."

He tried his hardest not to smile as the competitive gleam in her eyes glowed.

"You may have won the last two games Miroku but I won the first three. And that doesn't include the game that I finished for your dog eared friend."

"Calm down princess. You won a few. I won a few. You're just losing your touch, that's all."

"What! You. Me. Chess, now!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That was a great chapter. Don't you think?"

"But he let her leave."

"Because he knew she would be happy and that's all that mattered."

"He let her leave."

"InuYasha, there is plenty of story left. It's not ending anytime soon. They still have time."

The silver haired prince folded his arms and scoffed.

"He shouldn't have let her leave."

As soon as the words left his mouth he realized he was indirectly talking about himself, Miroku too. They had both let the girls leave. He didn't want Kagome to go but he couldn't order someone else's servant to stay. And she hadn't even looked at him through the whole episode…

When he looked up at Kagome he could tell her thoughts were dancing around the same area.

"I didn't want to go. But Sango made me. Then when I came back you were mad because of Koga and-"

"I don't want to about it."

"But I just wanted-"

"No! We're past all that. There is nothing to talk about."

I made him upset. I better fix it before he takes it out on some innocent bystander.'

She inched her way across the grass and leaned on his shoulder. InuYasha moved his arms to encircle her.

The hanyou prince hadn't meant to sound angry. It was just that this subject had created a thought that he really didn't want to explore. That they might have to have a repeat performance if Miroku couldn't change the Bitch's mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Queen was not very happy. He was acting like she was a child. She knew that someone breaking in was bad but this was a little extreme for her taste.

"Sesshy!"

His expression never changed.

"I'm not changing my mind.", the King replied coolly with is arms folded.

"This is absurd! You can't keep us locked in here!"

"You're right."

She smiled. Finally! He is coming to his senses.'

"They might know this is our room and look for you here. You both will be moved to the east wing."

"Sesshy!"

"Rin stop yelling."

She exhaled deeply and began talking in lower voice than before.

"I know you are mad someone got through the guards but don't let you hurt pride punish everyone."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"This has nothing to do with pride. We are supposed to be the best. Someone breaking in without being punished might provoke other miscreants to do the same. The worse part is there is no reason for anyone to want to break in right now and they have yet to make any kind of move. That means you or the baby could be in danger."

She sighed. She knew he was right.

"Didn't you forget someone?"

"I can handle myself."

His now subdued mate walked up to him and slid into his arms while tilting her head to look him in the face.

"I meant InuYasha."

"And why should I be worried about him?"

"Sweetie you pretend not to care but you do. So if you are jailing me what are you going to do to our guest?"

"Nothing."

She pulled away from him. "What!" His face crinkled as his sensitive ears became offended at her volume. "You are putting your wife and son under lock and key and you going to let everyone else parade around like nothing is wrong?"

"Rin, I told you not to yell." The demoness huffed then pouted. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do. If things seem to out of the ordinary then people will become suspicious. InuYasha can take care of himself and if what happened at breakfast was any indication of how he feels about Kagome then he will not let any harm come to her. As for Miroku and Sango, Jaken says that they spend more time training then my men. They will be fine."

The Queen was stunned. "You...you…know all their names?"

"I'm failing to see the point?"

"You like them."

"Don't be ludicrous. I do not like humans."

She smiled. He would not admit it but she could tell. If he didn't care he would not have bothered to remember them.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo placed a hand on her hip. Never in her life did she think she would have to track down any other man except InuYasha. She would make certain this did not happen very often.

Mira turned the corner. Maybe she could help. The woman looked rather pale even for her. Sure her skin was pure white but it seemed to be whiter than normal.

"Mira do you know where Monten or Hiten is?"

"Monten is on duty but Hiten should be in his room." The mink kept nervously smoothing her hair down. "Why?"

"I'm looking for Naraku. According to Bankotsu, they saw him last."

"Oh." The color seemed to come back to her face. "Well good luck."

Kikyo eyed her suspiciously before heading for Hiten's room.

What was wrong with her?'

She knocked and waited patiently for him to answer.

"What's wrong Mira? Three times not enough for you?" The guard yell through the door before opening the door. He was more than surprised to find it was not the temptress that he thought it was.

The servant held up a hand. "I don't want to know about your sex spree. I just want to know were Naraku went."

"He went to visit Lord Koga." She nodded but before she could leave, "You know Kikyo" He licked his lips while looking her up and down. "If Naraku is not satisfying you I can take care or you, too."

She exhaled slowly before putting on the face that got her the nickname Ice Queen.

"Hiten if you value your life as well as your ability to reproduce I would suggest that you reframe for making comments such as those. As for Mira, I'd be cautious if I were you. She was a nervous wreck and is bound to break down and tell Monten."

She turned and smirked as she heard low curses flowing from his mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango was an excellent strategist. It would be wise to let her have a hand in the security. He'd had to remember that when they got married, if he ever got the guts to ask her again.

Thinking back, it was the perfect moment to ask. She was right in the palm of his hands, literally! He was showing her how he could comfort and take care of her. Unlike other girls, Sango seemed to be concerned with the emotional ties of her suitor rather than their status.

Marrying him was the closest any woman could get to a human marriage and be secure. The only other way was to marry InuYasha and well…that really wasn't a human marriage now was it?

Sesshomaru had the wealthiest and most powerful kingdom on the entire content and his kingdom was associated with it. They were basically a part of it. Fantasia would probably have been a distant memory if the demon kingdom didn't need it as show piece for the other human kingdoms.

So many, too many, kings had been impressed with that. They didn't really want to send their daughters off to marry a demon or hanyou, Miroku was a much better choice. He was human but they would still get all the perks the of a demon union.

With all that plus his charm he was pretty much an ideal package. He'd liked to say it was all him but the all men in his family seemed to been born under star that gifted them with the suave to get any woman they chose. And he was a firm believer of this, but for some reason Sango seemed immune.

Despite everything that happen with her he wouldn't be able to charm her to the degree in which he desired. Sure he had gotten a few in but he had yet to figure out exactly how he had done it then. If this were any other girl she would have been at his mercy right now.

Maybe that's what he liked about her. She was a challenge. It never occurred to him how refreshing it was not to get his way all the time.

"Miroku. Miroku?"

"Nani?"

"Are you going to make your move?"

This was their fifth game but Miroku didn't care about winning anymore. However he had asked to play this final match. Maybe he could play just enough so she wouldn't know it was a false victory.

He laughed at the thought. He didn't care about winning? He always cared. Whenever he won he found a sly way to throw it in his opponents face. Is this what Sesshomaru had meant about Sango "shaping him up"?

He had certainly changed since she arrived. He would have to figure out how to her want to marry him.

"Sango, I was wondering…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I will keep a look out for anything suspicious. And tell the King if the intruder is found I will personally make sure he regrets ever sneaking in."

"As always, I and sure his majesty will be pleased with your services."

Both men, now finished with business, took on a less formal stance. The sun was shining directly on them but neither seemed to care. The general sat on a smooth boulder peeking up from the earth. The lord remained standing though he knew he shouldn't.

"Would you like something to eat before you journey back?"

"No that's alright. I need to get back."

"Have a safe trip then."

"Than-"

"Koga!"

They turned at the angry echoing voice coming from the other end of the cave.

"Where are you? You better not be in the sun, again!"

The wolf demon silently cursed. He was not about to get talked down to in front of a commanding officer. Sure he felt a little dizzy yesterday but he hadn't really collapsed. He had made it back to his bed all on his own. He just hadn't eaten or drank for three days. The only thing he wanted was to have Kagome at his side and InuYasha's head in his hand. That image was the only thing that occupied his mind.

"Excuse me." He walked off, his tail flickering in annoyance.

He cut off Ayame before she could get to where Naraku was sitting.

"I am in a meeting.", he stated sternly.

She knew that meant she had to act "proper".

Maybe if I ask him nicely.'

"But my Lord you are still not well. If you are going to be outside could you at least stand in the shade?"

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you, Koga-sama.", she answer more politely than she felt.

Koga could really be a pain in the ass when he was recovering. One moment he would be helpless as a baby and the next he was a stubborn ox, but she be there for him despite all of it. She just wished he would take it easy.

She hated it when he put undue stress on himself. Sure he was now physically healed but he was fatigued and this was not going to make it any better. The amazon sighed and got ready to make her trip to the castle. He wanted her to check on Kagome, again. At least if she rode with general Naraku it would take longer to get there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango rubbed her face. Had she actually said that? Had those words passed her lips? She had said yes. There was no thinking. The words just flew out of her mouth. Before her brain could register what had happened Miroku had hugged and kissed.

Not that she was complaining about the kissing part. She replayed it in her mind and inhaled deeply as her cheeks became hot. He had left shortly after saying he had to talk to King Sesshomaru.

She couldn't take it back. That would be dishonorable. This time it was actually her mouth and not her father's that had agreed. The princess exhaled. She was just going to have to pray that her unconscious mind knew what is was doing, when it made her blurt it out.

Her people would be happy and safe and she would have an interesting time getting to know Miroku better. This was going to be a long engagement if she had anything to say about it. She was going to postpone this marriage until she was certain this is want she wanted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo walked to InuYasha's tree. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it for a while. He was busy with that girl anyway. Not that it really bothered her anymore. She was still highly pissed at the speed in which he trusted her into his little world.

She even got to see him as a human. His biggest secret! It had been years before she had seen him and that was an accident.

She was so sleepy. This had been happening a lot. She wasn't exactly sure why but she had a good guess. Naraku was insistent on keeping her up late. Since they were both busy during the day, night time was the only real free time they had. And with the occasional late night work that he sometimes had to attend to it was all they had.

Unknown to the rest of the castle he had already asked for her hand in marriage. They decided to keep it a secret until everything quieted down a bit. And her husband to be keep saying he had a little surprise for her and it had to wait until after he finished preparing for their future.

The woman wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as the light slumber over took her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you asked?" He nodded "And she said yes?" He nodded again. "Are you sure?" More nodding.

This was the miracle InuYasha was hoping for. She might leave when everything was settled but he would see her again.

"InuYasha? What are you grinning about? You look happier than me. Why? I thought you hated her."

"I do. I would take the time to list them but I don't feel like kicking your ass when you get mad and try to defend her."

The human prince looked at his friend closely. InuYasha had skipped one of his questions.

"Oh I get it. You must have made up with Kagome."

"What are you talking about?"

"InuYasha, it's me. Miroku. The one that you spilled your guts to just days ago about what you needed to do about Kagome and Kikyo. Why are you so happy?"

The prince was now uncharacteristically shy as he looked at the ground as he mumbled.

"Because now I know I'll see her again."

"Do you really like her that much?"

His temper flared. How dare he make him embarrassed by admitting his feelings and then dare to question them.

InuYasha shouted and shook a threatening fist. "Of course I do! Why the hell would I say it if I didn't mean it baka hentai!"

"Mai. Mai. I just wanted to know if you cared for her that much and you never wanted to be apart, then why don't you marry her?"

His companion opened his mouth only to shut it again. How was he supposed to answer that question?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The shadows were at their longest as the darkness began to once again cloak the two figures.

"What do you think?"

"I think that is a lot of people to take over at one time. Are you sure I'm ready for that?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm positive. I will king and you will be the perfect bodyguard."

"So what about the soldiers in the Mayan Kingdom?"

"They are going to stay there. You have control over them. Just keep them in check until I complete the take over. I will have all three in my power soon enough."

"Don't you think we should take them over one at a time?"

"No. Then they will have time to mount a defense. They want to combine so badly so we will let them. They just won't have the ruler they counted on. I'll get them back for what they did to my ancestors. Now leave before Ayame hears you. She can only sleep for so long."

"Yes, Master."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin looked at what would be her surroundings for Kami knows how long. She wasn't even allowed to leave the wing to look for Sesshomaru or to eat. Why hadn't she tried harder to convince him that she and the baby would be fine?

Her brain reminded her. Because it was a losing battle and he would have been angered that you were disobeying him.'

"Oh yeah…"

She walked over to the bassinet to ensure that little inu was adjusting to the new room okay. After she was sure that her baby was safe the royal demoness stretched out on the bed trying her hardest not to think about how stiff it was compared to her normal one.

Instead she was imagining her Sesshy lying beside her. The secure feeling of his arms around her with the comfort of knowing he was there to protect their son and herself.

The queen was unsure how long she laid their or when exactly she had fallen asleep but she was certain that she was no longer in the room by herself. She tried to discreetly pull out her concealed dagger.

Just as her fingertips grazed the handled she felt the bed sink. Whoever it was, was now to closer for her to fend off. She shut her eyes. Maybe if they thought she was still asleep they would drop their guard long enough for her to injury them so she could grab her precious bundle and dash for the door.

They inched closer and closer until they were flush against her back. Next an arm snaked around her waist. The touched seemed familiar…

Hot breath bathe her ear. "I know you are not asleep, so stop pretending."

Her mind flooded with relief.

"I almost stabbed you."

He chuckled. "Nice to know you were prepared."

She relaxed fully and sighed contently. "I thought you had more work to do."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and she purred with appreciation at his touch.

"I was working. Then something…a feeling nagged at me. It was telling me to check on you both."

Did I actually call him here with my thoughts? That's crazy. Must have been a coincidence.'

"Rin, what did you eat for dinner?"

Despite the pleasurable stroking she tensed up.

"Ummm…."

"You ate those sweet rolls again didn't you? I smell them. I thought I told you no more sweets."

She pouted deeply as if the statement was a slap to the face.

She whined, "But Sesshy…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayame looked at the pair that was now exiting the room together. It was sickening; The glances, the smiling. It was a wonder she hadn't thrown up her breakfast.

She was the first to admit she hated Kagome but she was still freakishly nice. What in Kami's name was Mayan's kindest girl doing with Youkai's rudest guy? They seemingly had nothing in common.

The moment that Poseidon siren left from here they would probably never speak again. But who was she to judge? As long InuYasha was preoccupying her that left Koga open.

" As I told Miroku, we will need to renegotiate some of the finer points of our merging. I would wait for your father but I believe you will do exceedingly well on your own."

Sango smiled and continued eating.

"Oh that's right Ayame you don't know yet. Well you can be to the first to spread the news. Sango and I are to be wed."

Was there something in the water? First, it's the prince and that girl. Now these two? The people that dodge marriage are marrying each other? This will be interesting.' The feisty flame nodded. "That's lovely." Sango began vigorously chewing her food to answer the question she knew was coming. "So when is the happy day?"

Miroku pondered a moment. "A month I suppose."

The sounds of choking echoed through the dining hall.

"Sango are you okay?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So she was okay?"

"Yes."

"They are looking after her? She is safe?"

"Yes."

"Did she say anything about me? Is she happy?"

"She wanted to know if you were feeling better and uh..yes. She is happy. Very happy."

It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't exactly the truth either. What was she suppose to say? They girl you want is happy with someone else? She loved him to much to hurt him like that.

"My Kagome, caring and worrying. She will make a wonderful mother."

Stifling an annoyed growl she quickly changed the subject to something else. She had just spent the morning with the saccrine sweet wench, she wasn't going listen about her for the rest the day.

"You'll never guess who prince Miroku has chosen to be his mate."

That got his attention.

"He is actually going through with it? She must be a goddess."

"Well I've always thought highly of princess Sango but putting her in the category of a goddess is a bit much."

The wolf lord's face went blank. "Princess Sango. He is marrying princess Sango. Are you sure?"

The laughter drained from her as she studied her secret love.

She answered slowly. "Yes. What's wrong?"

Koga's heart jumped. It was true. It had happened. Finally, he could be with his woman!

(Flashback)

"Koga, I want you to be happy. I have to take care of Sango. That's my duty. She is never going to marry anyone, so I have to look after her…"

(End flashback)

Kagome had giving the terms and now they had been met. He could hardly contain himself. He picked up Ayame and swung her around.

"Wonderful! You're such a thoughtful girl, bringing me this good news! You did set up a time for me to come to the castle didn't you?"

The woman nodded as she waited for the trees to stop spinning.

"There is so much to do!"

Rubbing her eyes, Did I miss something?'

* * *

A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to make a couple of short chapters seeing as the last ones were extremely long. I hope you all paid attention close to the previous chapters. Most of the ones I'm writing now are referring back to them. (Told you I love context clue writing.)

And I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed. I think the last chapter got more reviews that any other chapter so far.

(Important!)- Some of you have had some concerns about Sesshomaru's character. I assure you that I have covered all the bases. I already said that the only people that he shows emotion to is Rin, his son, and InuYasha. InuYahsa usually provokes the anger.

Rin and his son get the whole range of emotions. Rin while fully submitted to him will still try to get away with things like any other normal person. The only time she ever truly gets her way is when it's something big. (This is important later, too.) Otherwise she will do as he tells her.

Though this is an AU, I have tried to keep him in character. Showing his need for: control, aristocratic vocabulary, dislike for humans, sibling rivalry, and such. If you still believe that he is not up to par (excluding the soft side of him with Rin and his son) please feel free to criticize. I will try harder if you are still not happy but remember we are nearing the end of the story so it is to late to make any drastic changes.

* * *


	15. Lover's Quarrel

Claimer- Mira, the mink demoness in mine! You use her you pay for her! I'm a college student I have bills! (I know this is, late I fixed it in though)

A/N: Okay I know I have been a bad authoress. I have become what I hate which it the person that takes forever to update. But there is an explanation, which I will give you at the end. I know you want to read the new chapter first. So read now I'll ramble at the end.

(Just so you know this is only piece on the original chapter. I decided that I should give you something for being so patient. And you might want to thank Satori Sayo for this chapter. Without her email I probably would have waited a bit longer to put something up… )

**Summary:**Miroku has fun with his personal love goddess. InuYasha vs. Kagome: Trouble in Paridise (bet you didn't see this one coming right...)

* * *

Chapter 15

Life was great. Miroku inhaled thoughtfully. The tightening he had been experiencing for over a month in his chest had stopped. His father wouldn't kill him for running away another bride. And Sango, that beautiful angel had said yes. She was going to enter this marriage of her own free will. There would be no unhappy partner on either side of this arrangement.

His koi was with him right now. Training her heart out. It was amazing how strong and weak she was at the same time. She was so full of determination, such a strong spirit. Her body was strong to but the other day when she had fell out was enough proof to show even she had her limits.

Sango finished her tornado kick and her sparring partner landed in a pile along with his comrades.

"Okay. I think it's time you had a challenge."

She wiped off a light sheen of sweat.

"You mean to say they," she gesture to the pile of unconscious men, "weren't a challenge?"

He smirked as he began to crack his neck in preparation.

"Of course not, my Aphrodite. You need someone on your level."

His fiancée pulled a face. "Aphrodite?"

"You're my personal love goddess are you not?" He took in great pride that he was getting better at making her blush. "What you expect me to call you Sango all the time? What kind of marriage life is that?"

"Yes, well until we are indeed married you can continue to call me Sango. Thank you very much."

"As you wish darling."

"Miroku!"

"Okay. Okay. Now remember what I said about disguising your moves."

She nodded and they took on their battle stance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"As the mist cleared he drank in the sight before him. It was…"

The suspense of her pause was killing! InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. He sat up to stare at her.

"It was what? What did he see? Why did you stop?"

"Because that was the end of the scroll."

"What! You're kidding right?" He snatched the document in question to check for himself. "What the hell? How can they do that! Who wrote this? I'll have them killed!"

"InuYasha it's okay. The scroll was part of a set remember? All I have to do is go get the other one."

He inwardly relaxed.

"So what are you sitting there for? Go get it."

She bowed her head and nervously fiddled her fingers. "Well see the thing is, I…uh kind of misplaced it."

The tension was back again.

"What!"

She little out a dry laugh and winced at his growing anger.

"Well see I have been spending some nights in Sango's room and I think I might have unknowingly moved it in my haste to leave."

"And you didn't think that maybe it was important to find it when we got closer to the end of this one?"

"It's not all my fault you know. The extra time I would have had to search for it I was spending with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.' I promise I will look for it alright?"

"InuYasha!"

They both turned to see Kikyo walking towards them.

"What do you want?" He asked still a little upset that he would have to contend with the cliffhanger until the scroll was found.

"The King has requested your presence, now."

The half dog grimaced.

'Not now. What the fuck does he want?'

"Fine." Looking back at Kagome, "I want you to find that scroll."

"I already promised I would."

He stood up but didn't walk away, like he was waiting for something. Both the servants looked at him in a questioning stare.

With a light glare he looked back down at her. "What's the problem? You want me to carry you or something?"

Now Kagome was confused. "What?"

"Get off your butt. Aren't you coming?"

"No. I was going to sit out here for a while."

For a split second he looked disappointed and hurt that she didn't want to walk with him.

"Whatever, just don't hurt yourself while I'm gone."

She would have brushed it off as concern if he hadn't said it so harshly. Kagome jumped up and began a face off.

"You think I always get in trouble? That I need to rely on you for help?"

"If you mean, do you need me to protect you? Yeah, you do."

'Of all the…!' She stabbed a finger in the air. "I don't need you to take care of me. I was taking care of myself long before I met you!"

'Who did she think she was? Of course she needed his protection. How dare she think she didn't!' He towered over her. "Fine. Have it your way. But when you break you ankle or something don't come crying to me!"

'I can't believe he said that! It was partly his fault I hurt my ankle!'

"I don't mean to interrupt but the his Highness is waiting."

They had forgotten Kikyo was there.

InuYasha walked away leaving Kikyo to follow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She grunted and directed a punch toward his abdomen.

"Stop that!"

He stepped back to dodge her attack but not before he out stretched a hand to grab her breast.

"Why my dearest Sango what are you talking about?"

"Stop it!" She chopped his arm. "Fight like a man!"

He winced while receiving another chop to the side of his neck.

"Now that was a bit," Sango found herself looking at the ceiling as he flipped her on to her back "below the belt, don't you think."

Miroku walked over and stood at her head. Much to the Mayan maiden's displeasure he had that stupid grin again. What she wouldn't do to get it off his face! She kicked him inches above his crouch. Instinctively the prince grabbed the area.

"No, that's below the belt."

She smirked up at him from the floor satisfied that she had won a small battle in spite of losing the war.

Shaking his head at her twisted humor he sat a moment to process the information that he had just learned about how her fight changed according to her mood. It seemed that the angry she got the better she fought. Very peculiar, not that she could ever be classified as ordinary.

The theory had come to him on more than a few occasions so he tested it out. He began to grab her and at first she shrugged it off but the continued assault slowly bubbled her anger.

"You're doing much better at disguising your moves."

"Really?" The prince nodded. "Then how did you dodge so many?", she muttered from her place on the floor.

"Because have lighting fast reflexes." Sango scoffed. "And it's official, when you're mad you fight better."

Blinking up at him a thought occurred to her. "Is that what the assaults to my person were for?" He answered her with a smile. "But how can I get mad at an opponent that I don't know? "

"Have you ever pretended to cry before?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I was trying to use an example. There was this chambermaid I knew and she could cry on command. I was curious as to how she did so I asked. She told me that if you think of something very sad that it would trick yourself into crying."

"So you want me to think of something that makes me mad?"

"That is my opinion."

Although she had bound her chest it still stuck out when she arched to sit up. The sight made him groan. After grabbing her for such a long amount of time it was safe to say that he was a little more than aroused. But the fact that they were quick did nothing to satisfy him. Just thinking about the soft flesh beneath the cloth was enough to make his "body" jump.

Then she started to rub her shoulder and neck. Hello! He had just been given a way to touch her without her protesting? Kami must be smiling on him this week!

Sitting Indian style, she was desperately trying to relief her muscles. Ever since her husband to be had given her a massage they seemed to be super sensitive. She was guessing it was because her body now knew what it felt like to be unwound it was not going to settle for anything less.

Her concentration was broken when two legs slid on opposite sides of her crossed ones. Two hands came from behind to her remove weak effort of soothing herself, as well as the material covering the troubling spots. Then it happened. She felt those fingers. Those magical fingers. They were cutting away the tension like a hot knife to butter. Her eyes drifted shut and relished the wonderful attention she was receiving.

He thought that touching her would partly comfort him but he was quickly being proved wrong when his little deity started to moan. Having his hands on her just wasn't enough. He needed more.

Her breath hitched when she felt her masseuse nipping at the skin behind her ear.

'What was he doing and more importantly why didn't she want him to stop?'

Gravely focusing on her voice instead of the delicious new sensation quaking through her body, "Miroku."

The warm lips were replaced with a tongue that was getting acquainted with her ear lobe.

"Miroku." She panted out once more. "I don't think this is the-"

He stopped the rest of her sentence with a kiss and looked at her.

"You're right this isn't the place to be doing this in."

She was about to nod but paused. 'Did he say 'place'? Doesn't he mean this behavior is inappropriate at altogether?'

The woman he cradled in his arms exploded to the best of her ability in her weakened state. Her eyes snapped open but she was still unable to raise her body from lying against his chest.

"You pervert. That's not what I was about to say."

"Really." Lowly whispering in her ear. The tickling air triggered her flashbacks to what he had been doing earlier. "What were you going to say?"

Pushing back the memory, she twisted to look him in the eye. Immediately she cursed herself. Why did she look into his hypnotic eyes?

"I …uh…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mira sniffed silently. She was on her way back from Jineji's place with the herbs Kikyo had ordered. The mink was supposed to go drop them off but she needed a drink first. Something to make the pain go away. She made a detour to the kitchen. There had to be something left over from last night's dinner that she could have. Placing the small sack on the counter she began foraging.

Kagome was still seething from her spat with InuYasha. She went to the kitchen in hopes that Koharu had anything she could eat. There was no way she was going to sit at the same table with him right now.

"Koharu!" She called from the door before walking in. "Koharu I was wondering if you…"

Mira on her knees weeping made the lady in waiting forget her own worries. She had heard that demoness was going through a rough time. Manten had gotten into a yelling match with Hiten over her. Hiten had also taken the time to fill in his brother about how she wasn't being pleased so he thought it his brotherly duty to take up his slack.

"Mira?"

"Just go away. Leave me here to rot."

"Come on."

The women sat down at a small table. Mira laid her head on the worn surface and continued to cry.

"Kagome it was so terrible. I didn't mean to…If only I had….I broke his heart."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt anyone. Least of all Manten." She cooed and patted her back.

"I love him. I crushed his soul. All because of one lustful moment."

Koharu entered the kitchen with a few carrots and a small sack of tealeaves.

"What's going on?"

She sat the items on the counter and moved toward her visitors.

"It's Mira. She is upset over the incident with you-know-who."

Koharu nodded and grabbed the bag of leaves. She dumped them into the batch of already brewing tea, her eyes never leaving the broken woman.

"I'll let this finish before I start cooking then."

Both put forth much effort to comfort Mira. They were rewarded when she finally stopped crying.

Kagome got up to get them something to drink.

"Kagome while you are up can you stir the tea, please?"

In the middle of carrying out this task she realized she could just kill two birds with one stone. She returned with a cup of hot tea for Mira. The mink took the cup and pushed it back.

"I was hoping for something a bit stronger."

Koharu smiled. "I can fix that."

The cook got up and pulled out a bottle. She was about to pour a cup for Kagome but was stopped.

"I don't really drink. I'll just have the tea." She sat down a pulled the cup toward her.

"Alright, but you don't know what you are missing."

After blowing on the warm liquid she took a few sips. It tasted funny. Not bad funny but funny. It seemed to have an extra kick to it. It was really good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All I'm saying is that you were a bit harsh. That might have caused her to-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I didn't ask for your help either. If she thinks she doesn't need me then that's that. I don't care. We'll see how long it takes her to admit she was wrong."

"You know I forget how much of an ass you can be." She stomped off.

"Glad to remind you." He yelled before throwing open the door.

"InuYasha, there is a thing called knocking." The hanyou scoffed. "You remember the little thing you do when you want to enter a room that is not yours."

"Get to the fucking point Sess. What do you want?"

"Little brother patience is an attribute that you need to acquire." He got up from the desk to stand in front of his only sibling. "When the renegotiations are done I want you to sit in on them."

"Is that what you called me for? Why didn't you tell Kikyo to tell me that? Or wait to tell me when we ate."

"I will be working though lunch. And do not question my reasons."

He had caused him to get into a fight with Kagome over this?

"You think you're all high and mighty don't you?"

"I don't think it. I know."

That was the last straw. InuYasha pulled back a fist.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jeez, and I thought my first time was bad."

Koharu shook her head and took a swig of her drink before answering.

"No. I have yet to hear a story worse then mine."

All three of them laughed hard.

"Well come on Kagome. Spill." Mira urged her.

"What are you talking about? Miss goody-goody over there? I bet she is still pure as the day she was born."

Kagome smirked while downing the rest of her tea, waiting to see exactly what they would say.

"Oh, come on! She spends enough time with prince InuYasha. I'm sure something happened."

"True. But I thought you meant before she came here. So tell us."

They turned to watch Kagome get another cup of tea. Her steps were a bit wobbly but the other two were to buzzed to notice.

"For both of your information I have the ability to be in the room with a man and nothing happen. I don't think it's proper to be alone in a bedroom or anything…"

"Stop stalling."

"No, InuYasha and I haven't done anything. We are adults and can control our bodies."

She sipped some of her tea.

"I told you!"

"But! Just because I haven't done anything with him doesn't mean I'm as pure as the day I was born either."

The women squealed at the scandalous tidbit.

"Who was it?"

"What happened?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she hit the floor.

* * *

A/N: Okay I will answer the reviews in a moment. Here is what I have preoccupied with. I honestly have been working on this chapter. I had over 30 pages for chapters 15-16. But I pushed the original chapter 15 back because people were complaining that I wasn't giving enough InuYasha/Kagome. So I went back a put something in for them but I had to adjust my timeline to pit it in. 

I thought I did a lot of InuYasha/Kagome. Go back and look at the chapters. They even have whole chapters for just themselves. I love Kagome/InuYasha material that's part of the reason I did them first in this story. But I still have 4 other couples. Sango/Miroku, Koga/Ayame, Kikyo/Naraku, and Sesshomaru/Rin. I still have to address certain issues with Miroku/Sango and Koga/Ayame. I just love the cuteness of Sesshomaru/Rin and I try to tone down on the Kikyo/Naraku stuff since it makes you all gag. I only add them when necessary.

* * *


	16. Tainted Tea

A/N: This will have mistakes. I have yet to receive my beta's revisions but I wanted to post it anyway. I'm being impatient. I promise to post to good copy as soon as I get it!

**Summary:**Kagome is chased by beavers. InuYasha and Sango still don't get along. Miroku get's friendly with the an old "Cookie".

* * *

Chapter 16

"I will not."

"Come on Sango. It's just a room. Like any other room."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not decent for us to be in there together especially alone."

"We're alone now."

"Well yes but," she looked down as a hint of pink touched her cheeks, "when two people of the opposite sex go in the bed chambers certain assumptions will be made." She finished in a low tone, slightly embarrassed that he made her spell it out for him.

He chuckled softly. "And you call me the hentai. Look where your mind is. I just want somewhere more comfortable and private to talk to you. Nothing will happen unless you indicate otherwise."

"You know what I meant. And that is exactly why I'm not going to be alone in such a private room."

"What you don't trust yourself?", he teased.

"Miroku! Stop twisting my words. What's wrong with you people? Weren't you taught what was proper?"

The prince took a moment to reflect on his edict teacher's lessons. But for some reason all he could remember was how huge her chest had been. A little boy's dream. He smiled while reminiscing on how he would just do whatever she asked so she would squeeze him to her chest in delight at his progress. It had been such a sweet reward.

He pulled his thoughts back to his fiancée's scolding. If she caught him, he'd rather not tell her where his thoughts had taken him.

"It's bad enough this place has poisoned Kagome's mind. I found her lounged in the bed with your friend. I gave her a firm talking to. I think you should remind that dog boy that he is not to corrupt her…in ANY fashion."

He frowned a bit. He wasn't going to tell InuYasha anything. He valued privacy which is why he usually wanted the door to any room he was in closed. Not that he respected anyone else's privacy. As for "corrupting" the lady in waiting he very much doubted InuYasha would do anything of the sort. He respected Kagome highly. He didn't really have much finesse anyway so she was safe.

"Miroku, I'm serious. You need to talk to him."

"Butterfly, I'm-" She glared at him and he rolled his eyes at remembering her new rule about not calling by her name. "Sango-"

"Princess Sango! Princess Sango!" A servant girl ran in. "One of your servants has taken ill."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mira was running as fast as she could in her tipsy state. Kikyo had given her specific instructions and they were not to come back until she found InuYasha.

Judging by the crash sounds coming from the King's study they must be in there.

"Prince InuYasha! Prince InuYasha!"

She opened the door to revel his majesty's hand around the man in question's throat. Both the silver haired men looked up from their positions on the floor at whom ever had been insane enough to walk in on their scuffle.

"Um, your Excellencies I don't mean to intrude but I was told by Kikyo to inform prince InuYasha that Miss Kagome is not well."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He gritted his teeth to hold back the anger.

'Why hadn't that idiot sent a messenger yet?'

The King was bound to get suspicious if his finest troops had yet to fight off the "raiders" that were pillaging the Mayan kingdom. And if that didn't sound fishy to him he'd take it out on HIS hide that his best men had not been able to complete what should have been a cake walk mission.

Naraku mentally planned a meeting that he rather not have. He was supposed to spend tonight with Kikyo. With everything coming so close to completion he wanted no screw ups. So he had cancelled their last few get-togethers. She hadn't been happy but she understood. And after disappearing on her to talk to Koga he had promised her tonight to make up for it.

So much for that. He was going to throttle her for messing up his time with Kikyo. The last thing he needed her thinking that he was avoiding her and canceling on her on purpose. After all his waiting, silent pinning, and watching her run after the prince he refused to lose her now that he had her.

'Why was it so hard to find good lackeys?'

But he couldn't risk punishing her just yet. That might make her lose her concentration. No. He'd do it afterwards.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No! I'm not coming out!"

"Kagome we need you to sit up."

She only tunneled further into her sheets.

"But they will get me if I come out."

Koharu lifted up a corner of the sheets to look at the hysterical woman.

"Who will get you?"

"The flying beavers.", she whispered. "They will try to bite off my head if I come out."

"Koharu , are you certain she didn't have anything other than tea?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well we won't know what else she has been doing until InuYasha gets here." The cook looked at her strangely. "I mean prince InuYasha."

Kagome poke her head from under the covers.

"The Puppy-dog man? Is he back from seeing Stripes?"

"Stripes?"

"You know, fluffy guy?"

"I believe she is talking about the King." Kikyo sighed. She turned to the delusional servant. "Yes, InuYasha is back."

She pouted, "But I don't see hi-AHH! The beavers are back!" She pulled the covers around herself once more.

"Where is she?" He asked wildly searching the room as he stood in his tatter clothing, one sleeve was torn and holding on by a few threads. The other rips showcasing cuts and soon to be bruises.

"Puppy-dog man?"

He could hear her but he couldn't see her. He scanned the room again. Kikyo directed his attention to the lump in the sheets.

"Kagome?"

A blur raced across the room and she appeared behind him.

"Good you're here. Now you can kill those flying devils."

"Huh?"

"Those evil flying beavers!" She pointed to the ceiling Then she noticed his appearance. "Oh my Kami! They got you." Dropping to her knees and shaking a fist in the air. "When will this insanity end!"

When he last saw her she was fine. Angry, but fine. And now this same woman was sitting before him except now she was not fine. She was a few trees short of a forest.

He turned angry eyes on the Kikyo and Koharu. "Someone tell me what happened. Now!"

The cook sifted nervously and glanced at Kikyo. She didn't seem to be much help at the moment since she was looking at her expectantly which made the prince look at her too. Apparently the long haired woman hadn't forgotten the lessons she learned from all the time she spent with the inu and was not going to utter a word that directed his anger toward her.

"We were just sitting around. In the kitchen, talking and drinking…Well we were she wasn't. Then she passed out and woke up like this." Koharu pointed. "I swear we didn't do anything."

Kagome was now curled in a ball with her arms over her head, protecting it from the flying evil.

Mira ran in with a small sack in her hand and held it out.

"I wasn't sure what kind of herbs these were but I ran back to get them incase you could use them."

"It was a nice thought but those leaves make a paste that goes on rashed skin."

The prince added while hovering over the sick servant, "I think you picked up the wrong bag anyway. Those are tealeaves. I can smell them from here."

"What are you talking about? This is the bag I sat on the counter. It was right where I left it."

A gasp drew everyone's attention.

"Mira?" The mink looked over at Koharu. "Did you say that bag was on the counter?"

"Yes. Why?"

Gulping hard, "If that's true then I might have put the herbs in the tea by mistake. I wasn't really paying attention.", she confessed.

"You did what!" His anger was raising again.

"I didn't know there was another bag on the counter.", Koharu defended.

"You mean the tea was poisoned?", Mira's voice cracked as she place a hand on her throat.

Kikyo shook her head.

"She shouldn't die from it but apparently she is suffering from hallucinations. Otherwise she appears to be all here," She gazed at the woman that was still cowering from imaginary creatures, "…in a manner of speaking. We'll have to wait for it to go through her system."

The mink began softly crying.

"If only I hadn't stopped. If I had dropped it off like I was supposed to."

"No Mira, I should have been paying attention to what I was doing. Then I would have never put the wrong leaves in."

"Wrong. It's both of your faults.", he scolded.

He pulled Kagome to her feet and growled when the demoness tried to help.

"Please, let us help."

"Don't fucking touch her!"

Kagome looked up him with saddened eyes. "No Puppy-dog man, it's not their fault the beavers got lose."

The inu prince was amazed. Even in this condition she was trying to keeping him from getting angry. He silently cursed her hurt expression. She acted as if he was yelling at her. The combined stupidity of both these women had turned her into a quivering brainless mass and she didn't want him to get mad!

"I think it's clear both you wenches have helped enough. Be glad I don't punish you both. The only person that is going to touch her is me. We'll be in my room."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean she is probably okay? She fell out. That is not alright."

"What I meant was its probably not as bad as it sounds."

She threw the hall doors open sending crashing echoes to startle a few servants on their daily task.

"Your friend is responsible for this."

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't let anything happen to her. It must have been an accident."

"He is always with her, of course it's his fault!"

She was still walking fast and had yet to give him a backward glance.

"Sango maybe you should calm down before-" He was rushing to get the sentence out as fast as he could but she was faster and jerked open the door.

The royal couple was greeted with Kagome resting in the bed and InuYasha sitting beside her, watching her face intently.

'Finally!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was finally resting. It wasn't until he convinced her the room was beaver proofed that she calmed down.

'This is all her fault. She should have just come with me. And she thinks she doesn't need my protection?'

For some reason he wasn't happy he had won the argument. He thought back to what happened earlier.

(Flashback)

"Are you sure they can't get in?"

"Yes, I'm sure.", he answered for the millionth time.

Kagome looked around the room a few more times as if she had never seen it before. To him she looked so frightened and alone. All he wanted to do was hold her until she was better but for fear of spooking her more than she was already he stayed seated on the edge of the bed.

She sat there a moment longer clutching the sheets with her legs pulled up to her chin.

"You should get some rest. Kikyo said that sleep would help you get better faster."

"Ki-ki-yo?"

"Yeah…You don't remember?" She shook her head. "Um, the girl that looks like you…"

"Oh, my reflection! She was being very naughty, climbing out the mirror like that. I should make her get back in."

Deciding that explaining things would only make her more confused he simply agreed.

"Right. What can you remember?"

She sat there as if she was trying her hardest to recall something. He wasn't sure when it happened but he looked down to see the distraught women's head pressed into his chest.

"I can't remember. Why can't I remember?", her voice wavered a bit.

'Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Please don't- Damn. She's crying.'

He rubbed her back to try and comfort her but he his mind kept wondering to one question: 'If she can't remember then did she forget me?' It was a very selfish thing to be thinking while trying to comfort someone but he couldn't help himself. She just couldn't forget about them.

"Do you remember me?"

Much to his relief she nodded. He exhaled fluttering her hair slightly. He hadn't realized he was holding it.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"You leaving me."

He twisted his mouth so he wouldn't say the wrong thing.

'She would remember that part.'

"You won't leave me again will you?"

Her sobs became audible now.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Slowly she quieted and drifted into a slumber. He laid her down on the pillows. Wasn't this how they had started off? Fighting under the tree and her crying herself to sleep in his bed.

InuYasha pulled a chair to the bed side. He wasn't going to go anywhere. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight again.

(End Flashback)

There was a small gasp.

"Kagome." Sango sprinted over to her lay in waiting, then turned hard eyes on InuYasha. "You! What did you do?"

The half demon was insulted by her accusations.

'She wanted to know what he had done? Did this bitch think he'd harm her!'

"What was that?", he asked through clenched teeth.

"What did you do to her?" She said each word slowly so his small brain would grasp it while stepping beside him.

In an instant he was on his feet.

"Why you-"

Miroku materialized between them.

"Both of you settle down. You'll wake up Kagome. And Sango I already told you InuYasha wouldn't do anything to her."

"You wanna know what happened to her, you ask that idiot cook and blubbering mink. But I swear if you wake up Kagome-"

"Fine. Fine." The black haired prince harshly whispered in effort to stomp the embers of another argument.

Huffing the princess went to sit in the chair InuYasha had previously occupied.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Sitting."

"That is MY chair."

"If you were a gentleman you would give the lady your chair."

"When I see one I will."

The Mayan princess was seething with anger.

"You impudent-"

"She has two sides. And there is more than one chair in this room." Miroku stated in a low voice and sent a pleading look to InuYasha in hope that he would not fight with Sango.

After a few seconds the hanyou turned away from the princess and look at his life long friend and spoke to him in a warning tone.

"Control your bitch Miroku."

He visible winced. He had asked his friend not to call her that.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"How dare you! If anyone needs a leash it's you, dog man!"

This was going down hill fast. Miroku groaned. To think he believed Kagome was the hot head of the two. He leaned over and pulled his fiancée over his shoulders and walked out of the room.

"Miroku! Miroku what are you doing? Put me down or I swear I'll kick you in your treasure! You know I will."

"No you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"One: You'll curse yourself for the rest of your life when you realize you have destroyed your personal pleasure key. Two: We need an heir."

He was rewarded with an aggravated scream.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The kitchen. You wanted to know what happened to her."

"I can walk you know."

"I much prefer this method."

"You would you hentai. Get your hands off my butt!"

"I promise that it just there to support you." He gave her a squeeze and grinned. "Well half the reason anyway."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I want a status report."

"I'm afraid there is nothing to report."

"I want to know who broke into my castle. NOW."

"Well there is one lead that we are looking into."

"Then why are you wasting oxygen just sitting there? Hop to it and get InuYasha in here."

"Uh, but my King if you remember he's with the human girl."

"Ah, yes." He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Give this to my little brother. I'm positive it will get him to leave the girls side for a moment."

'Was that a hint of amusement in the King's eyes?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You didn't have to hit so hard."

"I gave you ample opportunity to put me down."

The woman entered the kitchen first.

"Excuse me? Is there a Koharu here?"

"That would be me." She answered with her back to them. This time she was paying attention to what she put in the pot. Turning around, "Oh, your highness! What can I do for you?"

"Calm down Cookie. No need for formalities."

Koharu face lit up. Only one person called her that. She brushes passed the dark haired woman to the grinning man behind.

"Miro!" She hugged his waist and he patted her on the head. "Why don't you visit me anymore?" She pouted.

"Sorry things have been busy."

"It's okay I know you get- Oh my gosh! What happened to your head?"

"It's nothing really."

The cook rubbed the bump on his head. "It certainly doesn't look like nothing."

She had let the Yura thing go but surely he was not going to flirt with this girl. And right in front of her! He was HER fiancé.

"Well that's very kind of you to worry over me." He flashed her a winning smile.

The woman giggled. "What can I do for you, Miro?"

"Well I-" He tensed at the growl-like sounds coming from his intended. "I mean we. Me and the lovely princess, in which I'm going to marry." Koharu stepped away from him to look at the forgotten woman. Sango march to stand beside him. At least she stopped growling. "We wanted to know what happened to Kagome."

The bright face dulled with sadness.

"They were talking when I came in, Mira and Kagome. I was worried about Mira so I wasn't paying attention. Maybe if I had I wouldn't have put the wrong leaves in the tea. I picked up Mira's bag instead of mine. She drank the tea and got sick. I didn't know it was the wrong bag, honest. You believe me don't you Miro?" Her eyes brimmed with tears, desperately tugging the front of his robes.

Now he was in a tight spot. How could he reassure Koharu without making Sango angry?

Smiling softly, "I know you wouldn't hurt a living soul on purpose."

'Just wait until we get alone. I'm going to make him sorry. How dare he! Smiling at her like that. If he leans any closer he will be kissing her!'

"You believe her, don't you my sweet?"

The cook then turned the sadden eyes on her waiting for an answer.

"Of course I do."

Blinking the tears away, a small smile appeared.

"I thank you both for believing me. Now I have to get back to dinner."

"Yes, you do that." Her mood was improving now that the girl had released her hold on him.

"Try not to wait so long to visit me next time. Miro.", she waved.

He waved back, "I won't."

The royal woman rapidly hooked her arm in his.

"Come along honey." She gritted out with a fake smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You wanted to see me master?"

"Yes. We are going to make this quick. I have other matters to attend to."

"I'm listening."

He smacked her cheek with such force one of the flowers fell out of her hair. A flicker of hurt showed on her eyes became glassy again.

"Where is the messenger? You were supposed to send someone to tell them everything is fine in Mayan. I have been planning this for to long to have it ruined by your incompetence."

"I'll send someone right away. What were your plans for the wolf lord? I started to over take them but-"

"No. I want them left unharmed. I have other plans for them."

"Master I wasn't done. I would have taken them over but I only have enough room for one more."

"One more. Well we'll have to make it a good one then. I need it to be someone close. One of the girls. I'll let you choose. Pick the girl with the most potential. And no more screwed ups."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm not leaving. Tell Sess to sit on his royal ass and wait."

"You will not talk that way about King Sesshomaru, vermin."

"I will do whatever I fucking want. Now leave." He turned back to watch Kagome.

Jaken waved his staff behind him in a threatening manner. Without turning the inu hanyou spoke.

"I dare you."

"Here." A piece of paper was thrust at him. "The King knew you would decline. Read it." The toad walked off.

_I only need your signature on a few papers. After you are done you can get back to your bitch-to-be. And please don't rip up the note. I would like my abode to stay clean._

_-Sesshomaru_

He growled lowly and crumpled the note instead then threw it on the floor out of spite. It would just be a few minutes. And he wanted to rip the smirk of a certain someone's face. He would be back before she got up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He grinned. "I just can believe you got jealous."

"Jealous? Me? You are calling me jealous?"

"If the saddle fits…"

"What did I have to be jealous over?"

"You were ready to tear little Koharu apart."

She looked guilty for a second. "No I didn't."

"So then what was this?" He pointed to their entwined arms and she unhooked herself to cross her arms over her chest. "And then there was the honey thing."

"You heard wrong."

She tried to ignore that stupid grin of his.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. And I'm still mad at you for calling me outside of my name."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few swallows confirmed it. Her throat was dry, really dry. She forced her eyes to open into small slits. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was talking to Koharu and Mira.

Was that chair red? Red…Everything was red. Why is it she always seemed to end up in his room or more precisely his bed? Not that she minded being surrounded by the silken sweet comfort.

What had happen? And judging by the light in had taken up most of the day. It should have been dinner time. She rubbed her head in effort to make it stop throbbing as she sat up.

"I'll find out what happened later."

The newly dulled pain in her head was making it hard to focus. If she left now she could still concentrate the last of her energy on getting to her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And so they split the kingdom into two-"

She sighed.

"You are telling him that story again?"

"I told you it was his favorite."

"But I-"

"Rin I don't have much time. After I put him to sleep I have to start writing up a new agreement for the margining of our kingdoms."

The little demon sputtered an angry gurgle at his mother for interrupting. And the father and son continued their favorite activity. Meanwhile, Rin sprawled along the bed with a hand holding her chin.

This would not do. This would not do at all. She was sleeping alone again. He'd made them take away her sweets. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere. And when he did grace her with his presence it was very brief. Then most of the time was spent with their son.

'Was it wrong to be jealous of a baby? Your own flesh and blood that you bore?' The Queen sighed once again. 'If he thought she was bothering him now she would show him. If acting like a baby was what she had to get some attention then that's what she was going to do.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"DAMN THAT WOMAN!"

The shout echoed through the halls and startled a few that already were sleeping.

How was it possible? He was gone for a few minutes. He even ran there and back. Not to mention he and his brother cut their usual verbal squabble short. As much has Sesshomaru picked at him he also had a woman to get to.

InuYasha silently fumed while he stomped to her room. He just knew she'd be there.

What the hell was her problem? She was half out of her head and she thought it was okay to just wonder around? He punched a dent in the wall as he walked along. What if something else happened to her? But he knew that it was his own fault he missed her.

He had broken his promise hours after making it. But maybe he was putting to much blame on himself. He couldn't actually be with her every minute. She would have to leave his sight at some point.

When he reached her door he had mostly calmed down. He could clearly smell that she had been here recently. He started to knock but with his luck she'd think the sound was a beaver trying to get in.

He tested the knob. He wasn't sure whether to be happy he wouldn't have to scratch up his claws picking the lock or mad that she was sleeping soundly with the door unlocked so anyone could walk in.

Sure everyone knew to keep their distance when it came to Kagome. It was blatantly obvious to anyone that had a brain, with the exception of Koga. But some people just that bold. And he was more than willing to rip their spinal cords out. He'd have to talk to her about locking that door later.

InuYasha walked over and sat beside her on the bed. He began looking her over to make certain was indeed okay. When he placed a hand on her brow her eyes fluttered open.

"How are you-"

"You've got some nerve."

He was completely taken back at her statement. "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear anything I said today? I told you I don't need you babying me."

She sounded like herself. But didn't she remember what she had asked him? Was it possible that now that the tea had gone out of her system that she didn't remember?

"Kagome don't you-tell me what happened after you left the kitchen."

"I uh I can't…I don't really know."

His head bent slightly so that his bangs shaded his eyes. 'She doesn't remember any of it.'

InuYasha pulled her to him. He had wanted to do this all day and he couldn't take it anymore. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Kagome today you made me promise you something and though you don't remember I still intend to keep it."

She embraced him back but what he said wasn't making sense. Didn't they fight this morning? They had spoken after that? He didn't seem mad anymore. He wasn't acting like himself. What exactly happened?

"InuYasha what-"

"Shhh." The hanyou pushed her back on the pillows and kissed her softly. "Get some rest. You've had a long day."

He left her there lying in a confused daze and went to leave. Before he could open the door there was a knock. He revealed Sango on the other side.

"Don't worry I was leaving."

He walked off in silence. Sango entered and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!"

Her friend walk closer to get a better look at her. "You are you again?"

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Well according to Mira you had some spiked tea. And you fell out. When you woke up you were not yourself." She finished in a low whisper. "Like that little "Cookie" couldn't just come out and say that. Talking in circles."

"Let me get this straight. I was poisoned?"

"In a way I suppose. Mira said that Kikyo informed them that you should be fine. You just had to let it work it's way out of your body."

"So it that why I was in his room."

"Who you mean …him?" She didn't call the inu prince outside his name for her friend's sake. "I suppose so. I'll go get Kikyo so she can look you over before you go back to bed."

Sango left Kagome with her thoughts.

If all that had happened to her didn't that mean that she had been proven wrong? Not once had he rubbed her face in it. She sighed. It really had been a silly argument anyway. And then she had been so rude to him when came to check on her.

Ignoring the aches of her body she willed herself for the trek to his room. She had to know why.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He watched as the last rays of the sun danced across the horizon. But his mind was really on a woman with long raven locks.

'At least she is back to normal again. That's all that matters.'

His ear flicked back. No. No. No. He didn't hear what he thought he heard. It was the day's stress catching up with him. Yeah that was it. When he turned around there was going to be a little woodland creature that ventured to far from the forest.

"Why?"

He growled lowly out of frustration. For once couldn't his pretend fantasy come true! Hadn't he left her in bed? What the hell was she doing out here?

"I thought I told you to get some rest."

The word alone made her want to rub her eyes and yawn. She had not planned on hiking all the way out there but she had to know. Sleep would only be granted until after she knew.

"Why?"

"Because you are tired."

She willed her half working brain to function. There was no way she was going to settle for his smartass comments right now.

"Sango told me what happened. Why?"

He jumped down from the bows of his tree and leaned against the trunk with his hand motioning her over. The woman hesitated. She knew he want her sit in his lap. But he was so comfortable she might fall asleep before he answered her. But if she didn't come he definitely wouldn't answer her.

Against her better judgment she sat between his legs but sat hunched forward.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need anymore stress."

"But you were right and I was wrong. Hours after I said I didn't need you I got hurt."

"So. The important thing is that you're fine now. I won't let this happen again." He reached out and pulled her to spoon against him. "Now go to sleep."

He felt so good and she felt so safe right now.

"I told you I'm not sleepy.", she lied. "What did I make you promise?"

A few moments passed before he spoke.

"That I wouldn't leave you."

"Will you? I mean you don't have to keep it if you don't want to." She suppressed a yawn.

"I already told you I would keep my word. Now stop being stubborn and go to sleep."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm n…"

Her eyes drifted shut as her breathing became even. InuYasha pulled her closer and leaned his head on the trunk of tree. As he looked up at the now twinkling heavens and he whispered softly with a small smile.

"Yes you are."

* * *

A/N: Well there you are folks! InuYasha/Kagome goodness in which you ordered has been served. I know they weren't as fluffy as Miroku but we are talking about Miroku's women skills vs. InuYasha's women skills. So what else could you expect? Not that he was very in character here…Anyway I'm rambling. 

Now back to the story at hand…Just so you know, I'mstill inschoolbut I will still be writing. No putting this story on hold.

And sorry about the wait as well as not answering the reviews in the chapters any more. As I said before I will email you if you ask me any questions.

* * *


	17. InuYasha vs Koga: The Final Battle 1

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. But I'm sure you guys wanted quality writing.

Now on to this lovely chapter. I don't know about you but I keep seeing boxing gloves smashing together as "Koga vs. InuYasha" falls in front of it. Yeah I know to much WWE and boxing for me. Oh well.

By right this chapter is dedicated to Ginta. I have been using her InuYasha AMVs as inspiration to help put me in the writing mood even when I wasn't. This chapter as well as 16 and some scenes of 15 would not have been possible without her unknown contribution. (If I can get her to post them I'll give you the links. Yes they are good!)

_**Summary:** Uh, I promised myself I'd never do the part 1, 2 thing...Rin has a blinding encounter. InuYasha and Kikyo get caught in the bedroom by Kagome. Jaken has really bad timing Miroku finds another reason to love Sango. Koga comes to a decision._

* * *

Chapter 17

"Rin isn't coming to dinner again?" InuYasha sniffed to see if his brother had left his sister-in-law sore and sleeping again. "You better take it easy. An old timer like yourself might get hurt."

Just as his Highness was about to ask how would a virgin know about the physical endurance needed for such intimate actions he heard a scolding voice.

"InuYasha!"

"What?"

The demon king had grown used to his evening amusement. It was nice to have that girl around to reprimand his annoying brother. It was one less thing he had to worry about and was a great source of entertainment.

Gone was the quiet and proper girl that had first come to eat with them at his request. She was now replaced with a firm tongued woman. At first she had accidentally publicly scolded him but after she realized that she was not going to get in trouble and that if she didn't stop him when he started that it would last all through the meal, she spoke up.

It was sad that a mere human girl held such power over him but he would miss her when she left. Maybe Sango would bring her back when she visited Miroku. Seeing as he spent more time here than in his kingdom.

"We are at the table."

"I was just showing concern."

Kagome glared at him then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Please forgive him, he didn't mean it."

"Yes I did."

"InuYasha, that's your brother."

"And?"

The two continued to argue as the toad entered the hall.

"My King."

"Can you not see I'm eating Jaken?"

"Yes-"

"This had better be worth interrupting me or I'll have you tortured."

His body quivered at the thought of some of the unspeakable tortures that awaited him if he didn't see this as a worth while message. He began whispering.

"The Queen sent me. She said that your son is crying for you and one of the servants informed me that she ate everything that you requested but she refused to eat the vegetables. She said that it was nature's poison and that if you wanted her to eat it you were going to have to stuff it down her throat yourself. And she is still requesting sweet rolls even though she was given the fruit."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and put a hand on the bridge of his nose.

Why is it she could only seem to be a good little bitch when he was watching her?'

In a low tone, "Don't tell her I'm coming. It will only make her think when she acts like a brat I'll come. Tell Kikyo to check on the baby incase Rin needs a break."

"Right away, my King."

He toddled off to carry out his orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat on the balcony only her thoughts to keep her company since Kikyo had taken little inu for a while. She just didn't know what to do. She had tried being obedient, whiny, even bratty and still she got no rise out of him.

Well maybe that wasn't exactly true. No one else could tell but her performances as of late were ticking him off. She could see it in his eyes. She had gotten her wish. He was coming there more than he had before but only to fuss at her.

The Queen sighed.

So this was what her marriage had been reduced to. Acting out so that she could get a daily glimpse of her Sesshy's beautiful face. Maybe once he left her out of this hellhole wing she'd get her hands on some more of that extract. She'd have to water it down though. The last one worked a little to well.

The demoness rubbed her thigh at the memory.

He had worn her out that night and then once they woke back up that morning he had taken her again. She was completely exhausted. When she woke up she knew breakfast was only halfway over but her left leg was so cramped there was no way she would make it there in time.

The chamber maid had helped her to the dining hall doors, she insisted on going in alone though. Couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she he had tuckered her out. And then she managed to trick him into carrying her back.

A smirk graced her face. Ah, yes. What a sneaky little bitch she'd been.

She was brought back from her musings when she heard the door creek.

Funny. I thought Kikyo closed the door on her way out.'

When she turned around to check there was a blinding light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo yawned as she walked back to her room.

Why in the world had he moved her to the east wing?'

It felt like an eternity had passed before she reached the servant quarters. The sudden flash of silver was enough to make the drowsiness temporarily fade away. Sesshomaru had better not tell her to come watch the baby so they could be alone. They had already had four nights in a row last week. She needed her sleep to. Lately it seemed like she just wasn't getting enough.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?"

"I was uh coming to see you."

That puzzled her.

"What could you possibly want from me? It's the dead of the night you know."

"I know. I just…umm…I mean…I wanted you to make sure that my favorite robes were cleaned and brought to me. I was thinking of wearing them tomorrow."

"And you want me to do it now?"

"Yes. Why else would I come all the way down here."

Kikyo groaned and turned to complete the task she was just given while InuYasha pretended to leave. When she was a safe distance away he went to the door and tested the knob before slipping through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was so beautiful. It was no wonder he couldn't sleep. He wanted…no…needed to see her. He spent so much time with her during the day but it was always out in the open for people to see. Ever since they had regained their true identities she had told him it wasn't proper for them to be in each other's rooms. He knew it was partly the Bitch's fault, barging in on them after he had told her to go away.

Ever since then it never felt the same. Like he was sharing. He didn't like. If given the opportunity he would still try to get her to his room. It wasn't that he wanted to do anything with her. But it was strange having those private moments with her and now having them taken away.

So far the closest he had gotten was taking her back to his room when she was "sick".

Now here he was in her room watching her while she slept. Later he was going to have to have a talk with her about locking the door before she went to sleep. It was just like he remembered when he saw her in his bed. The first new moon he ever slept during she had been there. She was the one that caused it.

He wasn't quite sure what she had done. Not that it mattered. He had felt so peaceful. What he wouldn't give to feel like that all the time.

Damn Miroku for putting these thoughts in his mind!

Sure he had those thoughts way before Miroku had asked him. But it wasn't until when he spoke with him that he had expressed them in actual words. Thinking them was one thing but hearing it said out loud was another thing.

Damn Miroku!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sighed as the warm lips brushed and nipped at the back of her neck making the darkness disperse. It felt so good. The hands were stroking the sides of her body…wait when did she get in the bed?

She sat up quickly checking her location.

She was still imprisoned in that stupid room but she was indeed in the bed. Looking down she saw her mate stretched out beside where she had been lying. When did he come in? Why was he…kissing on her shoulders?

"S-Sesshy? You're not mad at me?"

He began massaging her breast through her dress…….

"Of course I'm mad."

"Then," She held in a gasp, "why are you-"

"You have been giving me a lot of stress as of late and now you are going to help me work it off."

He began to use a claw to split the front of her dress.

"Sesshy I happened to like this dress."

"I hated this dress. Too many buttons. I'll buy you a better one."

"Can't I have this one remade?"

"No."

He pushed her back down on the bed. Obviously he was done talking. Well that was just to bad. He was always putting business before pleasure and right now she was in the mood to bargain.

Placing a finger against his lips she stilled his kisses.

"Now Sesshy I'll be more than happy to help you work off your stress but..." She trailed off and looked away.

"But?"

She could hear the impatience in his voice. Good.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Sighing heavily Sesshomaru sat up. Obviously his mate was up to something. He'd humor her for a bit. If she got ticked off then he'd have to put effort into getting her back in the mood, something that he didn't feel like doing at the moment.

Turning to look at him again, "You will stop ignoring me." Rin placed a hand up to stop the response she knew was coming. "Yes you have. I mean ME. Not little inu. Not me and little inu. Just me." She crossed her arms a pouted deeply. "You stuck me here all alone and you don't care that I'm by myself. I love our son to pieces but his not much for conversation." She huffed. "Maybe the next time I feel lonely I should just ask one of the guards to keep me compa-"

"WHAT!"

"Nothing..."

She squeaked before shrinking into the pillow, realizing her ranting had gone to far. The Queen bit her stupid tongue how dare it form such words...He was not going to be happy about this...

"Rin." He said it so sternly. Couldn't he go back to how loving he was just a few seconds ago? "You think for one minute that I'd let you-"

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." Laying her head on his chest she continued to groveled "I was just rambling. I'm all yours." She pressed her body as close as she could to his to emphasize her point.

The desired affect was achieved when the appeased demon stopped his involuntary tensing.

"Was that it?"

She released a deep breath. He had forgiven her.

Nodding and stroking his collarbone, "Yes. I miss you. And you don't come as often as you said you would. I really am lonely out here."

"Wait what about our son? Kikyo will be back any minute."

"She is already gone. I told Jaken to stay with him until I can back."

That poor baby. He doesn't take to Jaken very well. Maybe I should stop this.'

The King was already planning ahead.

"I'll make this one quick."

She tossed her head when she felt his hands tunneling under her dress…….

Really hope he doesn't remember to be quick about it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm in heaven.' She thought.

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept this good. When Kagome cracked open an eye she was greeted with set of honey-gold ones looking back at her. It didn't take long for her to place them but for the life of her she couldn't remember how she had gotten to where she was. She was in the bed and he was crouching near her.

"Inu-"

He held up a finger signaling her to be quiet.

He knew what he had done was wrong but he just wanted to see what it would be like to see her get up in the morning. And the expression on her face, knowing that he would be the first thing she saw.

It was priceless. That was going to be listed as a plus on the pro/con list of the thoughts Miroku had planted in his head.

After a few minutes she tried again.

"InuYasha, how…how did I get here?"

"I brought you here." He inwardly prepared for the yelling.

The confused girl frowned up her face. "But why?"

That definitely didn't qualify as yelling. Not that she hadn't said it in a harsh tone...but still.

"I just wanted to look at you."

She opened her mouth then shut it. Kagome had known him long enough to know that was one of the sweetest things he could ever say.

How the hell am I suppose to be mad at him now? And when did I start cussing? Is this the effect of being around him to long?' She rubbed an eye to distract herself. Now I'm talking to myself. This is going to be one of those days.'

"That's sweet InuYasha but I have to get ready so I can help Sango get ready. And I would have preferred if you not see me like this."

She gestured at the bed ragged braid and slightly ruffled gown.

"I don't care about that."

"Well I do." The servant meekly tested the coldness of the floor and stood up. "I'll see you at breakfast." She was in the middle of walking away when he caught her hand.

"No."

"What?"

"No. What does the Bitch need you for? She can dress her own ass."

"It's my job."

"Stay with me."

"I can't."

"Stay with me."

The gaze he was giving her, it was the same one he had when she was sick. He looked so sincere. Like he really needed her. She sighed and sat back down on the bed. For the first time since she was appointed Sango's lady in waiting she missed getting her ready. Hopefully Sango wouldn't get too pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sango? Sango?"

A sleepy grumble and yawn was her reply.

"Sango? Are you in there?"

Was that Miroku? Why was he at her door at this time in the morning? She might have to put up with him in the morning after they were married but he had no right to disturb her now.'

She pulled a pillow over her head in hope it would drown him out. If she ignored him he would go away. Yeah, right…

"Sango? Aren't you coming to breakfast? Hello?"

She shot up.

"Breakfast!" She turned to look at the now brightly shining sun peaking through the curtains. No, it can't be. Where is Kagome? Why didn't she wake me up?'

The princess had bad habit of over sleeping and today was no exception. Now she was running late. How was she supposed to spar with Miroku and meet with the King all before lunch? There was no way she could do that now without skipping breakfast. And after her last conference with the King she was not going to meet him tired and hungry.

Guess there will be no lesson today.'

After over a week of trying to get her to take it easy she chooses today to relax! She was going to kill Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He reflected back on this morning. It had been just like before…minus the story. Which he still was not happy about, but he wouldn't get into an argument over that. Not after what happen the last time they argued.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

Funny he still had a while before he met Kagome. Maybe she had found the scroll already and didn't feel like waiting.

"InuYasha."

Kikyo?'

He got up to get the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a reason now? I remembered a time when we used to just talk. Which we haven't done lately."

"You're right. Come on. Just nothing about your late night sessions with Naraku, I don't want nightmares."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She went through the mental check list of places she had already searched. There was only one place left.

He must be in his room again. But he was supposed to be in the garden.'

It's not that she was mad or anything. Just worried. InuYasha not showing up to hear a story was unheard of. There were times he had bumped up their meetings or made her read that one more paragraph. And now to miss it, whatever he was doing must have been important.

When Kagome raised her hand to knock on the door it opened. And she was greeted with the sight of Kikyo exiting with him not to far behind, both laughing at something. They had frozen smiles upon seeing her.

Kikyo's was out of surprise that someone was there. InuYasha's was brought on because an innocent situation now looked like a tryst of lovers.

"Hello Kagome. We were just leaving. But I guess now that you are here I'll be leaving. Alone."

Every muscle in his body went stiff.

What the hell? Had Kikyo known what she had just done? What she had just said? What it implied?'

The long haired woman walked off as if she had said nothing of importance.

Teach him to bother me in the middle of the night for no good reason.' She almost chuckled.

The hanyou could have sworn her he saw Kagome's nostrils flare. He began a backward retreat for each step she advanced.

She then slammed the door behind her without looking away from her target.

How the hell do I get out of this one?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango bit her lip. This was going to be the first time she ever had to do anything this big. It wasn't like before when she was doing disguised begging. This was an actual negotiation. She just hoped for the life of her she didn't screw it up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just a little nervous."

"Well apparently you did something to make Sesshomaru believe you could handle it."

"I did?"

"Don't you remember what he said the other day?"

"Well yes but I was under the impression he was being polite."

He snorted. "His highness being polite to a human he deems unworthy. That will be the day."

"So he thinks I'm worthy?" Her confidence began to rise.

"Yeah, considering he made such a bold statement in front of a guest. I do believe Ayame is still categorized as a guest. And then there is the fact that he made me…"

Miroku bit his tongue. He had almost said how he was commanded to restore their engagement. She wasn't supposed to know that. He would have asked her. Eventually. The request just meant there was a deadline.

"What did he make you do?"

"Um, nothing.", he lied though his teeth.

She didn't seem to notice.

"Wait! Is that the reason he told Kagome to eat with us? Did she do something to-"

"I really don't know. But it does make sense." He stopped and looked from the door to her. "You ready?"

After exhaling and biting her bottom lip a few more times she nodded.

"It will be okay. You'll see. You can just back up whatever I say if you start to get nervous."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wait…No…something was wrong. She was positive that when she had entered the room she was angry. Yes. That she was sure of. But something had gone wrong.

He was supposed to be saying he was sorry. She was supposed to be yelling at the top of her lungs.

Instead he had her pinned to the couch and was sucking the air from her lungs. This was bad. It was bad right? A proper lady such as herself should not be alone in a bedroom with a man that she wasn't at the very least intended to, Sango had given her this lecture many times now.

But they had kissed before. Kissing was okay. Kissing was good. She let out a moan which he promptly swallowed.

A little to good.'

How did she always find herself in these types of situations with him? Not that it wasn't pleasurable. No. It was far from that.

He brought one of the hands that had been imprisoning her with to her face and ever so softly cradled the cheek while his tongue made its own journey from his mouth to hers. Every ounce of her skin warmed up. She could feel it getting hotter. She had to get control over her body.

InuYasha used then his hand to tilt her head up resulting in a deep kiss. Kagome seemed to give up her doomed battle and encircled her arms around his neck. They had still yet to stop for air when he completely straddled her.

Knock! Knock!

At first the sound had gone unheard to her but the sound was now echoing the impatience of the person on the other side.

Nooo….I mean yes. I mean…I think I mean yes…'

InuYasha on the other hand was not undecided on how he felt about the interruption. She felt him vibrate with what she could have sworn were extremely angry growls.

He looked from her to the door. "WHAT!"

"Open up you free loader."

The rage in him flared. "Jaken you tell me what the hell you want now!"

"You were supposed to be in the meeting for renegotiations ten minutes ago! King Sesshomaru sent me to fetch you. Now let's get going."

Jaken sure does have some fucked up timing.'

"Go." She had said it so softly he wasn't sure she had actually said anything until he looked back down at her. "Go." She repeated just as quietly as before. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

He looked at her for a moment before shifting his gaze to the door.

"Fine you gave me the message. What the hell are you waiting for? I know my way."

"Why you ungrateful…!"

The rest of the sentence could not be heard because the little toad was now to far away.

Slowly he detached himself from Kagome.

It wasn't until he reached the door that she spoke.

"InuYasha?" He turned. "Don't think this will happen again."

She was damn right it would happen again! Next time he was not going to get interrupted.

"I found the scroll like I promised."

"We'll skip lunch so you can read it. Be at the tree."

She nodded and dropped back on the couch with a sigh. InuYasha was driving her completely insane. And no matter how many times she would deny it or fuss at him she inwardly knew that for some strange reason she liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No. I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama but that is not a good deal for us. We'll wave all toll fees and your men may have all they need from our castle while they are there. I can throw in the discount that all palace workers get from the merchants but", she slammed her fist, "we shall not let you have half our profits."

"Without our protection there would be no markets."

"Yes, but you have agreed to protect Fantasia and when we marry Mayan will become part of Fantasia."

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. She had said exactly what he wanted her to say. She was good but she still had a lot to learn.

"And when such a time occurs I will be. But until then I owe you nothing."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I read your agreement with Fantasia. You must help the kingdom as well as their territories. Once I agreed to the proposal Mayan became a territory of Fantasia."

Miroku simply gawked. His kitten became a tiger once negotiations began. Was this how she had gained Sesshomaru's favor because she defiantly had his. He was under the impression that she would back him up but he hadn't uttered a word. The moment Sango heard his revised agreement she had been set off.

Miroku shook his head, remembering that he was not supposed to be a spectator.

"The original arrangement was only for 43 anyway." He smiled at himself. He had done his share of research, too.

"So what is another 7?"

"There will be two kingdoms living off half of what one thriving one was. Just barely living if at all. You don't need it"

"She's right. You don't need it. Your kingdom is doing exceptionally well already. Anything you gain will be more than enough."

"And how do you think this kingdom got that way? I need something to fall back on incase any sudden complications occurred."

"Yes well unlike my foolish father I am in not bending over backwards to please you. He was in a rush to have you accept the terms. I'm not. In order to survive we would have to raise taxes. Which I refuse to do! Some of the people can narrowly afford them now. And I will not be responsible for making the innocent suffer. You will get 35. You push me and I'll lower it to 25."

The King was about to retort when an unhappy hanyou entered the room. And judging by the smell of things he had been interrupted doing something "physically" important.

"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Yeah well I'm here now." He slouched into a chair with his arms folded.

"You are to be on time to all economic discussions. I figured you could sit in on this one to see how something of this nature should be properly handled."

"I don't mean to cut off your speech but can we get back to the negotiations. I have already proven you have no choice in whether or not you feel like protecting us. You have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame didn't try to hide her distaste. He was doing it again. Going on about Kagome.

Was he so dumb not to realize what was already painfully obvious? That "his woman" cared for him as much as she cared for her…None at all. Why was Koga always fawning over her anyway? She wasn't any different from any other human girl.

What he should have been focusing on was me. I'm the one that nurses his behind back to health when he gets into battle. I'm the one that slaves to cook for him and makes sure he eats right. I'm the one that tidies his bedding and keeps his space clean. I have all the duties of mate and no perks.'

She sighed.

She will never be his. Not that Ayame would let it happen anyway, but still…

The now depressed wolf girl had tried to convince Hakaku and Ginta of this so they might drill the information into Koga's head. But they didn't listen. She was a woman and should have expected no less. The only woman any of those bone heads listened to was Kagome.

Words from a woman didn't mean anything unless they were from that prissy, smelly, wimpy, fat hipped, man stealin-

"So which do you think is better?"

Darn, she hadn't been listening. "Uhh…The first one?"

"Okay then, it's been decided."

The wolf lord stood up and walked away purposefully.

What had she told him to do? She couldn't ask. Then he'd know she hadn't been listening. She'd better go with him to ensure she didn't just tell him to do something stupid.

* * *


	18. InuYasha vs Koga: The Final Battle 2

**Summary: **Jaken still has really bad timing. What was Koga planning? InuYasha vs. Koga. Ayame vs. Kagome? What does Koga do when Ayame finally vents her anger?

* * *

InuYasha smiled. Watching his brother get verbally sliced by someone just inches taller than Rin had been worth it. Not that he wanted to leave Kagome. But she was supposed to meet him under his tree. If she knew what was good for her she wouldn't lose the rest of the story again. Maybe he should forget the story all together and finish what they started earlier…

He walked to his room. He had sometime before he had to leave. He sank into the sheets devouring the heavenly softness and silky smooth feeling. Then he inhaled. Kagome had been in his bed that very morning. Once again he would have that feeling of coming to bed to her every night.

He could deal with that. As of lately, he had thought endlessly about what Miroku asked him. It made sense. Why not? He found the woman he loved. Or more like they had taken the places of their friends in attempts to sabotage their arrangement and it had slightly back fired. And he might just be feeling the after effects of "playing" a suitor.

But that wasn't the point. Right?

He rubbed his temples. That was enough thinking for today. Having Kagome stroke his ears would help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is he? He said he'd come after his meeting."

A small gurgle was her reply.

"I agree to. If he is going to stick us in the least used part of the castle it would be nice if he kept his word. Now what are we going to do until he decides to grace us with his presence?"

The little one began knocking and rubbing his head against her chest indicating he wanted to eat.

"You can not be hungry again. I just fed you not to long ago."

She sat down and undid her clothes so that she could breast feed. While in the middle of his meal there was a knock.

Darn it. That's not Sesshy.'

"Don't come in!"

The door swung open and Jaken got an eyeful. The royal woman proceeded to scream in soprano.

It was a great tragedy for the green demon because Sesshomaru was on his way and the piercing screams of his mate made him sprint the rest of the distance.

When he got there Jaken was dodging random objects being thrown at him and Rin had a pillow to her chest, the top half of her dress pooling around her waist. The baby seemed to be a little sadistic, finding it amusing that someone was being hurt. And was making gurgle-like giggles from his upright position on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Rage slipped into the King's voice as he spoke.

"Someone had better explain why my wife is not fully dressed."

"Sesshy!" She ran to him letting the pillow fall. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her trying to shield her half naked form. "It was awful!"

He laid his head on the top of hers and tried to find out what happened.

"What was awful?"

She sniffed a few times before answering. "I was feeding our son and waiting for you."

"Okay."

"And then I heard a knock and I knew it wasn't you." She started to tremble.

"Go ahead. Whatever it is I'll remedy the situation."

"I told him not to come in…", She started sobbing.

Sesshomaru turn his eyes on the unconscious toad. Things were not going to be pleasant for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was walking through the door to go back to the tree. InuYasha was waiting for her.

She promised to read him the last chapter if he would take her on another forest run. And she was late. She knew the quick tempered prince would be mad at her for making him wait.

She stepped out into the sunshine and blinked waiting for her eyes to adjust. But before that could happen she was grab and pulled into a strong embrace. Kagome couldn't see but she had a clue as to who was holding her when fur tickled her nose.

"Koga?"

He gave her one last squeeze. "I have come to take you, my mate.", the canine exclaimed proudly.

"Huh?"

He lost some spunk at her lack of enthusiasm. "You don't remember? You said you could never leave Sango because there was no one to care for her. Since she is getting married, taking care of her won't be your job anymore. That will be his duty."

Kagome gaped. When did she say that? It must have been one of the times she tried to nicely brush him off. She sighed. She was just going to have to be very blunt to him. Dropping hints just didn't seem to be working.

"Koga, I'm not sure how to tell you this" It was going to kill her to see the hurt in his eyes. "but I can't go with you. I want to stay here with InuYasha."

Koga's face twisted. Then a new emotion appeared on his face. "Dog breath made you say that didn't he? I'll show him he can't control you. "

0000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha was lazing in his tree when he heard fast footsteps.

She better be hurrying. Keeping me waiting.'

"What did you do to her?"

That wasn't Kagome's voice.

"Don't ignore me you bastard! Get down here and tell me what you did to Kagome!"

"Kagome?" He was on the ground in seconds. "You stay away from her!"

"What did you some kind of evil magic or something?"

"Magic? What are you talking about?"

"You're right that requires brains and skill. I want to know what you did to my woman mutt-face! She is spouting nonsense."

"Nonsense?" His temper died for a moment. Hadn't all the herbs gone out of her system? Was she having a relapse? Kikyo said she'd be fine.'

0000000000000000000000000

Darn! Why did Koga have to be so stubborn and fast?'

Kagome was breathing hard. She wasn't sure what she would find when she got there but on thing was certain, she had to stop Koga. He was going to start another fight with InuYasha. And if Koga pissed him off she wasn't going to be there to save him like last time.

"Don't act like you don't know! She…"

Both men turned upon hearing her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't going to…" She kneeled from exhaustion and tried to catch her breath. "…I promise."

"It's okay." The both said, then growled at each other. "She was talking to me! Stop that!"

"I…Inu…Yasha." He walked over to help her up and she used last of her regained breath to say, "Please don't fight. I wasn't going to go with him, I promise. I was trying to get him to leave."

He was trying to take her! That asshole. But she just asked me not to fight.'

000000000000000000000000000000

By now he had carried out Jaken's sentence, as for the Queen he worked hard to repaired the sobbing creature back to her bubbly self. Now that his work was done the unhappy thoughts that had been plaguing him were back.

Sesshomaru frowned deep in thought. Rin crawled on to the bed behind him and ran her hands down his chest. He couldn't be unhappy. What was making her Sesshy so upset? Maybe she shouldn't have teased him into the last round.

"What is the matter Sesshy?" He shook his head. She would try again. If he made no move to answer her it meant that he didn't want to talk about it and she would leave it at that. "Please? It will make you feel better."

He sighed. "I think InuYasha inherited the curse from our father."

This threw her for a loop.

"Curse? You never said anything about a curse."

"Yes, curse. I don't like to think about it. Father always had a thing for human females. He married my mother out of obligation. His mistress was human too."

His mated cooed over him trying to comfort him.

"I'm sure he grew to love her. I know he was proud of you."

"The more I see him with that girl the more I think about when father brought that woman home. She was a lovely person inside and out but…he never looked at my mother like that. And now my little brother is in the same trap, fawning over a human."

"I thought you liked that she kept him busy. He hasn't gotten into any trouble."

The King smirked. "It is very amusing to watch them together. And she does keep him out of mischief."

She kissed at his neck happy that he was more relaxed now.

"So then what was making you sad earlier?"

"I was hoping he would marry a princess and leave from here. However his wedding this girl means he is never leaving."

The Queen smiled against his skin. Was that all?'

A small giggle escaped her.

"Sesshy! He isn't that bad. You'll see I bet we have no more problems with him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm only going to say this once Koga. Leave now and don't bother me or Kagome anymore."

"I can promise I'll leave but not without Kagome. She is free to be my mate now and I'm taking her with me." He held out a hand. "Come on Kagome we're leaving dog shit."

She didn't move. She just stared at him in awe.

Hadn't heard a word she said? She told him that she wanted to stay where she was. That those "terms" had been empty hope, a fat lie. What was wrong with him? Were his ears broken?'

"Fleas for brains, what did I just tell you!" He pushed Kagome behind him "Get out of my sight. NOW!"

With a strong gust of wind InuYasha found himself on the ground and Kagome in Koga's arms.

"Kagome I'm not sure what wanna be K-9 did to you but I'll figure out how to fix it. I should have never let you stay here."

"Why you…", he grumbled in a menacing growl, clenching a fist.

The wolf leader continued to ignore the prince as the she-wolf joined them.

"You could have waited for me to catch up Koga. I smelled the most horrible things while trying to sniff you out." She caught sight of the tramp that her love was obsessed with and mumbled to herself. "And there is the foulest stench of them all."

The lord frowned and asked her to repeat what he missed. "What was that?"

"Um, I said she looks like she is about to fall. I think you should let her go before she gets hurt."

The tone of the last sentence made Kagome wonder if it was Koga or Ayame she need to worry about.

"Here." He pushed the lady in waiting toward her. "Make sure nothing happens to her." He looked at his love. "You'll be safe with Ayame. I have to go teach mutt boy to keep his hands off of things that aren't his."

00000000000000000000000000000

She grimaced as InuYasha was hit with a steady steam of punches.

What was wrong with him? It's like he wasn't even trying!'

She knew darn well that he could have blocked that and a few other of Koga's attacks. What was that idiot doing? Trying to get himself killed.

"That's the way Koga! Show that lap dog what a real inu can do!"

Kagome turned a shocked glare on the she-wolf.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm being what you're not, supportive." She answered with her arms cross eyes focused on the battle. "He maybe be fighting for the wrong reasons but that doesn't mean I want him to lose."

"You…You…Don't be an air head! Don't you see! InuYasha is not fighting back. He is randomly blocking!"

At least those long hot hours watching Sango train were good for something. Ayame's pride at Koga's "winning" seemed to fizzle.

"You're lying! He's just weak."

"Weak! He wasn't the one pinned to a tree last time! The only reason Koga's face wasn't smashed in was because I saved him. Where was your support then?"

It looked as if InuYasha and Koga weren't going to be the only one's fighting.

"I was going to stop them! Once I saw I came running. You don't even want-Why do you care?" She changed the sentence quickly hoping Koga hadn't over heard.

Kagome had begun to ignore her now. Why won't he fight back?'

Koga was to enraged to care or notice that this fight was one sided.

"InuYasha!"

"Hey I'm talking to you! Koga might not let me harm you but I will not be ignored."

"InuYasha please fight back!"

The half demon twisted to avoid another high kick. Damn it woman make up your fucking mind! First you say you don't want me to fight now she tells me to fight back. Wish she had said that earlier though.'

Ayame was fuming. She had had just about all she could take from this fat hipped hussy. She pushed the charcoaled haired woman hard enough to roll a few feet away.

"Ayame! What are you doing?"

Both men were frozen in place with would-be-punches hanging in the air.

"I-What I mean to say is…" She couldn't figure out what to say. After all the nights of dreaming how she wanted to punch the little wimpy human in the face and throttle the life from her, that one little shove had felt really good. She refused to apologize for it. The look he was giving her though…

Like she had just shattered his world, some priceless possession that was forbidden to touch…

What had she done wrong? She was only supporting him and defending herself.

"I told you to protect her. I trusted you."

He was looking at her with such betrayal and hate. Her eyes began to water.

How could the man she loved look at HER like THAT? Did he not realize everything she had sacrificed for him! She lost her temper. One slip up! Wasn't she allowed just one! He gave that prissy pest all the forgiveness his heart could muster and he wasn't going to forgive her after all she had done for him?'

"When I finish with the puppy you better not still be here. I don't want to see your face. I have no room for people I can't trust in my pack."

It was barely a whisper at first. "Koga you baka." She tried and failed to hold back the tears. "Don't you see? She isn't the one for you. She doesn't understand you." Closing her eyes tightly, fists at her sides she yell the words she had been dying to tell him but knew it would hurt him the most. "She doesn't even want to be with you!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about. I'll show you. I'll show all of you!"

He snarled and began fighting InuYasha with renewed rage.

000000000000000000000000000000

Both InuYasha and Koga landed strong kicks in each other's guts. Neither had time to cover up the pain of their double whammy as they sailed backwards. Koga landed near InuYasha's tree and InuYasha landed several feet away.

The wolf lord looked up from his place on the ground just in time to see Kagome running toward him. His loved was worried. How touching. Surely she didn't think he had anything more than superficial wounds but it was still nice to get petted up by her. She was so soft and caring.

With a small smile he waited for his nurse to come tend to him.

Whoosh!

She rushed right by him her eyes fixed on something behind him.

What else would she be looking at? What was more important than him? The only thing back there was mutt-face. She wouldn't…'

He turned to her kneeling over his immortal rival. Her eyes welding with tears as she looked him over for serious injuries. Why was she worried him? He was here fighting to bring her home and the first thing she did was run to his opponent.

Then he saw something that he wished he hadn't. His heart clenched with pain.

Not only had she not spared him a single glance but the way she was looking at InuYasha…She had never looked at him like that. Why hadn't he seen it? When did it happen? She really had fallen for the prince.

It just wasn't fair. He had claimed her. She was supposed to be his!

The wolf girl pulled out her out reached hand back several times before shakily placing it on her love's forearm.

Taking it as a good sign he didn't slap her hand away she helped him sit up.

"Koga, can we go home now? Everything will be fine. You'll see" Weakly smiling, "I'll take care of everything. You won't have to worry about the pack, I will make certain they don't disturb you."

He was disgusted with himself. He had fucked up all around. The throbbing pain deep inside was beginning to choke him.

He wasn't sure whether to be hurt that he had been fighting over a woman that didn't want him or feel like an asshole to because the woman he had just cast off was still by his side.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

Ayame wiped away her tears and helped him stand.

"Come on let's go home. Please?" She encouraged. "I'll even make Ginta and Hakaku fetch some of that blood wine you love so much. I can prepare the hot spring for you," They were walking away now, "and when you are done I'll bandage you up."

He nodded still deep in thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was almost scared to touch him. He was panting so hard and he had taken so many hits, she wasn't sure where it was safe to touch. Finally deciding that his face was probably the best choice since she could see it all, she reached out a shaky hand to cup his cheek.

"InuYasha?"

Kagome waited silently for him to acknowledge her. Why wouldn't he open his eyes?

"Damn woman, your more trouble than you worth."

Her heart skipped a beat. Even though he was insulting her she was happy to get a response out of him.

"Can you sit up?"

"Fucking magnet for chaos, that's what you are." He mumbled out while straining to sit up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked at for the first time since he started complaining about her as if she wasn't there.

"What do you mean am I okay? You think that I'd let that wimpy wolf get the best of me? I could finish him off if I felt like it." He hissed when she placed a hand on his shoulder blade to support him. "By the way, consider that a favor for you that I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

She wiped a few tears away while answering, "I didn't know you'd take me seriously. About not fighting Koga I mean. And now you're hurt. I'm sorry."

"What did I just tell you? I'm fine. He weakened me enough for him to be a challenge is all."

She nodded solemnly. She had tried her best not to cry. She knew it made him uncomfortable but a few tears leaked out anyway.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

A/N: Well folks I hope the non-action didn't hurt the chapter. But you can see why I was so iffy about putting this up with no action. It just doesn't feel complete without the fight scenes. I will be waitingto seehow everyone liked it even with the "missing" action.

Oh yes to some of the people that have complained about Ayame...I made her a fiery pistol but when it comes to Koga she is a cuddly kitten. Why? There are women like that and I was trying not to make the girls the same. I don't like it when everyone's personalities run together. So even though they may have some of the same ideas I try to make big differences between them.

* * *


	19. Return of the Blinding Light

**A/N: **Funny how everyone felt bad for Ayame but only a few people mentioned Koga. Personally I feel bad for both of them but I felt the worst for Koga. I hated writing that part because it was slightly evil...Anyway make sure you read the note at the end. It might affect some of you.

_**Summary: **Aftermath of the fight between Inuyasha and Koga. The blinding light makes another apearance. InuYasha comes to a decision. And important author's note._

* * *

"Yes you are." 

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. And that's final"

"Who made you king?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm a prince that's enough."

"I'm not the one that's bleeding all over himself!"

"You are bleeding."

"If you point to that scratch one more time…"

InuYasha winced as he rose from his bed.

"You're getting checked out."

"Says who?" Kagome challenged.

"Says me!"

"I'm not going and you can't make me." She huffed out with her arms folded over her chest.

000000000000000000000000000

She tapped her fingers impatiently against her folded arms. He was the one that was all bloody. Why did she need to be checked out? His wounds meant nothing but a few scrapes on her were life threatening. InuYasha could be such a pain sometimes.

There was a light knock before Kikyo walked in.

"I'm sorry to waste your time like this. I'm not hurt. Honest. But you know InuYasha."

The woman nodded, knowing all to well what she meant.

"I know. When I was first learning to ride, I yanked the reins to hard and the horse threw me off. I broke my arm. He basically barricaded me in my room and when he did let me ride he held the reins and walked along with me."

Kagome laughed. That sounds like something he would do.'

"It's not like that kind of things doesn't happen all the time. But he acted like I was dying or something." She sat on the bed beside the lady in waiting and began applying some funny smelling liquid to the tiny abrasions on her hands and arms.

"It's his way of showing he cares." Kagome commented softly, thinking about the fight they just had.

"Yeah." Kikyo agreed quietly still focusing on the task at hand. When she was done she smiled and was about to announce that she was finished until she saw the long look on her double's face. "Kagome? Is there something wrong?"

Her face wrinkled briefly. The inner battle of her mind told her not to be nosy. That it was none of her business and she might that find out something she didn't want to know.

"Were you and InuYasha…Was there ever…?" She looked down. "Never mind."

"You want to know if me and him were-"

"No. Don't worry about it. Forget I asked."

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you. You want to know if we ever had a relationship." The girl nodded. "No. There has never been anything but friendship between us." Kagome's body relaxed visibly. "But that wasn't my choice. I love InuYasha very much and would have liked to become more."

"Oh."

"Not that he ever knew. It was so obvious that he was blind to it. I think that's why when you came I was so mad at you for getting so close to him in such a small amount of time. I didn't understand it."

"I'm sorry. At first I thought maybe you two were….but InuYasha said that-"

The dark-haired servant shook her head. "No need to apologize. I still love him. But I came to realize that there was someone else for me." Her eyes began to twinkle. "I think I was so busy pining for InuYasha I never noticed Naraku. He makes me feel so...I don't know. Like all he wants to do is take care of me. I know that doesn't seem like much but after everything I do for everyone else, it means a lot to me."

"I see. Forgive me for saying this but the general gives me the creeps."

"I know but despite what people think he is a good man. He does come off as a bit cold sometimes but so does the King. King Sesshomaru has Queen Rin and she is fine with it. Naraku has me and he makes me happy."

"Well then I'm happy for you."

"Now I think I will go get some sleep. I've been so tired lately."

"You aren't getting sick are you?"

"I don't think so. I did throw up some meat though. I think it was bad. I should have trusted my instincts and left it alone but Koharu assured me it was still good. I just-"

Both women looked toward the creaking door. Then a light more blinding than the sun engulfed the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

She needs to stop getting hurt over him. Since Kagome has been here she has seen the healer more times than she has her entire life.' Sango walked hurriedly through the servant hall. Maybe I shouldn't have picked at her about Koga so much. It's not like he needed any encouragement. Where was Kagome's room again? It's should be right around here.'

Sango rubbed her eyes and blinked.

Strange. She could have sworn there was a flash of light around the corner. Then she felt something clamp on to her shoulder. As if on instinct she grabbed the arm of the mystery person and proceeded to flip them over her shoulder. She was just about to unleash the fist of fury on him when…

"Princess Sango! It's me! Hiten!"

Sango paused her actions immediately causing her to lose her balance. Once they untangled themselves from the pile of limbs they became from the princess fall she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Hiten. I thought you-With the light and everything…I could have really hurt you. Why are you sneaking up behind me like that?"

The soldier rubbed his shoulder. "I saw you in the corridor and you look turned around. I was just going to ask if you needed help."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah. "

"I was just going to Kagome's room."

"Then you are going the right way your highness."

"Thanks Hiten." She started to walk away but paused. "Did you see the-"

"Yes Princess?"

"Never mind."

She walked away.

Hiten just shook his head.

To think if he had just a little more time with her before Prince Miroku started hogging her he would have hit that by now. Just as well. If he dumped her he might have gotten beheaded afterwards. It should be illegal for royals to pose as commoners. Oh wait…maybe it was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome?" There was a knock.

Both girls looked at each other for a moment. Neither not really certain what to say. Had they really seen something? Had the other girl seen it too? If so then why didn't the other say something about it? And if I say something first and she didn't see it then will she think I'm crazy?

They shook off the thoughts that they both had but never voiced.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Kikyo just finished."

Nodding as she gathered her supplies, "Yes, I'm all done. She is all yours now."

"Kikyo was getting ready to go rest a bit. We think she might be getting sick." Kagome explained to Sango.

"Ah, I hope it's not serious. Maybe you should go get a few leeches to suck out the bad blood before it infects the rest of your body."

"I just might do that but I'll give it a few days before I try anything."

"I hope you feel better." Kagome smiled. Happy that they knew each other a little better now.

"Me, too." Kikyo smiled back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha sat in his room. Kagome had come to bandage him up but had to leave because for some reason or another Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her. Usually that would bother him but he needed time to think.

He was tired of this constant fighting.

Not that he minded fighting Koga. He loved that. But it was the REASON that they were fighting that he hated. Could he not plainly see what every idiot that valued his life saw? Kagome was his. No one touched her. You only talked to her if you had to and he tried his damnedest not to pound guys that looked at her. He was certain that she would not appreciate that.

Miroku's question hit him once again. That had been happening a lot lately.

Maybe he should just suck it up and ask her. He wouldn't have to worry about Koga denying his claim anymore. He sat back with closed eyes remembering how it felt to hold her as he slept the most peaceful sleep he ever had in his life. Her indescribable scent that was so uniquely her, the slightest hit of the aroma could calm him down or send his heart in a frenzy with anticipation.

And then there was just the delight of being with her. He craved his time with her. When the day ended he was never ready for her to leave. It was like he could never spend enough time with her. Not that every time they were together they did something mind blowing.

There were times before they we're put on alert that he would just take her in the middle of the forest and they'd just sit in each other's arms and listen to the wildlife. Who could say they had a great time doing nothing! But it was always enough for them. Enough for her. She didn't laugh or frown at the things he liked to do.

Only Miroku had ever done the forest thing with him but he kept wanting to go to that dumb cliff. Sure it was a nice spot but the sun always seem to shine to brightly in that area. It would hurt his eyes, something Miroku did not seem to understand.

Kagome understood. She had been the only girl besides Kikyo that had taken the time to understand him. And she could be scary as hell when she got mad. A shiver ran up his spine. He loved to get arise out of her but it just wasn't safe to do when her temper was actually brought out. Until now that is. He smiled to himself at the new information. With the right coaxing he could fix that, as he learned after the stunt Kikyo had pulled.

Yes, it was true. There was no denying it now. He was going ask Kagome to stay with him forever. When she came back he was going to propose.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Waves of uncertainty poured off of her. Why was he calling her? Did she do something wrong? What could she have done wrong?

What was she worrying about? As far as Kagome was considered she hadn't done anything wrong. She exhaled. I am not scared of the King.' She chanted it over and over in her head. So what if he scared his own hair so straight that it barely moves. I'm not afraid.'

With her pep talk over she looked up to find she was already in front of the door. Before she could knock on the door.

"Come in."

When she reached out a hand to grasp the knob she noticed it was shaking.

Oh great. He speaks two words and I'm shaking.'

Opening the door slowly she poked her head in.

"Don't linger human. Close the door and sit down."

"Human"! How dare he! As if I don't have a name. He didn't even look at me.'

The King continued to brood over the papers on his desk. "Sit." She obeyed and waited. Lifting the emotionless eyes to look into hers he began. "I was informed my idiot brother was in a fight. Was that correct?"

She nodded but spoke anyway since he looked displeased that she hadn't answered him verbally.

"Yes, he was."

"With Lord Koga?"

"Yes."

"For the third time since you arrived."

"Yes."

"And each time they have fought so far it was over you."

"Yes." She didn't like where this was going.

"Do you love Koga?"

She blinked a moment in shock. Had he really asked her that question with the intent of her answering it? That wasn't any of his business. How she felt about Koga was between her and Koga!

"I love Koga very much. He has been my friend for many years. I've helped him in anyway that I can and in return he has done the same for-"

Sesshomaru growled causing her to flinch slightly. He was not happy at the sly way she was avoiding his question. Maybe she has been around his brother to long.

"Are you IN love with Koga?"

"No."

"But you let them fight over you?"

"No, I-"

"If you do not wish to be with Koga then why do you not make him aware of this."

"I have turned down Koga. Many times."

"Yet he pursues you."

"Yes." She replied in an exasperated tone. Why was he beating this topic into the ground? She didn't want the wolf lord. End of story! Leave it at that.'

"And you are certain you do nothing to encourage him?"

"I haven't done anything that I know of. I'm nice to-"

"Yes or no."

Kagome wanted to scream. Had he summoned her to drive her insane!

"No I don't."

"I see. The next time they fight I shall hold you responsible." He went back to his documents. "You may leave now."

What! Had this pompous so and so just blamed her for what happened? Like she was supposed to be able to physically restrain the both of them from fighting! She had kept them both from killing reach other. Did that not deserve some credit?'

"Bankotus." The King called the soldier forth.

"Yes, King Sesshomaru?" He entered from the hallway.

"It seems this young lady has forgotten how to use her legs." Never looking up from his desk he finished. "Remove her from my sight."

"Right away your majesty."

He hoisted Kagome up and began to tow her from the study.

Suddenly she found her voice. "Hey! Put me down! Sesshomaru, we aren't done talking! How dare you blame this on me! I said put me down!"

"Oh yes tell princess Sango she is allowed to move outside the castle walls now. Close my door."

With his free hand the guard shut the door as softly as he could with the struggling girl in his arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is there something wrong, Kikyo? You have been tired a lot lately."

Yawning she shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Naraku looked down at her propped position on his shoulder.

"You're tired. You should get more sleep. Queen Rin couldn't need you for the baby that much. I know that if you told her you were tired then she'd let you rest."

"I'm fine." She leaned up to kiss him. "Really."

"You are stretching yourself to thin. The King expects too much of you. Although you are to good to tell him that."

"Don't worry about them. You were telling me how the princess' father sent that message a week ago. I had no idea the raids were so bad. You think they will come back? That's the only thing I can think of. Why else would he ask to keep them there?"

"I'm quite sure that the raids will stop. These were probably human raiders with a demon leader. No one could possible be dumb enough to come back knowing they are still there."

Placing her head back on his shoulder, Kikyo smiled. "You are so smart. King Sesshomaru should be happy that you trained the soldiers so well. I'd hate to think what would happen if you were on the other side…"

"Kikyo." No response. "Kikyo?"

A soft snore reached his ears. She had fallen asleep, in the middle of talking no less. They were working his woman too hard.

One day soon Kikyo, you won't have to worry about anyone ordering you around. You'll be a queen. My queen. Then you can lead the life you were meant to leave and I can lead the one that was stolen from me.'

Kissing her forehead Naraku took a moment to taken the sight of her leaning against him as they sat in his lounge. He pulled the sleeping woman into his arms and to his bed.

He was going to give her all the things she deserved and more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say he had gotten impatient would be wrong. He wanted to ask her before he lost his nerve. That meant finding her.

Hopefully she isn't to far away from Sess' study.'

What he did not expect to see was a solider dragging Kagome down the hall kicking and screaming, literally.

"Sesshomaru I know you can hear me you ass!"

If he didn't have the sudden urge to kill someone for the scene that was happening in front of him he would have kissed her for her new found vocabulary. She had cursed. Something that he had never heard her do and even more so she was doing it to his brother! He could not have been more proud.

"Take her."

She had been thrust at him. The prince restrained her at once.

"What happened?" He directed the question at the guard.

"The King told me to remove her so I did."

Bankotus walked back to his post.

"InuYasha let me go!"

"Um, no."

"But I have to-"

"Tell me what happened? Yes I agree. I have at least know why I'm about to kill my brother."

So much for proposing.'

He had to straighten this out first. Would something, anything go his way today?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I was looking over my reviews when I came across one that was loaded with questions. And I have pulled 2 questions from that reviw to answer here because more than one person maybe wondering the same thing but didn't or forgot to ask. Plus I have a question of my own. Would you guys like me to give out suggested readings like I did for my other readers? I just tell them some authors and stories that I like and that I suggest they read.Do you guys want me to do that here too?

**1.) Was Rin embaressed by Jaken walking in on her and why did she act the way she did?**

Well if you re-read the scene she did throw stuff at him indicating that she was angry at him but you must look at this from a medieval point of view. 

Women did not act the same now as they do then. Kagome running around with the prince would be scandalous; it is only the fact that I have her as a non-virgin servant that no eyebrows are raised at their spending time together. It was a common practice for princes and kings to sleep with their servants.So when Jaken walked in on a half dressed Rin that was the equivalent to seeing her completely naked.

No one should ever see your "treasures". And if someone ever did see your exposed it dang well better be your husband or lover. So her behavior was fine. Plus I wanted people to see that my Sesshomaru is also ruthless enough to punish those who are close to him reguardless of who they are. And yes this will be a necessary point later in the story, so something else he wants to do isn't that shocking… 

**2.) What did Sesshomaru mean by "curse"?**

If you go back and re-read you will see that Sesshy explains what he means by "curse". He merely states that InuYasha has fallen for a mortal just like their father and there fore he calls it a curse. My Sesshomaru "dislikes" humans as well. (hint hint) But unlike the original Sesshy mine is willing to play the game.

He was sadder about InuYasha falling for a servant than a royal. If he was to marry some princess in line for her own throne he would have to move out and leave Youkai rather than liking a non-royal and moving her into the castle with him. Thus meaning he is never leaving home. Which also means Sesshomaru has to put up with InuYasha until his dying day.

* * *


	20. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Summary**: Sango confesses how she feels about the wedding. InuYasha works himself up to ask Kagome to marry him. Miroku's world crumbles.

* * *

Chapter 20

Today was a beautiful day. Not just because the sun was shining and the birds were singing. No, it was beautiful because she felt like she had been released from a cage. Despite the terrible thing that happened to Kagome, which she intended to make Kagome tell her exactly what happened later, she had gotten the greatest news. She was free to roam as she pleased again! No more being stuck inside or confined to the garden.

Her wish was to leave the moment it was daylight. To go some where, any where as long as it was outside the palace walls. Miroku had given her just that when he proposed they go into town. Although there was one downside to this outing. Maybe being a servant had spoiled her in some aspects.

"I still don't like have this guard follow us."

"It's just Sesshomaru being over protective still. At least we can leave the castle now, ne?"

"I suppose."

The royal couple floated around the weapons. They needed to pick up some stronger staffs. After their last spar they had broken each other's in the heat of the moment.

'I don't ever remember seeing a weapon like this before.' Sango wandered over to a huge triangle shaped weapon. 'This is a weapon? It looks like it would be a hindrance in battle but you could use it like a shield. And it doesn't have any sharp edges on it but I'm sure if you used it right you could not knock someone flat with it!'

"Something catch your eye my dear?" The shop keeper asked helpfully.

She smiled lightly at him. "Well that depends. What is it exactly?"

"It's called a hiraikotsu. A giant boomerang mostly used by demon exterminators. The large size allows them to cut down the demon quickly. When you throw it, it will always return to you. It can be used in a many number of ways, if correctly handled. I know they aren't going to be a big seller here but my baka assistant ordered a few by accident."

"Really…" Sango turned to look the weapon again.

"But I'm sure a lady, like yourself, would be more interested in a bow and arrow set or a breast dagger perhaps?"

"Why is that?"

"Well it's just that this weapon is extremely heavy. A woman wouldn't have the strength to lift it let alone use it. There are more cute and light weapons with gem accents and…" The rest of his sentence was drowned out. That lone phrase gave the Mayan maiden flashbacks of the soldiers' murmurs ridiculing her about trying to train, and their refusal to teach her anything that she didn't pick up on her own from watching them.

Miroku didn't like the determined look on his lovely fiancée's face. It was bad enough that the merchant had degraded her skills, unintentionally of course, but one thing he had learned about Sango was that she had a burning desire to prove herself. She was a brilliant and strong woman. And ANYONE that said otherwise was in danger of feeling her wrath.

One hand shot out and grabbed the handle of the hiraikotsu.

"Sango. Sango think about what you're doing. You might hurt yourself."

She blocked Miroku's voice out too. She could lift it. She WOULD lift it. She'd show them not to count her out. Her face wrinkled with concentration. It took her a few tugs to see that the shopkeeper was telling the truth, but she had a point to prove.

"You don't know how heavy that thing is Sango. If you pull something-"

The rest of his worries died in his throat. His vigorous vixen had not only lifted the boomerang but gave it one full swing, knocking a shelf of swords down in the process.

Setting the weapon back in its proper place, she strode out of the shop with her head held high. True she had knocked over some swords but the jaw-dropping look on their faces had been worth it. Even if her arms were still spasming from the weight of the bone weapon that was no longer there.

The prince blinked at her retreating figure for a minute or two before turning to the salesman.

"If there are any damages send the bill to me at the palace. Now what was this weapon called again?"

The man just continued to gape.

&&&&&&&&&

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go for another run since we can finally get out finally of here. But no almost running into trees, you scared me to death the last time you did that."

"Huh? Oh, right. That's fine."

"So when do you want to go?"

"Go where?"

"InuYasha weren't you listening?"

"I uh..Kagome?"

He looked down into her innocent face. Could he ask her? Yes this would be the time.

"Yes?"

"Would you…Would you…" He had choked again. At this rate he'd never ask her. "Would you repeat what you said again. I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

She smiled. "Well at least you were honest." She kissed him.

He inwardly sulked. How could he ask Kagome to stay with him always if every time he tried the words would escape his brain? This was his third failure, and asking Miroku for help had been useless.

After his friend finished laughing at him he said that it was nothing you could really plan. Not the words anyway. They would sort of just pop out of your mouth when you were ready. He tried to ask Sango many times before he had actually asked her.

That had made the half demon a little happier to know it wasn't just him, but still, what would he do when it came time for them to go? He sighed and tried to pay attention to what she was saying this time. He would have more chances. Miroku was marrying his Bitch right? That meant that she would be around and Kagome would be with her. She couldn't leave him completely behind.

There would be other chances to see her. He had plenty of time. Didn't he?

&&&&&&&&&

"Jaken, are you certain that letter came from the Mayan Kingdom?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru became deep with thought as he stared at his kingdom from his balcony. "Is there something wrong my King?"

He didn't answer.

It was a bit queer that the previous letters he had gotten from the Mayan King always had polite non-sense about his joy of becoming part of a great alliance. But now…now it was a very clipped and to the point.

At the time he had not thought much of it. He was in the midst of how to dissolve what could be a huge food shortage since crop production had not been very productful this year. Then he was told that his brother and the ookami lord had dueled over that girl, AGAIN. Hearing that everything was fine and that the raids would be of no concern had been welcomed good news.

But now that he had time to think about it his instincts were telling him that something was amiss.

"Jaken."

"Yes King Sesshomaru?"

"You remember where the soothsayer lives. Bring her to me. Quickly."

"But my King, you know she lives a few days from here. It would take me almost a week to get her. She doesn't travel well."

"Are you suggesting I leave my kingdom for two weeks to go to her human hovel?"

"No. Of course not. I was just informing you of the time-"

"You think I have forgotten the locations in MY kingdom. I know how far away the mystic lives. Go get her."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes, I swear I will not mention how I feel about the matter."

"Thank you."

"Even if it does need to be addressed."

"Naraku!"

"You are tired. You fell asleep while we were still talking. I merely fear for your health."

His admission made her soften a bit.

"I know. But this is my job. I don't tell you not to train or go into battle anymore because you might get hurt. I worry about you too."

He kissed and hugged her.

"That is how I know you will be a wonderful wife and are truly worthy of my surprise."

"What IS this surprise you keep hinting at?"

"Now if I told you what it was it would ruin the suspense."

"A clue?" Kikyo pushed a little more to see if he would give her something to go on.

"All you need to be concerned with is that you will never want for anything ever again. You shall get all the rest you desire, and you won't have to worry about my getting hurt or that I may mouth off to the King."

"All those things do sound nice but I have what I want and the only thing I need is for us to get married."

"After my surprise, love."

"I know. I know."

His patience and planning was paying off. Both brothers had possessed something that belonged to him. He was finally able to get Kikyo from the prince. The only thing left was the kingdom.

'And very soon I will be able to have what should have been mine to begin with...'

&&&&&&&&&

(A few days later…)

"Okay then, enough training for today."

Sango sat down. At least she wasn't as sore as she was when they first started. Even she could see where her skills were improving. She still didn't like the idea of making herself mad so she could fight better. Miroku had insisted though. She hated the thought that she might hurt him in the heat of her anger. Though it wasn't something she liked to think about, she did tend to get rather lost in her rage.

"After eating I think we should start planning."

"Planning?"

"Yes planning. For our wedding. Remember?"

The princess grew silent. Why was it every time their wedding was mentioned she was reminded of how soon he wanted it to take place? A month. That's what he had told Ayame. She was hoping to postpone it for at least 4 months. She knew she liked Miroku dearly and he was fun to be around. He was the only person she knew that actually wanted to help her train, and that could possibly form into love…eventually. But what if she was wrong? What if there was another secret lurking similar to the Yura incident that she had yet to learn?

"What's on your mind my delectable deity?"

She sighed at his newest nickname and constant defiling of her wishes to be called by her name.

"I don't know. Everything seems as if it's happening so fast."

"Everything?"

"You know, us."

His body stiffened. "What's wrong with us?"

"Well we get along fine but who is to say it will stay that way?"

"What do you mean 'who is to say'? We do. Or at least I do. I know things didn't start out to great but I do love you Sango and I do want to be with you. I thought you wanted the same thing. Do you?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean…What I'm trying to say is…"

She hung her head. What was she trying to say? It all made sense in her head but every time she tried to express it aloud it never came out right.

"Well? Which is it?" More silence. "Sango if you didn't want our engagement then why did you agree to it?"

'It was an accident? No she couldn't say that. Part of her really wanted to be with him but the other part was just confused. She was supposed to do everything herself. And here she was about to hand over everything she was and owned to a man. But this was Miroku.'

"I do want to be with you Miroku."

It was the first time Miroku ever thought a woman could officially stop his heart. He was certain that if she had said no he would die right there.

"I'm just not sure if this will work."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I…It just that…"

He was trying not to let his anger get the best of him but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The woman he loved, that he had actually worked up the bravery to ask to marry him and she was having doubts!

'No, not serious doubts you moron. She is just being antsy about marriage. Remember how you thought of marriage? It's not like you can take that kind of commitment back,' his rational side explained to him.

'But …I LOVE her. Why doesn't she love me back? Is there something I haven't given her to make her have doubts?' He pondered quickly. 'Space. I'll give her space.' The hurt part of him didn't feel like hearing the voice of reason. 'Fine if you want to give her space, we'll give her space. We will give her all the space she needs! Don't look at her. Don't talk to her. Don't touch her. Don't…'

His thoughts continued. Sango looked at him not sure why he had been oddly silent.

'What do you expect? You just told him you didn't want to get married.'

"Miroku I-"

She stopped when the prince stood up. He proceeded to leave her. He didn't speak to her or even spare her a backward glance. He just left.

&&&&&&&&&&

"That was fun!"

Kagome giggled as she hopped down from her place on InuYasha's back.

He had to agree with her. It was the most alive he had felt in awhile. More importantly the rush he usually got from his runs was still flowing through him. The high was giving him enough courage to do what he wasn't able to do for the past few days. Try number four would end in success.

There was no one there to interrupt. They were both happy. They were resting under his tree to boot. Even Miroku would have to agree that this was perfect. The place he and Kagome had first met and had many memories, good and bad. This was the ideal spot to ask to her to spend the rest of their lives together.

Miroku had said he couldn't plan the words. InuYasha opened his mouth and prayed that his luck would continue in full swing.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his arms surrounding her as they sat spooned under the tree. Life was good.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Kagome do you like being here?"

"This place is lovely. Even when the weather is bad it's still beautiful."

"Do you like being with me?"

She snuggled into him a bit more.

"Of course I do. You know I love every moment with you. I'm not sure what I'd ever do without you."

"What if I promised you would never have to be without me?"

She sat up and turned to face him. She sensed their conversation was about to turn serious. Lieing on him, surrounded by his comfort would only fog her brain.

"And how would you do that?"

"Kagome I lov-"

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango's screams pierced the air. She sounded as if someone had shattered her heart and she looked even worse.

"Sango!" Kagome ran to her Lady and best friend. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't…He just-But then I-"

Sango was breathing extremely hard. Trying to catch your breath and hold back tears was not an easy task. She just knew she couldn't be alone right now.

"Shhh, don't talk. We'll go to your room." Kagome soothed her and looked at the hanyou. "InuYasha…"

He was gone. Where did he go?

&&&&&&&&&&

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly, flattening his ears as the echo was reflected from the heavens.

He was there. It was perfect. She had ever turned to look him in the eye so he would have been able to memorize her facial expression.

But SHE had messed it up. Why was she out there any way? Once he saw what state she was in he knew Kagome wouldn't leave her. She would put their conversation on hold to console the Bitch.

He continued running as fast as his legs would allow. Something was going to have the misfortune of feeling the brunt of his rage. He would only hope it was someone that deserved such pain.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm not going to say what you did was right or wrong but you need to figure out what it is that you want. After you figure out what that is then you can sort things out. Until then you have to keep up your strength." She tugged the girl down the hallway. "That is why you are going to eat something."

"But we still have dinner."

"You aren't going to eat anything at dinner and I won't be able to make you in front of everyone, you know it."

"But I'm not hungry."

"To bad."

"I want to go my room."

"After you eat. Koharu always keeps something in the kitchen in case InuYasha gets hungry in between meals. Last time she made this scrumptious strew and she had a dozen of those sweet rolls. I wonder what she made today."

Sango was about to protest again when she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Miro I need that spoon back."

"I'll give it back to you if you give a kiss."

"Stop being silly and sit down before you hurt yourself."

There was the sound of wood scraping against stone.

"What would the Princess say if she saw?"

"I don't care about her. Never did. Who wants that gruff woman anyway."

Kagome felt her own heart drop at the statement. Sango took the time to run away. Kagome wanted to call after her to stop but in fear that it would alert their presence she toddled behind her.

&&&&&&&&&

Koharu shook her head and walked over to the distraught and drunk royal.

"Miro, you shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"I mean it." He slammed his fist hard enough to vibrate the table. "I do." He slurred back.

"No you don't." She wiped up the spilled liquor. "Why else would you be drinking over a woman. The only other time you got this drunk was when your mother died. And don't tell me that you didn't because I saw you. I know."

"I just want the pain to go away." In one swift move he had her in his lap. "You can help me with that you know." He stroked her sides suggestively.

She refused to look at him. She focused her eyes on the wall before closing them completely. She could already feel the water in them.

"I can't do that."

"Please Cookie?"

There it was again. The opportunity she would have given her right hand for was teasing her. Ever since she met Miroku her heart had been his. Every time he would talk to her she felt special, as if he had paused time just to make her day brighter. He was free to do as he pleased and he had chosen to spend time with her when it was not required. After complaining to her about all those other women she idly stood by waiting for the day her would realize she would do anything he wished. Even if that meant she could only call him hers for one night. She would cherish it forever. She had dreamed of the day he say those words to her. But this wasn't right. She couldn't do this.

She shook her head again while blinking back the tears.

"As much as I would love to help you Miro', I can't. You are drunk and you would regret it if I took you up on your offer. You only want her and nothing I do will make your pain go away." Koharu cradled his head to her bosom. "If it were me I would make sure you were always happy. If she can't do that for you then you need to take your time to heal. You should go get some rest. Come on I'll help you to your room."

He nodded as a she wiped away some of his tears.

"You're such a good friend."

Pain underlined her voice as she replied. "Sometimes I'm a little to good."

&&&&&&&&&

The shadows hid him well. Not that he was worried about being seen this far out in the forest. It was mostly a precaution. After all his careful planning nothing was going to stop him now.

'Where was she?'

A soft voiced called from behind him.

"You are early master."

"Don't sneak up behind me like that."

"I am sorry."

"Did you get it?"

"Yes."

A bright light momentarily illuminated the dark forest. The light slowly dimmed away.

Naraku smiled as he looked at the object in her hands.

"They're all there. Did you have any trouble retrieving it?"

"No."

He reached a hand out to trace his reflection.

"Come back on the new moon. I want them all to be able to look back on that night as their darkest hour." The girl nodded and started to retreat into the shadows but was stopped. "Kanna," She looked up at him, "during the take over I want you to separate her from the others. Keep her hidden with you until I signal you. I've waited a long time for this, I intend to enjoy every moment."

"As you wish Master Naraku."

The darkness consumed her pale features.

&&&&&&&&

Had he been lying all this time? She had been played for a fool.

She had sent Kagome away long ago. The girl gave up after Sango had refused to unlock the door.

Why hadn't she just kept her mouth shut? But then she just didn't know if she could do this. She needed time. Miroku had said he wanted to be with her. That he liked her just was as she was. Why would he lie to her? It didn't make sense. Why was it anything dealing with him had to be complicated? At times she was happy she was with him.

Other times she felt she was doing the wrong thing and that she would end up like a few of her friends. Sure it started off fine but then after their husband's lust was all dried up they were left alone to die on the inside.

He had proved that he wasn't a pig or jerk like most princes were. But she still needed to know that this union wouldn't result in a disaster. Didn't he understand that?

His hurtful words echoed in her head.

He hadn't wanted her anyway. All the training, pet names, and outings. They had all been a lie. She wished she had known that before she started to fall for him. But it was good she found this out now right?

No. She wouldn't believe it. He words were said from anger. Yes, that was it. Anger that she had said she was having doubts. She'd talk to him as soon as she figured out what she wanted. Like Kagome said, until then there was no need to try to speak to him.

"Come on Miroku. If you aren't going to do some of the work at least give me enough room to open the door."

"But I need you."

There was mumbling followed by snickering. And then the door shut.

Didn't pain have limits? How was it possible to feel pain greater than the pain you already thought was the worst you could ever imagine had happened to you only to find out there was indeed worse.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Miroku. If you aren't going to do some of the work at least give me enough room to open the door."

Once they got halfway to his room Miroku seem to have given up and let her hold most of his weight.

"But I need you."

"Yeah to get you in bed.", she mumbled.

"Why Koharu how bold of you. Taking advantage of my condition."

They both laughed.

"Do you always have be a jester?"

"You didn't know? I have a double life. Prince by day, jester by night."

They snickered at his corniness again and she shut the door. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her helping him get ready for bed and get the wrong idea. No one, least of all the Princess, should see him in this condition.

* * *

****

Been a long time, I know. I'll explain everything at the end of the next chapter so if you want to know read it, if not then don't complain or ask questions that I might have already answered. I might reply in a snippy and snide way...

****


	21. Traitor In The Mist

A/N: Pleas note that this chapter is only 1/3 of the original that I intended to post for this chapter. Right now I'm trying to recreate and make the parts that I want to put in work. But I figured you guys wanted something since all the good writers seem to have all fallen from the lime light at the same time.

If you want to know why I disappeared read the end. If not then don't ask/complain about something I might have already explained in the author note you decided to skip.

Oh yes, there are plenty of spelling errors….sorry.

**_Summary: _**_Sango and InuYasha come to an understanding. Sesshomaru's fears are comfirmed._

* * *

InuYasha slowly made his way to the garden. For some reason ever since Miroku's bitch came the solitude of his tree was nothing more but a pleasant memory. And he WAS going to hear the rest of that story damn it!

With a slight twitch of his ears he heard choked sobs. He stopped a little to late. The prince stood in the doorway looking at a shaking Sango. It was almost undetectable that she was crying, almost. Her whole body was quaking and it was only with his enhanced hearing that he heard the nearly silent cries that occasionally escaped her lips.

InuYasha turned his back on her. 'He'd leave. She hadn't seen him yet. He could still leave. He could still-'

Another whimper reached his ears.

He growled. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Fucking parents. Why didn't I inherit something useful from them. This is Miroku's job. Where is he?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been over a week. If she thought leaving him when she found out about Yura had hurt she was mistaken. It was torture being under the same roof while he was ignoring her.

She had brought it on herself.

The sad part was that she couldn't even cry in her room for fear that he would hear her since he was across the hall. This was the only place she knew she would have privacy. But once she entered her would be haven Sango knew she had made a mistake in coming here. This was the first place Miroku had asked her out.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

Of all the people that could have found her why did it have to be him!

"I asked you a question." He said while looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face, crossed arms hidden in his sleeves.

"Nothing." The Mayan princess responded quickly.

InuYasha plopped down beside her sitting Indian style.

"Look Bitch I'm trying to be nice here. So-"

His brained shouted every curse he knew when Sango clasped on him in tears.

'Why did every woman he knew want to cry on him!'

0000000000000000000000000000

He stood on his balcony looking out into the perfect view over the kingdom, but today it was lost to him. He just couldn't shake this foreboding feeling. Something was tremendously wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. He just hoped that his failure to pin point his dilemma would not have catastrophic endings.

"King Sesshomaru," the voice was no more than a whisper, "She is here as you requested." No answer. No movement. "I'll just be outside your door if you need me, my King."

A few more moments of thoughtful silence passed before Sesshomaru turned around to acknowledge his guest.

"Tell me what I want to know."

The old woman tilted her head a bit and peered up at the demon king with her only working eye.

"Tell me what it is you seek."

"I know that Jaken has already informed you of what I seek. I will not waste time by asking you things you already know."

She closed her eye and laughed lightly. "I travel all the way out here just to help you even though I despise leaving my domain and I don't do so well in travel because of these old bones. You can't even humor me by telling me what you want to know yourself."

The King's hand itched to show this woman to know her place and just whom she was talking to. But he could not. If he went about executing punishment she might not tell him what he desired to know.

"Old woman, you test my patience. My actions have a purpose that I will not take the time to elucidate to you. As for the travel, you rode the only beast I trust with my family's life so I urge you not to be so snide in regards to your transportation."

He stopped as if that was going say in answer to her statement.

"I know. I know why you have done everything and it does not need to be explained to me."

Sesshomaru forced himself to remember way he was being so lenient at her deplorable behavior.

"Seer you will tell me what I want to know now."

The woman rubbed the area above her patched eye. "You are right to be worried." It seemed as if she was done toying with him. "There is something a mist. Right here in these very walls"

So he was right. He waited for her to continue but was granted with thickening air.

"Go on."

"There is nothing more to say. This impending doom can not be stopped, minimized perhaps, but it will happen. I can not say for sure who wins in the struggle to come but I will offer some advice. I suggest you don't turn your back to long on the ones that have pledge to serve you."

'A traitor.' Even after all his careful planning there were still adulterous people that slipped through the cracks.

"You will be compensated for your assistance, leave now."

She stood there after her dismissal. 'Should I tell him about the baby? Well that was a rather rude "thank you". He'll learn of it soon.' With that she bobbled out the door as Jaken ran to assist his king.

"Was the old bat wasting your time, my King? Did she really have something important to tell you?"

The inu king pinched the bridge of his nose in thought while replying.

"Jaken decease your incessant ranting. I am trying to think."

"Of course King Sesshomaru, I am exceedingly sorry."

The vassal had been groveling more so than usual. The last set of tortures the king had put him through after the mishap with his mate was still exceptionally fresh on the toad's mind.

"When you take her back I want you to prepare Rin and my son for transport as well."

"Yes my King but-"

"Do not question me. You will see to it that they are not harmed." Sesshomaru turned his back him. "If anything happens to them I will torture you until you beg for death."

The servant wanted to weep for joy. His master had just, in so many words said he trusted his family in his hands! He really did cherish him above all his people.

"I am honored that you have given me such a task. I will be ready to leave as soon as possible."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you told him you didn't want to get married?"

"No!" She stared down at her hands. "Yes. But that's not what I meant. I didn't mean never, just not now."

"You hurt him. Miroku is very open. He's not like you and me." InuYasha fumbled for the right words. "Miroku doesn't do rejection, especially with women. Every woman he has ever met has fallen for him." He thought a moment. "Except Kagome."

"That's not entirely true." She mumbled.

"What was that? What are you talking about?"

"Well she kind of "fell" and he sort of groped her the first time we met."

"Nani!"

"I already decked him for it."

'Note to self: Finish conversation with the Bitch. Find out what happened from Kagome and kill Miroku when the new moon sets.'

"Anyhow you rejected him after he choose to be with you. If you didn't want to get married so soon you should have just said so. He would have been okay with it."

"He would have?"

"This is Miroku we are talking about here. You've sparred with him enough to know that he is good. I'm sure out of all the times you cracked him over the head for groping you he could have dodge at least half of them. He lets you hit him. So if the lech loves you enough to do that then what's the big deal about postponing a wedding for a while?"

Sango chewed on her lip. She hadn't thought about it that way.

He scoffed. "Humans are so stupid. Oi! Where are you going?"

"To do something I thought I'd never do, especially to a man…grovel."

With her back straight she walked away with the determination that would one day make her a fine queen.

Just then Kagome cautiously entered the garden.

"InuYasha? Was Sango just in here? Where is she going? You two didn't fight did you?"

"Kagome." His eyes narrowed. "Woman, get in here and tell me what happened when you and Miroku first met!"

She paled. 'How did he find out about that?'

"Better yet let's go to my room and discuss this."

Going to his room meant that he wouldn't get flack from Sesshomaru about his yelling.

And there would be yelling…

"Come on." He pulled her by the arm.

"But the story…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was killing him. All he wanted to do was to pretend that their last conversation had never happened but if this is what made her happy then who was he to deny her of it. Sango had her breaking points and if this truly bothered her as it bothered him then she would have said something by now.

That vision of beauty always spoke her mind. And not one word did she utter for him to stop the day he walked away from her nor had she tried this past week. Not even the sounds of unhappy groans or tears when he would listen at her door late at night just to check to see if she was really okay.

It was going to be hell on earth but he'd figure out how to live without her. Not that he would be happy. No happiness would be something that he would dream of at night where he could have her in his mind. Finding someone pretty and that could keep her mouth shut would do. If the sex wasn't any good that's what mistresses were good for. He just needed to make sure she gave him a healthy son. Yes a son, it was sort of another family blessing/curse. There was a reason all the males in their family had roaming hands and were very good with women. Never in the history of his family had they ever not had a son. But there was one and only one child that would be granted. No seconded chances.

'I can't imagine what Sango would think if I told her that. Just to be difficult I know she would want a daughter. 'He smirked as a bittersweet thought entered his mind. 'Sango would have moved the heavens themselves to be the first one to break that.' He didn't doubt that if she put her mind to it she could. 'A daughter wouldn't have been so bad. Her mom's spirit and my charm, a feisty irresistible temptress not worthy of the world. Of course that would mean I would have to put her under non-stop guard.' The prince's smirk faded into a frown. 'Not that I'll ever get to find out now'

A tentative knock brought him out of his fantasy world.

'Who could that be?'

"I'm coming."

When he got there he opened the door only to feel as if someone had just removed the floor from beneath him. This was an illusion. He had fallen asleep and this was some dream that felt to real to be true. A slightly puffy eyed Sango stood before him as if something very important was about to happen in the next few minutes.

"We need to talk."

He savored the feel of her chest brushing against his arm as she squeezed between him and the door frame.

He knew the feel of that soft chest anywhere. It seemed to get softer every time he touched it. There was no way he could conjure that feeling.

'By Kami this really isn't a dream.' He shut the door. 'What do she have left to say? Does she like giving me hope only to crush it? Maybe I could convince her to just marry me because it's what our fathers want. That should give me enough time to change her mind. I could make her love me.' He sighed. 'But that's not what she wants. I couldn't be happy knowing that I tricked her into doing something that she would regret for the rest of her life.'

"Miroku, I said we need to talk."

He turned to look at her.

"What could we have to talk about? What is there left to say Sango?"

He had used her name. That was a bad sign. Never in the history of their time together had he called her by name on his own. She had to scold him before he said it and even then he continually used endearing terms rather than her name. Perhaps InuYasha was wrong. Or had she just hurt him that badly?

It didn't matter she would try anyway. If he rejected her after her pleading it was his right to do so after all she had put him through. If that was his wish then so be it, hopefully he wouldn't let his dislike of her hurt the possible dealings they needed to discuss for their people's sake.

WHAM!

The doors slammed open and several guards rushed in.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The prince was overly pissed that their conversation was interrupted. It looked as if Sango had been on the verge of saying something important and now they had been walked in on. She would have time to think over what she was about to say. Which meant she would probably not say it now.

"You have to report to the throne room immediately."

"Why? Did something happen?" The Mayan princess was on full alert. She turned to the one guard that she considered a friend. "Hiten, what's wrong?"

He looked at her with emotionless eyes. "You must come with us." That's all he replied, the blank look still in place.

They both knew there was something not right with this situation but decided to play along for a bit. Without any weapons to use against the highly trained soldiers two humans didn't have much of a chance.

"Alright. Come on Sango."

She nodded and grabbed his hand tightly. All he could do was squeezes hers in a silent promise not to let anything happen to her.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it's been a while. Please don't fuss because I'm not in the mood. But I am a fair person so if you want to complain fine, not going to listen though. I will explain what happened for the people that actually read this and care.

First, I went to the anime convention. Left my purse in the hotel. Had my flash drive that contained all the work I had done on this story. My new story I was working on. And the next oneshot installment that went with "The Promise" (Ryu' convinced me to make it a lemon, I hate it when he talks me into things, but I love the fact that he can make me do it...). And all the good crap like my checkbook and stuff. The hotel "can't find it."

And my sweetie has been in the hospital 3 times since then.Aftera3 1/2week coma, his Christmas present to me….ThenRyu'-sama gave me my Valentine present. He really out did himself. I tell you Ithought the coma thing was big butwhen he died...sigh..He always did love proving me wrong.

So in short, I no longer cry for no reason but I still make myself sad. I no onger live life in a daze but I'm no where near happy or fine. I no longer feel like someone is kissing on the back of my neck but I can no longer feel his presence at all.I have been able to create chapters all the way to the end. The problem is the 2 parts of the next chapter and the entire chapter after that is no longer in my grasp. I have tried many times to create it but I just keep blanking. And the fluffy part that InuYasha and Kagome were supposed to have...I think we might have to kiss it goodbye. I have erased and rewrittenthat particular scene almost 5 times...

sigh I don't think I'm depressed but the hard thing about having a degree in psychology is it isdifficult to tell if you are denying that you are in denial. (hope that made sense) Don't worry I haven't given up on love. I just realize that love just doesn't like me enough so that I can keep a piece for myself. Sad but that doesn't make it not true. Okay I'm talking to much...

Anyway I just kinda forgot to post the last chapter I had done and I'm really trying to write the next two. I can see it in my head I just can't make it sound right on paper.

* * *


	22. The Prophecy and the Evil Villian?

Thank InusDemoness for her beta skills. Explanations at the end.

**Summary: **The future of the young prince is revealed. The fates really hate InuYasha. Is Naraku the a true villian? ( You decide. )

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. Who could the traitorous fiend be? He had racked his brain long and hard after having to practically demand Rin to leave with Jaken. He loved her dearly but her stubborn streak was going to be the death of him one day. Did she honestly think he wasn't sending them away for their own good?

(Flashback)

Everything was set, most of the castle's inhabitants had gone to their rooms for the day, or were so engrossed in their chores they didn't have time to worry about if some dragon was flying over head.

Jaken had successfully packed for the Queen and young prince and loaded their things without elevating any intrusive looks. How he was able to pack all the useless superfluous junk that Rin had most likely demanded to bring along into only two trunks the demon king would never know.

He was only concerned with getting her and his son on the back of Ah-Un and out of reach from the threat that he had yet to locate. According to the old oracle whoever it was; they were dangerous.

"Sesshomaru, why can't you come too? Your life is in just as much danger."

"Rin, I can't just abandon my kingdom. I'm trying to stop whoever it is; not hand over my family's legacy. If I leave that's what will happen. As long as you and our son are unscathed; my fate matters not. It will greatly ease my mind that I have an heir to take my place and Jaken will let no harm come to either of you."

He looked passed her to his faithful servant who had just finished situating the soothsayer on the two headed dragon. When their eyes met he was sure to give the toad a look that lead him to believe if anything did happen to his charges, accidental or otherwise; it would be much safer to take his own life than to face the consequences of his King.

His next actions where spurred by the fact that the alleged the two present parties would be to petrified of him or to courteous to the Queen to reveal this "moment of weakness" to anyone not present. He tuned out Rin's pleas as he held his son close to him, for what he hoped would not be the last time.

After handing the child to Jaken he did the same to Rin. Holding her against him he could feel the small tremors vibrating through her body. She was so delicate; how could she be strong enough to put up with all the demands and expectations he put on her? He wasn't the easiest demon to put up with, only Kami knew how she put up with being his mate.

It was taking everything inside her not to cry. He appreciated her efforts but he was certain that once she held their son again the child would feel her distress and begin bawling. This would cause a domino effect in her. He just hoped that she didn't sob too loudly. The child was loud enough on his own, added cries might alert someone to their departure.

Although he would have liked to deepen the kiss he was about to give her his mind told him to keep it light. She was clinging to him so tightly now, kissing her like that would only give her more encouragement to fortify her already constricting embrace.

He spent the next ten minutes prying her from him. He was trying his best not to reprimand her. If this was their last moments together he preferred to not taint them with any ill sentiments.

"Rin get on right now."

She looked up at him with the saddest expression he ever seen.

"But I can't leave you."

"It's just for a little while. You'll be with the seer; if anything happens, bad or good, she'll be right there to tell you."

Rin was trying her best not to act like a sniveling child but a fear deep down inside was making it impossible for her to do otherwise. Her Sesshy had always gone to great lengths to protect her from harm; be it real, imagined, or potential. However, this was the first time that he was sending her away from the castle; a castle that was bragged by many to be the safest place in the entire continent.

In her mind that meant only one thing; he was scared. Scared he wouldn't be powerful enough to protect her from this thing that had eluded all his careful planning. His being scared frightened her more than anything else; Sesshomaru never got scared.

Never.

(End Flashback)

Something could have happened to her. All this time he thought housing her in the castle was safe when it was the worst thing he could have do. And all those times he left her and his son all alone in the abandoned part of the castle where no one could hear her cries for help if the villain struck.

He felt like an utter fool.

Placing his wife and child had been easy but placing his brother, the Prince of Fantasia, and the Princess of Mayan would be a bit harder. He couldn't just send Miroku back home. If someone had infiltrated his home surly there were spies in Fantasia as well.

'No that wouldn't do.'

If anything happened to the boy's father it would be a tragic loss but as heir to the throne it was more important that Miroku be protected; the same went for Sango. Though their being engaged had given Miroku some governing rights over Mayan however the complete control he would have as her husband would not be granted until the actual wedding. InuYasha would be unable to go anywhere until tomorrow, but then again Sesshomaru wasn't certain if he wanted to send him away.

It was true that he considered his brother annoying beyond all reason but he was handy to have in a fight. Even if he would never compliment him aloud, the King wouldn't pick anyone but his brother to watch his back.

Perhaps he should just send the others away and inform InuYasha of their dilemma. He sighed.

'That girl.'

InuYasha was going to momentarily lose his focus when he found out someone might consider her as a way to get to him.

Crashing sounds brought him out deep thought

"I believe that's my chair you're sitting in."

XXXXXXXXX

Even though he was losing his demon blood he knew that he was breathing was to hard, much too hard. What was he supposed to be asking her again? Something about a chest? Or was it a trunk? That didn't make any sense. Why would he ask her about how she packed her clothes? Kagome began kissing a trail up his chest.

He severed all thoughts. Thinking, who needs it? Surely whatever it was must not be important.

When InuYasha got in his room he pushed the huge closet in front of the locked doors. Okay he hadn't done that since about a year after Kikyo had found out his secret. But it was only because she kept getting lost in the secret passageways.

Surly his brother had taught the girl at least a few pathways. She had served Rin and his nephew under to many occasions for Sess not to feel the need to precaution her on some escape route or hiding places. He demanded that Kagome explain to him what happened when she met Miroku. And why she didn't tell him that he had groped her. After a few "uh's" and "um's" she had done the most bizarre thing. She had kissed him; really kissed him. Anytime they had a rather deep kiss it was him that had started it. She had backed him into one on the chairs and that's when things seemed to have gotten fuzzy.

He was a little mad that he had turned human in the middle of their kiss because he could no longer smell her as intensely as before. Nor could he hear the beat of her heart; but one thing was for certain it had gotten rather hot in his room all of a sudden.

His skin became like embers and Kagome's kisses were all they needed to start a flame. Her lips played with his neck briefly until they found a particularly sensitive spot just below his collar bone. A few more minutes of lavish attention to that area and she moved to his hand. Just lightly brushing it against her lips at first but when brushing turned into licking; and licking turned in to sucking. InuYasha couldn't help the way his thoughts turned.

Was her other hand going down his…

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

No! This was not happening. It wasn't; It couldn't be. InuYasha let out a pitiful whimper. Who had he cosmically pissed off to deserve such luck? Which of the Kami could be so cruel? Now that he was thinking clearly no one should be bothering him tonight. Everyone was to leave him alone on these nights. Whoever it was would remember that and leave him in peace.

BAM!

The insistent knocking noise had turned to sound of someone trying to break down his door.

BAM!

Someone was trying to break his door down.

XXXXXXX

She had finally calmed herself down enough to keep the baby from crying. Or rather she wasn't so upset any more and the baby was no longer freaked out by her distress. He was smart enough to understand something was going on so his cries were not the volcanic, roaring, scream fest that he sometimes held; so no one had noticed when they slipped across the skies.

After hours of riding they had stopped so she could tend to the baby. Even though the old woman had not complained, Rin guessed that she was happy to stretch her legs a bit. If she knew her Sesshy, and she did, he had not allowed Jaken to take any breaks when he first brought the mystic.

They were sitting in a forest clearing, it had not gotten too dark yet but once the sun completely set they would have no light so Jaken had made a small fire. The seer was sitting a little ways down from the Queen on a rock, while Rin was propped against Ah-Un's side. Her back was supported by the dragon's belly as she sat upon a fluffy pillow, the dragon had also curled its tail in so that she could use the end to place her feet on like a stool.

"Would you like something to drink…um…" Rin began.

What kind of terrible person was she? She hadn't once asked the lady her real name. She just heard Jaken or her husband call her "the seer" or "old woman". What was her real name? The woman smiled at her kindly before relieving the inu-demoness of her dilemma.

"Kaede."

Smiling back; "Kaede." It was a nice name. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I would love some your Highness, but if you are still breastfeeding I think you will need it more that I."

Waving off her concern Rin shifted on her floor pillow.

"Nonsense I have plenty. Jaken would you please give Kaede something to drink." Quickly the greenish demon got the drink and wondered off to do a quick patrol of the perimeter. The soothsayer slowly made her way over to the demoness.

"May I?"; she whispered as her hand hovered above the infant.

"Yes."

Lightly the old woman placed her hand across his forehead. Then she smiled. Taking this as a good sign she inquired, "What did you see?"

"He is strong."

"Of course." She beamed down at her son. "He is like his father."

"No."

"No?"

"No, not like his father. Similar perhaps but your son harbors the one weakness that the King hates but tolerates. Once he becomes aware of this weakness he will no longer tolerate it. I can not say if he will accept it or not but your son will be a great leader and his rule will bring about much change, though the change will be on a more personal level than a political one. This child will change the future of the entire royal line."

Rin was blown away; not only had she just found out that her son would single handedly change the future of his family, but he had a weakness. How could someone with such great prophesized power hold one weakness his father would hate? What was the weakness?

Knowing Sesshomaru it could be anything but she said it was something he tolerated. She thought for a moment. No, it could still be anything. Sesshomaru also tolerated a lot of things. Maybe his attitude mirrored that of his uncle's instead of his father. That was something Sesshomaru hated but tolerated. But in what Kami's name could he do that would change the future of the entire royal line? Nothing she could come up with; maybe she should leave those two parts out when she relayed the message to her mate. Then again perhaps telling him would prepare Sesshomaru for this weakness. Maybe help him over come it? Kaede said that he might go either way. For her son's sake she prayed it landed in his favor.

XXXXXXXX

The passage lead to the throne room. If Sesshomaru wasn't there then he would have to make a mad dash for his private study. Unfortunately, that was the one room that didn't have a secret passage to it; or so he was told. InuYasha was sure that his brother just didn't want anyone besides himself to know about it. As it were he just prayed that his pompous brother had his ass in the throne room so he could tell him off for the suicidal idiots trying to break into his bed chambers.

What dumbass would try to break into his room?

It was a very well known fact that everyone was to leave him alone on the nights of the new moon. They did not know the real reason behind his self quarantine, but since his orders were fully backed by the King no one questioned them. Not that Sesshomaru cared about his well being he was more worried about someone finding out that someone in his charge was weak and venerable. Kami forbid he disgrace the family name by having his demon powers drained by a force he couldn't control. The prince rolled his eyes at that thought while he pulled Kagome with him around the last corner. They were moving slower than he would have liked but it was harder to see with these meager human eyes. The tunnel opened just behind one of the many tapestries depicting the origins of their kingdom.

The throne room was big and empty. It had to be for all the people to fit in it for special events. It was lined with over thirty odd windows that were long ago curtained against the black night. In between the windows were lit lanterns. They were mostly for show though. With a palace full of demons that could see in the dark they were only there to impress their human counter parts and add to the scenery. The coat of arms graced the top of the grand dark wood doors. Off to the left of the throne was a smaller door that was almost unseen because it was shaped with the same pattern theme of the room. The door was mostly used by servants or anyone that choose to enter the room quietly.

Unlike most throne chambers the throne itself was not at the back of the room but slightly off center in the back of the middle of the room. It was a pet peeve of the Great Inu King, Inutaisho. He hated having his back against the wall. In an emergency he wanted to know he was free to move at all sides not just three. After his death the throne stayed there not only out of tradition; but because this particular pique was adopted by his son.

Thankfully Sesshomaru was there but not on the throne as expected. Instead he was standing just in front of the platform that hoisted the majestic chair; and it appeared he was killing someone with a glare. For some reason, that someone was standing on the platform between him and the King's chair.

'Seems a lot of people are going to die tonight.'

The king frowned deeply. He had just been about to make Naraku tell him what contemptible idea he had going through his head to think he even had the right to pretend to be king let alone threaten him. When a very human InuYasha and the girl, that could quite possibly be his future sister-in-law, came bargaining in the room.

Now he would have to make sure they didn't get hurt. If he had known they would disrupt this impromptu meeting he would have kill the conspirator before they arrived. As a rule he liked to know why he was about to eradicate vermin that were foolish enough to slink their way in his kingdom. It was always nice to have an example to show the other poisonous snakes what their treachery would purchase.

"Ah, I see you didn't want to wait for my invitation." Naraku smirked as he thought to himself, 'So this was why he locked himself in? The prince didn't want anyone to know his human nights. Well that's a lucky break for me. I wasn't looking forward to keeping my eye on a hanyou and demon at the same time now it looks like I won't have to.'

InuYasha questioned his brother while glancing between the two. "Sess what's going on here?"

"You imperceptive useless ningen; what are you doing out of your room?"

"Listen you asshole of the blue bloods, I didn't have a choice! Someone was trying to knock down my door!"

"InuYasha this isn't helping." Kagome spoke softly. She had a feeling something was not right and now was not the time for the brothers' barbs.

"Part of me will miss your little squabbles."

When everyone's attention turned back to the traitorous general Sesshomaru had decided that it was time to put an end to the situation before it careened out of control.

"I will skip your trail and go straight to your execution." The demon flexed his right hand, "Let you both be the witness to his treachery and swift death."

Just as the his hand began to illuminate with his green poison the entry doors burst open to reveal a small group of castle soldiers, a confused Miroku, and a brave faced Sango that stunk of fear. The curses that echoed through Sesshomaru's mind would make any on looker believe that he had tutored InuYasha in the vile language.

The situation had become too risky; there were too many people here now. If he tried to strike down Naraku anyone in the room could become a casualty. His kingdom didn't need any innocent blood staining it, especially human blood. Politics were sticky enough without adding extra, and unnecessary, problems to it.

Miroku looked over everyone in the room. Nothing made sense; if Sesshomaru wanted to talk to them why had he ordered they be brought in this manner? Why so late? And why would he make InuYasha come and expose himself?

"Order them to release us Sesshomaru." Miroku demanded only to have his eyes brought back to the true culprit.

"They only follow my orders now."

Sango echoed the unanswered question InuYasha had asked before. "What is going on here?"

"Well I suppose I could make you more comfortable for story time." Naraku snapped his fingers and the guards lowered their weapons. "Before I kill these two ingrates I want you to know who it was that brought you down."

"Kill? Why would you want to kill someone?" Kagome tried her best to look around InuYasha since it was evident that he wasn't going to let her step around him.

"If you interrupt me again I will up my body count to three. It would be nice to have a living barging chip when I talk to Koga but I can arrange other plans." Naraku seated himself in the throne; after getting comfortable he began. "Everyone here already knows the story of this kingdom. Two powerful leaders over threw a tyrant. Everyone sings the praises of one of these leaders, Inutaisho. But what of the other leader that helped bring peace to the land? No one even remembers Onigumo's name. Where are his praises? He is just a footnote in this suppose victory. Your father took over his kingdom, what right did he have?"

"He became corrupted." Sesshomaru continued speaking in a tone no one had ever heard before. It almost sounded…sad, "That's why he too was over thrown. I may have been just a child but I can recall the people that came to my father and pleaded, begged, and groveled for his help. The looks on their faces as they spoke of the horrors he was putting them through…death was too good for him."

"That's where you're wrong. He wasn't killed, that's just what he wanted everybody to believe. In truth your father was too weak to kill Onigumo. He exiled him from his own lands."

"Get to the point; cease wasting my air and time." Naraku and Sesshomaru glowered at each other for a few moments and Sesshomaru added, "My apologies, was it your plan to bore us to death? What does this all mean? Why bother bringing up that loathsome mongrel?"

"You will not speak of my grandfather that way! Your father ruined my entire family. Everything that was yours' is supposed to be mine!" He pointed at Sesshomaru. "You have my crown." Then he moved the accusing finger to point at InuYasha "And you had the heart of the only one I ever desired. I swore that I would one day get back all that things your family stole from me! Now after all the years of waiting, planning, and having to take orders from you, and having to watch Kikyo run after you, I have them all."

Sango could see where his twisted logic was coming from. But he had yet to say why he had dragged the rest of them into this feud; she wanted answers. She cut Naraku off before he could enter another rant. "And tell us Naraku; if you did all this to get back at Sesshomaru and InuYasha then what are the rest of us here for?"

The self proclaimed ruler merely laughed at the question.

"Young princess, you and your betrothed are very much a part of the grand picture."

"Explain yourself!" Sango shouted. She was about fed up with his dancing around the issue.

Naraku ignored her. He had waited wait years for this moment and he wanted to see them all squirm. No one was going to ruin his crowning moment. "Tell me Miroku did you happen to tell anyone about the pains you were having in your chest."

Unconsciously, Miroku grabbed his chest. No one knew about that but InuYasha. He hadn't had a pain attack in so long that he thought whatever it was had gone away. What did Naraku know about it? How did he know about it?

"What about them?"

"You didn't think they just went away on their own did you? I did that. Lovely little torture I worked up. It's called the Kageromaru parasite. It attaches itself to your insides and slowly takes over your body. Eventually, you will die from it but only after you've served your purpose."

"Purpose? What purpose? This feud has nothing to do with me."

"Well it is a know fact that your kingdom leeches off of us. So I figured, why stop at this kingdom and not take yours? I planted the parasite and planned to threaten you with it after taking over here. However, this is where little Sango came into play. What is the use of taking over an empire if you don't control the goods in it? So I set up the raids to weaken your home lands."

"You are the reason why my people are suffering! You ruthless, bastard!" Miroku took to physically restraining her.

"Why thank you. I knew you'd love my work; but apparently not as much as you love each other. I was just planning to make Miroku ruler so he could hand the reign to me. No need in a messy battle if there is another option. And I intended to take Mayan, but an unexpected twisted happened. Not only were you to marry but you actually started to fall for each other. So I decided, out of the kindness of my heart, to let you two get married and kill your fathers' so both of you could rule."

"That's just sick! I suppose you would have used that parasite threat to make Miroku and Sango hand over the combined kingdoms anyway right?", Kagome finished.

He chuckled again. "Well InuYasha it looks like you do have some taste after all. She's not as bright as Kikyo but-"

"Not as bright!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru's anger was starting to boil. "This has gone on long enough."

"You're right this has gone on long enough, and I think it's time that Kanna brought out your executioner."

The figure walked through the group of guards and into the room. As the light revealed the identity of the person everyone gasped. However it only added more to their surprise when Naraku himself gasped with them.

"Kanna this is no time for games."

"I agree." The girl said in a low whispery tone.

"Then what the hell is Kikyo doing here!"

* * *

A/N:The Inu/Kag fluff is short. I know.I had planned on it being a lot hotter however my normal taste for teasing lust is very much MIA. I hope to find it before I write my LAST installment of "The Promise" saga. (please note "last" meaning no request, no whining about just one more event/happenings tied to this story) I will make it a multi-chapter oneshot so it ties up all the loose ends and questions anyone can ask. 

When will the next chapter be out? I don't know. Have I started writing the next chapter? Yes, but it is not on the computer. I'm also certain I will have to do some major pulling to get the ideas I want on paper. How much time am I putting forth to this story? As much as I can spare. Since I am not in a down spiral of depression and such writing should be a breeze…but it's not. The ideas or there I'm just having a hard time putting them down. I just graduated college, I have no job, and my child think that I must spend every waking moment with her. The one pleasure trip I had planned just as a treat to myself may not happen because I have had to spend most of the money I had saved and the people I planned to go with are dragging their feet.

Wow…I'm full of good news, huh? Hope the chapter was long enough for you. This was where it was originally was supposed to end. If you combine this and the last chapter they were supposed to be together.

* * *


	23. Long Live the Queen?

A/N: Happy birthday to me. I'd like to acknowledge my fellow Scorpios. (Gives you an idea of my birth date for all you that do dabble, huh?) To the only sign in astrology that seeks to uses independence to mask the weakness of wanting to be dependent…whoops. Guess the secret is out now.

Anyway, I'd like to start by saying I'm not to happy with this chapter or the last one. Having to use people's names constantly so you absolutely know who is talking. And having so much trouble just writing it period. Well the hard stuff is just about done. (I hope.) We are almost through with the story and you will not have to sit around wondering why I have not updated.

* * *

**Summary:** A perfect plan gone wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23

"I asked you a question Kanna. What is Kikyo doing here?"

He pointed to the woman in question that mindlessly blinked as she stood in front of the guards that blocked the entry doors.

"Did you not just ask for your executioner?", she remarked rhetorically. "I brought her as requested."

The situation hit him like a punch to the gut. She had made his only love a soulless puppet. He had most certainly NOT asked her to do that. What was wrong with her? He had accredited her to be his flawless right hand and bodyguard. He had programmed her perfectly, he was sure of it. How was she screwing up all his careful preparation?

"This isn't right. You weren't supposed to take over her. You were supposed to posses Rin!"

"You said take the one of most value."

"I was implying Rin!"

"She was too submissive to Sesshomaru. He would have been able to break the spell. Isn't that why you sent the most faithful of his soldiers to Fantasia? Because there was a slight chance they might have not completely succumbed to the mirror's spell." Kanna stated logically.

"Kanna, you could have picked any other girl, anyone else and you choose her! Why Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru was livid. How dare they talk about his wife in such a fashion! He began looking for possible escapes since it was apparent that this unforeseen glitch would most likely be their only window of opportunity.

"This girl holds more potential. She is well trained in archery and has perfected close range combat with the bow. The power of the mirror will only enhance her already impressive skills. While she is not entirely submissive I am confident that she will not break my hold on her. Kagome has no combat training to speak of so she was never an option. I was unable to catch Sango unaccompanied long enough to engage, let alone complete, the transfer by your appointed deadline."

"I can't allow you do this. Release her now."

"I can't comply with that."

"What!"

"All this time you have been preaching to me about how the King rules in the liking of humans and how humans can never rule themselves because they let petty emotions interfere with their decisions. But you too are cursed as such. Look at what you are doing now. That human blood is clouding your judgment, stopping you from doing what is necessary to guarantee victory."

Despite the seriousness of the situation everyone was shocked by her statement. Human blood? They all assumed he was a demon.

"Shut up!"

"You have tried to masking it, denying it; even went so far as to create an image of yourself as the perfect demon when all you are is a pathetic mistake."

"I said be quiet!"

"A flaw of nature," She walked back to stand beside Kikyo. "You are nothing but a worthless hanyou."

The emotionless girl then signaled Kikyo. The soulless archer rapidly notched her arrow causing it to pierce Naraku's right lung.

He looked up at his once warm and caring lover.

"K…K..Kikyo…"

"She can't hear you. She has become like myself, a perfect bodyguard for a perfect queen."

His breath began to wheeze as he struggle to talk. "But, you can't do this. I'm supposed to be king, this is my legacy; my birthright!"

"You are tainted but your idea was good. And in order to achieve the ideal kingdom you envisioned, one that is not spoiled with such imperfections needs to rule. I have reached a higher understanding that you and those who let your feelings cloud their decisions will never achieve the utopia that will rise from this flawed world."

InuYasha had had enough of this speech. Not only had she insulted his family, friends, and Kagome she had attacked him indirectly. Resurfacing all the prejudices that he tried so hard to leave behind him after coming back home from his year of being thrust in "the real world".

Apparently Sesshomaru had also grown tired of this speech. Their eyes meet in a silent agreement that there was enough chaos to attempt an escape. The older inu rushed Kikyo and most of the guards while InuYasha had everyone follow him. He secretly hoped his hunch was right. That girl had said she could only enhance the potential that a person had. If that was the case most of the guards didn't know about the hidden tunnels and Kikyo was still Kikyo so she would still get lost.

The room echoed in the uproar of the fighting. Sesshomaru was trying his best not to kill his men. Once reclaiming his throne he didn't want to have to go through the trouble of training new recruits. The retreating group met only mild interference as they dashed for the passage InuYasha and Kagome had exited earlier. Sesshomaru made certain that everyone had runaway before throwing the "perfect bodyguard" to the ground and as a second thought he yanked up the bleeding Naraku before following InuYasha.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You don't understand. Kanna's power isn't from the mirror. It is merely an aid."

InuYasha scoffed. "Some aid. It let's her suck people's souls I'd say that's more than just a tool."

He turned to go check on Miroku leaving the former king and ex-general to finish their conversation.

"Where did you get her? What kind of power does she have?"

"I found her when we came across a town for supplies. Apparently some bandits had come across them before and she watched her mother be raped in killed. Her father was away at the time. Once he came back he took it out on the poor thing. Blamed her for not helping her mom and told her she was going to take on ALL duties of a wife as punishment. " Sesshomaru sneered at underlining duty Naraku was indicating. Who would want to have sex with their own child? "Guess I wouldn't talk much after that either."

"How charitable of you, rescuing her from cage only to put her in another." The curses on Sesshomaru's tongue were close to slipping, but that would be counterproductive so he remained silent.

"I won't ask you to understand. Your family stole my birthright." As if having some wonderful dream his eyes glossed over, "It would have been perfect. She had so much potential. Kanna had so much untapped power. The mirror helped her acquire the focus she was lacking by getting rid of all those emotions clouding her development. She could logically solve any situation. She wasn't supposed to feel greed, arrogance, or any of those petty feelings. That's what made her perfect."

"You imbecile. That's what made her imperfect. Cutting off all emotions meant you also negated any feelings of loyalty she might have had. I venture you did not think that far ahead. Did you?"

The renegade general clutched his chest wound tighter and turned his head.

"Look, I know that you don't care about me or anything I say but she has Kikyo. Save her. I won't forgive myself if she… " He stopped to cough up more blood. "Even if I die Kikyo doesn't deserve to be used like that."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"We will save Kikyo but not because of you." He finished the next part in a colder tone. "And you needn't worry; you won't die until this Sesshomaru says so." He turned to Sango's servant that had the misfortune of stumbling in the secret passage and had been wondering lost for weeks. "I don't care what you do or how you do it but keep him alive."

"Why bother to save me if you are going to kill me anyway?"

"This is not a question of when you die, it is HOW you will die. I intend to put you through as many tortures as it takes to kill you and then I will bring you back as many times as Tensagia let's me before I allow your suffering to truly end."

The inu youkai stood only to end up looking in his brother's disapproving face.

"Is there a problem, little brother?" The demon spat. His patience was thinning and he was not in the mood to deal with InuYasha.

With arms crossed over his chest the hanyou answered, "If you had remembered to bring Tensegia in the first place this wouldn't be a problem."

"I didn't have time."

"Uh huh. Interesting that you some how found time to grab Tokijin and not our father's heirloom before you wandered back in here to interrogate the asshole."

"Excuse me for wanting to fight first and heal later. You are one to talk. I don't see Tetsusaiga swinging on your hip."

A slight blush crept across InuYasha's face at the reason he had forgotten his sword.

"Someone was trying to break in my room I didn't have a lot of options!"

"Mind enlightening me as to what you did have time to do? As if I didn't know, your stench is horrid and you still haven't gotten anywhere. Instead of worrying about trying to defile your bitch you should have been figuring out how to protect her!"

"A lot of good it would do me! You know I can't use it when I'm human!"

"Who said anything about you using it?"

"Oh yeah let me give it to you so we can have it sizzle your hand! The last time you did that the handle smelt like chard flesh for a whole month."

"Better to have that than a useless sword or a useless brother. You would blow up half the castle even if you could use it!"

"Useless! I'm the one that knew we could lose Kikyo in the passage." He pointed to where Kagome and Sango should have been hovering over Miroku. "If I hadn't-" Blinking he scanned the room. "Where are they?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It had taken all the bravado she had left not to break down bawling.

'That idiot! Why would he do something so stupid? I could have avoided it.'

While they were in the mist of running away one of the guards had tried to attack her. She was about to counter when Miroku pushed her out of the way taking the blow instead. Now the prince was lying on the floor bleeding. The wound was so close to his heart, only Kami knew the relief she felt when they found out it was just below his shoulder instead.

Presently, she was rocking him in her lap. Never had she wished that he would give her a sly grin and make inappropriate comments about how his face felt in her chest. She could almost hear his, "Why Sango, if you wanted me to test the softness of your body all you had to do was ask. And I must say I definitely prefer these kinds of pillows." At this moment she would even settle for a grope but he just remained unconscious and struggling to breathe.

"Don't you die on me you stupid pervert." The tears stung her eyes. "Please don't die. I don't care if the wedding it tomorrow or next year. I want to be with you. I love you. Please don't leave me."

Kagome and InuYasha stood a few feet away. She wanted desperately to help her friend but Sango needed a moment to herself with Miroku

InuYasha turned his head away, unable to see his best friend like that. 'Dumb human body.' It was the reason he wasn't able to defend the people he cared about and it was the reason Miroku might die if they didn't get him proper care soon.

"This is stupid. If my dumb ass brother had just brought his sword…" He stalked over to the man in question.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked over to Sango feeling a bit useless.

"He'll be alright."

The sounds of an inu brother argument began teasing the air.

A few tears slipped past her lids as a scowl replaced the sorrow. "I'm going to make her pay. I'll kill her myself, screw them." With that said the princess picked up an abandoned staff and walked off.

The lady in waiting ran after her. 'Obviously Sango's grief had gone to her head.'

"Sango stop!"

"Look I'm not waiting around until sunrise. Miroku needs help now. If we wait he could die."

"You can't just run off without a plan. Let them take care of it. It won't help if you go running off getting hurt too."

"Them?" She pointed to the echoes of the fighting brothers. "A lot of good they are doing. Can't you hear the sounds of the plan they are making right now?" She replied rhetorically.

Once again Kagome stopped her.

"Naraku already said that she is so powerful because that mirror cuts off her emotions. She is able to think with a clear head. Kanna can make the most logical decisions without having to worry feeling bad about anyone she hurts that gets in her way."

"Oh don't worry I'll make her feel something. Pain isn't an emotion."

"Didn't you hear what he said? She is really the victim here. She isn't really a monster. If only we could just make her…-"

"What is it?" Sango asked when Kagome paused.

"If Naraku said that the only reason she could use her powers was because the mirror helps her focus…"

Sango caught on. "Then if we can get it away from her then we can stopped her and maybe find a way to return everyone to normal."

"If we could over load her. Make her remember something so awful that it can't be suppressed it should work."

The yelling filtered to their ears.

"…you should have been figuring out how to protect her!"

"A lot of good it would do me! You know I can't use it when I'm human!"

The girls looked at each other.

"If we are going to save Miroku we can't waste time trying to stop their fighting. We'll do it ourselves. Come on." The princess finished curtly.

"Right."

They walked towards what would be a great victory or a monumental failure.

* * *

A/N: In my opinion this chapter wasn't short but I would have liked for it to be a bit longer however it just felt right to end it here. Now I will spare you all the rant I feel bubbling inside of me about how people no longer care about what they post as a story. These under developed outlines that they toss up and mindless sheep flocking to tell them, "wow! great story." Or "update! update! update!"

These things almost made me want to give up on reviewing all together since I have only handed out 2 good reviews out of 10. But then I steeled myself to read these "stories" that make my stomach churn. If I don't tell them who will!

looks at what she wrote Believe it or not but that really was short of a rant for me…sighs I'll just go play with possible scenes for the next chapter. All my mangas are not out yet and I just started a new one months ago, Absolute Boyfriend, only to find the next issue doesn't come out until February. Which is actually good considering I thought it was March. And I finished the new book I just got yesterday last night. pouts I'm running out of stuff to read people!

* * *


	24. A Woman's Work Is Never Done

A/N: Okay I don't usually like saying to much at the beginning of the chapter but all of you know about my inability to do actions so of course it. This chapter might be a little anticlimactic but on the plus side I got really happy in the middle of writing it so, in my opinion, the chapter flows better as it goes along.

However there are a few things said in this chapter than may me want to up the rating on it but I know for a fact that all teens have heard worse so I am letting it stay as it is. But if someone thinks I need to up it then feel free to say so.

I still might come back and make a few changes to this chapter. So if I make any extreme changes I will tell you to read it over in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24

Sesshomaru held in a sigh as InuYasha ran back into the safe room for the third time. Once they stopped fighting long enough to realize that the girls were gone InuYasha had launched into varied stages of panic. Not only had he ran from the room yelling out to them but he rushed back in to demand that Sesshomaru sniff them out.

The younger brother was wearily reminded by his sibling that the passages were designed to stifle most smells and the fainter the scent that less chance there was to catch it. Things got worst when Naraku felt the need to add his own remarks between his gasping breaths.

"If Kanna finds them first…the most sensible thing for her to do is clear." He took a shallow breath. "Torture them to get the information she wants then kill them both. Although she MAY keep Sango alive…for a little bit longer."

This had set the InuYasha off worst than before. Since the King had made it very clear that he could not finish off the traitor he used the rage to go out looking for them again. Not much good came from his efforts since he was still human and therefore was limited to the amount of searching he could do.

"Sess why are you still standing there! We have to find them."

"InuYasha…"

"Who knows where they are! Why did they run off anyway?"

"InuYasha-"

"We need to make a plan now! I can't wait until morning!"

He had hoped that the fruitless searches that he allowed his brother to conduct would do something to calm him down. However the futile endeavors seemed to only worsen things. Not only was InuYasha giving him a head ache but he had made him repeat himself.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou.

"Little brother."

"What!"

"See you at sunrise."

InuYasha frowned. The sentence was just starting to sink in as he realized the room was going black.

After his brother sank to the floor he released the pressure point he had been holding. Now that the annoying frantic yelling's had ceased he could think properly. The most ideal place that the princess had run off to was to get medical supplies for Miroku. But since she did not know how to navigate the pathways she would have to venture out into the castle to get to the healing room. Which is probably why she took that girl with her. The lady in waiting had been in that room as much as, and possibly more than, she was in InuYasha's room.

Yes, that was the most logical place to start. Maybe he could get go there and be able to track them down.

XXXX

She could do this. She could do this. Sango was giving herself one last pep talk.

The plan was simple enough. Kagome would talk to Kanna while she fought off Kikyo long enough so that she would be unable to aid her mistress. They had already distracted most of the guards by setting off an explosion. She was going to make Kagome give her full details on how exactly she came upon that knowledge. She had just mumbled something about InuYasha and Miroku being hellions in their younger days. It had taken her friend three tries but in the end the blast, in her opinion, had seemed to rock the entire palace. Sesshomaru would be more than pissed when he realized he was going to have to redo the entire kitchen.

She just knew they were going to get caught. But as it turned out some Kami had been watching over them, graciously guiding their footsteps to avoid danger and make it back to the corridor leading to the throne room that was now empty except for the "queen" and "bodyguard".

They both approached the throne as if they were they were invited to a ball rather than staging an attack. Sango continued walking up to the pair long after Kagome stopped. She had to make them focus of her otherwise Kagome didn't stand a chance of getting close.

"How odd. I had assumed that the inu demon would strike himself or wait until he had the assistance of the hanyou. Instead the both of you have come. Perhaps he was more desperate that I anticipated."

The princess held her head high. Well as high as one could while wearing indecent rags. She and Kagome had switched clothes again. Sango was not willing to shred the dress that once belonged to her mother to make it battle ready. Not only was Kagome's dress easier to cut up but there were less modifications to be made.

The sleeves had been ripped off so that her hair could be properly tied back. Slits had been torn in the dress so that she could freely move but the long strips still got in the way so they were cut to a scandalous height on her thighs. The corset and undressing had been ditched but a discarded strip was used to bind her chest in place. The last of the cloth was wrapped around her arms and legs to act as shin and arm guards. Her feet remained bare except the parts around the ankle and the inseam of her foot that served to help anchor the "shin guards". For the conditions, it was workable battle attire that allowed her maximum movement.

Still didn't mean she FELT comfortable.

"Does is matter whom was sent? Just know that I intend to make you feel the internal pain your schemes have thrust on me."

That was all she said before rushing head on at the pale girl.

"How bothersome. Kikyo deal with this."

The soulless archer used her bow to brace herself against staff. Then willed the rest of the woman's momentum to push her off to the side. Sango let go of her staff so that she could curl enough to land unharmed against the floor.

By the time she looked up Kikyo had notched her arrow and was aiming for Kagome. Going with her first instinct she ran forward to body slam Kikyo into the ground. The arrow was prematurely release and missed its target. Thankfully the quiver became empty as both girls tussled on the floor.

When the puppet dislodged her she was certain she heard a voice screaming in her head.

"_What the hell are you doing! Get your weapon!"_

By the time she secured the staff Kikyo had also secured her bow.

XXXX

Kanna blinked at Kagome from her perch. "Why are you even here? I do not see the purpose of your presence."

"I can't harm you so why are you trying to figure out something that is an obvious was of energy? I have no fighting skills at all, you said so yourself."

"True this is a waste of my efforts but I would like to know the angle that is being played here."

"Angle?" Kagome tried to keep her voice innocently stun. "There is no angle. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me something?"

"Yes. Naraku told us about you. I know saying that I feel sorry for you will have no meaning to you but I would like to know if it is true."

"If what is true?"

"You know about what happened to your mom and then the stuff you went through with your dad."

Her whispery tone was even as she uttered the response. "Yes. He knows fairly what happened. Why?"

Kagome walked closer until she was a few feet away. "My parents were killed when I was younger but I wouldn't be able to imagine what that must have been like. Having people ransack your village. Seeing them streak from house to house knowing your turn would be soon. You were lucky your mom made you hide. Though I suppose she would have been a shoddy mother if she had let you stay with her. Just think of the things that she would have let them do to her just to save you."

She paused a moment to see if anything she was say had cracked her stony mask. Nothing. 'Okay time to probe deeper.'

XXXX

Sango dug in her heels as Kikyo attempted to push her off balance. She didn't want to hurt the servant. True her mind was being controlled but knowing that she was not doing this of her own will was more than enough to not make her fight at full strength.

The pair broke apart and began circling each other once again.

"_Come on Sango, I know you can do better than that."_

There was that voice in her head again. Was it normal to hear things like this when in a real battle? It almost sounded like…

"_You aren't even trying to disguise your moves! Didn't you learn anything?"_

Her heart constricted as she placed the voice. Why was she hearing Miroku in her head? Was it her imagination? Or was he…dead? Did his soul come to help her as its last farewell? Guilt flooded her being, as well as the righteous fury she had bottled up at the beginning of this master plan. She had failed to save him. All that time she had wasted with her indecision, he had left this world not knowing how she really felt.

"_Guilt later, anger now!"_

Anger?

"_You always had more fire to your fist when you were mad."_

That was true. Or at least that was what he always told her. She never liked the idea but right now it seemed to be her only option. As of right now Kikyo was giving her a rather good thrashing. More than a few places on her body were shifting between screaming pain and loud throbbing. She had to stop seeing her as a person she knew. This was an opponent.

There was no pretending this time. She had actual abhorrence to project. Memories surfaced of him being skewered before her. Remembering how his liquid life felt on her fingers as she applied pressure to his wound. Then the memories that hurt the most hit her. The ones that tore at her heart. When she believed that she was being used as Yura had, the hateful words he had said about her in the kitchen, or worse when she heard the whispering of Koharu and Miroku as they entered his room.

Without her permission, her throat erupted with a sound she presumed was a war cry as her body began moving of it's own accord. There were no second thoughts of not hurting the woman across from her. There was only unbridled hate.

XXXX

She watched as the girl's vice-like grip on the mirror caused her hands to shift from pale white to a dull dead ash. Kanna's head was bowed so she could not see the look in her eyes.

She needed more. What else could she say? She had pulled out all the stops when she chatted away about how it must have felt to have her father's body against hers.

Even Kagome had to push back the sick feeling when she had insisted that the rest of the village must have been jealous of the way her father had caused her to scream out. She inquired if the other women asked her for tips. She had also stooped to comparing how vocal she would have been in contrast to her mother when she was taken by the bandits.

Kami forgive her for what she was about to say next…

"I wonder which one of you was more excited. Your mom would have had to be pretty wet to take all of them right after the other like that so it was probably her. But I'm sure your dad taught you all the tricks your mom knew. I mean how loving was that? He made sure that you would be a prize for any man. Can you give me a few pointers? Come on you can tell me. I just know all the guys were fighting for your hand when they found out your dad was training you." Kagome took a few steps closer and put her hand to her mouth as is sharing a secret. "Just between us girls, did you wish those thieves had taken you too? I mean your mom would have been able to coach you! She would have been able to show you how to really please those men. Probably told you to hide so she could have them all to herself."

When Kagome looked up at the ceiling to tap her chin thoughtfully she missed the tear that ran down the child's face.

"Now that I think about it might have been better this way. Having a guy teach you I mean. There is no real guess work. Guys tend to like the same things. They are all-"

"Monsters!"

XXXX

The sudden shout divided the archer's attention. The fight with this royal was no longer top priority. She attempted to scamper to her master's aid but was stopped when the blow to her back caused her to stumble.

Sango placed herself between Kikyo and the throne. How dare her prey think it could escape her wrath!

"You and I have unfinished business. The only reason either of us goes over there is if the other isn't moving."

Rage ripped through newly born warrior princess as she launched herself once again but this time when the two clashed a loud crack splintered the air.

XXXX

The lady in waiting was slightly startled. She was looking for tears or a break down. After the outburst she had erupted into a ranting speech. Maybe she had learned this from Naraku?

The voice was once again mono-tone but that seemed to be the only effect the mirror still had on the girl. Her actions were anything but calm. The way she kept pacing back and forth while wildly waving the mirror with one hand was worrying the dark haired servant.

"All men are monsters. They care for no one but themselves. Those "people" as you kept calling them were worse than scum. And the one person that should have protected and comforted me forsake me to be nothing more than a live in whore. Then who should come to my rescue, another man. Except this one pretended to be nice. But like all men he wanted something too. Well it has shown me that I need to help purge the world of these kinds of men. I will make sure that in the utopia that I create no one has to worry about the hells that I went through. I was nothing more than a tool to be used again and again." She paused for air.

This was her chance. Kagome reached out and grabbed the mirror. Slightly startled, Kanna tightened her grasp on the mirror. A brief tug-of-war took place until Kagome used her foot to ruthlessly kick the girl causing her to lose her hold. In the back of her mind the Mayan maiden wondered why she was having this feeling of déjà vu as she began to stagger backwards.

With both parties dislodged the silvery object popped into the air and made a grand arc before its downward descent.

Like in all disasters, the mirror fell in slow motion. If there was ever a moment in Kagome's life that she wish to have a non-clumsy moment this was it. She dived at what she estimated to be the landing point. She felt success as the mirror hit her fingers. However that was instantly crushed and replaced with horror as it bounced off her fingers and along the floor.

Good reflexes were the only thing that kept her from seeing what she heard. The innocent clinking followed by the musical twinkle of the crystal showering the floor, when the sounds stopped tear laced eyes surveyed the damage. Of all the times to screw up this was not it. How were they going to get everyone back to normal?

A stream of ghostly globes poured out of the shattered remains.

'What are those?'

Countless floating balls filled the air then the translucent sea disburse, each seeming to follow their own secret path. When one of the balls streaked into Kikyo, Kagome had a pretty good idea what they were. Unfortunately, Sango was still switch in battle mode and did not notice the change.

She had her foot pressed on Kikyo's chest with piece of the broken bow in her hands. Kagome felt her heart lurch as her friend readied what appeared to be a killing blow.

XXXX

InuYasha groaned as he stretched. While popping a few joints he tried to remember why exactly he had taken a nap in the middle of a crisis. At least everything sounded and smelt like it was supposed to. Why in the world was he just now waking up? He must have been out for a few hours because it was obviously the next day.

Naraku chuckled.

'Looks like someone healed enough to feel better.' He thought grimly.

The ex-general glared at him. "You would wake up before I get enough energy to break out of here. And to think I called Sesshomaru a fool to leave me alone with three puny humans, two of them on their backs."

InuYasha frowned. Leave? Oh yes, his asshole brother had put the pinch on him. The only thing that would save Sess from an immediate ass kicking was if he brought Kagome back so he could punish her for running off to Kami knows where. That girl going to get herself killed one of these days. How many times had she put herself in the mist of danger that wasn't even directed at her? It was always to save someone else! And now she was off some where without his protection.

He went to check on Miroku while making sure he never turned his back on Naraku. He grimaced. The bleeding was no longer life threatening but his breathing was still shallow. The hanyou tossed the bloody cloth that was sloppily wrapped last night. He ripped a few strips from his own robes to dress the injury. There was nothing anyone could do to help him now. His recovery would solely depend on his own will to live.

After a few hours InuYasha just knew he would go insane. He couldn't do anything to help his best friend, leaving Naraku unguarded was not an option, and the Bitch's little servant thing had to be two steps away from a mute because all his efforts to engage in some kind of conversation were no good.

When he first caught the sound of soft foot steps he just knew it was his imagination.

"Nice to see you have calmed down, little brother."

The bastard of blue bloods walked in the room only to breeze past the said brother to the traitor that became his main focus.

"Sess I'm gonna-"

The rest of the sentence left him as well as the air in his lungs when Kagome hit him full force, entrapping him in a suffocating hug.

Sango nervously walked in. Half scared of what she would find but unwilling to be left not knowing. Kneeling beside her prince she could easily see that he was still in the land of the living. True he wasn't awake yet but the ecstasy she felt knowing that the voice in her head had just been his teachings rather than his actual spirit could not be expressed no matter what words were used.

She lay down next to Miroku placing her head on his good shoulder. He was alive. Which was really good for another reason. It was his stupidity that had caused her to almost kill someone. Her first real fight and she lost herself in blood lust. She knew getting angry was a bad idea. If something inside her had not reminded her that she wasn't supposed to kill her friend then there would have been two dead bodies for Sesshomaru to find.

Kagome had thrown her body across Kikyo's and yelled to her not to kill the poor woman. That she was back to normal, no longer being controlled. It was the only thing that had saved both their lives.

Thankfully Sesshomaru had shown up shortly after that. He had taken command of the situation. Kanna had been taken to the dungeon. Kikyo was resting in her room. He sent a small group of soldiers to clear out the debris in the kitchen. Then he briskly told the both of them to follow so that he could tie up a few loose ends. Sango had over heard him saying something to Kagome about keeping InuYasha busy so he didn't give him a head ache.

"Sango," She opened her eyes to acknowledge the speaker who turned out to be Kagome. "Come on. You need to clean up and Miroku needs proper care before we can put him in his room."

She wanted to stay with Miroku but a hot bath for her aching muscles did sound heavenly.

"Okay. But I'm not sure I can get back up."

The couple helped her get on her feet. A small moment of humor was had when the inu poked his friend.

Pretending to whisper, "Hey, Miroku wake up. Your woman is right next to you wearing practically nothing." Of course he did not respond. He shrugged. "It was worth a try."

They all laughed. It would have been something if he had sprung awake. Both girls dragged out of the room after InuYasha, who was carrying the unconscious prince.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'll admit yes the girls do have weak moments but they saved they day. So that means everyone can stop going on about how "fragile" I make them act right?

reframes from jumping in excitement Okay now that all that hard stuff is out of way I can get to the two chapters I have been itching to write for over a year now. Sadly they will be the last two chapters of this story but I'm sure you guys are ready for it to end anyway.

pats stack of papers beside her Though I have mostly written these scenes I still have to put them on the computer. sighs I suck at typing and when it's not straight from my head…well let's just say I am a slow copier. And while I'm thinking about it, I was going to post all the scenes I had cut and the alternate scenes because I had them saved. However since they were on the jump drive that was lost some where at the hotel mutters many vile curses I don't have them. But if people ask me to I can recreate most, if not all, of them. I only hesitate because that "chapter" would basically be a "director's segment" like on the DVDs and people tend to skip the why's and how's of the story because it can be…well boring to some. So IF you guys want it then I'll do it but if you don't then they shall stay the secret segments of the fan fiction editing files.

* * *


	25. Happily Ever After

A/N: Okay two issues to address before we start the chapter. The first is the one question everyone keeps asking: "Why can't Kagome fight?"

Well answer me this: Why does she need to? Sango can fight herself. True it wasn't "trained fighting" but she had the basics. If the soldiers didn't want to help the princess what chance do you think a servant had? The king did what any father would do. Make sure his little girl had non-stop guards regardless if she knew or not. The only reason she didn't have that many guards with her on the trip was because they couldn't spare any with the raids.

She was going to be with Sesshomaru. His kingdom, as mentioned before, is considered the most powerful in the continent. So unlike his human counterparts, Sesshomaru REQUIRED the servants that worked intimately with his family to be trained. And why do you think InuYasha is always going on about how Kagome NEEDS his protection? Because she "always gets in trouble" and she can't protect herself. Think of how different the storyline would have been if she could fight?

Two whole chapters would have never happened in this story. Does anyone recall the tea incident? What did they fight about? Her needing to be protected. "Warriors" have a certain level of confidence so Kagome would have told Koga where to stick it in a more direct way instead of her subtle hints. Ayame would not have gotten away with that push. InuYasha and Koga would have had to break up that fight instead of finishing their own. (Koga would not have seen that 'intimate' moment her and InuYasha had after the fight. You know the thing that made him leave.) InuYasha would have gotten kicked for trying to pull her out of a tree. She wouldn't have been as clumsy as to slip on shoes to sprain her ankle (or she would have fell better and not hurt it so severely).

And let us not forget the mirror that shattered or the tugging over the mirror. She would have had better reflexes and strength (why do you think she resorted to kicking a demon girl?). Kanna might have targeted her instead of Kikyo so Naraku's plan could have worked. Kagome was barricaded with a HUMAN InuYasha. Do you honestly think he would have entered the throne room unharmed if she had been the puppet? (You see the changes in just a few of the chapters off the top of my head? I won't examine deeper…) Kagome was the one who came up with the plan. Kagome was the one that set off the bomb. People she used her brain power!

Was this not good enough? You want her to learn to fight too? If you will recall the "original Kagome" in the series could also not fight and later learned to. Perhaps THAT is why I keep her like that? Just do a bit of speculation. I am sure SOMEONE thought of these things. So this part of the note is not for you. Sorry if I sound a bit snippy but I am rather tired of that question and it is beginning to sound like people are whining about it. (Imagined or not that is what it feels like.)

Next I had someone mention that chapter 23 was short for the time in which it took me to write it and I would be forgiven if I was working on something else. At first I was just going to brush this off but the wording of the person's comment bothered me. They would "forgive me"? Is that what people are thinking?

Well I thought I was doing pretty good considering it was weeks between updates when I hadn't updated for months at a time. When I started this story I was happy. When I wrote the best chapters of this story I was happy…Guess what? It has just been recently that I am even able to label myself as anything associated with happy. When my friends would ask, "How are you?" The response was usually, "Living." Or "I'm not sure." Now while I was working on some scenes for my other story (4th installment of 'The Promise') which I work on when I'm not happy, I feel that that is besides that point. Can we not just be "happy" that I'm updating or just plain writing things other than emotional poems? I think that taking 3 years (yup that's right! readers have been waiting for my updates a lot longer the readers) to finish a story is a bit long if the said story is not over 30 chapters. I am sorry it took this long but in real life we can't get the things we want. I planned to be done with this story a minimum of 2 years. (so much for that…)

So if anyone still feels the need to reply to either of these comments I have made email or PM me. I don't want a rant taking up web space. There is enough wasted on a daily bases. I have said no one's name so if you leave it there then you spotlight yourself. This was something I need to state for myself. And in a small way for the people that just don't/didn't understand. Now we are clear, yes? Don't be afraid to review, email, or comment. Like I said I need to say this so I feel I am being heard and understood.

Okay now that the negativity is out, I can say that I love this chapter a lot. There are so many things I liked about it I could not pick which part was my favorite! (I switched around the scenes so much I was dizzy!) And I know that some things I mention in this chapter are to modern but I honestly couldn't figure out how to described them any other way. So let us all pretend that it is normal. Example: I know they didn't really have "restrooms".

Enjoy…

* * *

Summary: Sango and Miroku finally have that talk. Rin comes home. Kikyo's got a secret. InuYasha tries to propose take...uh, what number are we on again?

XXXX

Chapter 25

He awoke to the sound of humming and soft singing; he knew that voice. The hand that was lightly combing through his hair made him think twice about letting her know he was awake.

"So, this is what a man has to do to get your attention? If I had known getting run through was all it took to get me in your lap and you in my bed I would have done it long ago."

She wanted to cry; he had just woken up and he was already at it. It was so good to hear his voice and she hoped this wasn't another dream. If she had fallen asleep then she did not want to wake up.

He let himself enjoy the softness of her body; his little minx was getting bold. Who would have thought that, "The Queen of Propriety", would be here lying in bed next to him? He wasn't sure which Kami he had to thank, but waking up to find his head between her shoulder and breast was more than enough to make up for the fact that he ached all over. And she was singing; he loved her voice so much.

"How long was I out?" He asked with his eyes still closed. When she failed to responded he looked up at her. "Sango?"

Tear lines ran down her face, and he couldn't understand why his songbird was crying; this would not do. He sat up even though his body protested the action greatly. Using his bad arm he wiped the streams of sorrow seeping from her eyes.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"You…shouldn't do that." She whispered quietly as she reached across him to ease his left arm down. "You might strain yourself or worse reopen it. That wound took forever to sear close." She swallowed hard at the memory. For the first time in her life she had fainted. When she woke up she was beside Miroku in the bed and it had given her a lot of time to think about how heartless her words must have sounded to him the day he walked out on her.

He repositioned himself to sit back against the headboard.

"If you tell me what's wrong I promise not to over do it."

The Mayan princess couldn't take it anymore; she buried her head in his lap and sobbed while saying broken versions of "I'm sorry."

His heart broke. Why was she upset? What was she sorry for?

"Shh." He comforted her as best he could, seeing as he had no idea what was wrong. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

A humorless laugh left her lips.

"Nothing to be sorry for? I told you I didn't want to get married and almost got you killed. I hurt you to much; 'I'm sorry' doesn't begin to cover it."

_'Oh yeah…'_ He sighed. Leave it to him to forget the little things after waking up from unconsciousness. "Sango, it's okay. I understand what you want."

She stayed pressed against him; for some reason she just couldn't get her body to respond. Part of her was still convinced that this was not real and when she looked up he would turn back into a struggling-to-breathe-bloody-mess. Regardless, she had to pull herself together. InuYasha had plainly told her that if she wanted Miroku back that she would have to clear up this misunderstanding. He wasn't pushing her away so maybe he still liked her? Or maybe he was too weak to push her off of him…

Taking a deep breath she moved out of his lap. "You don't understand."

"What do you mean I don't understand? You've told me you don't want to be with me." He was trying not to get irritated but how many times did she want to rehash this subject? This was what she had run to his room to tell him that night? He didn't need her to constantly remind him. "I understand. You don't have to keep shoving it in my face Sango; I get it."

"No you don't! You don't understand anything. That's not what I wanted, not at all! And why do you keep calling me that? You hate me but you are trying to be nice aren't you?"

"I don't hate you." Why did he keep calling her what? He hadn't called her anything. Was she mad he had implied she was a liar, because that's exactly what she was doing! Saying you wanted to be with someone then going back and saying you didn't really want to be with them was lying. Isn't that what she did? "I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings when I say you lied Sango, but you did."

"There you go again calling me Sango!"

He stared down at her.

_'She is mad because I'm calling her by her name?'_ How many times had she specifically asked him to address her as such? Now she was mad that he was doing it? Was this woman NEVER satisfied? Miroku frowned in confusion. "You're mad because I called you 'Sango'?"

"You never did before." Her voice was so soft and quiet, like she was talking to herself. Did she forget he was in the room? "Before I opened my big mouth and said something I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it the way it came out Miroku." She tilted her head to look up at him.

She looked so sincere. Wasn't it her that he had awaken to? The woman did seem slightly rumpled. She must have been with him for a while if not the whole time he was out. Maybe she had lied but perhaps it was just about the getting married part and not the part where she said she didn't want to be with him.

_'Does she really mean it?'_ A small part of him felt lighter. _'She didn't want to leave him?'_

"I did like you, and I had hoped it would be enough to evolve into love later but…"

He sighed. Why did he get his hopes up?

"But what I realized was it couldn't turn into love because I already love you. It's just that we haven't been around each other very long. I didn't want to be some passing thing. Something that you would toss away later, from what I've heard and seen your desire can be dashed away by the next best thing. I wanted to wait, to see if you would get bored with me." She swallowed back the physical pain in her throat. She was certain it must be her pride. Kami knew this would be more than a humbling experience for her and the worst confession had yet to leave her mouth. "I know I'm not as pretty, refined, or ladylike as other princesses but this is the first time I ever felt bad about that."

Was that all? It was her turn to understand.

"Sango," He hugged her as tightly as he could with one arm, "don't you know by now that you are what I want?" He'd say it until she believed it. "My temptress." He kissed her forehead. "My goddess." He kissed her cheek. "My heart." The other cheek. "My love." He kissed her lips. It had been so long since he kissed her. That was going to change.

He wasn't calling her by her name anymore. He did still care.

"But when you were in the kitchen with Koharu you said…and then sleeping with her…"

"Let's get something straight. I did not and have never slept with Koharu. As for what I said, well…I can't remember everything I said. I was more than a little-more than a lot drunk. The last thing I remember is Koharu telling me to get into bed before someone saw me. I don't know how I would have never made it to my room without her. Sadly I know from experience that waking up from a hang over is a lot nicer if it is done in bed. You wouldn't imagine the cricks you can get if you fall asleep in those kitchen chairs."

'Drunk?'

(Flashback)

"Come on Miroku. If you aren't going to do some of the work at least give me enough room to open the door."

"But I need you."

"Yeah to get you in bed."

(End Flashback)

Suddenly those words had a different meaning.

"So forget everything you thought. I love you because you are different. I want to know that when I ask you something you will give me your opinion, not say what you have been trained to say. I want to know that every time I start acting stupid you will be there to knock some sense into me." She let out a whisper of a laugh. "I want be able to sit down and play a game of chess knowing that the person on the other side will be a formidable opponent. I want to be able to spar with you for hours and make love to you on the floor as soon as we're done."

"Miroku!"

Her face became a shade of red that he would have to make up a name for. He was certain it had yet to be discovered. The prince smirked. The fact that he could still make her blush gave him more pleasure than he was willing to admit.

Caressing her arm he whispered, "You know I'll do it too. Don't ever think I want anyone else. I might have to do something just like that to prove to you I only want you. Do you need a demonstration right now?"

Franticly she shook her head while stuttering. "Nn-noo"

"Then you pick a date for our wedding right now or I'll do it anyway. I've gotten a lot of rest butterfly."

Air. She needed air. No matter how hard she tried she just didn't seem to be taking in enough. She knew very well that Miroku was a bit of a joker but she also knew if she didn't give him an answer he'd make good on his threat. And that was a bad thing right?

Right?

RIGHT?

"Um, how about…um…-"

"Times up…"

XXXX

"That was a nice ending, don't you think?"

He scoffed. "What was all that unnecessary stuff? All they had to do was tell us he finally got her back and they were happy."

Kagome giggled while running her fingers along his scalp.

"Obviously you know nothing about happily ever after endings. The writer has to tie up all the loss ends. The who's, what's, and where's of all the characters. Weren't you happy to learn that he could open his shop? Or that her former betroth end up penniless?" He grumbled out affirmative sounds, perhaps he didn't want to say the actual words. "Well the author has to let us know those things otherwise we will be left wondering and that just isn't acceptable. Remember how you acted when you thought the scroll ended with her leaving?" More grumbles. "Were you not about to misuse your power to hurt the poor soul?"

"No one should EVER end a story like that! I want to talk about something else." He stealthily twisted his head a fraction so she could rub his ears more.

"You want to check on him later?"

"Yes. I suppose that-…your friend will be there."

She smiled at his change of words. At some point, without her knowing, Sango and InuYasha had formed a shaky truce. They tried not to overly insult each other or purposely start arguments. Maybe they were waiting until Miroku was better before they went back to their old ways.

Kagome poked him so that he would sit up. The half human frowned slightly, he didn't want to move. He was content with where he was but he still sat up.

"I just want to thank you for not fighting with Sango. I know she can be…"

"Loud? Bossy? Snooty?"

"Complicated. She has been through an emotional whirl wind lately. We all have. I'm glad you have both put your issues aside."

"For now."

He tugged her to stand up with him. If they were going to talk about her then his mood would be sour for a while, might as well take his, and her, mind off of it by eating in the newly built kitchen. He could stand to eat his snacks in there now that it was expanded and equipped with the latest furnishing. If he had known his tight assed brother would do that he would have blown the thing up long ago. Part of him was mad he hadn't thought of doing it just to spite Sesshomaru.

"You think we can make this permanent?"

"I don't know. We'll see. Can't spoil her by making her think I like her or anything."

The moment she was up, Kagome hugged him tightly. After returning the hug he looked down at her.

"What was that for?"

She smiled brightly looking up into the branches. "I'm just happy. I'm happy being here with you. Not so long ago this moment would have been just a dream. Between our friends making us switch, Naraku, and Kanna…I'm not even sure how we manage to just enjoy this. I wish we could just freeze this moment, who knows what disaster is lurking around the corner."

She took one last look in his eyes before leaning onto his chest.

'This was it wasn't it? Asking her now would be perfect. He didn't feel nervous and Miroku said the words would pour out of his mouth when he was truly ready. This must be it!'

"Kagome, I've been thinking-"

The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart. Not that Kagome got a chance to see who it was since InuYasha slammed her back against his chest, holding her in a firm grip like he thought someone was going to take her. Was he growling? That only meant one thing.

Koga.

"What the fuck do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave us alone?" He took the time to place Kagome between him and his tree while holding up a fist. "Or did you prefer I beat it into your head!"

The wolf lord merely uncrossed one arm to inspect his claws.

He began without looking up. "Don't you ever get tired of him Kagome?"

Before the prince could stop her she stepped around him.

"Koga, you're not here to make trouble are you?"

"Nope," He replied simply; smiling down at her, "I just came because I was summoned but for some reason the King isn't here; something about getting the Queen. Anyway, his letter basically told me what happened. I'm supposed to get all the details from shit-for-brains which is okay since I have something to say to him anyway."

It might have been her imagination but she could feel the infuriation radiating from her hanyou. She was unsure if it was Koga's name calling or that fact that Sesshomaru had left InuYasha to deal with Koga out of some twisted pleasure to vex him.

"Why I ought to-"

"You!" The ookami turned to look at his life long rival. "If Kagome ever tells me that you have hurt her, if someone hears that you have done her wrong, if I even think you made her cry I will knock you so hard your eyes will be in your ass to keep your brain company."

A moment of silence passed as he realized that for once he didn't have to worry about fighting Koga. He was actually wishing them the best in his own way. For the first time both K-9s actually did something without harming each other; they shook hands.

To bad it didn't last…

"So I heard your woman had to beat Naraku for you because you were too weak to do it yourself."

"Are you kidding me? I could have taken him on."

"Yeah but I would have beaten him. You could have just run to me, I would have taken care of it."

"You're joking right? What were you supposed to do?"

"Hey I'm the one that got this position because I saved the King."

"I have beaten up more guys than you, and kicked your sorry ass more times than you can count."

"In your dreams, dog breath."

"I'll take you anytime anywhere maggot face."

"Here and now!"

"Fine with me!"

"InuYasha!" She placed herself between them immediately.

"What? Someone's gotta teach the mangy wolf whose top dog around here."

She tried in vain to push apart the males that were sandwiching her. "Where is Ayame when I need her?" Kagome groaned lowly.

Koga cut off the ball weighing match with InuYasha.

"What do you mean, 'where is she'? She was right behind me."

XXXX

Sango rubbed out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress for the millionth time since she had stepped out into the hallway, a whole three seconds. Each time she carefully avoided her chest as if there was some sort of invisible barrier above her abdomen.

Maybe it would help if they weren't sore, delightfully sore, but sore none the less.

Stupid Miroku; not once did he say anything about a time limit, just that she had to answer. Which she was in the middle of doing!

The next thing she knew the top of her dress was off and the bindings of her under garments were gone. She barely had a chance to cover herself with her arms before her naked skin greeted the air. How he was so quick about getting her undressed? On second thought maybe she didn't want to know how he had gotten so fast.

(Flashback)

That injury didn't seem to be bothering him at all. It wasn't completely healed, she knew that, but from her point of view it looked like he wasn't worried about it reopening or that his muscles should have been sore from being immobile so long. He looked down at her from his straddling position. Nope, they weren't bothering him at all or something more important was overriding the pain.

"What are you doing?"

"N-not-nothing."

"You look like you are covering the present I so carefully unwrapped."

"I have to or you'll…"

"I'll…?"

"See…my…my uh…me!" Her blush was going to become a permanent, she just knew it!

"Isn't that the point?"

"You can't look at me…them! I need my under garments. Where did you throw them?"

"You don't need them and what's wrong with your breasts?" He said the word on purpose since it seems she couldn't.

Why did he always make her break things down for him?

"I'm not the busty beauties you partake in. I'm small. Well not small but it's still…I mean…it's not big like Kagome's or anything but…You know what this conversation is over, get up." He raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise remained stationary. "Miroku get off." She had the urge to kick him but that might cause her dress to slip further down. She could move her arms to slap him but then he would see her so smacking him was definitely out of question.

"My dearest Sango," She stared into his eyes. What did that look mean? "You should be proud of what you have."

He palmed her chest. When had he moved her arms?

"They are perfect."

He slowly caressed the skin starting in large circles then gradually shrinking them until he was tweaking her nipples. A small voice in the back of her mind screamed warning that this was wrong. Another voice, the louder one, told her to enjoy this new sensation but that she should stop biting her lip so hard. Why couldn't she keep her back from arching?

"Just enough to be more than a handful but small enough to fit."

'Fit? Fit where?'

"They are what I like to call the perfect suck-able size."

It was getting hard to think. Suck-able, what was he talking about? Suck on what? Her breath hitched.

"Oooohhhhh."

THAT is what he meant.

(End Flashback)

She blinked back to reality and felt even more self conscious than before. The princess ran her fingers through her hair. She had fixed it before she walked into the hall but surely something was out of place. Everything FELT out of place. Had her surroundings changed? Everything felt different. Or was it just her, oh Kami!

He chuckled as he watched her fidget. If she was like this now what in the world would she do after they actually had sex? He was tired of playing things her way. From now on he was going to take charge of how fast this relationship would grow. She was going to learn what it meant to be proud of your body and sex was a part of life, even more so in his family than any other.

Closing the door behind him he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Nervous about something?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her hands paused in her hair momentarily as he hugged her from behind.

"You shouldn't have done…" How exactly do you label what had just happened? ", that."

"Done what?"

He said it in such an innocent voice, if she hadn't been there for the mutiny he had coaxed her body into she might have believed him.

"We are not supposed to be doing things like THAT. It's not very proper."

"Shush, koi. Nothing about you is 'proper' and I will not treat you as if you are."

Sango knew there was something about that statement that she was supposed to be offended by. She just couldn't think correctly. If this was anything close to what Kagome felt like when she got flustered Sango made a point to never pick at her again. It was NOT a laughing matter; she knew that now.

"I'm going to my room."

She defiantly held her chin up, setting course to stomp across the hall to her room. And it would have been a wonderful exit if her fiancée wasn't messing it up.

"Miroku let go!"

"Um," His face poised in mock thought, "no."

He was trying to make up for a month or so of not touching her here! Stopping now would only put him further behind schedule. Sure what he had done earlier had put him closer to his quota but he still had a ways to go.

"Miroku!"

"I love it when you yell my name."

She tried to push down the blush that was making its way to her face. She knew why he was saying that. She was hit with another flashback.

What the heck was wrong with him? He was acting like more of a lecher than usual.

"I'm going to my room."

She struggled against his hold. She was trying to be careful because he was still hurt but he was more than pushing her.

"Oh, you want to finish in there? I'll show you how much fun we can have when you're completely naked."

"No! Miroku," She twisted in his embrace and managed to put a small space between them but she was still confined in his arms. "I'm not going to disappear. You did promise to take it easy. What about your wound?"

"The power of our love has healed me!"

"Then you won't mind if I start punching you again."

And that is how Ayame found them.

The medieval Amazon propped her face up with her hand. They were quite entertaining. They made her forget she was supposed to be looking for Koga. She wasn't as antsy about him being around Kagome now that he realized she didn't want him. She didn't feel obligated to shadow his every step while in the castle.

"I take it you both are still engaged?" The pair froze. Well Sango stopped struggling. "I must say I am still a bit surprised your highnesses. I was beginning to think that neither of you would ever marry."

"What? Why you impertinent forest mole!"

Miroku was now holding her for less pleasurable reasons.

XXXX

"So what are we eating to night Kaede?"

"I'm eating stew. You are going to eat lamb."

The Queen shook her head. How many times did she have to tell her that she would eat what everyone else was having? She didn't want anyone to think that they had to go out of their way to prepare something special just for her.

"No, I'll have stew just like you."

With that said Rin turned around to walk to get the proper fixings to set the table. She was indulging herself in these small "ordinary" tasks. It was strange how much enjoyment she got from doing little things like this.

At first she had been a bit shocked at where the oracle stayed. Unlike Jaken who had been horrified, she had not expected the old woman to live in anything her upbringing had accustomed her to. What she had expected to see was something a few steps above a shack. However it had been a nice surprise to learn that she resided in what could only be described as a very small temple.

Kaede had told her that several years ago she had been gifted with this place. A traveler's lodge had been converted into living quarters for her. Though most of the extra rooms remain empty they were still fashioned liked bed chambers. The main room still had the tavern look about it but it was modified to suit the older woman.

The bar was used to store things that would normally be in cabinets; cups, plates, bowls, and etcetera were left on the bar so that she would not have to bend down or reach up high to get them.

The kitchen, which was in a small room located behind the work station of the bar, was still in its original design. The extra tables that would have served to seat other customers were removed. Only two tables remained. One was for actual eating while the other was used for making concoctions of the mystical variety.

The entire place was full of candles of every color and size. It was the only way to light up a place that was intentionally built to be dark. At first the constant smell of burning wax had irritated her nose. True they did use candles at the palace but the candles they used were strategically placed so that the scent could drift out of the rooms. In areas where the scent could not be sucked out they had special made candles that gave off delicious aromas rather than the burning smell.

Most of the house was dusty. Her little inu had hated that most of all. Seeing that the oracle was old it was understandable that she could not keep things that were not regularly used cleaned. Rin had taken it upon herself to clean and air out a few things so that her son's nose would be granted some relief.

That too had given the toad a heart attack, something about the King killing him for letting her do manual labor. She rather liked this "keeping house". Of course, Jaken had raced to clean the other rooms so that she could not. So she had to settle for daily sweeping and dusting of the main rooms. She did try cooking but that hadn't gone very well. She did despise laundry and washing dishes. Dirty things she could handle but dirty wet things were just not her forte.

She sighed as she began to place the silverware on the table. She might as well enjoy these things now because Sesshomaru would not let her entertain herself this way once she got back home. She would probably get a lecture about doing the little bit she was doing now.

It had been weeks since she left the castle. What was going on? When she asked Kaede if she could see what was going on the old woman would say that she did not see anything bad or that she needed to be patient. The only vision that she told her about was when she claimed to see white circles and blades painted in red. In the Queen's mind these were not things she should have been calm about. She demanded that she explain what those things meant. She did not like the answer she got.

"Sometimes a vision will be as clear as a living painting and other times one can only see clues or hinted meanings."

And that is why she continued to clean things when little inu did not required her attention. When she was cleaning she felt happy and it occupied her mind.

"Your majesty what are you doing?"

Rin blinked out of her thoughts. "I'm setting the table."

"Did I not tell you that you are eating lamb tonight?"

"Kaede I told you that you didn't have to make anything special for me."

"I can not make what is not here. And I have no lamb to cook or serve."

The lady laughed.

"Then why would you say that? I can't have something that's not here." The soothsayer looked at her expectantly as the words began to sink in. "Oh my gosh! I can't eat what's not here because I won't be here!"

The old woman smiled softly. She was going to miss this demoness. Her house was cleaner than it had been in a long while and she was nice company, even if she was a package deal. That little imp had grated every second of her patience.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? I haven't a thing packed. When do I leave?"

"Now."

The moment the words left her lips the door was opened.

"I shall start preparing to leave my King."

A camouflage green and brown blur raced past the two women. Rin could scarcely wait for the few seconds in took for her mate to cross the threshold before she jumped on him, literally. If Kaede didn't know any better she would say he had actually wanted the intimate attack instead of scolding her for lack of decorum the way she had foreseen.

But then the future was never definite. She hoped that was the case for certain souls that were still hanging in the balance. A powerful influence was going to be needed to save them.

Would the powers that be send a miracle to rescue the three of them in time?

XXXX

"Ayame!"

She turned around to face the sound of an upset Koga. Why was he upset? Sure he was coming in with InuYasha so that tone of voice should not have been a big shock to anyone but to be directing it to HER, well now it becomes a problem.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ayame, recite the rules for when you have your hair like that."

She unconsciously tossed her long locks over her shoulder.

'_Was that is?'_

She took in a big breath and began. "Um, let's see. I am not to go any further than five feet away from you. Should I require going any father than that I must inform you of such. During this time we should have eye contact at least every four to six minutes. If I must go out of your sight at any time I am to inform you of what I will be doing. After agreeing upon a reasonable time length I can leave. You will have the ability to make check-ins. Check-ins can occur every seven to ten minutes or when you feel necessary. The only time check-ins shall not be active is when I am taking a bath or using the restroom, all of which must be specified before I leave the five feet limit."

During the whole time she spoke the wolf lord would nod his head here and there. Both princes were impressed at the well thought out planning. Maybe they should have something similar for their women.

What did the girls think? Well…

'_Wow. And I thought InuYasha was strict about me running off getting into "trouble." But that…I'm so happy that I'm not with Koga. I wonder why he never treated me like that.'_

'Is she a prisoner of war or something? Why is she even bothering to comply with that? If Miroku told me some crap like that I'd make him regret it; although maybe I need to put some rules on him like that.'

"That is all correct. Now tell me Ayame, where are you?"

"Here."

With arms crossed he continued the interrogation. "And did you tell me you where were going here BEFORE you left?"

'_Oops.'_ The she-wolf peeked up at him through her bangs. "Um, no?"

He stared at her. "Anything could have happened to you!"

"I was just in the castle. There is no safer place to be. Nothing happened!"

"But anything COULD have happened."

"Now, now Koga; I assure you that even with the incident that happened here this is still a very safe place." The Prince of Fantasia slipped an arm around her shoulders. "She has been with us for quite sometime. Other than a few harsh words nothing bad has transpired."

"Thank you Prince Miroku. See noth-"

Her eyes widened as the arm that was once on her shoulders slipped to her waist but the hand didn't stop until it was caressing her hip. In a flash three fist left there mark on the fallen royal.

"That is what could happen! That is the kind of perverted things I was talking about. You know what? Forget it. You aren't allowed to wear your hair down unless you are going to be with me the entire time."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

She turned an angry face to glare at the man on the floor. "Thanks a lot Prince Miroku."

Miroku secretly winked at her from his place on the floor. Her mind smiled and sang in a more cheerful voice. _'Thanks a lot Miroku. You always know how to give a girl what she wants.'_

Not that she got to savor the moment.

"Who do you think you are? You hit my fiancée! I should have you locked away!"

"You saw what he did!", Koga shouted back.

"So? He is hurt!"

"You hit him too."

"Your point? I can do whatever I want to him. Neither of YOU have that right. What if you hurt him more? He is human you know."

"He was well enough to do that so he must not be too hurt. Apparently he felt good enough to do a few other things also."

When Sango's eyes widened a fraction Kagome whispered to InuYasha.

"I wonder what he means by that."

XXXX

"Sesshy please?"

They had been having this same argument for weeks now.

"No. She was part of a plot to-"

"But she wasn't a willing party. She even told us where to get the ingredients to make the potion to get that thingy out of Miroku."

After she had gotten back she made InuYasha tell her everything that happened. She even managed to coax the all the details from Kagome and Sango that they "forgot" to tell everyone else. What had happened was terrible and there should be punishments but the poor girl shouldn't have to die for being a pawn. True, Sesshomaru had a point about her over throwing Naraku but still…without his influence she would have never done such a thing.

Now that the girl was back to herself she had not spoken a word other than telling them that Miroku didn't have to die. He of course needed the medicine soon or he would die but plans for the trip were already being laid out. The concoction would need to be made and ingested immediately. That meant Miroku had to go on the journey. Sango had said she was going no matter what. It would do no good to make a grand production out of the fact that Miroku was going on the trip, if the people got wind of the reason for the quest in the first place chaos was a possible outcome. Taking along guards would only draw more attention to the fact that two royals were jaunting across the country. The only choices now were to send InuYasha or Koga. InuYasha would most likely go because he was Miroku's friend and because Kagome would be there. If Sango went she would probably take Kagome with her.

After telling them the antidote Kanna went back to blankly staring at the wall as tears cascaded down her face. Obviously the girl was in her own personal hell. Perhaps if she explained it that way then her husband would forgo killing her.

"I suppose next you shall plead that the execution be canceled as well."

"No! He is the true evil here and should be punished accordingly. Just…" He stopped writing to watch her. The Queen fiddled with the corner of his desk before continuing. "Maybe you shouldn't torture him before executing him."

It was official. His wife had gone mad.

"Are you certain YOU did not ingest something that would turn you against me?"

"Sesshy, I'm not against you. Would you at least good look at the poor little girl before you sentence her?"

He huffed in a manner the reminded her just how alike he and InuYasha were.

"So be it; I will reserve judgment on the accomplice for now." Rin's inner self cheered at her victory. He would never come out and say 'yes' but she was certain that after seeing the state Kanna was in he would not kill her. "The discussion on Naraku is closed."

'_Well it was worth a try.'_

He expected her to leave but for some reason she lingered. Was she frowning?

"Is there something else?"

"Well…"

Frowning and avoiding eye contact. This was bad. Not once during their argument had she refused to look at him. What could she have to say that was worse than what they had just talked about?

"Rin."

The demoness winced why did he have to use the I-am-the-King-do-as-I-say tone with her? She HATED when he used that tone to address her.

"Well Kaede told me something. You remember the seer?" He raised an eyebrow that warned her to stop stalling. "I want to tell you, I really do, but I don't think you are going to like it."

XXXX

"I'm sorry!"

"Kagome, you ruin my dress and burned my shoes I think that qualifies for something a bit more drastic than an 'I'm sorry' when you have known for months!"

Okay so maybe she didn't expect Sango to find out about that dress she ruined when she had fallen on top of InuYasha. It's not like Sango ever really wore that particular dress anyway. She was certain Sango had forgotten it existed. Why she was requesting to wear it now was a complete mystery to her.

"The dress was an accident I explained what happened. And those shoes were evil! They made me trip twice in the same day. I fell on Miroku and completely embarrassed myself. Then I tripped on them again and sprained my ankle. If I were you I'd be thanking me."

"Fine," The princess stalked over the closet to shuffle through the garbs that had yet to be packed, since they were leaving today that didn't leave much to choose from. "I don't really care about the shoes but I need to find something to wear."

"Sango what is wrong with what you have on now?" She pointed at the pink dress that her best friend was wearing. "You are going to be traveling I thought you wanted something comfortable but elegant."

Much to Sango's relief, her back was turned to Kagome so she did not see the blush that burned her skin. Never, never, never could she tell Kagome her true reason for needing to change. This was all Miroku's fault! He was turning her into some kind of harlot. How did he keep making her do these things? The stuff she never dreamed of doing or saying she found her self doing without a second thought. Why? Because whenever she stared into those piercing purple pupils she became someone different. It was as if she saw herself the way he did.

If he told her she was strong she became brave. If he told her she was daring she became bold. If he told her she was exquisite she became graceful and refined.

That was the reason she was in this fix now. Miroku had begged and pleaded for her to wear something that showed off his third favorite asset on her body. She had been discomfited when he listed the other two after her sarcastic remark. Of course her rear had been number two. She was fully prepared to plug her ears to keep from hear the number one, since she was convinced that it was equally lewd. However he left her giddily flabbergasted when he told her that he loved her voice most of all, for when she sang even the purest angel would envy the sound.

How could she not agree to any outlandish request after a compliment like that?

It was the only reason she had the nerve to search through entire wardrobe for a garment that had a neckline that would leave her feeling self conscious all day. She had been nervous enough in the dress she had on now. The cut left the tops of her shoulders bare along with her neck and hints of her collar bone. When he expressed his disappointment she had been alarmed that he didn't think she was pretty anymore. However when he went on to insult her lack of daring, saying that if that was the best she could do then so be it; she became heated. She would show him!

Kagome went to answer the door while Sango looked through her closet.

"May I borrow my enchantress for just a moment?"

The servant stepped out of his way so he could retrieve the woman in question. He cradled her against him set off for a destination only known by him. Sango held her protest until he pulled her out of the door.

"But I haven't changed yet."

"I know."

"But-"

He continued in a low whisper. "I look forward to you keeping your promise but we well save it for when we meet again. I believe after being deprived of your intoxicating presence that I will enjoy the sight even more."

She groaned. How was it possible to sound perverted and sweet all at the same time? When he halted their movement she looked at him and became suspicious as he grinned. She knew that evil grin.

"Now my dear I have a present for you. An early wedding gift you could say."

"Well? What is it?"

He frowned. "Come Sango, you don't really think I'm not going to make you put your hands over your eyes."

"Why? Just give it to me."

"Nope, if you want your gift you must follow the rules."

With an exasperated sigh she placed her hands over her closed eyes. Once that was done the prince lead her to a room and told her to open her eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at his present resting on top of the table.

"But why?"

"You have to ask?" He gazed at her lovingly as she glided her hand across it. "When you lifted that hiraikotsu in the air and swung it I couldn't have been more proud of you."

She smiled at the memory but soon sobered her expression.

"But I don't know how to use it."

"You'll learn."

"But I'm not sure if I can lift it again I was a bit perturbed when I did it."

"So you'll train to build up your endurance and strength."

"And what if this was a waste of your money and I don't learn?"

"Anything I spend is a waste compared to your priceless value. And it wasn't because you won't rest until you learn how to wield it."

"You just have an answer for everything don't you?"

"As long as I have you by my side I do." Miroku whispered as he hugged her close to him.

It was moments like these that she knew exactly why she loved him. Then she felt his hand softly stroke her butt. She let it go. At least he was just groping her and no one else. That was a start right?

They stayed like that, embraced in everlasting love.

XXXX

They all waved. InuYasha, Miroku and Kikyo had followed the girls outside to bid them farewell. Sesshomaru had excused himself followed by Rin, saying he had business to tend to in the dungeons.

"So, Miroku when are they coming back?" InuYasha asked. He didn't know how long he could go without her presence. Her not being there was going to throw him off balance for a long time. He lived for the moment they returned.

"They're not." Miroku replied, sadness playing on the ends of his voice.

"They're not! What do you mean they're not? Aren't you and the Bitch supposed to be getting married?"

"We decided not to. We formed an alliance. We signed the treaty this morning. If you had come to the meeting like you were supposed to you would have known that. As it is, I hope that maybe if I keep trying that one day I will win her heart, but I can wait."

"What do you mean you can wait? If she's not here Kagome won't be either!"

"I can wait. Sango needs time and I'm giving it to her."

"Time!" To say InuYasha was freaking out was an understatement. He pulled Miroku by his lapels. "How much time?"

The human prince calmly shrugged. "Weeks, months…years."

"Years!"

The hanyou was chasing the carriage long before Miroku hit the ground.

"Miroku!" Kikyo rushed to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's all this not getting married business? All three of you signed the new agreement this morning. I heard you tell Sesshomaru you wanted the wedding after you both came back from you quest to get the medicine."

"Yeah."

"So then you just lied to InuYasha."

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?"

"Someone needed to set a fire up under him. At this rate my songbird would be pregnant before he told Kagome he wanted to be with her."

Kikyo couldn't hold in her laughter.

"But you do realize that he is going to be mad at you when he finds out you lied?"

The prince strained his eyes. Was InuYasha making a fist? Surly he wasn't threatening her not to leave.

"Yeah but as his best friend I'm supposed to see to his well being."

"Speaking of well being, you know once he finds out you're dead right?"

He continued observing the couple. "I know."

"So shouldn't you be getting a head start?"

His eyes widened. "Right." He took off.

InuYasha ran for all he was worth.

"Whoa!"

The driver pulled the horses to a halt since the prince thought it was a good idea to stop in front of them.

"What's going on out there?" Sango shouted from the inside.

Kagome poked her head out with all the intentions of chewing out the driver. They weren't even well on their was an he was already messing up.

"Kagome!"

"InuYasha?" She opened the door and walked to him. "What are you doing?"

Focus, he needed focus. His thoughts were going haywire. It was taking all his concentration to summon his voice, let alone as her to spend her life with him. But he had to do this, no matter what. There weren't going to be anymore chances.

"Kagome," He took her hands in his. "I can't let you leave."

"But I have to leave."

'Kagome, I love you. I never want to be without you. I can't see any future for myself is you're not in it. Will you marry me?'

Yes, that was perfect!

Kagome screwed up her face at his strange behavior. He was just standing with his eyes closed. She shook their intertwined hands to bring him back to her and asked him what was wrong.

That did it; when he looked at her his mind went blank and his perfect speech went out the window.

"Kagome, will you be my bitch?" (Beta reader laughs herself silly at this point! So cute!)

As soon as the words registered in his mind he wanted to take them back. His inner voice kicked him. _'What the fuck was that? That wasn't what you were supposed to say you moron! Just great, now look at what you did. She took it the wrong way and now she's crying. Take the beating she gives you like a hanyou then go to your room to figure out how you can live knowing you hurt the woman you love so badly'_

If anyone else had said that to her she would have beaten them until she could raise her fist no more. But InuYasha had said it. That meant…

While his ears drooped he closed his eyes and clenched his fists at his side. He heard her bring her arms up.

'_Here it comes.'_

The next thing he felt were her arms squeezing his neck tightly.

He knew she wasn't big on violence but strangling was not how he pictured her fury.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes."

He cracked open an eye. What was she saying yes to?

'You asked her a question you idgit!' His brain screamed. 'She didn't take it the wrong way.'

"You mean you will?"

She nooded. Crushing her against him he turned her until the world them became a blur.

Sitting her back down, "Okay so get your stuff. I don't care if Miroku is stupid enough to let her go I'm not taking that chance with you."

"Letting her go? Of course he is. We have to go if we are going to come back next month. Sango needs to figure out what to take with her when we go on the trip. I know your brother hasn't asked you yet but I know you'll do it. We need to hurry up if they want to have the wedding in the new castle they are going to build. Even if the King sends the demon workers to help it will still take time build. Then of course there they still have to plan the wedding itself. I suppose I'll end up doing most of that though."

"Trip? What trip? Wedding? But Miroku said…They ARE getting married?"

"Yes, why wouldn't they?" Was he growling again? "InuYasha?"

"MIROKU!!!!!" He whipped around to see his friend's retreating figure. "You'd better run! When I get my hands on you…!"

XXXX

Kikyo looked out at the sinking sun from the hill top.

'I'm not sure what happened but it can't be true. And if it was he must have had a good reason. If I could have just talked to him…'

She just knew her Naraku would never do something so outlandish, so back stabbing…so…evil without cause. She had to talk to Kagome. She'd tell her the whole truth, not the 'truth' everyone wanted to remember. If only she could have gotten her alone to talk before she left. She'd pull her aside the first chance she got when they came back.

Until then she had other things to worry about. She bit into the bitter root that would mask the scent she was trying to cover.

A smile slipped on her face as she rubbed her tummy. At least she'd have a little piece of her love to hold on to. InuYasha would most definitely freak once he found out. She supposed that InuYasha had been so preoccupied with Kagome that he hadn't bothered to take a good sniff at her. She even recalled him telling her that since he realized that she was sleeping with Naraku that he would try his best not to inhale her scent at all. The King would probably order the infant killed, he might even kill her for daring to carry it. She sighed. It was a good thing he was to busy to notice but that wouldn't last for to long.

The life of her unborn child was at stake. It was the only thing she had left of him and NO ONE was going to take it away. King or no king. Maybe if she got Queen Rin on her side she would stand a chance.

It didn't matter. She rubbed her abdomen once more. She would protect their child.

As soon as she made the silent vow the wind picked up and seemed to caress her skin. She'd like to think it was Naraku's spirit approving of her decision.

* * *

Well that was long! 27 pages to write and edit was hard. (Bless the person that enlightened the world to betas! I hope mine doesn't kill me when she gets this chapter.) I knew about 1/3 of the way through the story that I wanted to make her pregnant. Only one reviewer picked up on it. I wanted to spotlight them but I can't find their review. Well you know who you are. If I find it later I will change the author's note accordingly.

Speaking of reviewers, pokiepal inadvertently reminded me that I have forgotten to add the suggested readings at the end of the chapters. When the hard drive was erased I lost the picks I had selected. Since I have been reading a lot I have more than a few stories I'd like to highlight and I do make my own summaries of the stories. This chapter would have been unnecessarily long if I put all of them here now. I think I'll wait to post them. I probably won't get to it soon enough for my liking since I'm changing around the epilogue.

Consider this your holiday gift. Not promising that I'll sit down long enough to write. I'm itching to read. I am now officially a Shojo Beat girl! I feel a bit guilty since I started out with Jump. But I really, really, really want the next volumes of Punch! and Absolute Boyfriend. And Backstage Prince doesn't even come out until next year. sniffs I suppose I'll just have to sink my teeth into the new Bleach and Beat. Oh I meant to ask. Can anyone tell me if Crimson Hero, Vampire Knight, and The Prince of Tennis are as good as I think they are?

I want to know before I buy them. Boy all my notes all long today. I'll shut up now…well after I put a few suggested readings that is. Not all. Just some…

* * *

Suggested readings:

**The ** **Phoenix**** Blade** by _Fenikkusuken_

**A Dark Past **by _Sayo124_

**Waiting on a Wish** by _Quillwing717_

**Savvy **by _xbitternessx_

(I know, no summaries. I will put summaries to them when I post all my picks. If you can't find them here look on Media Miner and let me know so I can change it here because I was only posting the picks on since no one wanted them here.)

* * *


	26. The End of Our Story but Life Goes On

A/N: Hey everyone. Nice to see you joined me for the finale. Yes it has been a long hard road for us all. Thank for those who stuck with this story, for all the comments and encouragement or for just plain reading it (despite all my atrocious errors and long delayed updates). You guys will always have a special place in my heart, as well as my fan fiction "career". For without your encouragement Precious/Enjeru's Light would have remained an illustrious (I can dream can't I…) reviewer.

So here is the last chapter. I would apologize for the gap in the update but due to circumstances because of and beyond my control you are just getting it now. Hopefully InusDemoness won't kill me. I have revised this myself and it is not the same thing I gave her to beta. So if she hasn't already started then maybe she won't hurt me. I'm a difficult girl to work with. I just recall how I felt when I started re-reading my own story the forget I was reading my own work only to end up mad at myself because I wanted more…Yes, I know I'm weird. So this has made me a bit impatience. I wanted it up last month but with the exception of Yora's birthday I have had a crappy month.

Happy belated birthday Yora!

For those of you that haven't skipped this who can get their hands on the next issue of Tail of the Moon before it is released? I NEED to know what happens next! Oh well, guess I'll just have to indulge in DeathNote and Backstage Prince instead. I almost forgot, for those of you that read Punch! the last issue comes out this month.

XXXX

Summary - How they all turned out. See what everyone has been up to over the years.

* * *

'Ah, today will be a lovely day.' Miroku thought while slipping his robes back in place. He winced as he began walking to the door. Though his thighs had not pained him when he supported all of Sango's bouncing weight on them they were making their cries heard now. 

He smirked. Sango was just going to have to massage them out for him. She still needed practice. The last time he tried to teach her she had ended up giving him a so call "body massage". He had never heard of that before, or rather he had never heard of someone using their whole body to massage the other person's. And while having her breasts "massage" his neck had led to highly interesting results he was most certain that it had not been relaxing.

He stopped a servant in the hall.

"Did you happen to see what way my lovely wife went?"

"Yes your Highness. She went just down there."

"Thank you."

He couldn't wait to see his friends but it was always hard to get his enchantress to do anything with him when they were here. To quote her, "I have been waiting for months to see Kagome. You will just have to be content with your friend while we are visiting." Sango and InuYasha got along better now but that didn't mean that they still didn't have verbal spats that required one or both of them to be removed from the room. "And keep your ecchi hands to yourself when we get there."

He actually grinned at this. He loved it when she called him ecchi but not for the reason people think. To him it meant that he had graduated from being a "lech" and "hentai" to being ecchi. Even though she had accepted his touch and his "teachings" privately calling him such in public, where she tried to deny him the joys of touching her, meant that she was covertly broadcasting to the world that she wanted him despite her objections.

The whole Naraku situation had made them admit their feelings but the journey they had embarked on to get the plants he needed to make the medicine had bonded them closer than he had ever hoped.

More than once he was thankful that they had a deep connection. They had had many tests over the years. There was another Yura incident. It seemed that Yura hadn't been content with just "ruining" his name but he was required to be an unsatisfied bachelor for life. If she hadn't been good enough for him no one was! When she learned of their wedding celebration, which to their displeasure she HAD to be invited to, she seemed bent on destroying the event before it took off. There had been a month set aside for the whole affair since it was literally three kingdoms having to celebrate this one event. Sesshomaru was set on having it in the newly built kingdom however he insisted it not be more than that. They had to give friends and allied kingdoms a proper chance to show their appreciation but he didn't want his kingdom to come to a complete stop for months. Yura had dedicated three weeks to whispering doubts in Sango's ear and taking any chance to attempt to jump him the moment he was alone. Thankfully her plans blew up in her face when she threw herself at him in what appeared to be a secluded patch of the garden but unknown to her it was visible from the grand balcony, where most of the guest had adjourned to gaze at the landscape. Seems one of the queens had gifted them with a few statues that had been placed in that very garden which is what the guest were supposed to be admiring at the time.

The couple had been hoping that they would have some time to themselves as a married couple before things got really intense but as usual fate had its own grand design. Their fathers had decided that they should start taking on many of the royal responsibilities. So they had to delegate many of the political debates and major decrees, while their father's only dealt with the town people's problems. There was 'The Flood' as it was now commonly known. Which had drove the bat demons from their caves to terrorize one of the few all-human dwellings in the Youkai Kingdom. Then they had to track down the group in Mayan that had successfully poisoned the entire castle and surrounding town's water supply and was charging outrageous prices for their "pure" water. Which turned out to be the same tainted water that had been mixed with the purifying agent. And who could forget Ryukotsusei. They were still trying to figure out how he got unsealed. Currently they were digging up information to see if Kagome and Kikyo were actually separated sisters. Since their parents had mysteriously died and they ended up on the palace doorsteps with similar stories.

However, there were two situations in particular that were personally the worst of all. The first had been when some woman demanded that he acknowledge her son as his. Of course he dismissed it as just idle yellings of a wronged woman. Sango on the other hand had taken it to heart. They ended up having to call Kaeda to read the mother and child. As he figured, the lady had been lying but his wife had to be constantly reassured for months that no one else would show up making same bold claims, true or false.

The other had caused him the most frustration, when a foreign prince had come to seek Sango's hand in marriage. It seemed that the prince had heard stories of his unpolished gem and wanted to claim her for his own despite that fact that she was married. The little snot had even gone as far to challenge him for HIS wife while the rest of the court was watching! Sango wouldn't even let him hit the bastard.

Then he had the nerve to linger for weeks. He had to constantly shadow her for it seemed the moment her left her side the idiot would appear. Finally he did give up but only after he promised that he would be her next choice if for some reason Miroku died. He was unsure whether to take the parting statement as a threat to his person or a vow to his wife. Neither sat well with him though. Kagome had had a good time laughing it up. She blamed Sango for picking at her about Koga, said this was Kami's way of paying her back.

But why did he have to get the raw deal of Sango's shortcomings?

He ran a hand through his hair. At once he was struck with the fact that it was lose. Quickly he pulled a small tie out to pull it back. After he got married he had grown it out. He thought it had a rather nice rugged look to it and so did Sango until his hair began to catch up with hers. She had put her foot down saying she didn't care what Kagome tolerated but her husband's hair would not exceed her own. So he had been force to cut it horridly short.

Looking back it hadn't been that bad. Honestly it looked like it usually did when he had his ponytail from the front anyway. Now his hair was growing back. It was almost the length it had been before he married her. Only problem was he had to keep it tied back with the small tail tucked in. The last time she noticed his hair had grown this way she had made him cut it again.

He sighed. When left with the choice between keeping his hair or his wife's moist heat the answer was obvious. He chose both. She just didn't know about it. What Sango didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As he neared the door he could hear the mystifying mummers of his beloved's voice. Then he heard his friend's accusing tone.

"At least someone can catch us in the act of what we're doing and not find any humiliating or putrid smells. Can you say the same?"

So they had gotten caught? He shrugged. It was only a matter of time before someone told her. He had been visiting here long enough to know that certain scents lingered on the skin no matter how you tried to mask them. Sex was one of them. But it was an unwritten rule among demons that one did not speak of things that weren't their business. He would have to make more of an effort to convince her next time. He would personally 'thank' InuYasha for ignoring that rule that later. It had been years since they had both been able to visit the Youkai kingdom together. One of them always had to stay at home to oversee things.

Now what was supposed to be a nice trip with his wife and friends would be slightly ruined. Next time he had a chance to take a trip with Sango he would know better than to come here.

Oh well, the best cure for being caught with your hand in the cookie jar was to just admit being guilty.

He walked slowly into the room.

'Time to turn the tables.'

XXXX

Sango patted her hair and checked her attire before stepping out into the hallway. She smirked wickedly to herself while thinking of how she left Miroku with slight cramps.

'It was his fault for being so impatient. Honestly hadn't he had enough on the way here?'

But then most of that had been her fault. For some reason she just couldn't keep her hands off of him. The entire time they had been in the carriage she felt sick. It must have been the bumpy ride. It was the worst part of coming here. One of these days she was going to figure out a way to smooth out the roads. But even though her insides felt like they were doing somersaults the only thing that made her feel relief was sexually attacking her husband.

"Your Highness, the Prince and Princess are waiting for you in the East Wing. Someone will escort you to the proper room shortly."

"Thank you but that's not necessary. I believe I know where they are."

A genuine smile crossed her lips this time. Things were so different now. She and Miroku were so busy with their duties that neither of them had the time to really visit their best friends. It had taken so long to find another lady in waiting that pleased her so. Not only had Kagome been her life long friend but she had been basically train for that position since they were both children. No one would be able to replace Kagome, but the girl was giving it her best. Still it couldn't replace how lonely she felt without Kagome sometimes.

Her smirk appeared again. At least she had her spouse to distract her when missing her friend got her depressed. Of course her duties kept her busy but he was a much more preferred and pleasant distraction.

He had seemed to make it a personal goal to corrupt her. In the beginning she had fought against him in this quest but then slowly she resigned and only fought him on the appropriate places for her "training", as he so affectionately referred to it. Hence why she was coming out of random room he had ambushed her in.

"Ow." Sango rubbed the back part of her neck. Maybe Miroku wasn't the only one sore after all. 'I'll have him invite Yura to our anniversary ball to make up for this. It's always a pleasure seeing her squirm.'

The royal stifled a groan as she tried to crack her neck and shoulders. If she didn't take it easy she wasn't going to have enough energy for a quick spar with Hiten. As much as she loved staff fighting with her husband it just didn't satisfy that rush she got when she tossed her boomerang around. Usually she could only practice with stationary targets and it was hard to catch InuYasha in a good enough mood to convince him to be a live target. Besides she needed to refresh her skills with Kirara. It had been a while since she practiced using weapon while riding her.

No matter what anyone said Kirara was the best retainer. She didn't tell any secrets. She was well behaved, did whatever task was asked of her, and gave the false impression to any fool that she was a harmless kitten.

She still remembered the day that both her and Miroku received the people that had been appointed to act as their right hand. Usually they would have chosen their own but since one of the main focuses of the newly built castle was to be the prime example of how equal humans, hanyous, and demons were it made sense for both royal humans to have demon counterparts. Hachi and Kirara were almost over qualified for the job.

Their personalities meshed nicely to the ones they were now meant to serve. Their demon senses came in handy to compensate for less enhanced humans. Both had high levels of patience. As well as the ability to quickly transform into to emergency transports if there was unanticipated danger.

Plus Kirara was undeniably adorable. She couldn't thank Sesshomaru enough when she was given the fire cat.

Sesshomaru could be nice when he choose to be. Of course it was usually disguised as annoyance or practical planning but she had come to learn the difference.

'Hmm. I'll have to talk to him later about Abi.' She and those hell birds were slowly but surely encroaching on Fantasia territory and her father was considering stepping down to pass the crown to her. Which would make things even more complex if the little witch decided to make an all out attack on Fantasia while she and Miroku were otherwise engaged in being crowned the new King and Queen of Mayan.

Sango sighed. It was a good thing Miroku had suggested this small vacation. Perhaps after a little time to relax she would feel like her old self again.

XXXX

"InuYasha I'm not drinking that gunk, I don't care how healthy it is." She pushed the cup away from her.

"It's not gunk, it's tea. Drink it." He pushed it back in front of her.

"It's green. Tea is NOT green." She held her nose and pushed her chair safely away from the table. "And it stinks."

He pushed her back down into the chair for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Kagome do you like being sick?"

"You know I don't."

"Then drink."

Kagome crossed her arms and let out a "stubborn InuYasha" snort.

"There is no way you are getting that in my body unless you hold me down and pour it down my throat."

"That can be arranged you know."

She stiffened.

"You wouldn't dare."

After a brief stare off he sighed, "Fine then, get sick! What do I care, I was only trying to keep you from catching a cold. I can smell it coming. But all you want to do is whine about the smell and the color. I know it's green. I had the leaves special ordered. And I know it stinks. If you think it stinks think about how I feel. Is it really worth it to not drink this and spend a week in bed?"

'Damn it. Why did he have to be so logical when she didn't want to be? And worse he drained all the fight out of her by being so caring.'

"Okay, I'm sorry. Give me the cup."

She almost spit out the first sip.

"Eww, it tastes worse than it smells!"

"But it will keep you from getting sick." She managed a few more swallows before placing the now half-full cup back down. "Drink it all."

The Princess looked at him then at the size of the cup. No way was she drinking anymore of that!

"Please don't make me drink all that.", she whined.

"Every last drop." He stood over her like a warden.

Widening her eyes she tried again, "Please?"

He crossed his arms.

"Please?", she begged again while putting her hands in prayer position.

He turned away. He hated it when she did that. How was he supposed to say no to her while she was batting her eyes like that? He snuck a glance at her. If it was possible her eyes had gotten even wider.

"Inu, pleeease?"

"Alright Bitch!" She let out a squeal of delight while jumping up to hug him tightly. "But I don't want to hear not one whine from you later when you are sick. You choose this."

"Thank you o' great prince. You truly are my hero."

"Yeah well you remember that when your cold is making you feel like crap."

"But you'll be there to make me feel better."

Kagome tenderly tugged on his forelocks to bring his face in kissing range to her. She was just considering whether or not to deepen the kiss because she didn't want him to get her germs when…

"Ah!" Sango pretended to be disgusted when she walked in on her best friend kissing. "My eyes, they burn! Give someone warning signs if you are going to do that where people can see you."

InuYasha used his sleeve to cover his nose.

"At least someone can catch us in the act of what we're doing and not find any humiliating or putrid smells. Can you say the same?"

'Darn it. He could still smell it?'

They had gone through so many precautions short of taking a bath but it still didn't help. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Miroku. She just knew it was a bad idea. At home they could just adjust hair and clothes and be fine. Here there were too many demons that could smell your business.

"I would say that if you have yet to smell that scent on a regular bases then you must be a terrible husband and Kagome needs to divorce you. I'm sure Ayame wouldn't mind sharing Koga." Miroku commented casually as if he hadn't just insulted half the people in the room or embarrassed his wife further by confirming in Kagome's mind that there was indeed truth in what InuYasha claimed to smell.

Kagome had to cling to her hanyou to keep him from harming Miroku. Sango's face was temporarily red.

"Ecchi." Sango muttered to him the moment her normal color returned.

It had the reversed effect she was going for. He smirked. This caused the Princess to stomp her foot. Miroku reached out pulling her towards him so he could begin the process of pacifying her mood when she jerked away. Without a word she began to storm out the room. He frowned. Maybe she was more upset than he originally thought.

"Wait my little Discord."

Sango stopped abruptly. She halfway turned to face him.

"Did you just call me the Goddess of Chaos?", she sounded a bit shocked.

Perhaps he should just stick to a safe list of pet names instead of using whatever endearment popped in his head at the time.

"Um…Yes?"

What was that look she was giving him?

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

Part of him groaned knowing there wasn't a safe answer here. He would either have to tell her the truth or a blatant lie. The lie would be met with bodily harm. Smudging the truth might be less damning.

"I don't believe there has ever this much excitement", code world for trouble, "in the air since the day that you walked in this castle. Even the day we met you and Kagome were planning", nice way of saying plotting and scheming, "one wild adventure", palpable phrase for problems, "or another."

Sango scowled. "Did you just blame me and Kagome for everything from Naraku on down?"

'Wait, that wasn't what he meant but it was a theory he would need to toy with later.'

Kagome glared at InuYasha. Unlike Miroku, he had noticed the rise in tribulations and had already voiced it. Kagome was well aware of her husband's view on her being a magnet for mayhem.

"Not one word InuYasha."

"Whatever Bitch. I ain't afraid of you."

Let it be noted that he didn't say anything else on the matter, for now. He felt he could dig his own holes just fine. Best friend or not, he was not about to take mart in the grave Miroku was making.

"Well I- Well it's-"

"If I'm such bad luck you can forget about me bearing any fruits for you! Go get a mistress or whatever to do it for you! Wouldn't want my child cursed with a natural knack for 'exciting adventures' would we?"

She continued her exit as Miroku gaped.

"So I can have a mistress?", he asked more to himself than her. Unfortunately she still heard him and halted her steps once more.

"Oh! So now you want a mistress!"

"No! You just said-"

"Well it seems I'm not good enough for that either! Thank you for sharing that with me and our friends!"

"Sango!" Miroku ran off after his wife's fast fading figure. "Please stop! I didn't mean it like that!"

InuYasha shook his head while Kagome blinked owlishly.

"What was that about? Miroku didn't do anything he doesn't normally do. Usually it takes an hour of non-stop taunting from you to make her blow up like that."

He scoffed. "Don't insult me. My usual time is thirty minutes, tops. I'm glad they left. Those smells were more than cruel. Besides if you think she is bad now just wait until she starts showing. Miroku won't let her take more than two steps without hovering over her. Now THAT is going to be funny."

"Showing…Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yup, and I don't care how much you want to be there for her we are not going to stay with them while the Bitch is pregnant."

Her face frowned in thought as they continued to stare at the doorway their friends had went out of seconds earlier.

"But that can't be right. She can't be pregnant."

"With the amount of herbs she's been choking down I'm surprised she got pregnant too."

The Princess stiffened. "How do you know about that?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"You have to ask? After what happened with Kikyo I make sure I assess all scents. Under the stench of sex she smells like a fucking garden which never made sense to me because Miroku said they were trying to have a baby."

"Oh," she fidgeted a little, "Miroku told you about that, huh?"

"Yes." He turned to face her. "You mind telling me why Sango is silently objecting to it?" The half demon crossed his arms.

"You know how Sango is. She doesn't want to tell him no but she wasn't sure she wanted to have a baby. She's convinced that once she got pregnant that he wouldn't let her do much. I don't think I can imagine Sango not negotiating or traveling. It's all she has wanted to do since she was able to advise her dad. " He was about to interject but she continued on. "I know it sounds crazy. I tried to tell her that Miroku would let her continue her position as long as she tells him how important it is to her. But maybe she was right. You did just say how he would, scratch that, WILL be hovering over her. So can you blame her? She feels like she is being forced to choose between her husband and her people. Please don't tell Miroku."

"What's to tell? It's not my place."

She sighed with relief. 'Now how to tell Sango…'

"Just don't do anything stupid like that."

"Not telling you how I feel or taking herbs behind your back?"

"Neither. I'd smell the herbs though."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I would."

"Did you know there are all kinds of herbs even kinds that affect your smell. If taken the right way they can mask the smell and come off as a natural perfume scent."

"Of course I know that. Who do you think helped Kikyo test the theory?"

"Are you sure she just used herself as a test subject? Are you sure she didn't have any other unknown testers?" She grinned. "She could have asked Rin or even me."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny Kagome." She suppressed her giggles a bit longer to make him nervous. "You better not be lying to me!"

She curled her arms around his neck. "Don't be silly. I would never do that." He finally dropped his arms and let them cradle her hips. "But while the topic is open, you wouldn't go behind my back with something that important would you?"

As soon as he opened his mouth to respond he felt a familiar and unwelcome sucking on his neck.

SMACK!

"Myoga how many times do I have to tell you to if I ain't poisoned the only person that can suck me is my mate."

Kagome dropped her head in his chest. 'Did he say things like that on purpose? How could he not realize what he had just said? The way it sounded…'

The small body popped back to its original state and landed on her shoulder.

"My apologies, Prince InuYasha. It's not your fault that you inherited your father's tasty blood."

Of all the people that could have been his retainer why did he get Myoga? Sango got Kirara. Miroku got Hachi. Sesshomaru and Rin got Jaken…okay will maybe Myoga wasn't scraping the bottom of the barrel but still. His brother insistence that he no longer deny Myoga after he got married had been a pain. At least everyone else had someone useful.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hachi?"

"Yes well," the flea cleared his throat, "he is needed else where at the moment."

"You're mad because he charmed all the girls again."

An irritated look passed over the servant's face. "Where would you get an idea like that my Prince? Anyway weren't you both talking? Don't mind me."

"How can we go back to talking? Your exasperating interruption made me forget what I was about to say."

Myoga smiled and replied helpfully, "Oh I remember. Her Highness was just asking if you'd ever lie to her. Which I'm sure you wouldn't. But does the time Miroku tricked you into proposing to her count? Because-"

The little demon was snatched, flattened, and flicked to parts unknown in record time.

"InuYasha?"

'Damn it. Should have flicked him sooner.'

"Is that true?" When he failed to answer her she turned away. "I see."

He was prepared for yelling and screaming but only got deafening silence. When she walked out on him, he knew he was in deep shit.

'Today's going to be a crappy day.'

XXXX

"Do it again. And this time I want you to concentrate."

The young prince prepared to strike the targets that were set over fifty yards away. He flicked the single ponytail his long silver hair had been tied in over his shoulder. In it's current state the hair cascaded over his butt however when he was not training the tresses were free to hang in the normal length that caressed his knees. The blue crescent on his forehead was slightly hidden under the angled bangs that graced the area over his right eye. The stripes that adorned his cheeks and arms were periwinkle. As his golden eyes scanned the distance one might have mistaken him for the King, for he was most definitely his father's son. One could not count the times his mother told him that she was happy at the way he turned out but she would have liked for people to realize that he was her son too. She had given him no physical features at all. The only way one could tell her legacy was if they had the good fortune to see that he had the Queen's good heart.

Faint grunting came from the boy as he lashed out at the target again. He had hit the target but the strike had caused the target to split into several pieces. He was supposed to only cut the target in half. He knew how to do this but there was a reason he couldn't concentrate properly. It was just a matter of time before he got busted and it was affecting his ability to pay attention to his lessons. Perhaps he would only get off with a minor scolding this time?

"If you do not focus the poison whip will go in whatever direction your finger sticks out. That is why you must keep your hand AND fingers straight the entire time you are using the whip."

"Yes Father. I'll try harder next time."

"No you will get it right the first time. In life, especially in battle, there are no second chances."

It took all his control not to let any of the smartass comments his Uncle InuYasha had taught him to fly from his mouth. Instead he looked at the ground.

"Yes Father."

Sesshomaru turned from his son to the small patch of trees and bushes a few yards away.

"And I told you not to talk to that girl." He continued quietly so even her slightly enhanced hearing couldn't catch their conversation. "Why is she here? You have been prattling with her again."

He followed his father's hushed tone. "No. I was practicing and she just watched. I didn't talk to her Father, I swear."

The King walked over to stand in front of him and calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. In the next few seconds the young prince felt a whack on the back of his head.

"I told you...You are not permitted to be friends with her. If I had my way the filthy spawn would not have lived long enough to take her first breath. I shall not have you corrupted by the evil that runs through her veins. Get rid of her and finish your training. I shall be back to examine your work. The other targets are to be sliced in half," the tone oozed with warning, "only half."

With that he strode off.

As soon has the Prince was sure his father couldn't hear him he shot the blue hued whip toward the bushes without looking back. A mild scream kissed the air.

"You bastard look what you did to my dress!" The hanyou jumped out to show off the damage he had done. "Sansei, you could have hurt me with that!"

Her red eyes were blazing. This pleased him for when ever she was angry she seemed to take on a special glow. It was nice that this inner light could only be stoked by him. Her dark wavy locks were swooped into a prim ball on top of her head. This did not please him. He knew that she styled it this way so that she could slink about better, for even he knew the secret pains of long hair. He still wondered how his dad managed to grow his all the way to his ankles and never had it hinder him. Still the fact remained that he was displeased at her choice in hair style. She KNEW he hated it like that. Then he took in his true prize. Her dress. Funny, he hadn't really looked at it when she had first come out so he was unable to compare the before and after look of the white dress.

He cocked his head as he surveyed the two new rips. One gave her a nice split up her leg. The other in the middle of her chest, right where a fast blossoming bust would soon appear.

'Damn, I wanted her to have two splits up her leg. Oh well, still not a bad job. Uncle Miroku is right. The only good parts are from the waist down until the girl finishes developing.'

"You got me in trouble Kagura. Again!"

"I just wanted to watch."

"I told you to leave before he came back."

"But I-"

"Silence!"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"I can and I just did. Go before he comes back." He pointed to the palace and gave her an icy stare.

She huffed and stomped away.

XXXX

Kagome sighed.

It was only a matter of time before he found her. The only reason he had lost her in the first place was because she had run through the laundry room. Cutting through the currently crowded servant dining area probably helped further delay him.

She knew the situation was most likely not as bad as it sounded. No one made him marry her. Even with InuYasha's honor bound pride he didn't have to follow through on his decision had he really been tricked. She had been a lowly servant, true she had a highly coveted position as a lady in waiting but no matter how you sliced it she would not have been in able to force his hand if he recanted his wish to marry her. Not a soul would give the situation a second thought a side from gossiping purposes.

So in his heart he did actually want to marry her. His feelings were genuine. That's what counted. That wasn't to say her initial reaction was out of line. Finding out someone was tricked into proposing to you would be a hard blow to anyone. She was no different. After she calmed down she would want to hear the whole story. She was certain it would be an interesting one.

Not that life with InuYasha was ever boring. Something was always happening.

There had been plenty good and bad events after they had set out to secure the remedy for Miroku. The trip had been rough since they weren't allowed to travel in style. The herb they needed was only known to be in a kingdom they were not allies with. They hated all things demonic.

True there was prejudice in the world but most people tolerated the coexistence even if they were opposed to it. Cruel acts from humans or demons weren't unheard of but they most certainly were not advertised as such a thing was not tolerated.

However Eterna Kingdom was located on Waves Island so they did as they pleased. When you had an undefeated naval army at your disposal you could afford to be a little cocky.

With the Eterna's widely known hate looming over their heads they had to travel cautiously. Even with Sango and Miroku's reputation of weaseling out of marriage talk of their engagement had left people betting who would call it off first. After months had passed and no one had hear of a break up the news spread like wildfire. The kingdoms were impressive on their own but new talk of an alliance between the three would result to make them an indisputable power. Needless to say that anyone that didn't already have an agreement or friendly relation to either: Mayan, Youkai, or Fantasia was now begging for one.

There was no way that Waves hadn't heard of the soon to be union. If they were to find out they had two heirs and a hanyou prince in their mist there was no doubt that they would be life long prisoners. InuYasha's usefulness as a bargaining chip might be the only thing that saved his life if they got caught.

It was ironic that his being a hanyou, while heightened the risk of being caught, was the same reason he had to go. His father was recognized as the strongest inu demon and a top ranking demon. This made InuYasha the strongest hanyou in existence. Even if his opponent was a demon they would have to be extremely powerful to bring him down.

He would be able to protect them from any deadly dangers that the "wimpy humans" couldn't take on. With his natural stamina he would be able to fight off many of the possible human attackers if Eterna detected them. While Tetsusaiga wouldn't hurt humans it would help protect against threats. More importantly if they tried to purify InuYasha it wouldn't kill him.

Their secret weapon did come with a few drawbacks. He had to keep himself covered and he was jumpy from having to be in an unsecured place during the new moon. Yes, it helped him blend in once they reached the island but he still had to travel through the wilds where just being a half demon made you a target.

Sleeping under the stars hadn't been so bad since her husband showed them all the survival skills he had learned the year he had been tossed into the real world. When you weren't allowed to claim yourself a prince and people still had aversions to hanyou in general he had found himself on the receiving end of polite unwelcome-ness or out right hostility.

Towards the end of their adventure Miroku's condition had gotten sever. She had found herself wishing they could afford a cheap room at a traveling lodge. Though her friends were rich in their own right the currency on Waves was different making them as penniless as commoners. Any thing they bought had to be traded for. They couldn't carry very much with them since they were trying to move swiftly as well as not attract attention extra.

Looking back she was glad that she had played her own role in this trek. She had felt completely useless when the others were fighting but it was she that had to mix and administer the medicine. On the way home everyone was able to breathe easier. They had all become closer. She and Miroku were able to find they had a lot of common interest. They had forged their own friendship, which had nothing to do with the fact that they were aquatinted through others. InuYasha and Sango had learned that they too could get along. They just preferred to bicker. Why? She really didn't know. Now they could banter back and forth without drawing blood, wasn't that the important thing?

Once they returned Kagome had fully intended to start helping Sango plan her wedding. It was never to be. Before she realized it Miroku and Sango were gone and she was left with InuYasha.

She was hit by the high handed truth that her husband to be had sat down with his brother and discussed her future position.

THEY had decided the wedding need to take place before Miroku and Sango's. THEY had decided she needed to stay here rather than going back with Sango. THEY had decided that she was to begin lessons on proper edict. And THEY had just decided to mention it to her now even though this was all planned prior to their journey.

It was then that she realized she had entered a completely new realm of overbearing. She knew that men in general did such autocratic things. Even Sango had occasionally been crushed by this force. However she usually knew when such an event would occur. That she would soon be called out to hear the decision that was made for her. Kagome wasn't even told that this discussion was being held. No one had informed her that her future beyond their trip had been mapped out. Were all demon males like that? She would have expected this from Sesshomaru but she would have thought that InuYasha would at least give her a brief notification as to what was going on.

Things were rough for a while. She began to see exactly what Sango was complaining about. All this time she thought Sango had it rather easy, boy had she been wrong. Every position had its price. Shoes similar to horrible ones that had made her trip when she first pretended to be a princess were presented to her again. Not only did she have to learn how to walk in them but she had to learn how to curtsy, dance, and fight.

Yes, that was right. She had to learn how to fight too. Apparently Sesshomaru required that she know the basic fighting moves. Anything beyond that would be up to her mate. She had been surprised to learn that Rin had been trained to fight. She just never got a chance to use it outside of practice. And if her husband had any say so she would continue to never have a chance to use it out of practice, never.

She had wanted InuYasha to teach her to fight. She had seen him in action. She knew he was good. And she would have felt underlined comfort knowing he was teaching her everything he knew. Then she found out he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't have the time to he just didn't have the heart to hit her.

He could tussle with her jokingly and even had a fixation to bite her. She ran her fingers over her right shoulder where the most recent bite had been made. Why did he like to bite her? She didn't know and he didn't seem to have an explanation either so she wrote it off as a weird fetish.

Anyway he wouldn't be able to train her if he couldn't seriously spar with her. He was determined to be there for her so he had attended her lessons. At first he simmered quietly when her, male, instructor fussed at her for any mistakes. He growled lowly when the said instructor touched her to repositioned her to the correct stances. He attacked him after she failed to block the blow that knocked her off her feet.

After attacking several more poor souls that had tried to train her Sesshomaru had threatened him. Either InuYasha would fix the problem or he, Sesshomaru, would train Kagome himself. Things looked bleak after attempting to use guards they both knew failed. Actually she was happy when he punched out Hiten. Ever since he had mistaken her for Kikyo and grabbed her she didn't trust him no matter how great Sango said he was. Part of her was sad when InuYasha had jumped Bankotsu; they had borrowed him from Sesshomaru. She had liked him the most out of all the instructors. Finally they settled on Kikyo. She had exceptional skills, InuYasha couldn't bring himself to attack her, and she had the patience required to teach. Of course it was all shot to hell once they found out she was pregnant. She was more than happy to postpone the lessons until Kikyo was physically able instruct her. In the meantime, she had practiced simple disabling techniques with Bankotsu but they reframed from doing anything else for the sake of InuYasha's nerves.

She had also been tutored in the many ways that one could offend demons. Then she learned that she had so much more important things to do other than planning her own wedding since she had to learn all the names and titles of all the guest as well as their likes and dislikes.

But the hardest blow had come later.

(Flashback)

The demon queen gave up on knocking and walked into the room.

"Uh oh. I know that look."

"I'm his wife damn it!" The scowl turned into a pout. "Or at least I'm going to be. I want him here in front of me now."

Rin pulled Kagome to sit on the couch with her. The girl looked like she was holding in frustrated tears.

"I know exactly how you feel but you can't burst in on a conference."

"I know but I really want to. I hardly see him anymore. I'm always doing something or he's always doing something. Then when we go to bed we are both to exhausted to even talk." A few tears leaked out. "Then by the time I wake up he's already gone."

Rin sighed. "You don't have to tell me, I've been living that life for years. You get used to it, mostly."

"I saw him more when I was just a servant."

"Well that is because you were free to his schedule now you both have things to do. Plus he skipped a lot of meetings just to spend extra time with you. Why do you think Jaken was always running him down?"

She sniffed. "Really? He did that for me?" When the demoness nodded Kagome gave a watery smile. "That's so sweet."

"He's doing all this for you. You know that right?"

"How is him being stuck in a room with a bunch of stiff old farts going to help me?"

Rin smiled while rubbing her forehead. "Are you sure you aren't spending too much time with InuYasha? I remember a time when you used to speak properly. The reason he is taking his position so seriously now is because he wants people to respect you but in order for that to happen they have to respect him first."

"But why-"

"Look before he used to do only enough to make Sesshy happy and so that he could help make decisions that would be in favor of hanyous. That was his biggest concern. That hanyous be treated fairly. I know it doesn't look like it but he has done a lot for them. Now he is trying his best to make all the lords, kings, and whoever respect him not because he is Sesshomaru's brother but because he is a royal figure. This will help you because the more respect he gains the more respect you will get."

"I understand what you are saying but can't he do this some other way? I'm fine with the way things were."

"Come on you know InuYasha. He always goes overboard and nothing is too good for you. Besides it's better this way."

"This way?"

"Yes, didn't they ever teach Sango this stuff?"

"Well yeah but she never told me about it. She taught me the important stuff. Like manners, writing, things like that. But apparently none of it was good enough because I had to be re-taught."

"I'm sure you were taught properly you fooled everyone right? That's just my Sesshy being a perfectionist. Now I hope you don't think all you are going to do is sit in the castle all day. You have to go out into the kingdom. Be among the people. The only reason I've been here was because little inu was still breast feeding. Now that he's not I have to go back. We will have to visit other places, be the lovely figures that smile and make polite conversation."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"It's not but you have to do it. Because you now represent your husband. That means all little girls will want to be you. All the males will want you. All the hanyous will see you as inspiration. In the mean time don't worry about not seeing him. Once things die down you will be able to find time to spend with each other. And trust me I've tried all the tricks in the book. They don't work. Well mostly…"

Kagome perked up at that. "Mostly?"

"Well it will take a bit of trial and error but you know how they have a really keen sense of smell…"

(End Flashback)

Of course Rin had been right. Things did eventually work out. She got to see her husband three to five times a day. Thankfully she never had to travel without him.

She heard a loud echoing crash of doors.

'I knew it wouldn't be to long before he checked here.'

Just like her mate she to had a special spot. The window seat in the North wing had a lovely view. She had found it when she accidentally got lost. How was she supposed to know that no one hardly used this portion of the castle? Plus it was the first place they had made love, outside of the bedroom anyway.

She scrunched up her face to keep a wicked grin from surfacing.

'Don't think about it. Don't think about it.'

She was still supposed to be mad at him wasn't she? Let him stew for a bit. Maybe then he'd feel guilty enough to tell her any other secrets he had kept from her.

XXXX

InuYasha sighed as he walked up to his wife. How was he going to explain the situation to her? It wasn't what she thought.

When he reached her side she was still not looking at him. Was she ignoring him already? The Prince opened his mouth but was stopped by her upraised hand that pointed out of the window she was currently perched on.

The hanyou looked out to see his nephew clutching a familiar looking sword by the hilt while banging his head against it. He instantly felt sorry for the boy. He knew why he was distressed. Sesshomaru had been training the poor boy non-stop. At first it had been just part of a regular routine but when the King had learned his son had left over time to spend with Kagura he had extended the training in hopes the Sansei would be so tired that he would not have time to spend with the girl. He really couldn't blame his brother for being over protective. When someone plans to have your mate kill you and your child then take your kingdom what reason was there not to hold a grudge?

But Kagura was half Kikyo's so that meant she was half good didn't it? Besides that InuYasha had a personal dose of what it meant for the world to take the outcome of the parents' choices out on the child. In addition to the girl being a hanyou herself her father was a traitor. The road ahead would always be rough for her.

Now his nephew was being punished for liking a girl that, under any other circumstances would be a desirable match.

"We can fight later Yash. Go help him."

"Okay but it's not what you think Kagome. Just remember that while I'm gone, please?"

She nodded and he went to go find out what was wrong with his nephew.

He'd be the first to admit that he was prone to do things the hard way, took risk that he had no reason to, made a stupid and/or stubborn decision over the "right" one.

But if anyone had ever told him that married life was hard he would have strung out their engagement longer. When he had sat down with his brother to talk about Kagome he had been forced to think about a few things he hadn't even considered.

Sesshomaru had a somewhat harsh reputation. A reputation he had fashioned himself. He was known to be harsh but fair, even with his penchant for torturing people no matter the size of their crime. This reputation gave Rin certain freedoms and protection. She could go to any village and demand that the residents burn their houses to the ground. They would jump to obey without hesitation. Not because she was queen but because they feared what would happen if she was displeased and told her husband about it. The King was known to indulge the Queen. There was no reason to hide it. Whether someone respected the Queen or not they were sane enough to keep her happy. They would continue to grant even the zaniest demands for fear of their lives.

InuYasha had wanted the same thing for his wife.

He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he would be as highly respected as Sess but he wanted a certain level of protection for Kagome. He wanted her to be able to walk in a room and not be shunned or openly sneered at. If he had to be more serious in his duties to achieve this he would do it. If he had to bust a few heads along the way, he would do that too.

Just the thought that someone might do or say something to her because he wasn't physically there to protect her angered him. Knowing that Kagome would take it all in stride and not tell him about because she didn't want to upset him pissed him off even more. He had to remind himself of that everyday that he had left her in bed each morning.

It was hard to. Knowing there was going to be more work than usual because they would soon be united with Mayan didn't help matters any. Strategically it made sense that he attended all the upcoming negotiations and marry Kagome before Miroku and Sango's wedding. This way he could have a lasting first impression on the new allies and began forming a new image among the existing ones.

Sadly it only left a month and a half for their wedding celebration. His brother had been an arrogant bastard saying that he should be grateful for having that much time. When Sesshomaru had married Rin the whole affair had lasted over three months. It came down to plain bad timing, he knew that if there had been a way Sesshomaru would had made sure that he was allotted the same amount of time.

The ceremonies were going to be close. He didn't want them to over lap in anyway.

Plus he wanted Kagome to be able to enjoy herself and be truly happy before she saw Sango again. She had been under enough pressure from their own wedding. Some mindless coordinator had made her stress so much worse. Telling Kagome how she didn't have time to plan her own wedding. That she would probably pick something that would insult their honored guest. Why should she pick things for the wedding since wasn't like she had any family to attend, save a grandfather that had accidentally adopted her who was now dead? And she should focus her efforts on refining her barbaric servant manners so she didn't embarrass their King and his family.

He just happened to have had break in his schedule and was going to surprise her by telling her they could have lunch together only to hear that she had been self quarantined in their room and had yet to come out. One could not begin to imagine the range of emotions he felt when he saw her crying on the balcony. She had been crying out there where the scent would be blown away rather than in the room where it would linger.

Smart girl, he was glad she was grasping the concept of scents but she was using the knowledge to hide things from him.

With some coaxing the event that caused the water works was revealed to him. He had been livid. It was no wonder the servants had been jumpy when he asked why she requested to be left alone. They knew his temper could be volcanic and didn't want to be on the receiving end. He had a brief moment of pride at the fact that his bride to be had verbally scorched the harpy before retreating. He devoted the rest of the day to her. He'd even gotten her to go to sleep early. The moment she was in a deep sleep he found and corned the coordinator. After scaring the living shit out of the woman and the few brave onlookers he punished her. Thinking back, it was probably that moment that people realized that having the favor of just one brother, even if it was Sesshomaru, was not enough. Perhaps stripping her of all court standing as well as any future hope of regaining any titles of honor then demoting her to scraping sewage for the rest of her natural born demon life had been a bit…extreme. But he had let her live didn't he? Although that had more to do with that fact that he figured Kagome wouldn't be very happy with him if she found out he had sentence the idiotic woman to death for disobedience.

Perhaps he should just thank whatever Kami responsible for the uneventful ceremony. Besides having to spend hours sitting around a bunch of geezers and hags nothing much had happened. He got to spend hours with his mate, even if it wasn't private. And they did get to see their friends. He smirked. Okay maybe something had happened. Kagome had taken it upon herself to invite all the people that had been kind to them during their journey to the wedding. She just "forgot" to mention to the guest that it would be held at the palace. Then she "forgot" to tell to the new coordinator that her guests were mere common folk.

It was a shame how good Kagome had gotten at lying. Part of him would miss the way she used to get flustered so easily.

The surprising part of the whole matter was when things had gone from good to better. The high class guests were impressed. Most of them hadn't had a chance to survey Youkai itself, other than passing through on the villages and towns on the way to the castle. With such a variety of the natives present they were able to get first hand information about the inner workings of the kingdom. It had been a shock to most that all of the subjects were deeply loyal. Not once had any of the commoners' uttered complaints on their behalf or any other. The success of the affair seemed like a fairy tale.

Of course Sesshomaru had taken part in the credit as if he had known all along, that this had been planned and he had been a part of it, asshole.

After that Kagome had been overwhelmingly accepted into society. Every now and then a few of the sovereigns would ask Kagome for suggestions on how to dissolve the mistrust that had settled between them and their people. So far all her ideas had worked. If she kept it up she was going to rival Rin's standing as the sweetheart among the royals.

InuYasha turned his thoughts to his nephew. He liked the kid at lot, even if the poor thing did have a misguided worship to the bastard of blue bloods. Sometimes seeing Sesshomaru with Sensai made him jealous. He wouldn't mind his wife giving him a few children of his own however he just wasn't ready to share Kagome yet. Anyway he needed to figure out a guaranteed method of getting a son. He wasn't sure he could handle having his daughter being sought after by pushy jerks like Koga. With his luck one of wolf shit's sons would pant after any girl Kagome had.

No he would wait. Maybe he should ask Miroku how he faired. The hanyou might have been mistaken but he could have sworn one of the unborn twins was a girl….

XXXX

'What am I doing wrong?'

The young prince looked down at Tensiaga.

"What's eating you, short shit?"

The inquiry almost made Sansei smirk, almost.

"I can't do it. Why does this sword hate me?"

"I told you before," InuYasha sat beside the depressed demon, "Tensaiga doesn't hate you and it has nothing to do with you being friends with Kagura either. Look Sess told you about what happened when Naraku tried to take over didn't he?" The boy nodded. "Did he tell you why he didn't attack him after we all got corralled in the throne room?"

"No, but I always wondered why. He kept saying how when you are responsible for other people you can't act on impulse but if any of you died he could have just revived you so why did he hold back?"

"It's not as simple as that. You hold a very complicated sword in your hands. Just because Tensaiga can raise the dead doesn't mean that you can bring them back."

"I don't understand."

"There were a few times when Sess didn't want to save someone but Tensaiga made him. There were other times when he wished desperately to save someone and it wouldn't work."

"He never told me that."

"When he first met Rin he wasn't particular fond of her bubbly disposition. While she was here she got sick, really sick. She died."

This was news to him and it wasn't funny. "Uncle Inu if this is a joke then I'm not laughing."

"It's not. She really did die. He was watching over her since she was his betrothed. Late one night she just sort of slipped away. He ran to get Tensaiga on impulse but once he came back he just stared at her. I think part of him was happy she was gone he almost didn't save her but when he felt Tensaiga pulse…He knew he had to save her. No one else knew it happened. He doesn't know I know. I'd appreciate if it stays that way."

"Well what about when he wanted it to work."

"When our father died it was the only time I saw Sess lose his composure. He tried for hours to bring him back. It didn't work because he wasn't meant to save him. That's why you have to be careful whenever you make a life or death decisions. Just because you have the power to bring people back in your hands doesn't guarantee that it will happen."

He took a moment to reflect on his uncle's words before speaking again.

"Okay I see where you are going with this but why do I have so much trouble with this sword? I can you yours just fine. I can even see the Wind-"

A hand was smacked over his mouth. He watched the older inu scan the area while his ears twisted and turned to search for anyone that could have over heard.

"Are you trying to get me killed? I'm already in the middle of having a fight with my Bitch the last thing I need is to get into a fight with your dad too. You know he can't use Tetsusaiga. So as far as he is concerned you can't use it without the barrier frying you too. He'd go ballistic if he found out our old man fixed it so he is the only one that gets zapped."

XXXX

The demoness silently skirted into the room even though she aware that he knew she was there. She had long since given up on trying to sneak up on him. He was to keen of his surroundings for it to work. That still didn't mean that she had given up hope that one day he would be so sidetracked by those all important papers he always had his nose stuck in that she might caught him in an off guarded moment. Sure it would have been a fluke but at the end of the day a win, no matter how it occurred, was still a win.

"Any luck?"

He sighed. That was a bad sign. He must have hit a dead end or he found something troubling.

"I have yet to find any justifiable evidence to prove or disprove whether they are related or not."

Rin ran a soothing hand across his shoulders as she scanned a few documents he was apparently re-reading.

"I don't understand why you insisted investigating this yourself. Someone else could have done it. You still have to worry about the group that's been terrorizing travelers on the southern boarder. What did they call themselves again?"

"The Four War Gods."

"Was that it? I thought it was something else."

"I intend to personally eradicate them myself." Tokijin was getting a little dusty. He had let InuYasha take care of Ryukotsusei. The four of those meddling pests should be strong enough to remind people of how powerful he was. "I choose to inquire this myself because I do not wish for this matter to become public knowledge. If certain persons were to find out we could be given false information."

The Queen frowned in confusion. "Why would anyone care if Kikyo and Kagome could be related?"

"I have learned that all information is useful to someone."

"Why do we think they're related again?"

Sesshomaru allowed his thoughts to wonder for a moment. It was true that both girls did look similar but that was not grounds to assume that they were kin. What he wanted to know was how InuYasha knew that both of them had identical birthmarks on the insides of their thigh.

He knew his brother had been a virgin when he married Kagome. Perhaps he hadn't given the pain in the ass enough credit…

"It matters not. The fact is that it has become an issue now."

"No," She pulled him out of the chair and he allowed her to pull the papers from his hand. "The real issue here is why you are spending time doing something that should be your brother's responsibility? You are throwing away time you could spend with me to do this."

He smirked. It rarely happened but this was one of the few times he found her sulking amusing. He had assumed she was going to fuss at him for not rushing out to defend his subjects. She could be such a selfish brat.

"Alright we can go for a walk."

"Walk?" That wasn't what she had in mind but maybe it was a better idea. She needed to think about that list she had spied on his desk. Wait a minute… "Are you trying to pawn my little inu off again?", she asked when he finished locking the door.

"I am merely compiling a list of prospective brides."

"Sesshy."

She laid a small tone of warning in her voice. She had told him before; arranging Sensai with some other girl was not going to keep him from liking Kagura. She was sure that this wasn't a passing crush on either side but Sesshomaru was doing everything in his power to make sure that their dream love stayed a dream. Their son respected his father enough to not romantically pursue the girl without his father's permission. There were two problems with that.

The first was that even if Kagura did want some else they would not court her because Sensai had given every nonverbal cue of possession. So she was considered hands off to hands of to any sane male.

The second was that Sesshomaru refused for them to be together. She didn't understand why. Like everyone she had her own theories. The obvious one being that her dad had been a traitor to the crown. The only other reason she could think of was that any heirs from the two wouldn't be a pure demon. But her Sesshy wasn't that picky, was he? One day she would get the guts to ask him.

When she abruptly stopped walking her mate stared at her.

"That's the reason you want to find out if Kagome and Kikyo are related isn't it? If they were sisters that would make Kagome Kagura's aunt. You are going to try and use that to make my little inu feel bad."

It all made sense now. Kagura and Sensai would be cousins, in a way. They wouldn't be related but it would just feel creepy.

"Will you cease calling him that. He has out grown your pet name."

"He will be always be little inu to me, no matter how much he grows up. And you still didn't answer my-"

Both demons grimaced at the teary wail that erupted from the library. He was given a momentary reprieve as his wife's ability to be easily sidetracked came into play. The couple walked to the open door of the library to find the Mayan princess apologizing between sobs while the prince kneeled in front of her doing everything in his power to get her to calm down.

The King wondered if the girl would be emotionally unstable the entire time during her pregnancy. If she was going to have terrible mood swings it would be best to keep her away from all business conferences or she would cause a political disaster. She would most definitely lose all the hard earned respect it had taken years to achieve with the rest of their allies if she broke down crying in a meeting like she was now. Hopefully they would both find out about her condition soon. She was one of his best strategists and he couldn't afford for her to lose any creditability.

"It's funny isn't it?"

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts by the question.

"What?"

"It's just, sometimes when I see them or InuYasha and Kagome you can tell that they were meant for each other. Think about it. What were the odds that they would both switch places? And if they hadn't switched they would not have gotten to know each other then found an excuse not to be together. In turn InuYasha would have never met Kagome."

The smile she had been wearing left her face as Miroku lifted the cup of wine to Sango's lips.

Was he crazy? Not even demon women were allowed to drink while they were pregnant. She wasn't entirely positive what human pregnancies were like but if demon women couldn't do it human women most definitely shouldn't do it.

She shot into the room before Sesshomaru could stop her.

XXXX

Sango hiccupped from her chair. She looked down at Miroku. He was patting her hand and shushing her. He was being so kind after she bit his head off for no reason. It made her feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry Miroku. I don't know why I said all those awful things."

"It's okay."

He used a cloth, which seemed to appear out of thin air, to dry her face.

"I don't really hate you."

"I know."

"Why are you being so nice to me after I was the bitch InuYasha always accuses me of being?" Then she shouted angrily, "Why aren't you getting mad?" Immediately her own jaw dropped at the outburst. "Kami Miroku I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She dissolved into tears again.

'Darn it.' The Prince mentally huffed as he raked his brain to figure out how to calm her.

He walked to the small side table and poured some wine into one of the cups. He was sure that if he kept his responses brief that she wouldn't be able to jumps to conclusions therefore she was unable to get offended. Now she had got angry and cried over things she was saying. Once she calmed down he was going to find out what was truly wrong with her. She had been acting strange for weeks.

She had always had a bad temper but little things had begun to set her off. He thought that she was being over worked. That the stress was getting to her so he suggested that they take a break.

He should have known something was wrong when she kept jumping him. Of course he hadn't complained. He liked it. But it seemed like the more they had sex the worse her composure had gotten. Was this all his fault? Had the strain of being with him become too much for her?

He walked back over to his distraught wife. As he kneeled next to her she looked at him pleadingly.

"Please don't leave me. I know I'm acting like a crazy person. I don't know what's wrong. I'm trying to stop crying. I really am but I can't." She sputtered.

"I'm not going to leave you my love. If you need to cry then cry all you want but I want you to try to drink this first. Okay?"

She nodded and he lifted the cup to her lips only to have it slapped away.

"What's wrong with you Miroku? She can't have that!"

"I think I know what kind of wine my wife likes."

"Are you trying to harm the babies? When I was pregnant I could only have juice and water."

Sango forgot to breathe. Miroku stared in shock.

The Princess squeaked. "Pr-Preg-Pregnant?" For the second time in her life Sango fainted.

It was a good thing she didn't fall out of the chair because Miroku was in no condition to catch her.

"Babies?" He continued to blink dumbly.

His mind was in a whirl. 'Babies' was plural. That meant more than one. His family never had more than one child. He hadn't anticipated having more than one child.

'Oops.' Rin fidgeted. 'Had she been the one to spill the beans?' She thought they knew.

XXXX

How could he do that to her! She came all the way out there to see him. She even wore her white dress since he seemed to be obsessed with that color lately. It wasn't that she hated this dress it was just a pain to keep clean. No easy task when you are hiding in the grass hoping you are down wind so the obnoxious dad didn't sniff you out. One of these days she was going to learn to control her powers. Of course that would be hard since she wasn't allowed to train at all. The King did his best to keep tabs on her to make certain she didn't sneak off to do her self-tutoring, sure Prince InuYasha would drop a few hints about which parts of the castle someone might want to go for guaranteed privacy. But for the most part his hands were tied.

She thought about the icy look Sansei had given her earlier. Sometimes he could be so…like his dad. It made her angry. But other times, usually when no one was around, he was so sweet. It was amazing to her that the same face that never changed in the presence of others could crack into the biggest smile she'd ever seen. And it was all for her eyes only.

But he was such a daddy's boy. Just because his dad didn't want him to associate with her he pretended to be such a jerk when he was around. What was she going to do, kill him and take the throne?

Kagura sneered at the thought. She was NOT her father! She was nothing like him. Everyone else talked as if he was some kind of monster, only when they thought she couldn't hear them of course. Princess Kagome had seen to that. She punished anyone that taunted, mocked, or teased her. Only Kami knows what she would have done if Kagome hadn't made her a lady in waiting. Not that she really needed one. She did everything herself. So that left Kagura to do whatever she choose to fill her time with. And her working title gave her some leeway when she was corned by the hateful people that threatened her the moment she was truly alone.

Her mother had done what she could to shield her from their hate for as long as she could. The way her mother talked about him...It was as if it was a different man entirely. He had comforted her. He had wanted nothing but the best his one and only love.

Who was telling the truth anyway, the King and his subjects or her mom?

'Mom.' The lone word stopped her unspoken rant. Her mom was going to kill her when she saw her dress. How was she going to explain how it got that way? 'Oh Mom don't worry Sansei thought it would look better this way so he ruined the dress you bought me just last week.'

No, that would never work.

Kagura sulked the rest of the way to her room. Why did she have to like such a…what was it her mother was always calling InuYasha? An asshole? Yes that was it.

It was almost time for her nap anyway. If she didn't get her midday cat nap she was useless the rest of the day. She could change to a similar dress once she woke up. No one would know. Well maybe one particular someone.

'…The Prince better not say a word.' She threatened as she changed into her bedclothes.

She frowned when she thought about the reason he had fussed at her in the first place. It always led back to his dad. The King had not meant for her to hear him but she had caught the part about her being a spawn and that she was evil.

The girl sighed and snuggled under her sheets. She wasn't her father and someday she'd prove it to everyone.

'Uh oh!'

She jumped out of bed. In the mist of her inner ramblings she had almost forgot to do something important. As was part of her nap time ritual, she went to the trunk that was at the foot of her bed to pull out a hand size piece of parchment. It had to be small. If possible she would have made it smaller, but as fate would have it she could not. She marked out one of the small lines that were inked on the paper. Then she counted over the ones that were left. Seventy-eight. Only seventy-eight days before she turned human.

The whole thing was a bother really. At least all InuYasha had to do was look at the moon. Not that anyone told her that. As a hanyou she knew that his punctual disappearance was something she, herself was also slave too.

She was unsure which of them had the shorter end of the stick, his only turning human for a night or her turning human for the entire day. True, she only turned human once every one hundred and twenty days but still what happened if she lost count? One slight screw up could mean that she might be shedding light on her secret. She had to plan the day before so that there was no reason she had to leave her room at all.

Kagura slipped back into the covers still trying to figure out how she was going to explain the ruined garment until her eyelids began their downward journey. She closed her eyes only to drift into a dream state but this dream was different from the ones she usually had. Everything was so dark. She turned around in the circle of light raining down on her careful not to let any part of her body leave the small spotlight she was in.

She couldn't see anything beyond the luminous halo but she had this eerie feeling crawling over her skin. Something about this dream was too real.

"Ah, Kagura you are so beautiful. Just like your mother."

She had never heard that voice before.

"Who's there? Who said that?"

"You mean you don't know who I am? I'm hurt. I know all about you. The way your mommy loves you and cares for you. The way the King wanted to kill you. You see all the things he teaches his son."

"Leave Sansei alone! What gives you the right to talk about him or me like that! How do you know all this?"

At that moment the speaker invaded her space and the light showered over him.

"Kagura, it's me…Daddy…"

* * *

Okay, don't kill me! I know that was NOT the way you wanted the story to end but I figure if some of these anime can get away with these kind of endings so can I. Actually I think this in my "normal" ending in comparison to my works (posted and non-posted). Will there be a sequel? I don't know. I'm not planning on one. I mean what the heck would it be about? Besides like the title says, just because it's the end of the story it doesn't mean it's the end of their lives. Anyway the characters wouldn't listen to me. Inuyasha and Kagome started reminiscing too much. Rin told Miroku and Sango about the twins when I wanted Inuyasha to do that. And Sansei and Kagura kept popping up into everyone's thoughts. The only people that did what I told them to were Sesshomaru and Sango. 

I hope you guys enjoyed my first fan fiction. Since it's over 300 pages can I call it a novel? sniffs back tears I will miss you all dearly. Just like you get excited when you look in your inbox and see I've updated, I get happy to see review notices in my inbox. And now it's over. Yeah I plan to revise this story a bit. Clean up my errors. Add details where necessary. But the only other thing I can do to this story is put together the "director's cuts" of the story I chucked out.

Hope you drop in when I decide to post my other works. I'll still be reviewing though. I'm trying not to be one of those people that leave and never come back. As promised my fic picks are below. I had to cut this list a lot more than I wanted because some of the stories I intended to suggest are still incomplete and the authors had yet to email me saying that they will finish them. Plus I might tweak my recommended readings that I have posted in the past because some of those stories have been seemingly abandoned. So if you want the pre-edited versions look back at the earlier chapters now and save them. Who knows when I'll change it people!

I will go back and put my fic picks in the chapters they appeared in when I posted at Just in case I get lazy if you can't find the story on then check media miner or adult fanfiction (if you can enter it).

It's been a pleasure.

- Precious/Enjeru's Light

* * *

**Shrine Prostitute** by _Flame Twirler_

Inuyasha the shrine prostitute meets Kagome, the innocent shrine girl who goes to 'worship.' No longer a oneshot! – In progress, AU

**The Phoenix Blade** by _Fenikkusuken_

She has survived the Academy and now Kagome Higurashi is appointed the first Celestial Bodyguard in half a millennium. On graduation night she is pulled down the well and into feudal Japan. As she continues her adventures she starts to wonder about a few things. Why does the yellow and purple obi Lord Sessaki let her borrow look so familiar? Why does a certain wolf have the same smirk as Lord Kogashu? The way Sensei Shimano always teases Lord Yashita just to make her smile reminds her of someone but who? Speaking of Yashita, he has been acting strange since she graduated. Her good looking, grumpy former sensei (who chewed her out for dating another cadet) that pushed her harder than any other teacher has been nice to her lately. He even asked her out!

Will Kagome figure out her suspicions in time to learn something fowl is going on at the Academy? Can she handle being the Celestial Bodyguard, Protector of the Jewel, The Phoenix of Legend, and a Lady of the Western Lands while trying to love two versions of the same hanyou at the same time? Not to mention fighting off demons, Kikyo, and Naraku and trying to master a smart mouth, wise cracking sword named Fenikkusuken. And he seems to have a natural burning hatred for wolves. Wonder why… (Relive some of your favorite InuYasha episode/manga moments, with some new twist and subplots that give the series itself a new and fresh feel.) – In progress, AU

**Full Circle** by _InuSaga_

Inuyasha hates Kagome. Why did she have to throw herself in front of the blow meant for Miroku? After a failed attempt to wish her back Inuyasha resolves that he'll have to wait 500 years to see her again. Then he has an amnesic (adult) Rin is dumped on him by Sesshomaru. When he tries to question his brother about the strange smells emitting from the girl he is told to mind his business or die. Though Rin can't remember everything she desperately wants to. With his own curiosity peaked, Inuyasha agrees to help her.

Meanwhile Kagome pops up in her own time seriously injured and unable to remember anything of her trips to the past. Her mother decides it is better not to tell her since Inuyasha must be dead. He would never leave Kagome in the state she was in. Kagome drifts through life unknowingly stalked by two inu hanyous. When she comes face to face with one this familiar feeling tugs at her. If she looks closely his eyes seem to turn gold and his hair flashes from black to silvery white. Did I mention how she has this voice named Kikyo running around in her mind?

How will Inuyasha make it back to Kagome? Will she even remember him if he does? What really happened to Rin? Why did her lord leave her when she would do anything for him? And who is the father of the two hanyous? (I promise, promise, promise InuSaga believes in traditional/canon pairings and happily ever after endings!!) Sequel in the works – Complete, beware of angst

**Waiting on a Wish** by _Quillwing717_

The final battle with Naraku left Inuyasha alone with a now complete jewel but what good is victory when your 'family' is gone? Disregarding Kikyo's warnings he wishes on the jewel to have one more try to protect his friends and the only woman that truly understood him. Now Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are hunters for the Alliance, which is a counsel made of demons and humans to promote and upkeep peace. Though he doesn't remember everything, Inuyasha is constantly hit with dreams and flashes. When he finally finds Kagome he knows he has almost succeed only to find that the danger in this new reality is much worse than before. Will he triumph during his second chance or will history repeat itself? – In progress, AU (One of these days I'll get to actually read **Sachi **from what I have read it's good…)

**The Parlor** by _bluezinthos_

Kagome has come to terms with that fact that she will never have an orgasm. She's tried it all and nothing happens. Then she found out that an erotic piercing might be just what she needs to find satisfaction. But the owner wants to try and help her one last time before she does anything so permanent. – Oneshot, AU

**Life's Little Upsets** by _InuSaga_

Little Rin has the hiccups. Unfortunately the small child is unable to explain exactly what they are. Sesshomaru is informed by Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango that the child will die. These spasms are fatal and she is too far gone. Even if he were to revive her with Tenseiga she would only die again from them. What will the almighty lord do when he finds out he was lied to? – Oneshot

**The Nerd** by _KowaiiMusume_

An oldie but a goodie. Classic geek gone glam plot. Kagome is convinced that it maybe possible to die from horror when her laptop checks out on her. No matter what she does the stupid thing won't boot up. And it took her term paper with it! After having Sango's "friend", Miroku, look at it he tells her that her laptop has a virus and there is nothing he can do about it but he knows someone who might be able to resurrect it. Armed with renewed hope that she might not fail, she is instructed to look up Inuyasha. When she finally tracks him down he rudely tells her that he is not helping her unless he gets something out of the deal. And she has nothing he wants…until she mentions that she will be able to get the love of his life, Kikyo, served to him on a platinum platter. – Complete, AU

**Savvy** by _xbitternessx_

Kagome Higurashi moved to New York City to escape her abusive boyfriend. There, she meets Inuyasha, who has his own past to haunt him. Will being neighbors as well as co-workers get these two together? – Epilogue pending, AU

**Flattery** by _InuSaga_

Once again, Kagome's friends have tricked her into going out with Hojo. When she accidentally says something that makes Inuyasha sound like a woman beater she jumps at the chance to be pulled on stage as a volunteer to be hypnotized. She is told to imitate the people closest to her. Things take a turn for the worst after the magician is arrested and doesn't get a chance to take the suggestion off of her. Inuyasha, unknowing of her condition, takes her back to through the well. Now that everyone sees themselves through Kagome's eyes will they consider the old saying that "Imitation is the highest form of flattery." to be true? (I promise you will hyperventilate from the humor!) – Complete

**Devil's Night** by _bluezinthos_

What do you do when a devil tells you that you are now his to do with as he pleases? Kagome finds herself in that exact situation. She went out on Halloween night to have some fun and meet up with her boyfriend only she ran into a man that was most definitely sexy as sin. Now that she finds herself trapped does she even care? – Oneshot, AU

**How To Write A Sess/Kag Fic** by _Drake Clawfang_

Do you hate the Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing? Then this is the fic for you! See the impossible pairing ripped apart. Watch the all on mocking of those cliché plots and ideas that have been used time and time again! (**WARNING: NOT for SessKag fans,** No offense to the people that like this pairing. I have recommended it for humor purposes only. But seriously this would never happen. Rumiko gave us a perfectly good selection to choose from for Sess. The options are Kagura (maybe) and Rin.) – Oneshot

**A Dark Past** by _Sayo124_

Inuyasha's placed in an asylum for the under-aged. After a few months, a newly graduated nurse—Kagome—comes to work at the center. And with her, memories come knocking. Too bad some things were better off in the dark … - In progress, AU

**Turnabout is Fair Play** by _Ookami-chan_

Kagome never thought much about how helpless Inuyasha felt when she "Sit" him into the ground. All that changes when Kagome finds out a weird tattoo that she doesn't even remember getting gives her hanyou the same power over her. How long can she keep Inuyasha from figuring out his new found power and what kind of changes will it make to their "relationship."? – Pending (because of medical and legal reasons), AU (posted on both & but more chapters are on fanfiction)

**Watcher in the Darkness** by _InuSaga_

The modern day telling of InuYasha. Our loving heroines and heroes are still grouped together in the same lose fashion as before with a few tweaks of course. Despite Kagome stringing Hojo along, the fact that Sesshomaru is responsible for an undead Kikyo, and Miroku is constantly holding back an angry Sango that blames Inuyasha for Kagome's physical, mental, and emotional pain (deserved and undeserved) everyone has their own version of a happy ending. Hear from Inuyasha's point of view how things fell into place. – Complete, AU

**Dark Heaven** by _Drake Clawfang_

In an alternate world where Youkai and Humans live in uneasy peace, a winged Kagome battles youkai, a corrupt government and her own demons while struggling to keep her secret as such.

**The Farmer's Daughter **by _Drake Clawfang_

Inuyasha is in a foreign exchange program. His new home away from home turns out to be a farm. He doesn't think anything of the accidental caresses or the panty shots he is treated to until it is brought to his attention that he is living the fantasy most guys kill for. Now that he realizes he is but a breath away from the sexual fantasy of "The Farmer's Daughter" the only question he needs to answer is: To fuck or not to fuck? – Oneshot, AU (**Another Chance** is the sequel to this story.)

**Fade and Flare** by _Pinku_

Kagome is Japan's number one pop star; all she wants is to maintain the lifestyle she loves, no matter how emotionally taxing it is. All her intrusively attentive manager Inuyasha wants is her... to succeed, of course. – In progress, AU

**Fallen Angel** by _Drake Clawfang_

Kagome is an Angel, patrolling earth for evil when she's captured by the Demon Inuyasha, who decides death isn't quite evil enough for her. – Oneshot, AU, beware of religious references (**Awakening** is the sequel to this story.)

**It All Started with a Dare** by _Sayo124_

It's Halloween and Kagome and her friends decide to give each other a dare. Kagome gets the ever-so-loved haunted house challenge. But this may be the chance she's been aching for with Inuyasha... – Oneshot

**All I Want For Christmas is... **by _sexycapricorn_

What do you do when the girl next door shoots you down? You become a famous celebrity, move away, and never look back. That's what Inuyasha did and he has no regrets. Things were going fine until a tabloid magazine wrote a completely untrue article about him being gay. With everyone questioning his man hood his agent tells him to lay low while the whole thing blows over. The holidays are coming up so he decides to visit his family. No one will look for him there but going back means confronting the one that got away. Everything will be fine though. He's over her…isn't he? – In progress, AU

**Moments We'd Rather Forget...** by_Gyousei_

A series of random awkward or embarrassing moments, in random universes. These oneshots will include any combination of events and pairings. But remember the theme will always remain that they are funny, realistic moments that no one wants to get caught in! – Oneshots

**Day Girl **by _Priestess Skye_

When everything you worked so hard to build is suddenly in trouble, what do you do? Kagome, Rin and Sango fight to save their company and their livelihoods from an unexpected force. These women quickly step up their game when a newly published magazine becomes their top competition. Of course it always helps when you're rival is unknowingly helping you…Will the ladies of Day Girl sink or swim? – In progess, AU

**Inspired Passions **by_Priestess Skye_

This book and the author had become an obsession to her. Despite the popularity of the book, he was a virtual recluse. That was until her Professor announced a question and answer session with him two weeks ago. Yes, today she was finally going to meet the man who had so thoroughly occupied her mind. – Complete, AU

**A Ghostly love **by_Simply a Lady_

Sango Tarkio, goes and buys herself a bed, that was made for a man. What she doesn't know is this particular bed comes with a very handsome and very loving ghost that will make her burn with desire she never knew existed. (Though this story will set a flame to anyone's passion there are two versions. has more chapters but AFF has the steamy revised chapters…) – In progress & under revisions, AU

**The Book of Shikon** by _Drake Clawfang_

An adaptation of "The Ninth Gate". Inuyasha is a rare book dealer who is hired by Naraku to track down a collection of demonic texts reputed to have the ability to summon the Devil incarnate. But when people start dropping like flies he is faced with two questions: Whom can he trust and can he figure out the secrets of the text before he is next? – Complete, AU

* * *


End file.
